Ho
by F0etus
Summary: Il y avait ce cerisier.. Au beau milieu de l'hiver.. La solitude tranchait mes oreilles comme un silence cristalisé par le froid.. Je me suis levé,j'ai fermé les yeux et lorsque je les ai rouvert.. Il était là. HPxDM
1. Moi

**Ho…**

* * *

**Auteur** : Fœtus

**Base** _Harry Potter_

**Titre**: Ho…

**Rating** : R / Attention Yaoi On dira M ici, en premier lieu pour cause de langage cru et de morbicité profonde... Après, c'est une autre histoire...

**Disclaimer : **Est-il bien utile de préciser qu'évidemment ces personnages et ces lieux ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont l'œuvre de la génialissime JKR ? Ça ne sera pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd…

**Note** : Le prologue est long et on m'a souvent dit qu'il était difficile de voir où je voulais en venir avec… Alors pour être clair, je ne prend pas de chemin quand j'écris mdr ! Je voulais seulement une façon originale de combler succinctement les deux mois de vacances qui suivaient la cinquième année d'Harry, et que je ne me sentais pas le courage d'intégrer dans ma fic… Quant à savoir si vraiment c'est original, c'est un autre souci mdr ! Cette mise en garde dite, je vous souhaite de ne pas trop vous faire cher. Ha, et il est permis de me jeter des cailloux pour que j'arrête si vraiment ça ne plait pas mdr !

* * *

**¯'°º Prologue º°'¯**

  


Moi

Hum…

C'est très pénible que la tâche me soit incombée à moi. Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais, seulement il faut bien commencer, alors quitte à introduire tout ce chari-vari, autant qu'une personne digne de ce nom s'y attèle…

Le nom, le nom… ça ne fait pas tout me direz-vous, et en l'occurrence je suis un bien piètre auteur, mais vous apprendrez vite à vous contentez de mon exégèse de fortune. Soit, je pars dans tous les sens sans jamais parvenir à expliquer clairement ou je veux en venir, mais je ne peux pas perdre cette occasion de me mettre en valeur. Quand je ne me disperse pas, je sombre dans le très vulgairement vulgaire, redondance voulue.

Je suis incorrigible et méchant…

_Très_ méchant…

Aussi tout cela risque-t-il de s'avérer long et fastidieusement pénible…

Vous ne suivrez pas tout de suite mon raisonnement trop haut pour vos misérables quotients intellectuels, et vous détournerez sans doute vos yeux très souvent. Mais faites-moi le plaisir de vous accrocher et j'éviterais de faire traîner la torture trop en longueur…

De toute façon j'obtiens toujours ce que je convoite.

Toujours sans exception.

Pour me montrer conciliant je vais vous éviter un prologue de prologue, accrochez-vous, l'ange va parler…

Moldus, sorciers… Le monde qui nous sépare est immense. À tel point je crois, que vous qui reniez l'existence de la magie, ne serez jamais vraiment prêt à accepter le décalage.

Cependant j'ai pu noté, au cours de mes bientôt dix-huit années de présence sur cette foutue planète, que nous avons tous un point commun voyez-vous. Une faiblesse prosaïque et inaltérable pourrions nous dire… C'est la même chose pour chaque être doté d'un conscience.

Vous savez, les distinctions condescendantes sang pur, sang de bourbe… Tout ça n'entre plus en ligne de compte…

Puisque nous y sommes, gardez en tête que ces mots anodins ne sortent pas de la vertueuse bouche d'un noble gentilhomme, et il y a tout juste quelques mois ils auraient sans doute écorché ma sublime langue verglacée. Néanmoins les temps changent, on grandit et le regard que l'on porte sur les choses se précise…

Mais c'est ainsi. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

Tous autant que nous sommes, à supposer que les principaux intéressés possèdent un cœur, nous avons tous du bonheur une idée bien trop surfaite.

À l'ombre des froides allures marmoréennes qu'ils se donnent et qui cache leur frustration perpétuelle, les gens psalmodient des prières insensées dans l'attente d'un jour nouveau où tout leur semblera meilleur…

On rêve de batifoler dans les herbes vertes d'une étendue champêtre qui s'étire à l'infini… Une étendue merveilleusement olivâtre où la ligne de l'horizon se confond, floue et inaccessible, avec l'orange flamboyant d'un soleil couchant…

On rêve debout de caresser du bout des doigts ses longues tiges émeraudes et tendres que l'été a fait lentement et amoureusement monter jusqu'à nos ventres avides de chatouilles estivales…

On rêve et invoque le vent doux de juillet qui apporte avec lui les effluves exotiques des fleurs d'un autre monde, frôle la surface acidulée des interminables brins d'herbe… Et l'océan vert épouse voluptueusement la brise , ondule sous son affable câlin comme autant de vague d'un nouveau flot organique…

On voudrait se souvenir de ce qui n'a pas été, on attend…

On attend patiemment ce jour qui n'arrivera pas où, ivre de plénitude extatique, nous nous laisserons inconsciemment tomber, sans plus rien retenir, sans plus rien penser… Juste laisser son corps choir mollement et candidement aux côtés de la moitié de son cœur…

Et on a beau faire le fier, rationaliser en qualifiant ces clichés de balivernes, on n'en pense pas moins. On aspire à des idéaux pastels ou bien hauts en couleur, qu'importe, on rêve d'images préconçues. On évolue dans l'illusion de mirages qui ne sont même pas les nôtres et qui nous enlisent, remplis d'aspirations vues, revues et déjà vues, mais dans le fond… Jamais vues.

Le prince charmant, les jeunes gens toujours beaux et heureux qui vécurent longtemps et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…

STOP !

Absurde, écœurant, abrutissant, dégoulinant, inexistant…

Je vous arrête maintenant avant de dégorger ou de vous laisser croire que c'est sur ce chemin que je veux mener vos pas penauds de désolation. Par l'enfer vos parents vous auraient-ils laisser végéter de manière trop prolongée devant ces programmes moldus ! Ces comportements intemporels qui semblent toujours avoir eu leur place dans nos étranges caractères contradictoires me lassent incommensurablement… Je dis 'nous mais non. Non pas moi. Moi j'aime seulement le constater froidement alors voilà…

Au risque de briser vos rêves comme de la faïence de Sarreguemines je vais vous révéler quelques petites choses…

Entre vous et moi… Dans cette herbe sus citée et prétendument encline à être un terrain d'ébats idéal, dans le gazon idyllique qui se déroule suavement sous vos pieds comme le tapis rouge dans vos rêves les plus fous, fourmille une vie microscopique que je ne vous présente plus. Elle regorge de ces petits animaux purulents, gluants qui ne rêvent que de se glisser par tous vos orifices pour se nicher dans la chaleur humide de vos organes et y élever leur progéniture ! Batifoler vous dites ? L'herbe ça n'est pas tendre comme dans les souvenirs d'une publicité, l'herbe folle des champs ça coupe, ça agresse l'épiderme et ça cache, fourbes et dissimulées, de bonnes caméristes fidèles, couleuvres et vipères !

Et oui… Dans ce que j'appelle ma cruelle réalité il faut se débattre avec ses fringues que l'excitation veut faire voler plus loin, se démener ridiculement et maladroitement avec ces bouts de tissus qui ne sont pas prévus pour être ôter si facilement. Il faut s'arranger pour créer un semblant de confort avec le petit cardigan en laine rose d'été de madame et le bermuda en toile beige de monsieur… Et même avec tous ces grotesques efforts, même avec cette imputrescible volonté de faire "comme dans les films", on ne peut que s'attendre à rentrer chez soi le cul couvert de pustules.

Ça vous fait rire ? Mon cynisme vous chatouille les cotes parce qu'il est cru ? Merlin que vous êtes bêtes…

Alors à présent ouvrez grand vos canaux auditifs : je suis en train de vous dire en prenant mille chemins tortueux, en tournant perversement autour du pot pour faire la blessure plus béante, que nous ne sommes que des frustrés dangereux pour nous-même et autrui, et que LE BONHEUR N'EXISTE PAS !

Déjà je me délecte de vos mines déconfites… Jouissance dérisoire, mais j'aime à défaire le masque plein d'espoir de ces visages innocents avec mes évidences acérées…

Bien sûr un brin sadiques… Je suis un Malfoy… Draco Marius Malfoy pour servir votre désespoir.

La plupart d'entre vous connaissent pertinemment mon histoire. Je suis l'infâme merdeux à tête de fouine, fils d'un mangemort asservi à en vomir et abruti fini, et d'une folle qui cultive un goût douteux pour la taxidermie amateur. Némésis du sauveur de tous les temps, je suis le descendant du plus fidèle des fidèles de Voldemort, et par conséquent voué sans avoir mon mot à dire à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ce cher défiguré de service (Non pas que cette tâche fut vraiment pénible…). Bref, durant les six dernières années, je fus pour tous les bruits qui courent le vil gamin persifleur qui crachait son venin à la face du brun lumineux, celui devant lequel tout le monde se prosterna un temps.

Qui fut ? Un temps ?

Je vais être tout à fait honnête avec vous, du moins autant que cette lourde tâche m'est possible. Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce prologue par hasard…

Depuis la fin de cette cinquième année les choses ont… Considérablement changées.

A ce jour le monde des sorciers a franchi un cap longtemps attendu qui n'a, je pense, manqué de décevoir personne, car, il faut bien l'avouer, il n'a pas vraiment débouché sur les aboutissements tant attendus. La faute à ces foutus idéaux.

Cela dit il nous a tous intimement touché, c'était là une page entière et lourde de sens de notre histoire qui se tournait enfin…

J'annonce sans vous faire languir plus d'avantage :

Le mage noir est tombé.

De très haut suis-je tenté d'ajouter. Et quand je dis "intimement", je pense choisir judicieusement mes mots, et avec une justesse d'autant plus pénible pour l'investigateur de cette chute inespérée, j'ai nommé Harry Potter.

Tout le monde a été étonnamment déçu par la manière dont les choses se sont achevées. Alors je me demande… Je _leur_ demande… A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Une rupture soudaine avec le quotidien dont étaient affublés vos membres engourdis par l'ennui ? Une bataille décisive, violente et mathématique entre le bien et le mal ? Hélas… Si ça avait été aussi simple…

Quand à sonné le glas de l'inéluctable aurore funeste où celui qui a survécu dut se lever pour combattre, ce ne fut ni bref, ni violent, ni évident… Et je pense qu'il aurait sans doute préféré la sauvagerie grossière du Lord et le sang à profusion à la trouble et boueuse vérité qui s'est abattue sur lui.

Entendons-nous ; le mal à toujours été là. Que Voldemort se relève ou non. Les mangemorts n'ont jamais cessé leurs sinistres occupations après qu'il ait pitoyablement chu, mis à terre par un nourrissons qui portait des couches. Je sais très bien de quoi je parle, Lucius, mon ersatz, mon simili de père, a toujours entretenu ce goût infâme pour la servitude. Envers l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps soit, mais un Malefoy ne se laisserait assujettir pas même devant la mort ! Ceci mis à part, je l'ai vu maintenir ses obscurs agissements dont je ne voulais rien savoir, quitte à ce que mon estomac se retrouve à manger profondément et douloureusement son pied. Je préférais être à terre maintenant, tout en sachant que le jour viendrait où j'aurais ma revanche sur la vie. Avec ou sans Voldemort, les choses n'ont jamais connu amélioration ou dégradation. Bien sûr , sans leur berger les moutons noirs se sont dispersés, mais à mon avis cela n'a fait que consolider la toile qu'il avaient tissé à travers le monde magique.

Aussi, il y a un mois lors de ces vacances d'été, quand j'ai appris que le mage noir avait réellement et définitivement disparu, c'est à peine si le muscle droit de ma mâchoire a cillé de surprise. Je n'ai jamais eu de position vis à vis de ce combat incessant que les médias avaient fini par réussir à banaliser… Ce combat que tous attendaient et qui, excusez-moi du peu, n'a finalement jamais eu lieu. Comprenez-moi, à dix-sept ans tout frais je me voyais mal devoir choisir entre mon père, un toit, de quoi bouffer et des principes moraux bien trop magnanimes pour ma cruelle insensibilité à tout. Alors même si il avait fallu courir le glaive en main vers l'ennemi, je ne serais certainement pas sorti de mes chaussons, et encore moins de chez moi. Ou du moins si je l'avais fait, sans doute aurais-je fui tout ce battage qui ne me concernait pas, ce brassage d'air qui m'indiffère.

Voldemort aurait bien pu prendre le contrôle de la planète et encore plus ! Décider de l'anéantir ! Quand bien même cela m'aurait été égal, qu'y aurais-je pu ? J'aurais au moins peut-être pu mourir en short de bain à l'ombre d'un cocotier, et pas me noyant dans le sang de mon foi perforé. Le poids d'un seul homme dans un tel combat… Dérisoire… Mon absence n'aurait rien changé. Je vous interdit de penser que je cherche à me disculper ! Un Malefoy n'a jamais besoin d'avoir recours à la justification car tout ce qu'il perpètre est indiscutablement parfait et réfléchi. Et le premier qui s'avise de songer à un mauvais jeu de mot sur mon nom après cette phrase je lui fais subir un Doloris…

De toute façon aujourd'hui c'est une question qui ne se pose plus.

Lorsqu'ils ont trouvé comment le détruire de manière irrémédiable, il ne s'agissait là que d'un rituel, et tout juste vingt quatre heures plus tard le monde sorcier s'éveillait affranchi d'une longue menace, les journaux parlant déjà de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom à l'imparfait.

Aucune existence ne s'est trouvée transfigurée il faut regarder les choses en face, Voldemort loin d'être le mal incarné, ne fut qu'un grain de sable ôté à la balance de deux forces qui s'opposent depuis la nuit des temps.

C'est notre Saint Potter national qui a une fois de plus tenu tête à ce sacré grand coquin de Voldy, et le jeu se faisant il a gagné, ce fut une manche de trop. Vous me trouvez léger ? Je n'en ai que faire. Potter se frotte langoureusement à la notoriété depuis qu'il a vu le jour, et voilà seulement qu'il récolte le tribut de sa semence. Il ne fallait pas survivre au sort mortel du grand vilain à tout juste deux mois, il ne fallait pas naître prédisposé à attiser les faveurs du mal, il ne fallait pas voir le jour ! Je hais Potter et je ne le contrôle pas, ce n'est pas l'headline de la semaine les enfants… Ce sentiment mitigé et équivoque qui me fait penser avec rage que si il avait pris ma main ce jour là, on serait mort en short de bain sous les cocotiers tous les deux…

Cette animosité perdure depuis… En fait ça devait être un fait établi avant même que l'on ne se rencontre. C'est un ressentiment brut, je m'hasarde à dire pur, il n'est pas infecté ou bien taché de quelques raisons justificatives que ce soit. Non il est juste immaculé et présent, comme une tension physique basée sur une attirance répulsive. Et étrangement j'ai presque peur que cette sixième année ne déroge à la règle…

Je vais abréger les préliminaires ici. Bien que j'ai toujours pris un vicieux plaisir à magnifier cette partie du travail dans toute activité, je ne les ai que trop éternisées. Sans couper le cheveux en quatre, pour annihiler ce cher Voldemort, il s'est avéré qu'après des années de recherche secrète, on a découvert que l'unique issue était d'emprisonner son essence dans le corps de la personne capable de continuer à vivre avec ce poids. Le premier gus à se jeter hardiment sur ce sacrifice fut notre cher directeur, ce vieux dérangé de Dumbeldore (pour faire bonne figure il aurait pu se donner la peine d'y rester…), mais ne nous leurrons pas, vous savez aussi bien que moi quelle était cette seule et unique personne remplissant les critères. Potter. Harry de son prénom. La prophétie était impartial quant aux indices qu'elle laissait et qui devaient laisser présager l'identité du corps dont Voldy serait le sinistre colocataire.

En un sens, n'y voyez là aucune faiblesse car voici une abjecte pensée que je ne peux tolérer et qui pourrait bien vous coûtez quelques dents, je respecte Potter. Il n'était qu'un enfant, il aurait pu s'enfuir en courant à l'annonce de cette solution radicale et quelque peu extrême. En effet, j'ai beau vous avoir dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rituel, ne minimisons rien. Prêter un bout de place à un cadavre putréfié dans son âme je ne pense pas que ce soit psychologiquement facile à avaler. Je doute que sont petit cerveau ait ouvert bien grand la gueule sans faire d'indigestion, d'intoxication fatale… Mais Potter savait où il allait : droit dans le gouffre. Et ce con à plonger dedans sans même un regard en arrière, sans un regret.

Vous voulez savoir quelle partie de l'histoire est la plus admirablement représentative de l'état de pourriture du genre humain toute catégorie confondue ?

Après que ce brave Potter ait brisé, immolé sur l'autel de la bravoure son adolescence, sa pureté, celle à laquelle tout être a le droit, sa vie en quelques sortes… Et bien après cet acte mémorable il a glissé dans les oubliettes aussi promptement que Voldemort. Dans les oubliettes ! Le grand Potter ! Vous me trouvez cruel cette fois peut être ? Ne vous voilez pas la face… Vous êtes une tache dans l'immensité des ingrats apathiques et médiocres à l'écœurement qui ont préféré l'ignorer plutôt que de simplement chercher à savoir si il avait même survécu à son ultime mission. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous le siffler dans les oreilles… Laissez-moi piller vos haliotides, les portes de votre conscience qui chuchote des choses que vous ne voulez pas entendre, je vais violer vos chastes oreilles avec mon inflexible lapalissade…

Si pour anéantir Voldemort il fallut l'enfermer dans le corps de cet adolescent de seulement dix-sept ans, cela signifiait dans les tréfonds de vos tripes apeurées qu'au lieu de ne plus être, le mage noir continuait de vivre à travers quelqu'un d'autre…

Oh et vous pouvez nier tant que vous en aurez la force, et Merlin sait qu'elle est quasi inépuisable celle de la mauvaise foi, mais la vérité c'est que désormais en un sens, Potter _est_ Voldemort, il ne font qu'un. Potter est aliéné et partage son frêle corps d'homme naissant avec la pire pourriture que la terre ai jamais porté… Sauf que ce n'est pas ça imbéciles heureux. Mais égoïstes, le choc fut lourd quand il est tombé sur vos petites têtes, c'est bien plus facile d'expliquer comme ça, ça donne du piquant à toute l'histoire…

Alors on ne parle plus de Potter. On l'ignore en s'imaginant que peut être il s'effacera, se volatilisera sans plus qu'on entende parler de ses histoires. Oui car tout ça c'est de sa faute, qu'il assume. Il n'avait qu'à tous nous laisser mourir la première fois que Voldemort a voulu monter au pouvoir plutôt que de lui résister ! Nous n'avions rien demander !

C'est tellement émétique d'entendre toutes ces choses… Par Merlin, que l'humain est irresponsable…

Alors on a certes fait la fête pour la mort de l'ange noir, mais aussitôt que Potter ait poissé ses mains pour le bien de l'humanité on l'a rayé de la carte.

Ridicule… Quand on pense que les moldus ont canonisé des gens ou créé des jours fériés en leur honneur pour bien moins que ça…

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, d'où une profonde exaspération et l'agacement insupportable qui m'habite. Agacement qui prend son origine à travers ce modèle de sénilité dérisoire qui combat les forces du mal pendant les vacances et nous fait rentrer en cours comme si de rien n'était… Et c'est bien notre cher Directeur que je mentionne en ces termes glorieux. Albus Dumbledore ; fiche signalétique : PPH autour duquel la mort s'échine à roder sans jamais se décider à sévir…

J'avais osé espérer des vacances prolongées, (bien qu'un étrange nœud se forma dans mon estomac à cette idée, ce que je n'explique pas et qui me court sur le haricot ! Je hais que quelque chose m'échappe…) mais que nenni mes amis!

Si tout ce barda ne profite pas au survivant, il en est a qui ce retournement de situation sera largement favorable. Et à qui d'autre que moi pourrais-je penser en parlant d'amélioration à venir ? De quel autre futur pourrais-je me soucier ?

Parfaitement oui, aucun.

Je donnerais cher pour croiser Potter au détour d'un couloir en cet instant précis. L'humain étant tellement volage, l'histoire se construit si vite que je doute qu'il y ait encore un seul première année pour se souvenir de Potter à sa glorieuse époque. Il restera dès lors Potter le pestiféré qui abrite le mal en son sein vertueux. Mais ce genre de notoriété je lui laisse de bon grès… Vous savez, le genre qui vous sied seulement post mortem ; moi j'aime être célèbre aujourd'hui et maintenant, Potter est un joyeux martyr que tout le monde fuira mais qui gagnera sa place dans les livres d'histoire d'ici un siècle ou deux .

Jouissive année en perspective.

Car oui… Derrière Potter et sa putain de célèbre cicatrice (monstrueusement pas dans la panoplie d'un sex-appeal idéal en mon sens), la seconde personne la plus prisée c'était moi, le grand, le beau, le riche et puissant Malefoy.

Plus de Potter…

Plus de putain de cicatrice…

Je vous laisse deviner à qui s'offre le poste de nouveau roi des bancs de Poudlard…

* * *

Voilà, ma toute première fic sur Harry Potter... ça fait des années que ça couve mais... Par la barbe de Merlin, à quoi dois-je m'attendre ?

Je vous la confie avec appréhension, si le coeur vous en dit donnez moi votre avis !

F0e


	2. Cerise et Mal Visceral

**Ho…**

* * *

**Auteur** : Fœtus 

**Titre**: Ho…

**Note** : Voilà le premier chapitre… Heu on change carrément de registre, j'ai arrêté de faire blablater le blondinet pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet... Les parties en italique correspondent généralement aux pensées des personnages... Je n'ai jamais vraiment préciser, je pense (j'espère) que ça coule de source... oO Si ça pose problème, je suis à votre disposition, toute ouïe m'sieurs dames!

* * *

**¯'°º:Chapitre I :º°'¯**

Cerise et mal viscéral

_Peut-être que… Peut être que si je reste très longtemps assis sans bouger la poussière va me recouvrir et ils vont tous s'en aller… S'en aller et finir par oublier que j'existe… Ou bien peut être que si je me lève et quitte la pièce, leur attitude ne laissera transparaître aucun indice qui s'apparenterait à une infime envie de me retenir…_

_Je disparais, je coule, j'ai mal, je hurle…Et mon faciès impassible s'endurcit à la simple évocation de tous ces sentiments… Abjects sentiments qui remontent à la surface de ma mémoire comme des cadavres que l'on aurait voulu dissimulé… Je dois les contenir pour ne pas qu'ils sautent au visage de mes précieux amis… _

_Leur sauter au visage oui, s'y agripper violemment et pondre la contagion de mon désir morbide dans leur gorge chaudes et palpitantes de bonheur gracile…Et moi les regarder, toujours comme un pantin disloqué, ne pas réagir… Juste attendre patiemment la fin… __Et après ?_

_Harry, Harry, Harry… Sombre petit garçon tourmenté…Tu es si froid dans tes mots… Pourquoi cacher l'évidente vérité ? L'envie latente et croissante, l'envie limpide de lâcher comme une meute de chacals affamés tes phrases glaciales et assassines, tes reproches désespérément creux et douloureux… Mots minutieusement confectionnés à l'abris de leur nauséeuse naïveté… Leur enfoncer loin dans la poitrine l'épée aiguisée de ta douleur indomptée…_

_Merlin… que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal… C'est tellement décousu et inepte cette idée sadique de vomir la dépouille avariée de ma haine sur l'innocence de leur insouciance… Pardonnez-moi… Je veux juste que vous me voyiez un peu, j'accroche irrémédiablement mon regard perdu à chacun de vos gestes que je voudrais pour moi… Mais ils glissent sur vos corps comme le courant d'air du jardin d'hiver… Pas un regard, pas un mot depuis… ça._

- Non ! Les ASPICS sont l'année prochaine !

- Le travail Hermione, soupira Dean qui passait derrière elle alors qu'elle agitait vivement les bras pour appuyer le poids de ses mots, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! On a pas encore commencé les cours que tu nous rabâches déjà les oreilles avec les examens de l'année prochaine !

- Je me rappelle pas t'avoir inclus dans la conversation, coupa la jeune femme piquée au vif par la fainéantise prématurée qu'elle percevait déjà dans le soupir de son camarade.

- Ouais… Ben encore heureux que tu ne joues pas les figures maternelles avec moi comme tu t'y appliques si assidûment avec ces pauvres Ron et Harry…

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de sentir se former sous sa langue le genre de dards cinglants que chérissait Malefoy. Elle aurait vraiment souhaité que Merlin choisisse un autre moment pour l'arracher à sa bonne étoile "répliques arrogantes"… En dépit des apparences, il fallait tout bonnement l'admettre : Elle était nulle lorsqu'il fallait être gratuitement blessante, et en plus elle était vexée.

- Bon ça va, maintenant ta gueule Dean…, trancha une voix grave.

Hermione songea que cette tonalité lui était familière. C'était un timbre chargé avec une singulière note qui faisait traîner la voix en longueur de telle sorte qu'elle résonne longtemps dans l'air.

C'était Lee, Lee Jordan, et l'athlète n'avait rien perdu de ses entraînement de Quiditch malgré les vacances. Dean obtempéra. On ne discutait raisonnablement pas avec dix kilos de masse musculaire de plus que soi. Il se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe pour faire bonne figure. Du moins… Faute de mieux, il tenta de se donner contenance en baragouinant dans son duvet d'adolescent pré pubère.

Lee fit habilement voltiger une pomme d'un vert éclatant qu'il avait dans la main droite, et la rattrapa dans son dos avec l'autre main en lançant un clin d'œil innocemment complice à Hermione. Le visage de cette dernière se teinta progressivement d'un adorable rose, comme une goutte d'aquarelle qui s'étend sur l'épais papier à dessin qui l'absorbe.

Ron qui s'était tut jusque là se racla bruyamment le fond de la gorge…

- Hem ! Il est tard 'mione… Je pense qu'Harry et moi ferions mieux d'aller dormir maintenant…

Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil à la grosse horloge de bronze au dessus de la cheminée, et conclut en baillant et en se frottant faiblement la nuque :

- Judicieuse réflexion… Je pense que je vous ai fait revoir tous les points les plus importants pour être prêts face à la rentrée imminente de toute façon !

C'était une blague à la Hermione… Ron sourit avec indulgence, Harry ne se donna même pas cette peine, absorbé qu'il était par l'enivrant et hasardeux ballet des flammes dans l'âtre. Les lourds reflets oranges du feu caressaient ses lunettes et il savourait ses mains qui restaient gelées même si proches…Comme si le feu les glaçait…

Il y eut un court silence, puis Hermione fixa Ron et trouva le courage de désigner imperceptiblement Harry dans un signe de tête entendu en articulant muettement :

COMMENT VA-T-IL ?

Harry grinça des dents…

- Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là ça m'insupporte, soupira sa voix étrangement rauque et cassée de si peu servir.

La culpabilité planta machinalement les incisives d'Hermione dans sa lèvre inférieur, elle lui adressa un regard gêné qu'il refusa d'encaisser.

L'inséparable trio vivait ses dernières heures. La tension presque palpable qui s'émanait d'eux frôlait un peu plus l'explosion à chaque minute écoulée. C'est tout juste si Harry tolérait leur présence sans ressentir ce grésillement pressant dans la pulpe de ses doigts, ce picotement symptomatique qui lui chuchotait de les secouer violemment tous les deux pour qu'ils redeviennent les amis qu'ils avaient accepté d'être pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

Mais les traîtres... Les non-dits maladifs étaient toujours plus lourds, plus grands, plus pesants, présents…

Ils ne voulaient pas savoir, Harry le sentait. L'amitié c'est coruscant et irremplaçable, c'est merveilleux ! Mais garder son innocence en fuyant certains mots qui menacent de vous charcuter plus sûrement qu'un couteau de boucher c'est mieux… Se faire salir par le mal émorfilé qu'il avait choisit de vivre seul merci bien ! Qu'il continue d'assumer seul jusqu'au bout !

A quel point ce qu'il avait vécu devait être indicible pour que ses deux meilleurs amis rien qu'en plongeant leurs regard dans le sien aient peur de l'entendre poser des mots sur… ça. Eux qui avaient déjà tellement jouer avec les affres de la terreur…

Désolés mais implacables, Ron et Hermione évitèrent donc soigneusement son regard insupportablement vide, réfléchissant à toute allure à une façon convenable de ne pas lui laisser d'ouverture pour qu'il s'épanche sur leurs trop vulnérables épaules.

Harry sentit la bile lui broyer la gorge en remontant sournoisement… La fuite était désormais tout ce qui lui restait… Il rassembla mollement les livres, les parchemins qui lui appartenaient et jonchaient la table basse sur laquelle ils s'étaient installés…

Il sortit de la salle sans un mot, sans un regard. Et même si il en avait ressenti le besoin, où les aurait-il posés ? Une fois dans l'ombre rassurante du couloir il se sentit légèrement apaisé. Un agréable tournis lui chatouilla la conscience… Il huma la fraîcheur moite et unique des murs du vieux château, et plongea son regard dans le vide sous la rampe d'escalier… Il monta les marche qui menaient au dortoir, une à une, avec une lenteur extrême et qu'il s'appliquait à faire insupportablement durer. Le regard toujours immergé dans le puit noir du néant sous ses pieds, il laissa s'installer un peu plus à chaque marche franchie le désir morbide de peut être en louper une pour aller se briser la nuque un peu plus bas… Une mort nette, violente, presque indolore… Un malheureux accident en somme. Il réprima un nouveau spasme qui menaçait de le faire se vider de ses tripes, là, sur le sol, lamentablement… Et la vague de douleur se précisa d'avantage dans sa petite tête déformée…

Ces clivages, cette notoriété empoisonnée, ce destin… Ce simple nom qui faisait toujours bien plus que de creuser un fossé de préjugés entre les gens et lui… C'est comme si cette cicatrice était une entrée pour la destruction de sa vie… Malheureux et ironique hasard. Il ne comprenait plus très bien à quoi avaient servi tous ses efforts, dans quoi de précis toute cette rage avait été investie, cette souffrance qu'il devait cacher… Sa tête lui faisait si mal, atrocement mal… Pourquoi était-ce à lui cette fois encore de sauver les apparences ? Il ne se souvenait plus tout à coup pourquoi il avait choisi jusqu'au bout d'être le héros que tout le monde attendait qu'il soit… Maintenant qu'il l'avait été, les gens chuchotaient étrangement sur son passage. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris, il les regardait sans saisir. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Que c'était-il passé qu'il n'avait pas appris ? Mais bien vite tombe, permanente et impossible à dissimuler, la vérité. Les journaux lui confectionnaient sur mesure une image de schizophrène désaxé… Certains torchons racontant qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule spécialisée à Sainte Mangouste… Ah bon ? Lui même n'était pas au courant…

Dès l'arrivée dans le grand hall quelques heures plus tôt, il avait constaté que les nouveaux élèves ne pouvait que le regarder passer, s'accolant maladivement au mur du couloir comme pour se fondre dedans et laisser le plus de distance possible entre eux et le "schizophrène désaxé". Leurs yeux exorbités tremblaient d'affolement alors que ces jeunes imbéciles se contentaient de laisser le chaud liquide humiliant glisser le long de leur jambe de pantalon.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Jamais ne serait-ce qu'un seul sourire de gratitude, ou même d'encouragement n'avait atteint ses yeux hagards et fatigués d'attendre. Même après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, jamais on n'avait plaint celui qui était né pour ce jour et ne poursuivait désormais plus rien, plus aucun but… En attendait-il trop ? Ce qu'il avait fait était donc si évident et négligeable ? Toute cette souffrance aurait donc été démesurément inutile ? Non, il ne croyait pas que ça puisse être le cas… Mais pourquoi les gens le regardaient sans le voir alors ?

Arrivé au pied de son lit, Harry s'agenouilla lourdement et déposa toutes ses affaires pèle-mêles dans le coffre. Il le referma précautionneusement, sans faire le moindre bruit, et puis il posa ses coudes dessus avant de plonger sa tête entre ses mains. Il fallait qu'il évacue toutes ces rancunes dérisoires et égoïstes… Serait-il possible qu'il soit effectivement devenu fou ? Sans doute. Car ça ne pouvait venir que de lui cette impression d'ignorance et de rejet… Oui c'était cela, tout était sa faute.

Il voulait se ressaisir mais sa tête lui chantait qu'il était bien trop tard pour ça…

Il était comme… Un sac poubelle à usage unique. Il était né pour ça, et maintenant qu'il avait servi, il était sale et rempli d'immondice jusqu'à la lie, rempli à en vomir… Bien sûr tout s'éclairait. Quel narcissique crétin il était. On ne remerciait pas une chose dont l'usage coulait de source ! Tout cela allait de soit à présent, il était né pour être le réceptacle de cette peine. Remerciait-on le sac poubelle après l'avoir rempli ? Tout était évident dans ce monde soigneusement étiqueté. Oui la réponse était là…

- Harry ?

Il se retourna brutalement, une lueur animal dans les yeux. Ron eut un mouvement de recul. Comment Harry ne l'avait-il pas entendu arrivé ? Il calma ses prunelles assoiffés de pénitence, refréna ses envies d'être enfin utile, enfin considéré maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il suffisait qu'il ait mal pour être. Ses traits las et fatigués retombèrent…

- Oui Ron…

- Je… Tu… Enfin on ne voulait pas te blesser tu sais, Hermione s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi…

Comble du ridicule.

- Je sais bien, coupa gentiment Harry, j'irais m'excuser auprès d'elle demain matin, ajouta-t-il très doucement.

- Ce n'est pas que… Mais on ne peut pas…

Il voulut sourire à celui qui fut son ami mais ne parvint qu'à esquisser sur ses traits tremblants une hideuse grimace douloureuse pour eux deux.

- Oui Ron je sais tout ça…

- Bien je…

- Je vais sortir un peu, avança Harry pour couper court au malaise qui menaçait encore de s'abattre sur leur substitut de conversation.

Il sortit et commença à avancer dans le noir sans réfléchir. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ses pas l'avaient guidé jusqu'à la volière dont l'imposante fenêtre était grande ouverte. On n'entendait pas le battage habituelle des plumes, tout juste la respiration rassurante de ces quelques oiseaux de nuits, qui une fois endormis ressemblaient à un collier de boules de laines sur leur perchoir…

Il s'appuya au rebord de la fenêtre, et cette fois encore l'appel du vide, effrayant, autonome et incontrôlable l'enserra bien fort. C'était l'étreinte la plus délicieuse qu'Harry connaissait. A peine avait-il laisser ses yeux sombrer dans l'immense vide en contre plongé, que déjà il sentait l'attraction du sol, comme un appel d'air qui suppliait d'happer voracement son corps à trouver le repos en se laissant venir. C'était bon… Aucune attache humaine, aucune paire de bras ne pouvait le faire se sentir si libre. Il ressentait cette émotion grisante d'être tout et rien à la fois, d'être fort et puissant, il pouvait décider de le faire ou pas… Ivre de liberté, il se sentait vivre parce que… Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir et qu'il n'attendait plus que ça…

Il releva la tête, baignant cette fois son regard dans le néant encore plus étourdissant du vide d'en haut… Il fixa la lune, ronde et pleine… Prunelle albinos, tache de pureté dans le velours d'un ciel d'encre… Comme son étreinte à elle devait être incomparable, songea-t-il amèrement…

- Un loup taciturne et solitaire, avide de vide…

Harry ne sursauta pas, aucun signe de surprise sur son impassible visage qui dissimulait tant de questions. C'était le rare moment de la journée où il était suffisamment soûl d'émotions pour oublier le reste.

- Bonsoir curieuse Luna Lovegood…

Ses yeux aussi ronds et luminescents que la lune se posèrent sur Harry. Luna portait une jupe de gitane multicolore et rapiécée, assortie d'une ample chemise jaune qui tombait allégrement et dénudait sa fine épaule gauche. Ses cheveux blond blé emmêlés, noués en un chignon flou qui libérait quelques mèches éparses dans sa nuque enfantine… Ils dévoilaient les radis oranges qu'elle arborait fièrement à ses toutes petites oreilles… Harry la laissa s'approcher avec prudence, pas trop près, pas trop vite… La proximité des autres l'effrayait, le révulsait inexplicablement depuis… Depuis ça.

Luna est une personne effrayante quand on ne la connaît pas bien. Les gens la fuient, et rester trop longtemps près d'elle relève du suspect. C'est sans doute pour cette raison précise qu'en cet instant Harry ne s'étonna pas de sa présence, paraissant même s'y accoutumer. Luna parle par bribe, réagit souvent très violemment et dans des instants où l'on n'attend rien d'autre que le creux du silence. Elle paraît naïve et un peu trop pure pour être vraie. Mais parfois, un voile opaque tombe sur son regard bleu ciel, presque fluorescent, et ses propos se font aussi évanescents que ceux de cette chère Sybille Trelawney.

Un grain de folie douce dans un monde de fous dangereux…

Ce soir là, elle arborait l'un de ces regards nuageux qui prophétise la venue d'un accès d'étrangeté qui dépasse la raison. Possédée par des mots extraordinaires et incohérents dont la portée la dépasse et qu'elle oublie le lendemain matin, comme si quelque chose l'habitait dans ces moments… Harry retint son souffle malgré lui. Et si pour une nuit il comprenait ses phrases ? Et si pour une nuit il y décelait la clef de cette sombre pièce qu'il ne voyait plus bien dans sa mémoire… Cette sombre pièce de douleur exiguë dans laquelle ils l'avaient tous enfermé d'un accord commun et cruel ? Qui ILS déjà… ? Voulait-il seulement y penser maintenant ?

Mais à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour lui parler il se relâcha, réalisant que toute cette tension était veine…

Se laisser porter par le courant boueux et noirâtre de son éternelle solitude était tellement plus confortable…

- Alors petit loup ? En quête d'une solitude plus profonde encore que celle que tu as patiemment cousu autour de toi ?

- J'aime être seul Luna…

- Je sais.

Elle fit éclater dans l'air la bulle de son petit rire, caractéristique évidente de sa douce et suave folie… Il retomba sur Harry comme une fine pluie de paillette légères à son cœur…

- Petit loup petit loup…, soupira-t-elle. Ce qui te manque est si proche de toi… Cesse de n'ouvrir tes belles opales que pour la nuit…

Sa phrase semblait ne vouloir aboutir nul par, elle resta longtemps en suspend dans l'air… Son visage teinté d'incohérence, Luna ne se décida jamais à en annoncer la fin.

- Tu aimes la lune Harry…

- Oui, beaucoup c'est vrai… Elle est insatiable et capricieuse, elle tourmente l'océan… Mais si veloutée et compréhensive, si douce quand mon regard se perd en elle…

- Si tu déchiffres cela… Alors peut-être trouveras-tu plus tôt ce que tu cherches inlassablement solaire Harry Potter…

- Luna… Tu vois tellement de choses que les gens ne soupçonnent pas… Pourquoi ne m'aides-tu pas à comprendre mieux ce vide au fond de mon corps ?

- Petit loup, répéta-t-elle encore, ce dont tu as besoin tu le sens… C'est d'une ombre froide et sépulcrale dans laquelle te blottir. Tu cherches avec une détresse infinie le refuge de l'obscurité pour tempérer l'enfer de tes entrailles… Tu as besoin d'une main gelée sur ton front bouillant, sur ton corps malade et meurtri, besoin de l'opacité perpétuelle d'un être plus grand qui te protégera comme l'enfant que tu es encore… Besoin de remédier à ton incomplétude comme toute âme respectable, mais plus fort encore parce que tu es différent…

L'étrange jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, et se redressa en souriant normalement, comme si cette scène n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si elle revenait d'une absence épileptique… Sa voix qui résonnait encore dans les tympans d'Harry se perdit dans le vide lorsqu'elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille pour murmurer :

- Cherche l'éclat de lune perdu à la lumière…

Harry soupira alors qu'elle reculait. Il ferma les paupières pour rassembler ses idées et apposer un semblant de signification à ces prédictions décousues, à ces propos nébuleux… Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son étrange compagne de la nuit s'était évaporée… Ne laissant d'elle que cette délirante et légère odeur de thym et d'orange séchée…

- Harry ?

D'où provenait cette voix lointaine et étouffée, voix indécise qui prononçait son prénom ? Son prénom… Encore et toujours son prénom… à l'écœurement…

**oO0Oo**

- Harry ! Insista la voix.

Paniqué par l'idée qu'il l'entendait si mal, ses cinq sens asservis, Harry eut l'impression de se noyer dans de la mélasse… Quelques-chose l'asphyxiait, un voile lourd qui le tirait profondément à l'intérieur du sommier, l'engloutissant dans le matelas qui se fondait comme du métal en fusion…

Il se releva dans un bref sursaut, le souffle court, le visage cireux… La chemise de son uniforme avec lequel il s'était endormi la veille collait désagréablement sa chair moite et encore palpitante des bribes d'effroi qui s'étaient immiscées dans chacune de ses cellules. Il reprenait péniblement son souffle et ses yeux ne se faisaient toujours pas à la lumière blessante qui fauchait ses pupilles affolées… Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il perçut les contours de la haute silhouette athlétique et carrée de Jordan. Il déglutit avec difficulté, constatant qu'il s'agrippait à son bras dans un geste de désespoir confus. Mal à l'aise, le septième année le fixait avec inquiétude et appréhension. Après un court temps de réintégration à la réalité, Harry le lâcha brusquement et bredouilla des excuses désordonnées en maudissant cette inévitable perte de contrôle lorsqu'il était dans cet état comateux entre le sommeil et la conscience.

- Heu Harry, Ron et Hermione sont déjà descendu prendre leur petit déjeuner il y a un moment, j'ai pensé que peut-être…

Harry observa le soleil déjà haut et fière dans le ciel gris et voilé de septembre, persistant malgré les nuages qui menaçaient de le faire suffoquer. Il se secoua brutalement, remercia Lee de l'avoir réveillé et… Et s'arrêta soudain perplexe…

- Lee ?

- Hum… Se contenta de répondre ce dernier en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mon dortoir au juste ?

Le jeune homme sembla précipitamment plongé dans l'étude attentive de ses lacets. _Un dernière année gêné. Ridicule._ Songea Harry.

- Je… Heu… Enfin… Il y a cette histoire et… Je sais que je suis plus vieux… Mais j'ai eu peur et…

L'esprit du jeune athlète pris de court, il sentit sa matière grise turbiner douloureusement pendant que sa conscience lui hurlait de réagir intelligemment.

_Bordel Lee ressaisis-toi, si il soupçonne quelque chose tout sera à recommencer ! On ne peut plus attendre d'avantage…_

Il commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve une parade pour se sortir de cette situation. Il broya ses poings dans ses poches de toutes ses forces pour rassembler un minimum de concentration… A son grand soulagement, sa main gauche entra en contact avec le papier granuleux d'une enveloppe dont il avait presque oublier l'existence. _Tu tombes à pique ma belle_, songea-t-il, _j'aurais bien fait ça moi même mais il me faut une excuse si je veux me resservir de ma langue à bon escient…_Il sortit le rectangle en papier jauni de sa poche de pantalon et mima une timidité de collégienne effarouchée.

- C'est que tu sais… Il y a Hermione… Et… Ma lettre et…

Harry se radoucit considérablement. Lee le remarqua aussitôt sur le relâchement pourtant quasi imperceptible de ses traits, et remercia Merlin d'avoir prêter en cet instant un brin d'émotion au monstre flegmatique qu'était devenu le Survivant. Il en profita pour se conforter dans sa position de victime enamourée et qui n'osait pas.

- Enfin, comme tu n'étais pas en bas avec les autres… Je… Je pensais te trouver et… Te demander ce service…

- Bien entendu, coupa Harry, je peux l'air de rien la glisser dans son sac au cours des jours qui viennent.

Lee feint l'illumination de surprise contrite, cessa ses bégaiements et fondit sur Harry tel un ours, avec ses soixante-quinze kilos de muscle et son mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il lui offrit l'accolade bourrue de l'amitié, typique d'un Gryffondor sans doute, l'étouffant au passage. Profondément dégoutté par la proximité de Lee, Harry se dégagea beaucoup trop vivement. Jordan le remarqua, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'en formaliser.

- Bon, finissons-en, donne moi la lettre et retourne dans la grande salle avant que quelqu'un trouve suspect que ni toi ni moi ne soyons encore descendus.

- Ha merci Harry ! Vraiment t'es un mec extra !

- Parle à ma main, et va le raconter à ceux qui se chient dessus en me voyant, grinça Harry trop faiblement pour que Lee puisse l'entendre.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Lee sortit en chantonnant un vieil air romantique français. _Pathétique bis_, songea Harry. Il le regarda sortir, resta debout au beau milieu du silence asphyxiant du dortoir vide pendant une longue minute, puis il posa l'enveloppe sur sa chaise et s'étira douloureusement pour dénouer ses muscles tendus.

- Putain de faux cul de dernière année, éructa-t-il pour lui même.

Il rassembla rapidement des affaires propres, et s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain. De toute façon il n'aurait jamais le temps de descendre manger, alors autant rentabiliser le laps de temps restant pour faire peau neuve… Cela dit tout est relatif…

Il se glissa furtivement dans la douche, espérant se débarrasser tant bien que mal des lambeaux de cauchemars suppliciés à la carcasse de son indifférence, avec des gestes fébriles. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de sous le jet qui crachait à gros bouillons son irrégulier torrent d'eau bouillante, et s'enveloppa dans une vieille serviette rêche en grelottant. Il enfila un jean délavé qui tombait nonchalamment sur ses hanches étroites, et boutonna avec des gestes fiévreux une liquette vert sapin trouée sous le bras droit et beaucoup trop grande pour ses épaules ténues. Elle était à James…

Finalement, il constata qu'il avait fait plus vite qu'initialement prévu. Alors le regard vide, il flotta le long des escaliers plus qu'il ne les descendit et, sa robe de sorcier à la main, il parvint rapide et silencieux jusqu'à la grande salle.

**oO0Oo**

- Tiens Harry te voilà ! L'accueillit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Il répondit par un maigre et inaudible bonjour.

- Je ne t'ai pas réveillé s'excusa Ron, comme tu avais encore la migraine cette nuit et que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, je comptais aller voir Madame Pomfresh avant les cours au cas où tu ne serais pas descendu déjeuner…

- Ça va ce matin, trancha Harry, J'ai juste du mal à reprendre le rythme, pardon pour hier soir Hermione, lâcha-t-il en bloc.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Harry sentit poindre la bile épaisse qui remontait son œsophage dans une traînée chaude, menaçant d'atteindre le bord de ses lèvres frémissantes de douleur contenue… toute cette hypocrisie… Elle lui donnait la nausée chaque matin, quelque soit l'endroit où il fut. Comment pouvait-elle lui sourire comme si il était encore l'enfant avec lequel elle avait fait les quatre cent coups ? C'était absurde, il aurait été beaucoup moins douloureux pour lui qu'elle l'ignore. Car il s'agissait bien de cela, ils faisaient tous semblant, ils préféraient le prendre pour un demeuré eux aussi en faisant comme si tout ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Même eux ? Ses amis… Comme le mot sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles aujourd'hui… Toute cette mascarade n'avait aucun sens, elle ne faisait que le conduire plus loin dans le puit de sa détresse, l'obligeant à haïr chaque minute un peu plus ceux qui furent sa famille ! Pourquoi l'amenaient-ils à les détester ?

Après que… Après le rituel, il avait eu tellement mal… Il avait hurlé son algie sans que cela ne l'exhorte pour autant, il aurait voulu s'arracher la peau avec les ongles, éplucher son corps centimètre par centimètre pour qu'enfin une douleur prime sur l'autre, plus profonde et inaltérable, cette présence malsaine qui pillait son enveloppe charnelle, et sa tête… Cette présence qui violait _son_ sommeil et suintait le mal par tous _ses_ pores ! Oui… Oui à cet instant précis il aurait bien voulu des sourires condescendants d'Hermione ou de qui que ce fut, il aurait eu besoin d'une oreille conciliante, de bras aimants et rassurants pour lui dire que tout irait bien même si cela s'avérait plus compliqué…

Mais comme son comportement violent, presque masochiste et autodestructeur avait inquiété l'Ordre, ils avaient choisis de l'enfermer dans une pièce vide où il ne pourrait vraisemblablement pas se faire de mal. Ce fut sans doute dans la vie d'Harry les instants les plus immondes et insoutenables… A tel point qu'aujourd'hui encore, s'en rappeler égalait à mourir un peu, chaque souvenir achevant d'enfoncer sadiquement dans son corps meurtris l'épais de l'horreur glaciale, celle qui enserre vos côtes dans un étau de peur étriqué...

Cette pièce froide et vide… Il ne pouvait rein faire d'autre que de hurler en espérant qu'on viendrait le sauver… Hurler au delà du possible, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent malgré ses nerfs et que son corps vide ait franchi les limites, s'effondrant mort sur le sol, parcouru de spasmes violents qui détruisaient ses organes internes… Plus qu'à laisser l'hémoglobine traverser son larynx pour s'écraser par terre par à-coup, en ruissellements pourpres et épais…

Et il pouvait s'arracher les cheveux, les ongles, découdre sa peau avec ses os à vifs, casser ce qu'il pouvait casser en multipliant les fractures sur le même endroit pour que le mal à l'intérieur soit plus insupportable… Aucun douleur ne surmontait celle qui gouvernait. Et jamais personne n'était venu le sauver.

Tous ces souvenirs Merlin… Une petite mort de plus. A ce rythme là, peut-être un matin ne se réveillerait-il pas….

Il réalisa soudain que ses amis l'observaient intensément, curieusement pervers… Ils voulaient savoir ce qui se tramait derrière les prunelles à la fixité cadavérique qu'il avait conditionné pour ne rien laisser transparaître… Et pourtant aussitôt qu'il essayerait, ils se boucheraient les oreilles en lui tournant le dos.

Seamus posa une main avenante sur son épaule.

- Hey Harry t'es tout pâle, tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Harry esquiva vivement la main qui menaçait de le saisir plus vigoureusement et répondit très sec :

- C'est bon.

L'atmosphère à table frôlait l'insupportable. Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus de devoir assumer à chaque repas les silences gênés ou autres conversations trop calculées pour contourner les sujets épineux. Que s'imaginaient-ils tous ? Que si ils prononçaient le nom de Voldemort Harry deviendrait fou et leur sauterait à la gorge en hurlant sauvagement ?

La situation était grotesque, il ne fallait pas inverser les rôles, ça n'était pas lui le monstre. Il avait accepter de se sacrifier pour eux… Personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer du bout de la pensée le quart de l'enfer dans lequel on l'avait plongé ! Et voilà qu'il sentait la culpabilité ronger sa carcasse comme un rat puant… Il glissa l'enveloppe de Lee dans l'un de livres de cours d'Hermione sur le banc sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte. Débarrassé de son fardeau, il se leva pour se replonger avec une satisfaction diabolique dans le velours majestueux de sa solitude adorée. Les Gryffondor le regardèrent tous, à l'étroit dans leur robe, conscients de sentir quelle était l'origine du malaise, mais entendus sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour le mentionner, et pour supporter l'histoire d'Harry.

Cela n'importait plus, tout le monde savait qu'à ce stade ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, que reculer était impossible et quoi qu'on en dise, Harry ne tiendrait de toute façon pas l'année. Ils reprirent leur conversation initiale, bien qu'elle sonnât si faux que s'en était perceptible…

Depuis une autre table, troublé mais placide, Malefoy les observait. Il passa malgré lui une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux longs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendu à l'idée que Potter portait une blessure si profonde que même ses odieux sarcasmes ne le ferait plus réagir. C'était véniel, égoïste et inadapté comme pensée, et alors ? Il ne voulait pas traduire ce nœud de maux et de mots autrement.

Tout le long, de son entrée féline et noire dans cette chemise informe à sa sortie désintéressée et avide dans ce pantalon vulgaire, Draco avait littéralement "bu" Harry…

Ses yeux, ces deux immenses orbes vertes et vertigineuses étaient monstrueusement effrayants à présent…

Quand il y pensait… Evidemment il y a tout juste un quart d'heure, juste avant de croiser Harry pour la première fois depuis trois mois, il ne rêvait que d'une chose c'était de pouvoir tester ses compétences toujours plus pointues en matière d'humiliation sur le balafré. Et puis aussi violemment qu'on pouvait se prendre une porte de Poudlard dans la gueule (et Merlin sait que leur grand âge leur vaut cette rustique solidité) s'était imposé à lui l'évidence troublante d'un bouleversement qu'il avait originellement mal appréhendé. Pourquoi diable était-il le seul à avoir trouvé Potter machiavéliquement charismatique quand il était entré ? Les autres l'ignoraient scrupuleusement, c'était effrayant qu'ils puissent tous éviter de suivre des yeux cette… chose à demi-humaine qui irradiait on ne sait pas trop quoi de désert…

Finalement cette rentrée se vérifiait comme très différente des précédentes. L'imbécillité incommensurable qui le frappait régulièrement avait inconsciemment laissé croire à Malfoy que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Irrémédiablement, il semblait bien que la mort de Voldy chéri ait causé plus de ravages sur ce seul être à quelques mètres de lui que sur la totalité du monde sorcier… Draco s'asséna une flagellation mentale. Il était le premier, et sans doute le seul, à observer avec une aisance déconcertante que Potter se traînait tel une boîte de conserve évidée, et voilà qu'il se surprenait à réagir comme ce ramassis de crétins congénitaux, c'est à dire en faisant simplement et mécaniquement abstraction d'un fait établi si énorme qu'il fallait vraiment avoir subi une trépanation ou bien être lobotomisé pour l'ignorer.

Dans un sens, le tour que prenait sa vie n'avait ni queue ni tête, il ne se reconnaissait pas et s'effrayait à mesure que les matins où il devait croiser son reflet dans la glace s'enchaînaient méthodiquement. Il grandissait beaucoup trop vite… Et le vide béant qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds entre lui et les autres Serpentards lorsqu'il tentait d'entretenir la flamme d'un semblant de conversation lui tournait maladivement la tête… Il percutait mollement le mur (ndla : oui après les portes de Poudlard c'est un mur ', poooovre Dray…) du présent, et reprenant ses esprits, il réalisait que si – comme on le lui avait déjà gentiment fait remarquer – il n'avait pas encore écraser Potter sur le pavé comme une grosse blatte d'une simple pique soigneusement choisie, c'était tout bonnement parce qu'il pouvait sentir à quel point c'était immature et inconvenant…

Merlin ! Comme à présent il se sentait con de n'avoir pas compris immédiatement !

Il ne fallait pas sombrer dans un accès de puérilité, tout ce qui s'ourdissait cette année n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec leurs éternelles querelles d'adolescents pleins d'hormones à craquer… L'âme de Potter côtoyait les cinq cent ans bien tassés et il puait la mort à plein nez…

Mais ça évidemment, il n'y avait qu'un Malfoy froid et observateur pour le déceler. Non pas qu'il se sentit d'humeur charitable, Malfoy ne se préoccupait jamais de rien ni de personne qui ne fut pas lui. Mais sa différence, cette fatalité délicieuse et fatigante qui faisait qu'en plus d'être un Malfoy arrogant et insupportable (pour perpétuer la tradition de la lignée oblige…), il pouvait se permettre de rappeler aux gens en une simple phrase qu'il était dangereusement et résolument trop mûr pour ses dix-sept printemps… Cette différence pesait lourd sur son existence… Et le Potter qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux lui plaisait incontestablement… Il était détaché de tout, attentif et muet. Draco se dit que même si cette inopinée et frustrante éventualité plus qu'envisageable s'avérait friser le comble de l'aporie, pour la première fois de sa vie il se mouvait à sa portée la seule personne susceptible de lui donner envie de tisser avec lui la toile filandreuse de l'amitié…

Oh il savait combien le chemin sur lequel s'aventuraient ses pensées était dangereux bien sûr... Mais on l'avait trop sous estimé. Et cette histoire devenait grisante, excitante au point qu'il était déjà arrivé à un stade top avancée dans sa réflexion pour faire marche arrière… Il y avait au delà de leur incessante haine où chacun croyait défendre la juste cause, une cohésion qui se dessinait… Encore abstraite et imprécise sur l'instant, mais qui promettait d'être houleuse et compliquée à souhait…

Evidemment il avait à sa portée la place toute chaude de l'icône de Poudlard sur le plan popularité… Mais là où il se distinguait des autres Malfoy, c'était dans son désintérêt total pour ce qui était de ce goût exagéré pour le soin des apparences sociales… Et il était d'autant plus fascinant de relever ce défis que Potter et lui étaient définitivement, diamétralement opposées en tout point.

En un sens, en se lançant dans la quête de l'amitié du démon Potter il entretenait la légende de Malfoy le maléfique… Et puis, même si cette entreprise n'avait rien de foncièrement maléfique, la nouvelle célébrité de Potter qui possédait pour principale caractéristique d'être fui comme la peste bubonique serait une excellente couverture pour opérer à l'abris de la bêtise générale qui semblait avoir gagné Poudlard…

Malgré tout une voix qui sortait d'on en sait où, une voix lui rappelant vaguement les intonations traînantes de Lucius, s'insinuait dans sa tête en sifflant…

_Tout ceci frôle l'hérésie,_ conspua-t-elle pernicieuse.

_Ta gueule Lucius_, songea Draco…

Mais, bien qu'il fut sourd à la voix diabolique dans sa tête, il était impossible de ne pas penser que le bilan de ce dessein pouvait virer catastrophique.

Au delà des franchissables et négligeables problèmes d'image publique et de principes moraux, approcher Potter c'était devoir porter un bout de sa peine pour percer le mur qu'il avait ériger comme une protection imparable autour de lui. C'était apprendre enfin à faire ces "concessions" que font les gens normaux et faibles, c'était admettre qu'il y avait bien un domaine où Draco était sensiblement en retard : l'expérience humaine ! C'était, pour la première fois depuis que Narcissa l'avait mis au monde, partager autre chose que le même oxygène avec quelqu'un ! Merlin il allait défaillir… Il allait devoir apprendre l'amitié _et_ qui plus est devoir admettre dans cette attitude des lacunes évidentes qu'il avait jusqu'ici exhibés comme un trophée. Hum… Ce projet commençait déjà à être trop contraignant… Mais son aspect invraisemblablement provoquant l'attirait bien plus que ces quelques sacrifices prévisibles ne le rebutaient. Il se devait, en bon petit diable qu'il était, de trouver un moyen pour tourner toute cette situation à son avantage…

Draco s'empara d'une cerise dans la corbeille de fruit en face de lui.

Lentement, savourant les reflets de la lumière du jour qui jouaient et glissaient sur la surface brillante et profondément rouge du petit fruit, il la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres, l'effleura imperceptiblement, appréciant sa caresse tendre et presque plastique… Et puis il l'engouffra avec une extrême délicatesse dans sa bouche, la posa sur sa langue… Il joua avec quelques secondes, songeant qu'il devrait très bientôt avoir une petite discussion avec Potter… Enfin il mordit dedans avec volupté, il sentit sa chair fournie et sucrée se découdre sous ses dents nacrées. Le liquide, à la fois amer et doux, emplit ses parois buccales… Il ferma les yeux pour mieux aimer cette sapidité exquise, et décida inspiré que sa relation avec Potter aurait un goût de cerise… Elle serait unique, frugale, possessive et lentement douloureuse… A la fois acide et suave, ne sachant aboutir à rien d'autre qu'une explosion des sens…

Une relation comme on en n'avait encore jamais vu…

Un frisson dangereux le parcourut. Oh ça non… Il ne deviendrait jamais Saint Malfoy…

Et pour que cela n'arrive pas, il fallait qu'il soit capable de leur construire ce lien très différent de l'amitié ordinaire… Un rapport de force sadique et destructeur ? Une tendresse affectueusement cruelle ? Il ne savait pas encore…

Juste quelques chose de délectable et qui perdure interminablement…

Comme un… arrière goût de cerise…

- Ben Draco t'es sur quelle planète ? Hasarda une voix nasillarde.

Le jeune Serpentard sortit brusquement de sa rêverie… Ce qui venait de lui paraître une semaine entière d'intense cogitation, se confondit dans cinq douloureuses minutes qui l'avaient plongé dans une profonde mort cérébrale. Il lorgna avec un agacement semi dissimulé la main de Parkinson posée sur son avant bras droit.

- Ta voix de dégénérée m'insupporte Parkinson, serait-il envisageable que tu nous la fasses entendre le moins possible ?

Le timbre de Malfoy s'était fait doucereux au point que l'hypocrisie y perce par toutes les lettres qui se détachaient distinctement de ses lèvres, s'insinuant dans chaque mot, chaque intonation de la phrase.

Surprise par scélératesse si matinale, Pansy retira brusquement sa main avec mépris et se retourna vers Montague qui lui bavait dessus en louchant sur sa poitrine. Elle espérait vraiment rendre Draco Jaloux, alors que lui n'en pouvait plus de son comportement… Il jugea qu'il était temps de regagner l'estime des Serpentard en renouvelant son forfait de maître vénéré de sa maison avec un cassage bien de chez lui. Et puis Parkinson le lâcherait peut-être une semaine ou deux après ça…

- Pansy ? Appela-t-il de sa voix de fausset.

Elle pivota maladroitement ,une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses prunelles marécageuses…

- Et si tu te faisais prendre par Montague là maintenant sur la table ? Cela nous divertirait tous beaucoup mon cœur, surtout moi, tu sais que j'aime le cirque…

Elle se leva, les lèvres frémissantes de colère, livide sous les ricanements niaiseux de ses congénères les persifleurs, mais elle ne préféra rien ajouter et sortit de sa démarche gauche.

Draco soupira… Une étrange mélancolie lui enserra la gorge. Quel mérite avait-il à faire glousser une bande d'enculés dont la futilité dépassait l'entendement, et ce en rabaissant une débile profonde ? Merlin… avaient-il régressé durant les vacances ? Ça ne l'amusait absolument plus de faire ça…

Autour d'eux la salle s'était largement vidée, il était plus que l'heure de se rendre au premier cours de la journée. On ne faisait pas attendre Rogue…

**oO0Oo**

- Harry ! Cria Hermione en le voyait apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir, où étais-tu ? Tu es parti vite ce matin, tu n'as même pas déjeuné…

Fais semblant de t'en inquiéter…Songea le principal intéressé. 

- Pas faim, grogna-t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ancien cachot, Harry les regarda s'asseoir, les dépassa à leur grand étonnement, puis il s'installa sur la table la plus à l'écart de la salle, seul. Il apprécia l'espace lisse, la surface étendue de cette table qu'il n'aurait à partager avec personne…

Au cours de l'heure il se soucia tout juste de sortir une plume et un parchemin pour illustrer son acte de présence. De là où il était, Rogue pouvait à peine le voir, il semblait même l'avoir oublié… Ce qui était somme toute assez curieux en soi, parce que c'était la rentrée. Première fois en six ans qu'il ne s'octroyait pas la joie immense et gratuite de l'humilier publiquement…

Ne voyant toujours rien venir au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry s'autorisa à baisser sa garde, laissant la voix uniforme du professeur comme un fond sonore en guise de berceuse. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive vaguement un son qui devait s'apparenter à une phrase…

- Tiens-toi droit Potter, on dirait une loque.

La voix lente se fraya un chemin dans la densité du voile posé sur ses tympans bourdonnants qui avaient depuis longtemps oublié leur fonction perceptive… Malgré cet handicap… Aucun doute quant au propriétaire de cette voix aux notes oblongues ; Malfoy. Harry lui lança l'un de ces regards inoccupés dont il avait acquis le secret ces dernières semaines, Draco réprima un frisson de désarroi…

- Pourquoi t'es là toi ?

Le Serpentard se ressaisît et réfuta hautainement :

- Même le meilleur élève de l'école à des instants de faiblesse, je me suis obligeamment vu demander d'émigrer à côté de toi parce que je manquais d'assiduité au premier rang…

Satisfait de la réponse (l'avait-il seulement écoutée ?), Harry se tourna vers le mur et replongea de plus belle dans son coma salvateur.

Draco se retint de le gifler. Cette phrase lui avait beaucoup, **beaucoup**coûté… Presque autant que de se faire intentionnellement déplacer par le Directeur de sa maison. Ce… ce grossier personnage n'avait absolument pas relever l'évidente et inattendue marque de considération qu'il venait de lui porter ! Exaspéré il se dit qu'il faudrait sûrement qu'il apprenne à être patient pour aller quelque-part avec cet énergumène. Ça et… et a museler sa fierté venimeuse aussi…

Jusqu'à la fin de l'heure ils n'échangèrent plus un mot.Premier contact soldé par un échec cuisant. Draco avait intelligemment compris que pour s'immiscer dans l'armure de Potter (Merlin, quelle étrange image…), il lui faudrait être capable de partager son mutisme, c'était sans doute le seul moyen de l'habituer à sa présence. Ça lui prendrait incontestablement du temps… Beaucoup de temps et d'énergie... Avant de sortir de la salle, Harry fixa son voisin, du moins "scanna" est un plus juste terme, son regard était empreint d'une telle indifférence que Draco put jurer en cet instant que le brun contemplait le mur à travers lui… Froid et mécanique, il sortit sans un mot.

Merlin, cela prendrait l'éternité…

**oO0Oo**

Les semaines qui suivirent, Draco réitéra sa petite mascarade aussi souvent qu'il le put, inébranlable et enthousiaste. Naturellement, comme il s'y était attendu, l'école entière jasait à ce propos. Mais à son grand étonnement les gens s'étaient persuadés tout seul qu'il préparait la pire des vengeances pour anéantir le balafré, pour une fois sa réputation servait une juste cause… Enfin… SA juste cause. Ce qui restait certain c'est qu'Harry lui ne se rendait absolument pas compte de tout ce foin…

Draco ne savait pas très bien où il allait comme ça, mais une chose restait sûre, il y allait !

Et puis décembre arriva, les cieux tourmentés chargés d'une neige que tout le monde attendait impatiemment… Le premier vendredi du mois, lorsque la journée toucha à sa fin, le ciel avait pris cette couleur agréable entre le mauve et le orangé. Le vent était déjà dru mais malgré tout il faisait encore très bon. La majeure partie des élèves, trop heureux que la pluie ait enfin cessé, s'accordèrent un petit bol d'air frais après le repas. Le parc de l'école était animé d'une effervescence délicieuse. Le soleil avait timidement fini par percer les épais morceaux de coton grisonnants qui parsemaient le ciel, et la bonne humeur était tellement unanime qu'elle semblait flotter dans l'air, quasi palpable, avec ce on-ne-sait-quoi de nostalgique qui fait frémir les narines. Une petite odeur indescriptible que chacun reconnaît à l'arrivée des jours glacés, et qui fait danser des petits papillons dans l'estomac… Les joues rosies par le froid mordant de ce début d'hiver encadraient des visages radieux. Les élèves rayonnaient et le ciel caméléon, s'accordait avec eux.

Assis seul, Harry détaillait au loin les deux silhouettes d'Hermione et Lee qui se découpaient dans la lumière décroissante au bord du Lac. Il songea que ça avait l'air facile de tomber amoureux. C'était une pensée bizarre, mais c'est vrai que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Peut-être que s'il avait été capable de ressentir, cela le sauverait… Il ne définissait pas bien la douleur qui lui mordait la poitrine à cet instant. Il était adossé là depuis des heures, à observer avidement ces gens qui s'évertuaient à passer devant lui, seuls, en groupe, en couple, et qui l'ignoraient… Assis contre le tronc de ce saule pleureur au bois mort, il pouvait sentir la caresse rugueuse de l'écorce contre la chair à nue de sa nuque fragile. Il sentait la prise humide de ses doigts repliés sur l'herbe fatiguée par son poids et sa chaleur. Il y avait pourtant tellement de choses à ressentir… Lui les nommait seulement parce qu'il pouvait mettre des mots sur des choses… Peut-être qu'à deux c'était plus facile, peut-être que si lui aussi pouvait encore attirer le regard des gens il trouverait la personne, la paire de mains à travers laquelle réapprendre… Une phrase de Luna lui revint en tête, _"cherche l'éclat de lune perdu à la lumière…"_

Il avait essayé tout seul, au début il avait tenté de chasser ce creux béant en s'accrochant avec chagrin à tout ce qui aurait été susceptible de faire frémir son âme à nouveau… Mais, avec une vitesse enivrante il avait pris goût à ce désenchantement macabre, il avait vu se cultiver en lui le goût du néant, du néant qui dévore et prend possession de tout…

Il venait de se faire virer de l'équipe de quiditch.

Malgré cela il n'en avait tout bonnement rien à foutre.

Bien que sa vie déjà entièrement décousue se voit perdre encore un pan tout entier du peu de ruines qu'il lui restait…

Rien à foutre.

Il restait une chose pour laquelle il était très doué. Avoir mal. Lorsqu'il souffrait il se sentait utile, comme s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Il fallait qu'il trouve le plus vite possible comment toucher du doigt le zénith de la géhenne pour qu'enfin le vide disparaisse. Être libéré de ce vide insupportable et innommable… Ce vide qui n'était rempli qu'aux moments où ces accès de sado-masochisme à l'état pur le rattrapaient et couraient dangereusement dans ses veines. Il ne les comprenait pas, ne les contrôlait pas… Ils venaient de si loin en lui que leur origine lui était étrangère, à tel point qu'il se demandait si ils venaient directement de lui et pas plutôt de… _l'autre, _sa nouvelle moitié… Auquel cas les gens avaient raison et il fallait vite qu'il meurt, vite.

Il s'étonna au moment de rouvrir les yeux de découvrir Luna assise à côté de lui. Il ne se concentrait plus assez sur l'extérieur, il mettait toujours beaucoup trop de temps à se reconnecter à la réalité… Il bailla en s'étirant, puis il se leva pour surplomber la jeune fille.

- Encore toi ? Demanda-t-il imperturbable.

Oh ce n'était pas du tout méchant, ni agressif… C'était juste une question sincère, sans gène. Le genre de question que pose quelqu'un qui a perdu l'habitude qu'on le voit, qu'une autre vie interfère avec la sienne. De toute façon Luna savait très bien tout cela et elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle en savait toujours bien plus que nécessaire… Elle pencha la tête et demanda sans prévenir :

- Hum… Harry ? Si je pouvais réaliser n'importe lequel de tes vœux… Qu'est-ce que tu me demanderais ?

Le jeune homme songea à tout ce qu'il venait longuement de tourner et retourner dans sa tête endolorie...

- Comme tu y vas fort, murmura-t-il, je pense que je voudrais m'endormir paisiblement et ne plus me réveiller…

Absolument pas décontenancée par la teneur de la réponse, comme si elle s'y attendait, Luna poursuivit :

- Alors tu es sur que plus rien ne te retient ? A dix-sept ans tu n'as pas envie de tout recommencer ailleurs ? Découvrir toutes ces choses que tu n'as jamais vu, apprendre un nouveau pays, une nouvelle culture… tout refaire ?

- Non, répondit-il sobrement, ces choses ne peuvent plus rien pour moi, elles résonnent comme une cavité creuse…

- Alors pourquoi ne pas souhaiter apprendre à ressentir ?

- Parce que… Harry réfléchit consciencieusement mais aucune réponse adéquate ne germa dans le fond de sa mémoire gelée.

Luna se contenta de rire, elle se leva et, passant de tout à rien, sa voix fluette chantonna :

- C'est étrange tu ne trouves pas un cerisier en fleur par les temps qui courent ?

Puis elle s'en alla en sautillant légèrement, retombant toujours à peine sur le sol, comme une feuille morte, légère…

Harry fixa l'immense cerisier à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne l'avait encore jamais remarqué, d'ailleurs cela ne semblait troubler personne qu'un cerisier se dresse fièrement au beau milieu du parc, aussi vigoureux et frais que si nous étions en juin… Il combla la distance qui le séparait de l'arbre et le détailla. Sa ramure était très belle, majestueuse, son tronc aux dénivelés précis, presque artistiques, ses fleurs pures en tourbillon rose et blanc… Un souffle s'engouffra entre ses branches et une fine pluie de pétales virevolta effrontément autour d'Harry, jouant au passage avec ses cheveux en lutte perpétuelle contre les lois de la gravité. Il tendit un bras hésitant, impatient de sentir sous ses doigts la mousse parfaitement verte qui ornait son bois tendre en s'enroulant tendrement le long du tronc… Puis il le rétracta subitement, comme par pudeur.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il leva la tête, et à sa grande surprise aperçut une cerise… Il se sentait bizarre et n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette sensation. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que ses sens atrophiés se voient impatients de quelque chose, il n'aimait pas l'idée de "ressentir" à nouveau un jour. Elle était là la réponse à la question de Luna. Il avait tout bloqué depuis si longtemps qu'il supportait mal qu'un fruit l'émeuve aussi sordidement. Pourtant il leva la main vers le petit point rouge pour voir si peut-être il pouvait le saisir...

Il n'était évidemment pas assez grand.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entreprenait quelque chose…

Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait avec cette cerise ? Il n'y avait pas une minute tout était sombre et, sous cet arbre émergeait une puissance qui, indépendamment de lui faisait naître ce caprice absurde de vouloir cueillir un fruit dont il n'avait pas envie. Pourquoi voudrait-il d'un goût de sucre dans sa bouche fatiguée, pourquoi ses papilles accueilleraient-elles cette chair rouge et abondante ? Devenait-il sérieusement un déséquilibré mental ? Peut-être était-ce ça les prémices de la folie ?

Malgré tout, il sentit son corps insister, se dresser sur la pointe de ses pieds et se tendre au maximum pour gagner jusqu'au moindre millimètre. Mais il n'y était toujours pas.

Sans qu'il n'ait entendu aucun bruit avant, il devina une masse impressionnante surgir contre son dos raidi à l'extrême, une masse de carrure imposante qui se déplaçait doucement et dégageait une chaleur tiède… Harry sentit ses muscles se relâcher sous l'effet apaisant de cette présence, fixant toujours le fruit. Une main blafarde émergea de sous son bras droit, il observa la main de cette statue de craie se refermer délicatement sur la rondeur de la petite cerise. Elle la saisit et la décrocha facilement. Puis la main redescendit, le regard d'Harry avec, et disparut là où il ne pouvait plus la voir. Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, osant tout juste respirer de peur de rompre quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sur de définir. Il fixait un point indéfini au loin, très loin derrière la ligne d'horizon...

Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Quelle singulière scène… Etait-il seulement éveillé ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait des rêves où l'on se sentait si bien depuis des mois…

Ce ne pouvait pas en être un puisque la chaleur contre son dos persistait…

Sans vraiment être sur de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry se tourna. Il voulait contempler encore la perfection immaculée de cette main, et le petit fruit qui tranchait si fort, rouge sur le blanc éthéré de la grande main aux longs doigts fins… La main qui avait si habilement complété ses centimètres manquant...

- Ho…

- Ferme la bouche Potter. Dis-moi… Tes moldus ils ont oublié de t'arroser quand tu étais petit ou c'était pendant la pénurie d'engrais ?

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait encore et toujours sa main, sa main fermée sur la cerise…

Amusé, Draco attrapa celle d'Harry qui était la plus proche, et posa le fruit dans la partie tendre de sa paume.

- Tiens.

Cette fois, le brun leva son visage vers cet espèce d'indéfinissable personne qu'il n'était pas certain de reconnaître… D'abord son obsession insensée pour une cerise, cette main surgissant de nul part… Et maintenant Draco Malefoy, au bout de la dite main. Harry songea que s'il se souvenait comment on procédait, il aurait sans doute été surpris.

Toujours immobile en face de lui, le Serpentard pencha la tête sur le côté et esquissa un petit sourire patient…

Oui, pourtant nous parlons bien de la même personne. Ce n'était pas le genre de sourire qu'il accordait habituellement et dont il gratifiait ses victimes après avoir sévi (ndla : ceux-ci s'apparentant plus au rictus '), bien autre chose… Quelque chose de spontané, qu'il n'avait ni prévu ni calculé, ni retenu… Quelque chose qu'il regretterait sans doute mais qu'il était heureux d'offrir sur l'instant.

- On a inversé le sens de rotation de la terre pendant que j'étais pas là c'est ça ? Demanda Harry on ne peut plus sérieux. Et maintenant ça tourne à l'envers ?

Draco éclata de rire et le Survivant sentit une petite boule chaude se former quelque part entre son plexus et son estomac… C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il parlait autant, et ne faisait pas fuir son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas eu à mesurer ses paroles elles étaient venues spontanément, comme le sourire de Draco… Il venait de dire une chose qu'il avait vraiment eu envie de dire, aussi absurde fut-elle, comme pour poser des mots sur les lourdes couches de doutes empilées au fond de son ventre.

- Comme tu es rationnel Potter ! Entre nous je voudrais bien te répondre, mais si c'est la cas on ne m'a pas mis au courant.

L'infime source de chaleur dans ses enrailles gagnait de la place à mesure qu'il réalisait que Draco se concentrait sur lui sans chercher à éviter aucun de ses mots. Elle se répandait doucement, comme une vague de fin de journée que le sable et le soleil ont patiemment tiédis, comme ces dernières vagues minces dont l'écume n'est plus qu'une petite dentelle qui s'échoue lentement contre vos pieds alanguis… Et plus Draco lui parlait, plus cette chaleur dans son ventre était souple et diffuse… Presque malgré lui, les mots franchirent ses lèvres :

- C'est étrange que tu ne sois pas faux quand tu parles…

Draco sourit à nouveau et refreina l'infâme élan protecteur que le jeune homme en face de lui inspirait. "Mais je fais quoi là au juste", songea-t-il subitement. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils se détestaient jusqu'à preuve du contraire… Ils avaient passé toute leur scolarité à se haïr, fournis une énergie monstre dans les coups bas les plus invraisemblables, cherché les mots les plus blessants… Alors quoi ? Que se passait-il ?

Harry décida quant à lui de ne pas se poser trop de questions. Il n'avait plus la place dans son cœur pour mépriser qui que ce soit, et cette chose qu'il ressentait lorsque Malefoy lui prêtait son attention de cette manière… Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il attendait d'apercevoir un sourire sincère pour se soucier du fait que c'était celui de Draco. Il s'avérait juste qu'il était la première personne à lui tendre la main sans le prendre en pitié, il était le premier à avoir cherché le regard d'Harry pour le soutenir et non pas pour le fuir… Si c'était Malefoy et bien dans le fond… Lui ou quelqu'un d'autre qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on l'aide… S'il n'était pas trop tard pour cela…

- Non Potter c'est vrai… Moi je ne sonne pas faux…

* * *

...To be continued... (si tout se passe bien) 


	3. Trois brins d'herbe égarés sur un denim

**Ho…**

* * *

**Auteur** : Fœtus 

**Titre**: Ho…

**Rating**: R ou M, à votre bon vouloir

**Couple** : Hahaha HedwigeXCroutard bien sur…

**Résumé** : Un peu de sport, de vacances et trop de tendresse ! Je suis la reine des fic baveuses de bon sentiments… Vous pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu !

**Note** Youp youp Chapitre 2 ! Il était dur celui là, il y a un peu plus de remu ménage et j'ai turbiné à fond les ballons... Et pourtant j'aime pas le résultat :'( ! Alala...La vie est un M, tout en creux et en bosses… Et heu... Ha oui! Si jamais vous êtes du genre "amoureux-du-méchant-Draco-sadique", jsuis disolée de l'avoir à ce point metamorphosé, je me le suis trop accaparé le pauvre... Mais je pense que je justifie ce changement, après va savoir si c'est fait avec habileté...

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_**Myschka**_ : Alors toi (déjà un remerciement spécial embué de larmes de grattitude degoulinantepour avoir été ma première revieweuse Merciiiii), revenons-en donc à nos moutons, c'était court mais alors Merlin c'était clair! J'ai été traumatisé... Enfin non au début pas tant que ça, je me suis juste dit "ouhaou ma première review est vachement émouvante, j'espère que c'est le début d'une longue lignée (l'espoir fait vivre)", seulement après j'ai été tentée d'aller voir tes fics et je me suis sentie un peu bête '... D'abors j'ai été hystérique parce qu'il y avait longtemps que je voulais lire quelque chose qui soit un plus basé sur la psychologie du jeune garçon qui découvre son homosexualité, et puis après le sentiment de bêtitude est arrivée... Je me suis souvenue très distinctement que tu disais devoir me vouer une haine viscérale pour te remuer les tripes à ce point, seulement je me suis rendue compte que je suis loin d'égaler les auteurs de ta trempe...Alors que puis-je dire à par peut-êtremerci de m'avoir fait découvrir unauteur tel que toi mdr! J'espère avoirl'avis de ton oeil avisé sur ce chapitre! zOup!

**_Arch-nemesis's_**: Yeah! La grande Arch-nemesis's a lu ma fic, que Merlin me tripote (c'est une façon de parler hein, je suis pas le genre de fille à aimer que les vieux barbus me fassent des trucs bizarres...)! Attend tu vas rire, le hasard est trop bizarre (une petite rime pour la route), parce que toi tu fais des combats de vieilles mais moi avant les poussins (j'ai commencé que cet été ça a eu un franc succès) j'en faisais avec les profs! On en mettait deux dans une salle tu vois, genre le prof de Littérature qui postillone et le prof de Philo qui ressemble à un oeuf Kinder (pas les petits, ceux avec un jouet à l'intérieur) et on faisait un trou dans la porte pour les observer et on pariait sur le vainqueur. Mais on a du arrêter parce que quand le proviseur a perdu contre le cuisinier il était super vexé, tu vois il lui avait mis la tête dans les tortelini à la sauce tartare alors je comprends, à sa place je m'en serais pas remis.

Bref je suis pas sûre que ce soit tout à fait ce que je voulais dire au début, bref on va pas coucher là, s'accouder au comptoir (ça fait ouvrier), on va pas prendre racine, mais bon voilà quoi, la galinette cendrée c'est dur à chasser, c'est ce que je m'evertue à dire aux gens. Cela dit voilà ça fait chier, je voulais lever le coude pour... ben pour lever le coude et j'ai renversé le verre de nectar pèche abricot, sur le clavier t'as vu, à croire que je suis abonnée, genre prenez notre abonnement et une fois par semaine vous renverserez un truc bien collant sur votre clavier. Enfin bref, enfin non pas si bref que ça quand on y regarde bien, sur TotalBuffy j'étais... Muhahahaha faudra que tu devines! En fait moi je t'ai reconnu depuis le début, et déjà sur TotalBuffy j'étais fan de tes fics et on s'envoyait des mails pas très catholiques (HO! Je parle d'affaires humouristiques bandes de pervers yaoistes slasheurs), enfin c'est pour dire que quand j'ai vu le nom de ton PC dans ta biO (oui Abdel Kader, d'ailleurs tu l'a pas changé depuis le temps de "La Playa"?), et ben j'ai failli pleurer de joie (mais je l'ai pas fait parce que le chien rigole quand je pleure), parce que c'était pleins de bons souvenirs de quand j'étais jeune et insouciante qui revenaient dans ma face comme la nappe des voisins qui m'ont prêté leur scie sauteuse (putain pourquoi ça s'appelle une scie sauteuse?)! Enfin juste pour l'info, au début j'étais pas sur de ton identité BadBunny (Muhahahah je t'ai dénoncé je me sens diabolique comme Lucius), et puis j'ai lu Road Trip et là j'ai reconnu le bar à ton nom et je me suis dit aucun doute c'est elle (d'ailleurs j'ai gardé tout tes mails, je suis sentimentaliste)! Enfin bref (oui encore, pardon Pépin), finalement j'aime pas le suspence parce que dans suspence y a... Pence! Alors je te dis que j'étais Sragella, pas straciatela comm les yahourts avec des copos de chocolats attention, jsais même pas si ça va te revenir... J'avais écrit Eux et Bleu...

Sur ce, merci de bien aimer mon pseudo, moi aussi jlaime parce qu'il est universel comme les chansons de Michel Sardou, nan mais tu vois ce que je veux dire c'est que même si c'est dur, on est tous passé par là, mais je voudrais quand même que tu me dises si le tien à une originie ou si c'est genre comme K-maro de l'impro qui se veut improviser tout en stylé tu vois. Et bien et bien, cette réponse à ta review (qui commence fortement à ressembler à la biO de Pompidou bloubloublou), s'achève parce que mon chien est encore accroché à la jambe de Marcel le facteur, et moi, en bonne logeuse, je dois aller chercher le pieds de biche! en attendant que la race humaine soit décimée par l'allien en forme d'ingrédient à paella qui sortirait du ventre de la terre, j'espère bien que la suite sera à ton goût (non pas que je te demande de lécher l'écran, à moins que tu le nettoies avec du Yop aussi, mais bon faut varier les plaisirs alors change de parfum). Enfin bon voilà, on va pas y passer le millénaire, ça serait sympa que tu nous rajoute un ptit OS dans ton recueil de twam d'ici la fin de l'année, ou que tu te décides à nous faire une song ficparce que non pas que je sois en manque ou un truc sale dans ce genre mais tes fics c'est un peu comme les carottes râpées,tu commences et tu peux plus t'arrêter! Bon allez, bizoux troulalaïtou!

**_Kiara1589_**: Coucou toi! J'ai été très touché par ta review parce que ça m'arriev assez fréquemment de pas trouver les mots quand je viens juste de lire un ptit quelque chose qui m'a plu! J'ai été voir tes fics (d'ailleurs je t'ai laissé une review si mon souvenir est bon), et j'ai également été faire un tour sur ton blog. Tu ne fais pas dans le joyeux lol mais j'aime bien ton style fluide et pas chiant à lire! Je suis très contente que tu ais accroché avec mon histoire, ça ne m'arrive pas tous les jours de réussir à captiver quelqu'un avec la lourdeur de mes mots mdr! Alors j'espère avoir ton avis pour ce nouveau chapitre! BiZ!

* * *

**¯'°º:Chapitre II :º°'¯**

Trois brins d'herbe égarés sur un denim 

Après cet étrange après-midi, Draco eut beaucoup de difficulté à remettre ses idées dans le bon ordre... Comme si ce n'était déjà pas suffisamment compliqué de devoir maintenir une réputation que l'on s'était bâti avec un tel acharnement, il fallait en plus qu'il l'assume jusqu'au bout…

Il venait de découvrir en l'espace de quelques minutes une facette de sa personnalité pour le moins suspecte, et surtout, qui risquait de ne pas correspondre avec les attentes de cette fameuse réputation… On ne peut pas décider d'être Draco Malefoy ET de se prendre d'affection pour un petit machin aux yeux verts ! Ô combien verts les yeux…

Il s'était laissé berner comme un bleu… Par Merlin il avait simplement écouté un autre organe que sa tête sans se contenir ! Pourtant il avait senti la chose venir ! Oh ça oui, il savait depuis le début que cette étrange façon de penser ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était à se taper la tête contre le crépi… Un cyclone emportait le peu de faculté d'analyse qui lui restait, une véritable catastrophe émergeait du flot de ses pensées sans qu'il puisse rien mettre à plat ni faire usage de son légendaire pragmatisme…

Ce foutu gamin avec ses grands yeux fanés qui jouait les cas sociaux sans se soucier du reste, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance ! Absurde ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce freluquet était si profondément ancré dans sa tête depuis qu'il l'avait revu ! Et d'où diable sortaient tous ces prétextes merdiques qu'il s'inventait pour approcher Potter l'esprit tranquille ? La vérité… C'est qu'il aimait sa présence autant qu'il l'avait hélas imaginé… Par l'enfer oui ! Il l'avait IMAGINÉ ! Il aimait être près du balafré, et sa putain de fragilité le mettait dans tous ses états, le chamboulait comme une collégienne !

Non pas qu'il perdit ses moyens, et sans doute aurait-il préféré qu'il s'agisse de cela, mais il ne pouvait pas étouffer cette envie de le protéger, ce besoin viscéral de lui sourire pour le rassurer et de lui tendre la main pour qu'il refasse surface…

Comment pouvait-on être instable à ce point ? S'en était à pleurer de voir un Malefoy fondre devant son ennemi de toujours. Et plus il niait, essayant désespéramment de se dire que c'était le moment idéal pour pousser Potter à bout et devenir Malefoy le vénéré, plus ses mains vibraient de prendre le défiguré en leur possession pour s'excuser d'une telle pensée ! Elles appelaient à le toucher, lui réapprendre la confiance, à compter sur quelqu'un…

Que le Baron Sanglant soit maudit ! Que se passait-il dans ses intestins ? C'était quoi cette putain de chaleur ignoble qui le faisait sourire comme un con, qui délassait ses muscles ! Un mauvais coup de Dumbledore pour sauver son élève chouchou ? Un charme pervers pour le punir de son insolence incessante ! Toutes ses sensations devenaient dangereusement agréables… En une semaine elles avaient créé en lui un sentiment de dépendance qu'il n'avait absolument pas pu contrôler ni même ralentir… Effrayant...

Il ne fallait pas que ça devienne vital, surtout pas ! Tout cela prenait déjà beaucoup trop de place dans sa tête et… même dans cet organe qu'il était persuadé d'avoir définitivement verrouillé et qu'il refusait de nommer…

Qu'allait-il devenir Merlin! De l'assurance absolue qu'il croyait avoir acquis en décidant de se servir de Potter pour rendre son existence plus épicée, il était passé à l'inévitable perspective d'avoir besoin de ce gringalet… En avoir besoin ! Situation d'addiction très alarmante pour un Malefoy qui est sensé n'avoir besoin de personne.

Le summum de cette tragédie c'est qu'il se trouvait désormais dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et souffrir encore… Quoi d'autre ? Et déjà une semaine qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, le vide et les envies de jouer au docteur de l'âme se faisaient pressants, horriblement pressants… Il menaçait de devenir complètement fou à ce rythme !

Un signe Merlin…Juste un signe…

**oO0Oo**

Les jours s'écoulant, tous plus longs et froids les uns que les autres, Draco était devenu quant à lui plus invivable que de coutume (ndla : Merlin est-ce possible oO ?)…

Plus il réfléchissait et plus il se renfermait sur lui même… Les autres Serpentards ne comprenaient pas l'attitude de leur roi et les rumeurs allaient bon train entre les quatre maisons. Bien qu'il ne se soit jamais beaucoup mêlé à eux, désormais on ne le voyait plus guère qu'en cours. Il était devenu impossible de l'approcher, et il ne fallait même pas oser songer à lui parler, on ne pouvait décemment pas lui adresser la parole sans subir l'acidité de sa colère qui se déversait en fumant comme de l'acide sulfurique sur la peau de son interlocuteur. Draco devenait foncièrement infernal et les professeurs eux mêmes ne savaient plus comment régir face au démon qu'il devenait, un véritable hérisson (ndla : J le mal puuuur !) !

Aussi, par un beau matin, une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, voilà que deux des spécimens issus du corps enseignant de Poudlard se voyaient obligés d'aborder le sujet, débattant avec véhémence de ce cas de crise…

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui ?

- C'est ton filleul, va lui parler. Cherche à savoir ce qui ne va pas… Prend toi en main !

- Mais… Il faut que je fasse l'assistante sociale ou un truc comme ça ? Il est imbuvable, une véritable peste !

- Oui et puisqu'on y est… Je sais que tu n'es pas le plus doué pour trouver des paroles qui mènent à la confidence alors… Ménage le, ce garçon. Il est réellement… Comment le dire sans heurter ta sensibilité ? Susceptible ?

- Plus que lui tu meurs ! Je ne connais personne qui puisse apaiser l'acidité perpétuelle de son caractère… Mais ce n'est pas un mauvais gars Moony ! Vivement qu'il se trouve une gonzesse, ça l'adoucira peut-être une fois pour toutes.

- Severus soit sérieux deux secondes, soupira le lycanthrope, il faut vraiment qu'il se calme, on a assez à faire avec mon protégé suicidaire…

- Parlons-en de celui-là, grommela le professeur de potion.

- On en a suffisamment parlé. J'espère que tu lui fiche la paix pendant tes cours… Persifla Remus avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Mais Moony ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Chacal, beugla le loup garou en abaissant le col roulé rouge qu'il portait pour découvrir une morsure bleuie. Et après ça tu veux que j'ai confiance !

- Vilain garçon, ronronna Rogue en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche prédatrice, ça n'avait pas l'air de te sembler si déplacé cette nuit…

- Ha… Heu… Ha bon ?

A cet instant précis (évidemment, pas dix minutes après, ni dix minutes avant au grand dam du ténébreux maître de Potion) le Directeur de Poudlard, par une fantaisie que Merlin seul pouvait éclairer, songea qu'il était l'heure idéale pour aller proposer quelques chocogrenouilles à ses deux collègues préférés… Il transplana donc dans les appartements du professeur Rogue qui… se trouvait plus ou moins en fâcheuse posture. Lorsque le "pop" caractéristique de l'atterrissage laissa deviner la silhouette de Dumbledore, Remus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Severus, sur les genoux duquel notre louloup était confortablement installé, levait les yeux au ciel, la mine dépité… Impossible de définir correctement le terme "intimité" entre les murs de cette bicoque scolaire…

Rogue fixa le vieil homme perplexe et décela dans son regard cette insupportable lueur de malice qui semblait le narguer, comme à chaque fois qu'il se passait entre les murs de l'école une chose dont il n'avait pas eu vent…

- Albus…

- Et bien mes enfants ! Une tasse de thé vous plairait-il ?

- Je vous soupçonne de jouer les ingénus pour mieux faire respecter les lois de Poudlard sans passer pour un tyran Albus, plaisanta Remus en s'installant confortablement, mais sans quitter pour autant les genoux de son grand ténébreux.

- Voyons la charte de Poudlard n'interdit nulle part de prendre un peu de bon temps en dehors des heures de cours ! Elle ne définit pas non plus de normes matrimoniales merci Merlin, sans quoi je me verrais obligé de faire des remontrances à bien trop d'élèves…

- Est-il possible que j'ai sous-estimé l'importance de la population gay au sein de l'école ? Demanda effrontément Severus.

- Vous feriez bien de commencer par surveiller votre filleul…

- Quel rapport ?

- Ai-je dit qu'il y en avait un ? Questionna Dumbledore le regard débordant de malice alors qu'il faisait apparaître une table basse, du thé et des biscuits.

- Quelque chose dont vous voudriez nous faire part peut-être Albus ?

- Oui bien sur Remus, excusez-moi… Je pense qu'incessamment sous peu nous allons rencontrer quelques problèmes d'ordre majeurs avec certains élèves… Gingembre ou clous de girofle Severus ?

- Vous n'auriez pas du Earl Grey plutôt ?

- Evidemment… J'ai l'impression que le relâchement général suite à la disparition de Voldemort a laissé croire à quelques uns de vos disciples qu'ils pouvaient désormais faire justice eux mêmes… à propos Remus, comment va Harry ?

- Je n'espère plus en tirer quoi que ce soit… Ses amis sont indécrottables, je suis profondément déçu par leur comportements…

- J'entends bien, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il sont encore très jeunes…

- Harry aurait subit le nombre de ses souffrances multiplié par celui de ses amis pour les soutenir dans un cas similaire ! S'emporta le loup garou.

- Vous savez comme moi qu'Harry n'a rien d'un enfant ordinaire… Il n'en existe pas deux qui ait ainsi le courage plus gros que le ventre…

- On ne peut plus dire enfant… Nous l'avons dépouillé de toute enfance, trancha sèchement Severus qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

- Vous vous trompez… Personne n'a plus besoin d'amour que le petit garçon qui sommeille en Harry… Expliqua calmement Dumbledore en portant une tasse exhalant des fragrances de curry à ses lèvres.

- Cette guérilla de mes deux concerne-t-elle Harry ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par des élèves qui veulent faire justice eux mêmes ?

- Du calme Remus, si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu… Alors Harry n'aura pas à se soucier de quelques traumatisés qui se sont mis en tête de finir un travail déjà parfaitement achevé. Ça n'est pas… grave à proprement parler, il sont des leçons que les élèves doivent apprendre à tirer d'eux mêmes…

- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Potter, ça aura nécessairement des répercussion sur la santé de Remus… Or je ne tolérerais rien de ce genre Albus et vous le savez…

- Cela va sans dire… Mais, l'heure reste grave messieurs… Il semblerait que notre Immortel ait déserté Prague… Ses geôliers m'en ont informés ce matin.

- Il va chercher à atteindre Harry ! Encore…

- Tant qu'il n'aura pas compris pourquoi il cherchera à le trouver… Puis à le tuer…

- Faut-il prévenir Harry ? S'enquit Rogue inquiet.

- Il n'est pas en mesure de se défendre Albus ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Avec l'état dans lequel il est c'est insensé, il serait presque trop heureux d'en finir !

- La donne est en train de changer Remus… Murmura mystérieusement le Directeur…

**oO0Oo**

Un jour où Draco s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir (encore !), caché tout au fond, derrière les rayonnages les plus hauts, et les piles infinies de bouquins serrés en rang d'oignons et poussiéreux, un malheureux élu trouva le moyen de le dénicher pour lui chercher la petite bête. Ce pervers de Baddock flanqué de son regard lubrique et de ses lèvres obscènes vint jouer au plus fin avec le prince de glace… Grand bien lui prenne… Il paya de sa personne cette lubie des occupations malsaines qu'ils collectionnaient pour les conter à son prince…

- Draco ?

- La ferme Baddock !

Sans doute l'absence trop prolongée de Malefoy l'encensé lui avait elle tourné la tête pour qu'il se permette la folie suivante :

- Tu comptes jouer les anguille jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

Trop heureux qu'un victime aussi accessible s'offre ainsi sa merci, Malefoy ne put réprimer un sourire carnassier qui s'étendit bientôt sur l'intégralité de son faciès lunaire…

- Et bien Malcolm on perd les pédales ? Demanda-t-il dangereusement… Tu n'aurais tout de même pas l'audace de me demander un service ?

- C'est juste que… Tu ne remets même plus les premières années à leur place… Les autres maisons nous ridiculisent…

Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec sa rage. Merlin, alors leurs préoccupations se réduisaient à cela ? Bien heureux celui qui fit que la futilité ne tuait personne… Sans cela nous aurions sûrement assisté au plus grand génocide de tous les temps…

- Et ? Enchaîna-t-il glacial, ton esprit au chromosome défectueux (ndla : je suis désolée, Draco reste Draco, et ce même si le petit brun lui tourne les sens…)s'est éclairé en mon absence ? Il a trouvé son chemin vers la lumière éblouissante de la connaissance ! Tu as eu une I-D-É-E peut-être même !

Il darda son regard polaire sur Malcolm. Le jeune garçon sentit une goutte de sueur se former à la base sa nuque… Un frisson électrique et moite remonta vicieusement son échine… Il regrettait soudain d'avoir jouer la carte de l'arrogant assuré mais il était bien trop tard pour les regrets… Les yeux froids du prince lui raclaient déjà le fond des tripes comme un viol insidieux, avec une brutalité dont lui seul était capable à un âge si tendre de la vie… Il affûta ses prunelles cruelles sur ses os frémissants… Baddock avala péniblement sa salive et se détourna enfin du piège sournois des lames d'argents qui brillaient, incrustées dans le visage froid et calme de Malefoy…

Même lorsque l'on croit prendre Draco à son propre piège, la situation revient toujours se lover au creux de ses mains manipulatrices et séduisantes… Eternellement l'ambition des présomptueux se retourne contre eux… Son jeu préféré aura continuellement été d'étouffer les gens trop intrépides avec leur assurance, leur enfoncer profondément leur petit air supérieur dans la gorge, obstruer leurs voies respiratoires avec leur bêtise… Leur montrer qu'entre leur arrogance et sa souveraineté un fossé infranchissable à jamais persistait…

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Malcolm, chantonna-t-il perfidement… Pourquoi ne pas me dire dans les plus brefs délais où ton cerveau de batracien veut en venir ?

Il déglutit difficilement et rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de moyens.

- Potter, grogna-t-il.

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Il cessa de respirer l'espace d'un centième de seconde qui lui parut interminable. Hors de lui à l'idée de ne pas maîtriser toutes ces infimes réactions, ses yeux se délogèrent de leurs orbites et il rapprocha son visage aux veines sur-tendues de la face rubicondes d'un Malcolm en proie à une panique peu commune…

- Et bien quoi avec Potter ?

Baddock n'avait pas saisi la légère transformation dans le comportement de Draco lorsqu'il mentionna Harry… Ou du moins ne fit-il pas le lien. Aussi se contenta-t-il de traduire la tension qu'il évacuait exagérément du bout de ses doigts par sa présence indésirable. D'autant plus effrayé il poursuivit :

- Ce serait pas le moment idéal pour offrir la consécration de son existence à cette bonasse de Potter et à son joli petit cul de vierge effarouchée ?

L'espace d'un court instant, une lueur malsaine remplaça la flamme d'effroi qui dansait dans ses yeux. En apercevant cet éclat insalubre qu'il connaissait trop bien, Draco serra la mâchoire à s'en faire sauter les molaires et attrapa Malcolm par le col…

- Approfondis ta pensée… Grogna-t-il douloureusement.

- Je pourrais m'occuper de son derrière de jeune première histoire qu'il tombe définitivement dans le gouffre… Hein Draco, osa-t-il ajouter en espérant gagner l'approbation de son modèle.

Malcolm était un obsédé sexuel, il n'y avait absolument rien de surprenant là dedans. Il était pervers, tirant sur le dangereux psychopathe libidineux et ingouvernable… En cinq ans il avait déjà reçu plus d'une dizaine d'avertissement pour conduite immorale. A vrai dire, tout le monde se demandait même si les professeurs ne fermaient pas volontairement les yeux sur l'importance réelle de ses actes pour ne pas le renvoyer définitivement. On ne comptait plus le nombre de jeunes vierges trop naïves dont il avait abusé en achetant leur silence à coup de récidives violentes et de pressions psychologiques… Il était certes mentalement limité, mais sans doute pas assez pour ne pas penser au harcèlement moral. Merlin l'aura donc loupé jusque dans sa non-perfection…

Depuis la rentré, son nouveau terrain de jeu s'avérait être les laissés pour compte, les forclos, ceux qui n'oseraient jamais parler quoi qu'il arrive, ceux qui se renfermaient sur eux et devenaient des victimes jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… Oui il était infâme, que voulez-vous ? Les malades courent les rues… L'apogée de sa jouissance c'était les garçons, les petits, les frêles, les androgynes, les femmelettes comme il aimait les appeler. Colin Crivey y avait très tôt eu droit, d'ailleurs Draco soupçonnait cette armoire à glace d'en profiter encore bien trop souvent, et pourtant Merlin sait qu'il avait essayé de lui faire avaler sa queue pour qu'enfin il castre ses pulsions et évite de souiller le blason des serpents... Mais rien n'y faisait, la perversité de Malcolm était hélas bien plus grande que sa crainte du prince...

A la simple évocation du nom de son nouveau protégé dans la bouche de cette montagne de graisse et d'obscénité, Malefoy sut que quelques soient les répercussions, quelque soit le temps qu'il allait mettre à assumer ce nouvel engouement, il défigurerait à vie cette dite bouche aux commissures gluantes de bave à demi séchée et aux aspérités creuses et visqueuses si jamais elle osait s'attarder sur la peau fragile de son gamin aux cerises… Il l'élargirait si bien qu'elle irait rejoindre les oreilles de Baddock…

Il prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas céder à ses envies meurtrières et fixa son interlocuteur avec mépris, une étrange expression fit flamber le bleu de ses yeux, un tempête de rage contenue et de violence croissante… Malcolm recula instinctivement mais il le rattrapa par le col de sa robe et lui aplatit brutalement la tête sur la table sans tenir compte des regard effarés autour de lui. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de la seule oreille apparente de Baddock pris au piège et lui murmura en appuyant de toutes ses forces son visage sur le bois de la table :

- Malcolm… Si ta main venait effleurer ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre carré de Potter, même par inadvertance, je te déracinerais les dents à coup de fourchette… Je me ferais un collier avec la rangée du bas et je te ferais avaler celles de la rangée du haut par un orifice qui risque d'être surpris… On est d'accord mon gros ?

Affolé, la respiration saccadée et le dos moite de peur, le Serpentard couina un oui que même Ginny Weasley aurait émis plus grave.

- C'est bien… Maintenant je vais être bon avec toi… Je vais te lâcher et toi tu vas te casser loin, très loin… Et t'arranger pour que je ne te croise pas avant très longtemps, le temps que j'oublie ta grosse face cauchemardesque…

Alliant le geste à la parole , il frappa une dernière fois sa tête contre la table et le lâcha violemment, l'expulsant presque à trois mètres de lui dans ce simple geste. Malcolm disparut la queue entre les jambe, mi boitant, mi rampant, telle la loque qu'il était…

Draco soupira. Plus aucun doute quant à ce qu'il devait faire… Merci Merlin pour cette année abominable…

Un Malefoy devait toujours faire ce qui était bon pour lui, il ne devait jamais se brimer, être frustré ou se retenir…

Après tout, les Malefoy avaient beau être de véritables monstres, ils n'en restaient pas moins une famille foncièrement hédoniste. Et si ce dont Draco avait besoin c'était d'apprendre le monde inconnu de l'amitié traditionnelle en donnant plus qu'en recevant alors… Par Merlin et bien soit ! Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et supplia toutes les forces obscures de le ramener à leur rang. Mais rien n'y fit.

Ereinté, il quitta la bibliothèque en maudissant son masochisme naissant…

**oO0Oo**

- Il se passe vraiment beaucoup de choses bizarres en ce moment…

- Kephketurahonte ?

- Ron vide ta bouche, c'est deg, rigola Fred.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Hermione ? Demanda Ginny sans comprendre.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué que chez les Serpentards c'est la débandade depuis quelques semaines ? Ils ne se soucient pas du tout du décompte des points pour la coupe des quatre maisons cette année. Ils n'arrangent même carrément pas leur cas pour ainsi dire… Draco se bat à la bibliothèque avec son initié le plus pervers… C'est le démantèlement des minis forces du mal !

- J'y pense, coupa Ron, ça fait sacrément longtemps qu'on n'a pas croisé cette sale fouine de Malefoy justement…

- Oui, acquiesça Hermione, il doit préparer quelque chose de très mauvais pour avoir déserté les troupes comme ça…

Ils se turent et s'observèrent les uns les autres. Evidemment…

- Non ! Hurla Ron brisant violemment le silence qui les avait dévoré, On s'était mis d'accord quant à la façon dont nous devrions réagir si cette situation se présentait ! Même s'il est en train de mijoter la pire des vengeances nous ne pouvons rien faire ! On était d'accord, ça suffit les sacrifices, l'angoisse, c'est terminé ! On n'est pas majeurs que nous avons déjà l'expérience d'un Auror au trouillomètre ! C'est terminé maintenant ! Harry doit se débrouiller tout seul…

- Mais là il ne s'agit plus de cet été… Avança timidement Ginny, et c'est quand même notre ami…

- Stop, trancha Hermione dans un aigre murmure, C'était. C'était notre ami. Le garçon que nous connaissions n'existe plus, il ne vit même plus, il se traîne dans les couloirs comme une ombre… Nous sommes beaucoup trop jeunes pour abandonner notre vie à sa guérison vous comprenez ! Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, ni de la méchanceté, c'est dans l'ordre logique des choses si on veut survivre ! Nous n'avons pas la force pour supporter ça et se relever indemne après… Sa voix se brisa. Ce n'est pas… Notre faute…

Là dessus, les trois autres n'ajoutèrent rien, ils n'agiraient donc pas. Des larmes perlèrent au coin des grands yeux de Ginny et Ron la serra fort dans ses bras en lui murmurant que ces douleurs là passaient bien plus vite que celles qu'ils auraient dû affronter en aidant Harry… Il essaya de s'en convaincre par la même occasion…

**oO0Oo**

Depuis combien de temps cette silhouette effilée était-elle assise là ? Des heures ? Peut-être une journée ? Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure et reprit le contrôle sur sa respiration pour ralentir la course folle du tambour dans sa poitrine. Il venait de dévaler les escalier quatre à quatre en entendant le vieillard d'un tableau discuter avec la laitière sa voisine. Quelques murmures réprobateurs étaient tombés malencontreusement dans son oreille et il comprit vite qu'ils parlaient de Harry. Visiblement le Survivant était encore immobile dans la grande salle à jouer le perchoir à poussière… En effet il l'y trouva, tous les élèves étaient au Pré au Lard et comme d'habitude Harry était resté. Il avait toujours rencontré ce grotesque obstacle de l'autorisation d'un parent ou d'un tuteur quel qu'il fut, et Sirius décédé, il n'y allait plus jamais. Draco douta de toute façon qu'il en ait l'envie…

Il fallait qu'il aille le voir, il n'y avait personne c'était le moment idéal… Et puis il mourrait d'envie de lui parler depuis des jours ! Convaincu, il enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches et avança vers Harry de sa démarche féline et apathique. Arrivée à sa hauteur il s'installa agilement sur le banc en face. Le brun leva silencieusement les yeux vers lui.

- Ho…

- Encore Potter ? Sourît malicieusement Draco, nos rencontres sont oralement très limitées tu ne trouves pas ? Ça frôle le primitivisme…

Harry continua de le fixer avec cette expression vide, comme s'il ne fut rien de plus qu'un insecte insipide. Pas découragé le moins du monde, Draco sortit un livre de la poche arrière de son jean et demanda :

- Ça ne t'embête pas si je lis à côté de toi ?

- Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Alors le jeune Serpentard cala un de ses genoux contre la table et ouvrit le livre la page qui était corné sur un coin extérieur…

Ils restèrent des heures ainsi. Draco tournait les pages au fil des minutes qui s'égrainaient et que le regard chaotique de Harry semblait ingurgiter…

L'éternité devait à peu de choses près ressembler à ça, une période étirable à l'infini, une pause de l'esprit qui ne comprenait plus ce qu'était le temps… Une bulle de soixante misérables secondes qui recommençait, inlassablement la même…

Et le silence ne les troubla à aucun moment, il se fit leur allié, comme un tendre complice qui communiquait entre eux tellement plus de chose que cette parole maladroite…

Bien sûr les élèves revinrent peu à peu, la vie et le quotidien tapissèrent à nouveau les murs vierges de la salle. Des formes étrangères à leur univers de quiétude s'agitèrent autour d'eux, les tables s'animaient… Sans rien dire, ils se levèrent et chacun disparut de son côté…

Au cours des jours suivants, la dernière semaine de cours s'achevant, Draco profita de l'effervescence pour pousser le vice jusqu'à calquer son rythme de vie sur celui de Harry. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé par les magasines de Jouet Club® pour prêter attention à ça…

Aussi se levait-il aux aurores, bien avant l'agitation bruyante du petit-déjeuner, lorsque le ciel était encore mauve et l'air humide de rosée… Il descendait les cheveux encore ruisselants d'une douche récente, la peau fraîche, et il s'installait infatigablement devant lui, dévorant livre sur livre inlassablement… Le soir encore, persévérant comme personne il restait tard pour profiter au maximum de cette solitude à deux…

Mais rien n'est immuable, et un matin lorsque Draco entama son quatrième livre "L'enfant des Ombres", Harry lâcha d'une voix rauque :

- Je l'ai déjà lu celui là…

Surpris par cette réaction qu'il n'osait plus espérer attendre, Draco pinça les lèvres et plongea son regard bleu ciel dans les yeux de Harry.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il essayait de l'amadouer, Draco aperçut une lueur de sentiment humain dans les opales fixes et profondes de son obsession… De la détresse…

- Tu restes là pendant les vacances ?

Comme cette phrase anodine était belle prisonnière entre les lèvres minces et esquintées du fragile petit brun… Le Serpentard ferma son livre et attrapa son épaule gauche avec sa main droite, c'était son tic le plus insupportable, il annonçait l'incertitude…

- Oui, finit-il par répondre sur un ton ferme et rassurant.

**oO0Oo**

- Avec moi tu vas souffrir le martyre, grinça la voix lente du dragon.

- Malefoy s'il te plait arrête ça ! Enlève tes mains !

- Potter ! Plus de deux mots dans une phrase, une volonté ET un point d'exclamation décelable ! Serions-nous en progrès ?

Harry laissa lourdement sa tête retomber sur le sol sans la ménager et poussa un court soupir d'abdication. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, sa joue rencontra l'herbe spongieuse et il se retint de grogner. Son regard vert flotta quelques secondes dans le vague et se perdit définitivement loin sur la cime des sapins les plus hauts de la forêt interdite…

- Ha non ! Allez Potter ! Garde seulement tes fesses sur le sol ça fait beaucoup moins mal comme ça. C'est ton bassin qui doit se lever dans le prolongement de ton dos. Potter ! Arrête avec ce regard vitreux ça craint, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'abuser de toi…

Harry immergea ses yeux sombres et tourmentés dans le métal impénétrable des prunelles de Draco. Il afficha son air le plus blasé et interrogea d'une voix monocorde :

- Parce que c'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire peut-être ?

- Merlin bénissez moi ! J'ai rendu ses sarcasmes à Saint Potter ! Alléluia ! Allez arrête de pleurnicher et bouge moi ce corps de danseuse étoile que je le sculpte un tantinet…

- Mais Malefoy ! Reprit Harry habité par le démon de l'humanité, ça fait déjà cinq cent abdos et tu me broies les genoux ! (ndla : Ben vi, à quoi vous étiez-vous attendu ? )

- Bon, abandonna son tortionnaire, je suppose que je n'arriverais plus à rien avec toi ce soir…

Il lâcha les jambes de son protégé et se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté de lui.

- Putain de merde… C'est humide…

- Ha ouais ? C'est gentil de faire remarquer ça au seul type allongé dans cette gadoue depuis des heures, chevauché par un tyran incontrôlable…

- C'est cool que la torture te fasse parler… Je songe à peut-être t'attacher aux gradins pour les pompes la prochaine fois…

- Hum…

Harry ferma les yeux, se concentrant avec délice sur toutes les douleurs qu'il ressentait en cet instant… Il entendait son sang galoper sous sa peau. Et dans chacun de ses muscles tirés à l'extrême, il sentait battre son cœur lourd et rapide… Il aimait ressentir autant son corps, il aimait être enivré de sensations… Mais ça pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué à ce sadique gisant à ses côtés avec un sourire satisfait.

Très tôt dans la matinée ils s'étaient rendu sur le terrain de Quiditch sur un coup de tête de Malefoy, du moins, correction : Malefoy s'était rendu sur le terrain en riant, Harry Potter se débattant comme un beau diable sous son bras.

- Potter… Faut que tu manges d'avantage…

Le jeune homme soupira… Mais Draco insista.

- T'as failli me percer la vésicule biliaire avec tes coudes alors c'est dire…

Harry sentit un étirement tiède et étranger au niveau de ses joues… Par Merlin ! Il souriait ! Il se redressa brutalement en écarquillant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Demanda la voix traînante de Malefoy toujours allongé dans l'herbe les yeux clos, y a une chenille qui voulait faire du rappel sur ton menton ?

Soulagé que Draco n'ait pas remarqué, il posa une main tremblante sur son visage, dessina les fossettes nouvellement creusées du bout des doigts… Un frisson le parcourut et il éternua.

- Merde ! Mais quel con ! Pesta Draco.

Il sauta sur ses jambes avec une souplesse féline déconcertante, alerte, le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Il enleva son écharpe et l'enroula habilement autour du cou de Harry.

- Je suis pas un con… Murmura Harry avec cette expression de fragilité blessante qui bouleversait le blond. Draco ria nerveusement et passa une main sur sa nuque, visiblement plus inquiet que gêné…

- Pardonne-moi, je ne parlais pas de toi… Je veux dire… J'aurais dû faire ça dès le début… Te donner mon écharpe. Les couleurs sont un peu… vertes pour un Gryffondor, je te l'accorde mais… Enfin elle va bien avec tes yeux…

Harry sourit alors à nouveau, l'étrange picotement chaud et agréable sur son visage refit surface.

- Ho… Répondit-il simplement au compliment de Malefoy.

Draco songea que ce gosse était vraiment trop adorable pour être vrai… Quoi ! Haaaaaaa par Merlin que venait-il de penser !

Puis il se concentra sur Harry… Quelque chose clochait… Une chose tellement énorme qu'il ne la voyait pas, comme à son habitude… Nom d'un scrout à pétard ça y est il y était! Il souriait !

Draco tomba très peu élégamment sur les fesses sans même essayer de se retenir à quoi que ce soit.

- Putain Potter ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas fait cette grimace ! J'avais oublié que t'avais autant de dents !

Amusé, Harry ferma les yeux et sourit de plus belle. Malefoy se releva en époussetant les quelques brins d'herbes égarés sur son jean, le visage toujours emprunt d'une surprise qui ne s'atténuait pas. Puis il tendit sa main à Harry dont le sourire avait enfin disparut, mais laissant place à une étrange lueur dans le fond de ses yeux verts…

- Allez viens ptit loup, on rentre au vestiaire avant que tu gèles la goutte au nez.

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Draco grogna comme un ours mal léché…

Mais où ! Où donc était passé son projet sournois et délicieux d'une amitié hors du commun ! Voilà que ce qui était sensé être la partie astreignante de l'aventure prenait le monopole de leur relation ! Et pire encore, s'avérait finalement aussi délectable si ce n'est plus que ses originels dits projets pervers…

Harry attrapa la main de Draco en répétant amusé par la coïncidence :

- Petit loup…

Il voulut se camper fermement sur ses deux jambes, comme un homme digne qui sort de la salle de musculation, mais les courbatures, le manque de force, les kilos en moins… Son corps instable l'entraîna vers le sol dans une chute qui promettait d'être douloureuse. Il ferma très fort les yeux et attendit la douleur fulgurante mais… rien. Rien si ce n'est les bras trop puissants à son goût de Malefoy derrière ses genoux et sous sa tête.

- Je t'ai poussé à bout sac d'os j'ai l'impression, il lui fit un sourire charmeur, allez hop mon loup ! A la douche !

Harry sentit la lave d'une émotion inconnue lui pigmenter gentiment les joues… Il bougonna, bien sûr il était faible mais il gardait sa fierté, bien qu'il aurait préféré la ravaler en cet instant.

- Je peux marcher Malefoy…

- Je te repose ? Demanda-t-il très sérieux, soucieux de l'avoir blessé.

Le brun réfléchit à toute allure. Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose aussi bête ? Il ne put s'empêcher de crier presque en répondant :

- Non !

Radieux, Draco lui intima l'ordre de s'accrocher à son cou pour ne pas tomber. Sur le chemin jusqu'aux vestiaires il tenta d'expliquer quelques petites choses fondamentales à sa princesse improvisée…

- Tu sais Harry… Il s'arrêta une seconde… Oui, je pense que ça serait bien que ce soit Harry maintenant… Ça fait un peu trop longtemps que tu fermes les portes de ce que tu es au nez des gens… Je sais bien que ces bâtards n'ont absolument rien compris à la vie mais, sans vouloir toujours tout recentrer sur ma petite personne… Il s'arrêta encore. Attend là… Qui j'espère convaincre avec cette phrase ?

Il sentit Harry sourire malgré lui contre son cou. Satisfait, il poursuivit :

- Enfin je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris de me lancer là dedans, le fait est qu'aujourd'hui je te prête mon épaule avec forfait illimité, et en contrepartie il va falloir que tu m'ouvres un peu les portes de ton enfer Harry… Je vais juste commencer par te demander d'accepter d'être faible devant moi d'accord ? Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, pour me servir de tes failles à mon profit ou que sais-je encore… Je ne sais pas ce qu'a foutu Merlin avec mon horoscope ce mois-ci pour être honnête, mais si j'ai décidé de te protéger c'est que j'en ai envie… Alors quand je fais un truc comme t'empêcher de te rétamer sur le sol en te rattrapant dans mes bras, soit gentil de ne pas tenter vainement de sauver les apparences… Accepte juste que j'ai une place minuscule dans ta vie, que maintenant tu n'es plus tout seul et qu'il était grand temps que tu puisses te laisser aller contre quelqu'un de plus fort… Sa voix se brisa, parce que je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu serais aller comme ça…

Ils étaient arrivés aux vestiaires. Draco aida Harry à s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs en métal et commença à lui enlever ses vêtements. Il fit lentement passer le tee-shirt humide au dessus de sa tête en grondant :

- Par la barbe de Merlin Harry on dirait qu'une force démoniaque t'aspire de l'intérieur ! Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ! Que je descende jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor pour beurrer tes tartines et te les fourrer dans le bec !

Le jeune homme enroula ses bras autour de ses côtes pour dissimuler sa maigreur maladive. Il baissa la tête et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- C'est moche hein ?

Draco se sentit devenir mou comme un ourson en gélatine. Il termina soigneusement de décoller le vêtement englué à ses bras par l'humidité, et le posa sur le banc en soupirant. La vulnérabilité de ce gamin était ingérable. Il calma sa colère et s'agenouilla patiemment entre les jambes de Harry. Il lui attrapa le menton…

- Harry ?

- …

- Harry regarde-moi maintenant…

Un lourd voile d'eau vint se poser sur les grands yeux cernés du brun, il leva son regard embué vers le visage anxieux et songeur de son atypique protecteur…

La voix de Draco… douce et grave, elle glissait sur lui et l'enveloppait d'une sensation rassurante, une chaleur familière qui séchait ses larmes et lui insufflait l'envie de se battre… Il ne savait pas qu'un tel modèle de froideur pouvait cacher une voix si profonde…

- Non ce n'est pas moche petit loup tu m'entends ? Moi je ne trouverais jamais ça moche mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en prennes à ta santé…

Cette fois il ne chercha plus à retenir quoi que ce soit, il se laissa aller à ses sanglots et s'effondra désespérément dans les bras de Malefoy. Il était tellement fatigué de pleurer tout seul, de pleurer toujours plus fort parce que personne n'était là pour lui dire que tout irait bien…

- Je suis tout seul et tout moche, hoqueta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Cela ne fit qu'attendrir d'avantage le Serpentard. D'abord il n'avait pas su comment réagir, il n'avait pas su où poser ses mains maladroites sur ce squelettique enfant, la peur de le briser le minait tellement... Maintenant il refermait son étreinte avec assurance, serrant fort cette silhouette malingre contre son cœur…

- Oh Harry cesses d'être stupide, chuchota-t-il affectueusement en essuyant doucement ses larmes avec le dos de son index, ça n'est pas important ces choses là…

Le brun nicha sa tête dans le pull bleu ciel de Malefoy et pleura plus fort en s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage… Il serra si fort le tissus que ses phalanges blanchirent en tremblant légèrement. Alors délicatement, Draco lui attrapa les mains et les prit dans les siennes. Instinctivement les doigts de Harry se décrispèrent pour aussitôt s'agripper aux mains du blond…

- Chut… ça va aller maintenant…

Il le garda dans ses bras pendant un très long moment, fondant la forme gracile de son corps aigu dans la musculature aux courbes souples de sa propre enveloppe charnelle et athlétique… Il pouvait sentir la peau fine et presque transparente de Harry qui roulait sur ses os, ses côtes palpables à travers cette chair cristalline contre son ventre à lui… Même avec cette épaisseur de vêtement il sentait leurs angles pointus…

Harry se cramponnait si éperdument à lui que c'est à peine si l'air pouvait se frayer un chemin entre leurs deux corps. Il y avait tellement de désespoir dans ses gestes, tellement de peur dans sa façon d'enfouir ainsi sa tête dans le creux de son épaule… Draco lui caressa tendrement le dos en le berçant imperceptiblement pour calmer les spasmes qui secouaient son corps grelottant… Il allait de ses cheveux à sa taille, s'attardant sur chaque parcelle de peau qui réclamait de l'attention, ses mains légères couraient sur son corps meurtris, sages et expertes elles le consolaient…

Doucement… Lentement… La prise du brun se relâcha, progressivement il se détendit dans les bras qui se faisaient consolants, ces bras qui se refermaient grands et forts, chauds et cajoleurs sur lui… Ses muscles laissaient la pression s'envoler par à-coups, dans le flot désordonné de ses sanglots qui s'étouffaient peu à peu…

A demi inconscient, las, à bout de force et soûlé de chagrin, il laissa le sommeil le happer dans son infini… Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, c'est un sommeil lourd et sans rêve qui l'engloutit. Il laissa tous ses horribles cauchemars mourir dans ce pull bleu ciel qui le serrait si bien, comme un filtre magique qui retenait les mauvaises images qui lui grattaient les paupières…

La dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de sombrer fut les doigts longs et prévenants qui se repliaient sur sa nuque, épousant parfaitement sa forme fragile pour maintenir confortablement sa tête. Il inspira de toute son âme, imprimant dans sa mémoire olfactive l'incomparable parfum d'herbe humide de son sauveur, puis il clôt définitivement les yeux…

**oO0Oo**

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, la lueur tamisé d'un soleil étouffé par un rideau en voile vert lui caressa doucement le visage. Il avait chaud… Pas **trop** chaud, juste ce qu'il fallait de chaleur pour sentir peser sur ses paupières l'irrépressible envie de se rendormir. Il était enroulé dans un énorme édredon en plume couleur sapin et il portait un pull noir beaucoup trop large pour ses épaules d'enfant, un pull qu'il sentait lui descendre jusqu'aux genoux. Les yeux grands ouverts à présent, il constata que ce qui obstruait ainsi la lumière, en fait d'être un rideau s'avérait être les pans de tissus d'un lit à baldaquins. Ce n'était donc pas _son_ lit… Il ne s'alarma pas pour autant, il ne fit pas un geste pour chercher à savoir où il était. Car peu importe où il pouvait être, il y avait dans cette situation un élément absolument indéfinissable qui l'empêchait de paniquer… Il se sentait en sécurité mais il n'aurait sans doute pas su expliquer le pourquoi du comment… Et puis avec cette couleur comme un étendard de fierté suspendu tout autour du lit, il n'y avait pas maintes réponses.

Il remua les doigts de pieds en soupirant d'aise, puis il réfléchit un instant à cette drôle de sensation. Mué par un instinct qui sortait d'on ne sait où, il attrapa la main posée sur sa taille et comprit l'origine de cette confiance qui l'habitait depuis le réveil. Il soupira en se tournant vers le propriétaire de cette main possessive et ne put réprimer un sourire en entendant Draco bougonner dans son sommeil.

Hum… Alors c'était ça le truc indéfinissable ? Il sortit un bras de sous l'édredon et approcha ses doigts du visage fardé de tourment de son bienfaiteur. Il retraça avec application l'arrête de son nez, la courbe fine et féline de ses sourcils, puis il laissa sa main s'égarer sur une petite cicatrice au niveau de la tempe gauche.

Il était dans le lit d'un Serpentard. Il était dans le même lit que Draco Malefoy… Merlin a quel point une telle situation pourrait être néfaste sur la réputation de l'impétueux Malefoy. Qui aurait pu prédire un jour qu'une des rares fois où Harry Potter recommencerait à sourire ce serait justement dans ce lit maudit ? Sans savoir exactement si ce qu'il faisait était raisonnable, Harry se blottit contre le blond à la recherche d'un sentiment qu'il avait oublié… Il songea qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas levé sans avoir mal à la tête. L'absence de cette douleur qui était devenue quotidienne le laissait serein, il n'y avait pas cette pression qui descendait jusque dans sa mâchoire et qui faisait bourdonner ses oreilles… Son esprit flottait, libre de choisir ce à quoi il voulait penser, guéris, silencieux, plus d'ombres dans sa tête…

Bien sûr Harry savait que tout ça ne durerait pas, mais il avait tellement attendu ne serait-ce qu'une infime échappatoire comme celle-ci… Il posa son oreille contre le cœur de Draco et sentit le sommeil l'engloutir à nouveau progressivement, bercé par le rythme régulier des battements sourds… Un cœur stable et calme, même sa façon de battre était rassurante.

- Non, non, non petit loup… Il ne faut pas se rendormir maintenant… Chuchota une voix rauque et attendrie.

- Ho… Tu… Tu faisais semblant de dormir ?

- C'est pour mieux te surveiller mon enfant…

- Me surveiller ? Harry releva la tête vers lui.

Draco soupira et passa une main encore engourdie par les morceaux de nuit coincés dans ses articulations sur son visage. Ses cheveux blonds peroxydés, tirant sur un blanc angélique étaient désordonnés et encadraient son visage mutin avec malice… Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer que le Serpentard était vraiment un très bel homme…

- A supposer que te réveiller dans mon lit te fasse environner la crise cardiaque ou partir en prenant tes jambes à ton cou… J'aurais eu peur que tu te fasses dévorer par ma bande de serpents… Mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais si extenué, maintenant ils sont déjà tous levés, nous sommes dimanche et c'est les vacances aujourd'hui, ce qui nous évite pas mal de désagréments…

- Draco… J'ai mal aux abdos…

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de Harry qui le fixait toujours très sérieux…

- Et puis pourquoi tu voulais que je parte en courant ?

- Tu deviens très bavard Harry…

- C'est ton influence de reptile pernicieux…

- Tu te remets même à m'insulter je suis considérablement fier de toi…

- Tu ne réponds pas beaucoup à mes questions Draco Malefoy… Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et l'estomac du blond se noua.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, il me faut toujours une demi heure pour m'en remettre… Replace juste cette situation dans le contexte de l'année dernière et tu comprendras pourquoi j'appréhendais ta réaction.

- Ho…

- Ça faisait longtemps ! Plaisanta Draco.

Harry laissa à nouveau sa tête tomber sur le torse de Malefoy et s'agrippa à son pull en fermant les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration…

- Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est devenu si différent, je ne sais pas pourquoi avec toi… Mais… C'est bien que ce soit toi parce que tu… Tu fais ça si bien… Et… Tu ne me forceras jamais à sortir de ce lit promis ? Acheva-t-il précipitamment.

Surpris par l'aveu qu'il venait de lâcher en bloc de mots, le regard de Draco se fit songeur… Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry pour la énième fois de la matinée… Il aimait le contact de cette multitude de mèches enchevêtrées les une aux autres et de tailles si différentes, si irrégulières, ces petites mèches contre sa main… Il aimait les démêler avec ses doigts, indéfiniment jusqu'à ce qu'ils y passent sans s'arrêter…

- C'est vrai… tu as raison, moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais je te promets que tant que tu en auras besoin, même si ce n'est pas moi qui t'y conduit, mon lit te sera ouvert… Il s'arrêta une seconde et poursuivit, Hum… Dans quelle genre de conversation m'as-tu impliqué là petit loup ?

Harry sourit et remonta plus haut l'édredon sur lui. Il constata alors que Draco l'avait soigneusement emmitouflé dedans mais que lui s'était contenté de dormir sans couverture… Il allait s'excuser quand… Il sentit une main se glisser sous le pull noir qu'il portait et supposait appartenir à Draco (ndla : la main autant que le pull vous vous en seriez douté…). Il ouvrit des grands yeux ronds et rencontra les prunelles pétillantes et amusées du blond.

- C'est quoi ça Harry ?

- Ho… Je… Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas remarqué…

- En même temps ça ne fait rien mais je ne m'y attendais pas… Venant de Saint Potter c'est surprenant…

- Tu trouves ça vulgaire ?

Draco posa l'index de sa main libre sur le bout du nez du brun et répondit en plissant les yeux :

- Non, c'est très mignon !

MERLIN ! Avait-il vraiment dit mignon ! Harry lui avait-il vraiment demandé de cette façon gênée si c'était vulgaire comme on le demande à son petit ami ! Mais quand allait-il se réveiller ! "Pas tout de suite pitié" implora une petite voix dans sa tête. Draco se mordit la lèvre pour couper court à la cohue dans son esprit, et pas QUE dans son esprit… Merlin, Merlin, Merlin ! Si le gosse apprenait qu'il était pédé comme un phoque il crierait sans doute au viol…

- J'ai fait pas mal de connerie cet été tu sais alors ce genre de chose… Enfin tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, dit-il tristement. Son visage se ferma à nouveau.

- Je peux le voir de plus près, demanda Draco d'humeur particulièrement provocante ce matin là…

Il manqua s'étouffer avec sa langue. Comment avait-il pu aller jusque là !

Mais Harry ne semblait pas choqué le moins du monde… La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que Draco avait le don de toujours savoir quand il fallait changer de sujet et quand il fallait lui tirer les vers du nez pour qu'il ne devienne pas cinglé… Pour cela il lui était très reconnaissant. Et puis, ce côté canaille de sa personnalité le faisait beaucoup sourire, l'insouciance et la malice de ses questions lui picotait agréablement le ventre… Il avait vraiment envie de jouer à ça… Vraiment envie…

- Si tu veux, mais je refuse de sortir des couvertures pour tes beaux yeux…

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là Harry ?

Le brun ria doucement en rejetant sa tête en arrière contre les oreillers…

- Monsieur Malefoy, quel prude jouvenceau vous faites ce matin…

Abasourdi à s'en décrocher la moitié du visage, Draco récupéra bien vite ses moyens pour reprendre la situation bien en mains.

- Vous jouez sur un terrain dangereux petit imprudent… Commença Draco en se glissant sous l'édredon à ses côtés.

- Je suis un joueur avide…

Draco posa une main de chaque coté de son visage et se maintint en suspension au dessus de lui… Un sourire en coin il demanda :

- Êtes-vous sur de savoir où vous allez comme ça Saint Potter, c'est la route de la débauche que celle-ci…

- Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur votre chemin qui n'est pas tout tracé sournoise vipère que voilà…

Amusé par son audace, Draco commença sa longue incursion… S'appuyant sur ses coudes, son corps épousant à merveille les formes exiguës de celui du brun, il descendit avec une lenteur insupportable... Lorsque sa tête eut enfin disparu sous la couette Harry ferma les yeux en souriant. Il sentit le souffle chaud et mentholé du serpent courir entre ses pectoraux à peine dessinés, descendre lentement la ligne imaginaire jusqu'à son petit nombril frémissant et se suspendre à cet endroit si inattendu… Il patienta dans le silence étouffant du lit aux rideaux fermés, savourant la violence de son cœur qui pulsait dans son estomac à en faire trembler la peau de son ventre… Enfin les lèvres fruitées et acides du malin reptile se posèrent à côté de ce petit nombril si personnel et si cher au cœur des amants… Il entendit Draco rire légèrement, ses lèvres chatouillant à peine la peau ensoleillé de son bas ventre… Puis il sentit la chaleur électrique et si particulière de sa respiration remonter aussi lentement qu'elle était descendue… Effleurant plus intimement encore cette ligne délicate… S'échouant sur la pointe de son menton. Le regard à présent immergé dans les opales étincelantes de son prisonnier, Draco murmura :

- Heureux de l'avoir vu de si près petit dévoyé, voilà un piercing qui tournera la tête à plus d'une… (ndla : qu'avez-vous cru qu'il voulait voir ? ;))

Le brun posa une main tiédie par la douceur des couvertures sur la joue fraîche du démoniaque adolescent qui l'emprisonnait de ses bras.

- Plus d'une, plus d'un…

- Et bien et bien Harry Potter, je vous trouve particulièrement excité le dimanche de si bon matin…

Le regard rieur de Harry s'éteignit lentement. Draco qui n'avait pas manqué d'observer cette petite lumière avec délice, sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant s'affaiblir pour disparaître et laisser place à ce vide effrayant…

- Draco ? Implora-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas petit loup ?

- Prend moi dans tes bras comme hier…

- Harry… Soit raisonnable… Je sais que tu as besoin de te sentir vivre maintenant que tu refais surface mais trouve une autre chose que ma tendresse à laquelle t'accrocher s'il te plait, parce que ce que tu es en train de faire là, tu le regretteras beaucoup lorsque tu iras mieux. Je n'ai déjà que trop profité de ça, tu veux jouer les aguicheurs entreprenant j'entends bien… Mais il y a d'autres façons de ressentir que par la chair…

Les larmes vinrent à nouveau inonder les yeux du faible brun, il les laissa rouler en silence sur ses joues et tourna la tête pour que Draco ne le force pas à le fixer pendant qu'il l'achevait avec ses mots…

- Tu ne comprends pas vraiment n'est-ce pas…

D'un revers de main tremblant, il essuya inutilement les lourdes perles d'eau amères auxquelles d'autres plus encore chargées de tristesse se succédaient… Malgré tout il poursuivit :

- Tu crois que c'est ma façon de revenir à la réalité… C'est amusant parce que je pense que si réellement il s'était agi de ça, et bien je n'aurais pas fait mille détours avant d'oser être aussi franc dans mes mots… Bien sur je vais vite en besogne mais j'ai tellement, oui tellement besoin de tes bras… Draco… Je pensais que plus j'irais dans ce sens moins je courrais le risque de te perdre…

_Quand les songes m'ont réveillé…_

Le blond l'observa, à la fois perplexe et interdit. Il se redressa et s'assit, à cheval sur sa nouvelle moitié, puis il s'attrapa l'épaule gauche avec la main droite.

- Alors tu es toujours aussi crétin, lâcha-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Harry posa ses mains sur son visage pour ne pas le voir, mais Draco les attrapa au vol pour le forcer à le regarder quand il lui parlait…

_Quand on ose pas crier…_

- Harry… Tu vas écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire maintenant… Tu n'es plus un enfant, il tiqua sur cette phrase et la reprit nerveusement ; Si ! Evidemment qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Bien sur tu as beaucoup trop vite grandi et certaines parties en toi n'ont pas été suffisamment soignées pour qu'elle se développent correctement… Mais tu comprends malgré tout ce genre de choses… Tu as très bien compris ce qui vient de se passer Harry… Il serra plus fort ses poignets en veillant tout de même à ne pas lui faire de mal. Je ne suis pas ton ami au sens où tu l'entends… D'ailleurs j'ai peur de ne pas saisir ce que tu attends de moi, mais après tout peu importe. Ce que je veux que tu me promettes en revanche, c'est que tu ne te forceras jamais à adopter ce… Ce "genre" d'attitude tout sauf amicale dans le simple but de t'attirer mes faveurs… Je me fiche que tu sois froid comme la banquise ou torride comme un volcan avec moi, je te demande juste d'être toi… Je serais là, toujours tant que tu en auras besoin, même si tu me frappais, même si tu me faisais du mal…

Les larmes du brun s'amoindrirent. Il avait été le premier à déranger volontairement Draco avec ses propos aguichants, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas croire que dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard il y ait jamais eu une chose aussi invraisemblable que leur conversation… Si Voldemort l'avait demandé en mariage, cela l'aurait sans doute même moins étonné que la puissance émotionnelle que le serpent mettait dans ses mots. Il frissonna…

- Je t'appartiens Harry, termina Draco d'une voix grave.

_Quelque chose au bout de moi_

Aussitôt que les mots eurent franchi ses lèvres il sut qu'il avait toujours eu besoin de les dire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne se l'était pas avoué plus tôt, ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'il tombait amoureux… Bien sur jamais aussi fort… C'était un sentiment un peu plus grand que pour les autres fois, un peu plus chaud et beaucoup plus long et douloureux. Et puis c'était son meilleur ennemi, tout allait s'opposer à cette attirance contre nature… Il ne pouvait définitivement pas être heureux en étant amoureux du Survivant… Si ?

_Qui me fait mal…_

- Draco ?

- Hum ?

- Je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir fait ça…

_Mes tes lèvres ont fait de moi…_

Harry attrapa le pull bleu du jeune homme et l'attira contre lui, lentement… Il tira sur le vêtement à sa guise jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Draco protège le sien par ce contact si serré.

_Un éclat… de toi…_

A quelques millimètres à peine du visage émacié du brun, le Serpentard fixa intensément ces lèvres minces et pâles… Si minces qu'elles semblaient avoir été dessinées simplement pour le provoquer, pour qu'il aille les chercher…

Harry combla les derniers infimes nanomètres qui les séparaient en murmurant :

- J'ai peut-être besoin de tes centimètres en plus au dessus de ma tête… Mais en attendant c'est moi qui remplit ceux qui nous éloignent…

Draco ferma les yeux en restant sourd à la douleur de sa tête qui lui hurlait de ne pas profiter de l'état de fatigue mentale de Harry. Il sentit la douceur incomparable de ces petites lèvres timides sur l'ourlet charnu de ses lèvres de tombeur… Et pourtant en cette seconde, des deux paires ce fut sans doute celles du brun qui semblèrent les plus expertes...

Il joua indéfiniment avec les lèvres vibrantes de son sauveur, en embrassant les coins, savourant le contour qu'il retraçait de son souffle long et patient, il mordilla tendrement la lèvre supérieure, pinça à peine l'inférieure… Puis il s'attarda sur les joues avant de revenir au galop toujours plus audacieux sur la bouche désormais entrouverte de son petit dragon. Depuis le début c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était dans ce genre d'étreinte qu'il rêvait de se perdre… Il ne cherchait plus de réconfort, il était en train de tomber…

Draco ne voulait évidemment pas rompre cet instant divin, cependant son corps, indépendamment de sa volonté, menaçait de réagir au quart de tour et de ne pas supporter d'avantage cette exquise torture sans en demander plus. Il ne connaissait pas la tendresse de ce genre d'étreinte, mais la pureté de Harry l'obligeait à s'armer de patience pour ne pas le perdre à nouveau… Il avait beau être prévenant, gentleman et posé quand il avait l'esprit clair, sa tête ne faisait pas le poids devant l'engouement rapide de ses hormones. Traversé par un instinct de carnivore, il ne put rester passif une minute de plus.

Harry était un gentil garçon, bien trop gentil, d'ailleurs il ne méritait sans doute pas qu'il lui prête ainsi sa bouche, mais à l'inverse Draco restait un méchant garnement, très très méchant… Aussi pour lui les choses devenaient-elles beaucoup trop lentes pour une si courte vie. Assoiffé de peau, il commença par déplier son coude pour effleurer la cuisse mince et imberbe de son futur terrain de chasse. Il attrapa la base du pull à la hauteur des genoux noueux du brun et glissa sa main dessous. A cet instant plus que jamais, Harry se dit qu'il n'était pas un Serpentard que pour ses qualités mentales. L'audacieux reptile fit courir ses doigts chargés de passion sur l'épiderme frémissant de cette sublime silhouette allongée, il dessina du bout de ses doigts la courbe à peine perceptible de sa hanche dorée… Son autre main, désœuvrée de l'autre côté, rejoignit la première à l'ombre de ce pull qui devenait étroit, flattant l'autre hanche du Gryffondor aux yeux perdus… Puis sans crier gare, il raffermit puissamment sa prise, emprisonnant avec une violence délicieuse le buste fin entre ses grandes mains blanches, parvenant presque à les faire se rejoindre autour de cette maigreur… Le dos du brun se creusa brusquement sous la surprise et un gémissement charmant remonta sa gorge pour mourir sensuellement au cœur de ses lèvres closes, presque inaudible, mais perceptible sous la bouche du blond qui devint fou.

En se cambrant de la sorte, les os aigus des hanches de Harry vinrent s'emboîter dans l'aine tendre et sensible de Draco qui finit de se laisser consumer pour brûler intégralement. Sans plus rien contrôler, il sortit enfin sa langue de reptile de son antre pour venir caresser la bouche trop fine de son petit loup, rompant du même coup la pudeur jusque là religieuse qui les liait…

- Draco… Souffla Harry apeuré en s'écartant un peu.

Avec toutes les difficultés du monde, le Serpentard versa mentalement un bac à glaçon sur la braise de ses ardeurs, décolla doucement son corps irradié par le plaisir de celui du brun et se redressa pour voir ce qui n'allait pas…

- Ben alors ptit loup ?

- Draco je…

Désormais inquiet, il crut comprendre ce qui placardait un tel doute sur le visage de son protégé. Mortifié par son laissé allé il attrapa son épaule gauche avec sa main droite et les yeux troublés du brun achevèrent de le refroidir.

- Tu as raison, j'ai failli te laisser faire avec moi quelque chose de très regrettable…

Harry s'insurgea en essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager de dessous le serpent. Il avait beau avoir voulu jouer les poules de luxe, ce genre de situation le gênait et réveillait son corps d'une façon qui lui était trop étrangère pour son jeune âge (ndla : c'est pas Saint Potter pour rien cui là… Désespérant…). Malgré tous ses efforts rien n'y fit, la prise des genoux musclés autour de sa taille ne se défit pas.

- Non ! Mais tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Vociféra-t-il

- Bien sur que si ! Mais alors pourquoi tu te tiens à distance de moi comme ça ! Tu vois bien que je tremble comme un toxico en manque à moins d'un micromètre de toi ! Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras ou je vais devenir fou, gémit Malefoy en grimaçant.

Gauchement touché par le désespoir du jeune Laurent de Médicis à la crinière gorgée de lumière, de surcroît assis sur lui, Harry cessa de s'agiter et sourit timidement. Draco se liquéfia d'admiration et son désir se ralluma irrémédiablement à la vue de cette moue irrésistible. Il grogna de frustration, toujours à cheval sur Harry, puis il inspira longuement pour reprendre son calme…

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ou je ne répond plus de rien et je devrais vivre avec le poids d'un viol sur le dos… annonça-t-il posément.

La froideur insensible de sa voix et le désespoir soumis de ses mots contrastaient si fort que le brun ne put réprimer un sourire. Il fit signe à Draco de s'approcher de lui… Plus près… Encore plus près… Toujours plus près… Lorsque son oreille fut presque accolée à la bouche de Harry, si près que la respiration sucrée de l'enfant lui caressait les tympans, ce dernier lui chuchota quelque chose. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Malefoy éclata de rire.

- Je savais que tu ferais un truc comme ça, se renfrogna Harry en tournant la tête.

- Non, excuse-moi ça n'est pas ça, haleta Malefoy mi riant mi pleurant, mais j'avais tellement peur que ce soit quelque chose de grave…

- Mais c'est très grave !

Draco ria de plus belle, et plus il riait, plus Harry se renfermait. En observant le processus, il prit sur lui pour s'arrêter et respirer normalement.

- Il y a tellement longtemps que… Non, en réalité ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, expliqua sérieusement Malefoy.

- Mais c'est encore pire ! S'emporta Harry.

- Tu es tellement… à croquer ! Jubila le blond hystérique comme une pile électrique surchargée.

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais imbécile ? Que je trouverais ça honteux ?

- Peut-être… En tout cas pas que tu te transformerais en adorateur de moi…

- Merlin que tu es bête… J'avais toujours rêvé de rencontrer un jour un garçon comme ça, bien que je sache que je ne le méritais pas mais…

- Attend… Tu es en train de me dire que ton rêve c'était de te faire rembarrer par une sainte n'y touche comme moi qui n'a encore jamais embrassé personne !

- C'est amusant qu'on parle de ça… J'avais pensé que tu te mettrais à hurler en t'apercevant que je… Hum… Préférais les garçons… Souffla Draco d'un air rêveur.

- Heu…

Draco s'arrêta donc pour aujourd'hui, trop heureux de compter fleurette à un puceau aussi appétissant… Il se dit en son for intérieur que Merlin était bien trop clément de lui offrir ce sacrifice sur l'autel de sa concupiscence… dans un mouvement leste et adroit il se rallongea à côté de Harry en soupirant.

- Je… Excuse-moi, murmura le brun en sentant le froid laissé par l'absence de Draco le lacérer.

L'ange blond se positionna sur le flanc, suspendu sur un coude, la tête enfouie dans sa main, les yeux rieurs…

- Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude et c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser.

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur le front.

- Tu es toujours tellement naïf Harry Potter… C'est à peine si cette candeur ne déborde pas de toi, elle est partout, tatouée sur ton corps, même imprimée sur ce petit nombril joliment percer, sur tes lèvres de gamin, et j'ose à peine énumérer la suite par peur de m'emporter.

Harry ria de bon cœur.

- J'aime vraiment te voir rire à nouveau…

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Tu vois bien que ça me transforme en écrevisse bouillie, murmura Harry catastrophé en posant ses main sur son visage pour dissimuler ses joues.

Alors le jeune Serpentard se leva en riant, il ouvrit les rideaux du lit et, appuyé à l'une desgrandes colonnes en bois sculptée au pied de l'imposante couche, il observa les rayons du soleil qui coulaient à flot ininterrompus sur la peau d'or de son loup. Une de ses jambes négligemment sortie des draps lourds et douillets s'amusait à taquiner les reflets du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, ses courts cheveux bruns et indomptables leur servant de refuge… Draco sentit son cœur battre plus fort…

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de se lever petit loup ? Demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le sol près de l'oreiller d'Harry…

Les yeux perdus dans un conflit qui n'était plus de ce monde, Harry lui dit :

- Ce sera dur d'être fort toute la journée sans jamais avoir le droit de te sentir contre moi, juste pour se cacher des autres…

Il se redressa et demanda inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras si j'ai besoin de sentir tes bras autour de mes peurs pour qu'elles ne m'emmènent pas avec elles ?

Draco se hissa sur le lit dans un geste paisible et rapide, prenant place près de la tête d'Harry.

- Tu n'as pas à penser à ces choses, je te ferais déjeuner sur mes genoux à la table des Serpentards simplement si cela pouvait te faire sourire… Lui dit-il en dégageant les mèches rebelles désormais plus longues qui barrait encore son visage séraphique.

Harry captura la taille musclée du blond entre ses bras grêles, et pressa son corps lourd contre le sien, froid et inexistant. Il glissa ses mains timides dans le dos de Draco et attrapa une des longues mèches argentée qui tombait entre les omoplates du blond pour l'enrouler autour de ses doigts.

- Il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps pour devenir dépendant de mes bras, plaisanta ce dernier en caressant les reins de Harry avec une douceur féminine.

- Je défis quiconque de résister, grinça la voix du brun, étouffée dans le cou nacré du jeune homme…

* * *

Tadam! Et voilà, le chapitre deux, il était un peu différent, y a des tas de passages supers maladroits mais j'en ai eu ma claque de tout remanier, à force l'histoire ne ressemblait plus à rien, alors déjà qu'elle est bancale mdr! Pour les fautes d'orthographe même topo, je vous rappelle que je suis toujours à la recherche d'un beta lecteur!Vos réactions sont les bienvenues ! 

zOup!

Foe


	4. Elles n'ont pas su l'épine

**Ho…**

* * *

**Auteur** : Fœtus 

**Base** _Harry Potter_

**Titre**: Ho…

**Rating** : R pour les old school et M pour les newbies ;-x

**Couple** : Je bluff ou je bluff pas? Bon il sera question d'une fouine, et d'un balafré...

**Disclaimer**: J'oublie de le mettre assez régulièrement, mais je suppose que considérant sa présence dans le prologue c'est un peu comme si il était opérationnel pour le reste de l'histoire… ça vous va ?

**Note** : Je viens de découvrir comment autoriser les reviews anonymes ! On dit merci Arch-Nemesis's (puré avec toute cette histoire j'ai failli mettre bad bunny dis dons, t'aurais été trahie ! En même temps c'est pas comme si je venais de le dire entre parenthèse, mais comme c'est une parenthèse il reste pas dans ton esprit, je suppose qu'il part en Thèse, je connais pas ce coin là) Lalala F0e découvre les merveilles ! N'empèche, si je l'avais su lus tôt nom d'un string à tétard...

Ha et heu... Aussi, J'AI UNE BETA LECTRICE ! Je voudrais déverser à ses pieds une montagne de remerciements fleuris parce que je ne suis pas marrante à corriger, je fais toujours les mêmes fautes ou bien alors je fais des fautes assez douloureuses pour tout bon auteur qui se respecte… Par conséquent je viens quémander une ola pour sa patience angélique et un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour son œil irréprochable ! Ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que je suis vraiment admirative parce que… Ô Merlin, lisez les fics de Myschka et vous comprendrez pourquoi je suis tellement à côté de mes pompes quand j'essaye de la qualifier… Quoi qu'il en soit Tiphaine merci beaucoup, avant tout de remplir avec un tel brio ta fonction de beta lectrice, mais surtout pour les heures de lecture intenses que tu m'as offert !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

**_Myschka_** : Hey, est-il vraiment utile que je dise quoi que ce soit ? Après tout tu as déjà lu le chapitre qui va être publié à l'instant… Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié la dimension vulgairement franche de ce cher Severus, il est assez brutal dans son genre, mais c'est un parrain débordant d'honnêteté… Pardon, je veux dire, je vais vite en besogne, il ne faut pas trop s'accrocher à Severus il va sérieusement merder, je vais déjà trop loin je n'en dirais pas d'avantage… Pour Ron et Hermione, je les ais sûrement fait réagir violemment… Tout le monde les perçoit comme les deux inséparables compagnons d'Harry mais je ne les ai jamais vraiment senti comme ça… Je pense qu'ils seraient parfaitement capables de faire ce que je leur ai fait faire. Harry est trop différent d'eux, et s'ils se retrouvent dans leurs éclats de joies et dans la douleur, j'ai souvent l'impression que c'est par nécessité plus qu'autre chose… Je les ai refroidit comme des morceaux de banquises hein ? Je regrette tout de même d'y être allée si fort… Et puis l'Immortel débarque de Prague, il est assez malsain en soi, mais tu le sauras assez tôt ! Bien avant tout le monde en réalité ! A quand le prochain chapitre des chroniques d'une dernière année ? C'est pas que j'ai hâte de voir Draco nettoyer son vomis mais presque… biZ !

**_Arch-nemesis's_**: Alors ça si on me l'avait dit… Si un jour on m'avait dit " Bad Bunny sous un autre pseudo tu retrouveras, et avec vos reviews à rallonge la force sera", et ben j'aurais répondu "Ta gueule je te le dis depuis le début que ça allait arriver". Parce que dans le fond c'est vrai, c'était inévitablement inévitable, non mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on pouvait pas l'éviter tu vois, c'est pas comme une bataille de compote ou un tri sélectif des mouchoirs à carreaux du dernier siècle, ça tu peux pas l'éviter. Alors bon voilà, tu m'as grillé, je suis la reine du bluff, genre moi quand je bluff je bluff pas à moitié, je bluff trois quart, je bluff sept huitième mais JAMAIS je bluff à moitié, faut pas rigoler avec ce genre de choses. D'accord EdwigeXCroutârd c'était osé, fallait oser, parce que quand même un rat qui féconde une chouette on a beau dire, c'est gore, c'est même pire que Jacques Martin avec la fille de Sarkozy si tu veux mon avis, c'est du genre, je préfère pas l'imaginer parce que moi j'aime les détails et les détails génitaux de Croutârd c'est pas aimable, ce que je veux dire c'est je me lève le matin et la première que j'ai envie de penser ça peut être ce que tu veux mais pas « Ha ouais possible que les chouettes ait un vagin », parce que n'importe quoi ça va mais pas ça. Là tu vois sur le coup, moi je dis amen à tout ce que racontes mais un ptit breton vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras tu vois non, tu vois c'est plutôt pas de bretons vaut mieux que deux tu les as tu saisis ? Non pas que j'aime pas les bretons, je veux dire moi le beurre paysans breton je le mets sur mon pain d'épice le matin, mais le breton, la viande bretonne, c'est des fous. Mais c'est pas mon problème, comme Jésus dirait chacun sa croix moi jte le dis chacun sa camisole, si elle est serrée ben… Rachètes-en une autre. Bon là on commence à sentir qu'il est minuit passé quand même, la caféine à remplacé le sang dans chacune de mes artères et je sais plus très bien pourquoi je dis de la merde comme ça. Mais je pense que le plus important dans la vie c'est quand même de pas laisser les autres te mettre des béquilles dans les roues parce que ça, ça tu vois c'est mortel, après t'es bonne pour te racheter une bicyclette. Alors faut mettre des béquilles avant qu'on t'en mette, et si t'as pas de béquilles ma foi… Tu peux essayer le tuyau d'arrosage mais c'est chaud, et l'effet est moins garanti tu vois, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Bon tu sais, que tu saches pas quoi dire quand tu lis ma fic j'aime. Parce que franchement, si je te coupe le fufu avec Drackounet et son Ryry c'est cool quoi parce que ça veut dire que dans le monde de ta tête au moins et ben j'ai atteint un but, celui de non-butté, c'est à dire que quand je fais quelque chose les gens sont paralysés et ils peuvent pas dire pourquoi, en fait c'est pour pas me faire casser comme un vulgaire lapin, mais ça marche qu'avec toi. Cela dit quand t'auras déparalysé je serais pas fâchée, parce que s'énerver c'est comme être constipé, c'est pas drôle, ça fait chier, mais t'y arrive pas alors t'as mal. Pour passer du lémurien au tamanoir, en ce qui concerne ta fièvre de l'auteur refreinée par les caprices d'Abdel Kader et des tes horaires et ben… Je comprend bien. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que moi même avec Norbert on se fritte souvent, c'est une relation super conflictuelle, on pourrait même dire sado maso mais en fait, je suis pas vraiment informatico-sexuelle donc non, on peut pas dire ça. Tout cette analyse sur ma sexualité pour en venir au fait que l'état larvaire je connais aussi, sauf que moi je bosse de 17heures à 22heures alors je suis une larve au moment où toi tu travailles. Mais quand t'auras fini le travail, (tu fais quoi comme travail ?), tu penses pouvoir gérer une rentrée (d'ailleurs tu rentres où ? où ? Inspecteur Derrick, tu t'assois sur la chaise, j'allume ma lampe de chevet avec Winnie (qui est gay) dessus et je t'aveugle (mais en fait t'es pas très aveuglée alors si tu veux pas que Derrick te pète l'os du mou de l'oreille fait semblant de faire genre que tu fais style que t'as trop mal aux yeux) et c'est l'interrogatoire) ? Bon voilà, pour dire que je voudrais juste savoir si tu prévois de changer (encore) la face du monde avec une fic parce que des comme les tiennes, j'ai beau chercher et crier Aline pour qu'elle revienne, Aline s'est pointée je l'ai jarté parce qu'en fait elle a pas compris que je m'en foutais d'elle, mais par contre, des fics comme les tiennes, rien à faire, j'ai pas trouvé. Alors voilà je t'attends.. Je t'attends je t'attends je t'attends (Moi j'aime Axel Red chacun son dada, et moi c'est pas le tiercé, quarté, quinté plus) ! Bon voilà, aujourd'hui j'ai pas invité Pépin et il est grave jaloux parce que voilà quoi, à la place j'ai invité Jean, mais ça va c'est pas grave la prochaine fois je reprends Pépin (mais jlaisse grox bec et poucanier avec Franklin et les totally spies sur Tfou), donc avant que ta tête fasse un 450degrès et que tu te dise « merde celle là elle doit avoir un problème », ben jte le dis franchement, je crois que je vais aller relire tes fics sur Total Buffy, ça comblera pas mon manque mais c'est toujours ça de gagné et comme j'aime pas perde ça tombe bien! Bon sur ce (sur quoi je sais pas, me demande pas, la seule certitude c'est que je suis solidement dessus), je vais aller heu… je sais pas mais je vais y aller, jpense à tricoter un pyjama mais c'est pas la saison et avec la luminosité ça serait con que je fasse une maille de travers…

J'aime ton pseudo, j'aime tes histoires, je t'aime, fan de toi, à jamais pour toujours, F0etus (Tu crois que ça donnerait ça le fan collant ?)

**_Kiara1589_**: Hey ma ptite revieweuse professionnelle des écrits pas joyeux ! Comment vas-tu depuis le dernier chapitre ? Je sais j'ai mis le temps, c'est assez frustrant d'être en vacances et de ne pas avoir le temps pour les choses les plus simples… C'est profondément… perturbant dirais-je, l'état d'esprit holliday se perd au fil des années… Bref, au lieu de raconter des conneries grosses comme moi (précision, plus on avance tard dans la nuit plus j'ai l'air d'être bourrée et pourtant Merlin sait que je n'ai jamais touché plus d'une vodka orange dans ma vie, enfin tu es prévenue !), je vais donc m'atteler à la tâche ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup de revenir à la charge à chaque chapitre, recevoir une review c'est certes agréable, mais jamais plus que de se sentir suivie par un autre auteur de manière régulière, je vais finir par m'habituer à avoir ton avis et bientôt je ne pourrais plus faire sans ! Alors ne faillit pas à ton devoir mdr ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le coup du déracinage de dents à la fourchette, il est évident qu'une fois imagé ce n'est pas très ragoûtant, mais Draco n'est pas non plus un enfant de cœur, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'Harry évidemment. Contente que le couple de semble mignon, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les mettre ensemble avec cette fic, et ça va avoir tendance à virer relation destructrice avec le temps… Cela dit je sais où je vais ! Je crois… J'espère ne pas te décevoir… BizOu !

* * *

**¯'°º:Chapitre III :º°'¯**

Elles n'ont pas su l'épine…

_« La lumière est invisible à nos yeux »_

_C'est ce qu'ils disent en silence_

_Quand ils sont deux_

_Silhouettes exquises_

_J'imaginais vos cernes_

_Des amants qui sont tranquilles_

_A leurs fenêtres…_

- Draco ?

- Hum ?

- Comment te l'es-tu faite cette cicatrice ?

- Laquelle mon loup ?

- La petite sur ta tempe…

- Ha celle-ci… C'est une longue histoire compliquée que je ne veux pas voir glisser dans tes jolies petites oreilles…

- Tu as eu mal ? Questionna le brun la voix emprunte de cette inquiétude simple et touchante qui chavirait Draco.

- Non je n'ai pas eu le temps…

Draco lui caressa inconsciemment les cheveux en fixant le lustre ancien au dessus de leur tête, les yeux criblés de souvenirs encore brillants...

L'or blafard de la lumière du plafonnier venait s'échouer lentement entre les lattes du parquet en merisier, vieillissant la douceur de son ocre brun dans l'ambiance intime de la nuit profonde. Assis sur un vieux tapis effrangé devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Serpentards, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy soudés comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle… Draco était assis, ses jambes calmement étendues, les bras derrière le dos et ses grandes mains blanches posées sur le sol… Un petit Harry recroquevillé en tailleur entre ses longues jambes, la tête appuyée contre son buste semblait sur le point de céder à la supplication du sommeil… Les cheveux du blond, soigneusement tressés, reposaient sur son épaule gauche, une des mains du Survivant jouant inconsciemment avec les pointes. Harry portait le pull bleu de Malefoy qu'il ne voulait plus quitter que pour le laver… Draco sourit en se disant qu'il devrait le lui offrir juste pour voir sa réaction… Ah, et aussi parce que ce morceau de tissus était tellement plus attrayant sur les épaules d'Harry…

- C'est vrai je ne me souviens pas avoir eu mal… Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais déjà à l'hôpital. Un médicomage est arrivé, les yeux hagards et le souffle court. Il a tenté de m'expliquer clairement et en deux mots que j'étais dans le coma depuis quatre semaines… Et qu'en réalité mon esprit l'avait si profondément mis en sourdine qu'ils n'espéraient déjà plus me voir un jour rouvrir les yeux. Tu sais mon loup, je me souviens même des infirmières qui s'agitaient en criant dans les couloirs qu'il fallait prévenir mes parents au plus vite… J'avais tellement mal à la tête que c'était comme si elles hurlaient directement dans mes oreilles, comme si les murs, les portes coupe-feu, l'oreiller en plume ne me protégeaient plus de rien…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé Draco ? Insista Harry en pivotant pour se tenir face à lui, à genoux entre ses jambes.

Draco rit doucement en lui pinçant affectueusement le bout du nez.

- Je me laisse aller moi…se réprimanda-t-il, je ne veux pas te parler de ça aujourd'hui.

- Tu fuis les problèmes toi maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

- Je te trouve bien évasif ce soir.

- Et moi je te trouve bien agressif, se défendit Draco qui ne perdait jamais sans sang froid.

- Ho… Je…

- Oui je sais Harry, je commence à avoir l'habitude de tes sautes d'humeur…

- Tu… Mais… Quelle horreur…

- Je n'irais pas jusque là mon loup, se radoucit le blond.

- En fait je ne comprends rien à rien… Je serais toi, je me frapperais…

- Tu me fais mal à la tête avec tes tourments qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, je t… Enfin, je veux dire que si tu me courrais sur les nerfs à ce point je ne serais pas là…

- Draco ?

- Quoi encore !

- Regarde tout ça… Ça ne veut rien dire, c'est comme une histoire dont toutes les pages ont été arrachées… Comme si nous n'étions pas destinés à la réécrire de toute façon… C'est temporaire et dans quelques mois, qui sait peut-être quelques jours, tu vas te lever en te demandant quelle nouvelle lubie t'as possédé pour que tu perdes ton temps à sombrer dans le non sens que je suis…

- Ha… Je ne l'attendais pas de sitôt celle ci…

- Je te fais mal avec mes mots, avec mes gestes, et tu fermes les yeux comme si de rien n'était… Je te pèse, je dors avec toi, nuit après nuit j'inonde tes draps avec mes pleurs, et tu me serres dans tes bras comme si de rien n'était… J'ai peur d'être seul, je n'avance pas, je ne fais pas d'efforts, et tu persistes à me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau comme si de rien n'était…

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tes idées soient si tranchées ? Je pourrais t'expliquer les choses simplement mais tu es trop petit et trop fragile, je peux seulement les esquisser pour que tu les devines au fur et à mesure… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as compris quand je t'ai expliqué que bien malgré moi je t'appartenais, mais cela signifie que qui que tu soies tu n'y peux rien, je serais toujours cette ombre calme qui plane au dessus de toi pour te protéger…

Les idées d'Harry cessèrent de se bousculer un instant, figées par un mot qui résonnait encore en cascade d'écho entre ses deux oreilles. Il y avait comme une notion familière dans les termes que Draco avait employé, ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'on imageait les choses de cette façon pour lui expliquer… Presque machinalement il repensa aux propos que Luna lui avait tenus quelques semaines plus tôt, et la clef du mystère se fraya péniblement un chemin jusqu'à sa raison. "L'éclat de lune perdu à la lumière…"

Luna était folle, indéniablement folle... Et ses mots romantiques et démodés, harassants pour qui n'a pas le temps de croire en ces choses qui ne germent que dans les contes de fée… Mais malgré cela, elle voyait toujours si juste…

Harry passa une main ferme mais presque amoureuse derrière le crâne de Draco, perdant ses doigts dans la forêt de ses longs cheveux blonds, défaisant la tresse avec dextérité et tendresse… Puis il l'approcha de lui sans rencontrer de résistance, invitant sa tête à venir se poser contre lui… Il vint cueillir un baiser sur la partie tendre de la peau derrière son oreille. Il laissa longtemps ses lèvres tièdes sur la peau du serpent, se cachant derrière le rideau de cheveux lumineux… Il murmura tout contre lui :

- Je te fais beaucoup de mal ?

- Quand tu fais ce genre de choses j'oublie tout le reste, souffla Draco de sa voix rauque en enserrant la taille du brun. Mais dis-moi, tu as beaucoup parlé en l'espace de peu de temps là…

- Ho…

Draco s'écarta en lui prenant les mains pour les porter à ses lèvres et les embrasser délicatement, l'une après l'autre…

- Quel étrange petite chose tu peux être parfois, surprenante petite chose…

- Draco j'ai sommeil…

- Je me doute petit loup, file vite au lit…

Le regard fuyant, Harry bégaya en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

- Heu… je…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en baissant les bras, exaspéré par l'attitude tellement prude et incorruptible de son loup…

- Trois semaines que tu me fais le même cinéma tous les soirs à la même heure, soupira le Serpentard en se levant et en l'attrapant dans ses bras sans crier gare.

- Deux ! S'insurgea Harry en s'accrochant précipitamment à son cou pour ne pas risquer de tomber.

- Et alors ? Moi si tu m'avais invité dans ton lit une fois je ne me ferais pas prier pour y retourner ! Je m'inviterais même volontiers quand bon me semble !

- Je ne me fais pas prier ! Et puis c'est en permanence…

- Ne te renferme pas, le prévint Draco en voyant qu'il ne le regardait déjà plus dans les yeux, oui c'est tous les soirs et alors ? Moi j'aime mieux…

- Toi tu es un pervers, et puis la rentrée arrivera bien un jour, alors je ne pourrais plus faire ça, me blottir contre toi pour ne pas faire de cauchemars…

Ils étaient arrivés au bord du lit de Draco qui déposa tendrement son précieux fardeau sur les draps défaits et encore tièdes de leur sieste de l'après-midi…

- Harry, s'attendrit le blond, on trouvera un moyen de te faire dormir dans mon lit, j'inventerais la plus solide des excuses de toute l'histoire du mensonge et tu pourras… Attend une minute ! Qui est le pervers !

- Chuuut… Draco, tout le monde dort !

Harry se retint de rire lorsque Draco outré se releva les poings sur les hanches.

- Je veux pas savoir ! Je ne suis pas un pervers, je suis juste… Plus expansif que toi !

- Draco tais-toi…

- Mais reconnais que…

- Chut ! Oui Draco je reconnais tout ce que tu veux, mais viens te coucher et mets la en veilleuse…

Le dragon défit les rideaux attachés au pied du lit, et le brun délaça les attaches sur les deux autres piliers, à sa tête. Après quoi, le préfet en chef vint se glisser sous les couvertures près de lui…

- Te sens-tu également prêt à reconnaître que je suis le plus beau spécimen mâle de toute l'école ?

Harry enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures pour qu'il ne le voie pas sourire encore. Mais Draco l'y rejoignit sans scrupules, peu soucieux de passer encore pour un débauché, il l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui. Le brun frissonna et entrelaça ses jambes avec celles du serpent.

- Hum… Oui, tu es le plus beau… Susurra-t-il en fermant les yeux, la béatitude au bord des lèvres.

Malefoy triomphant le fit rouler sur le dos pour l'écraser de tout son poids.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire vieux pervers ? Plaisanta Harry.

- Tu me demandes ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, moi je veux bien… Alors je définis les contours de notre relation.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

- Regarde c'est bien simple… Être ami c'est ok, c'est définis, c'est fait et faisable on n'en parle plus. On pourrait donc se décrire comme des amis… MAIS !

Harry étouffa un petit rire dans le cou de Draco, il attendait la suite avec impatience…

- Mes mains, réputées pour devancer ma pensée sont un peu baladeuses et les tiennes, pardonne-moi mon audace, finissent bien par leur répondre si j'insiste assez… Même soucis si ce n'est pire avec mes lèvres… DONC !

- Draco, tu devrais me faire une déclaration debout sur la table des professeurs au déjeuner, en criant comme ça on arrivera au même résultat, chuchota Harry qui voulait avoir l'air sérieux.

- De toute façon laisse-moi finir au point où nous en sommes…Lui dit-il malicieusement. Puisque je ne peux pas passer plus de dix minutes sans avoir de pensées perverses te concernant Harry Potter, je te demande officiellement, comme la tradition djeuns l'exige, si tu veux bien sortir avec moi !

Harry acheva de mourir de rire en pleurant d'hilarité contre Draco dont le visage rayonnait plus victorieusement que celui de la vierge sur les tableaux des plus grands maîtres.

- Alors soit, expira Harry en reprenant son souffle.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins, sans quoi je t'aurais séquestré toute la nuit…

- Aurais-je eu tort de répondre oui si vite ? demanda le brun faussement innocent en plaçant son index sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Draco attrapa le dit index avec ses dents et le glissa plus profondément dans sa bouche… Harry gémit de surprise.

- Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé mon ange la dernière fois que tu as voulu jouer à ça… Le prévint-il avant de poursuivre. Tout a fait entre nous, officieusement nous sortirons ensemble, comme le veut l'éthique de notre génération, mais officiellement…

- Il n'en sera rien, compléta Harry. Parce qu'entre nous il ne s'agit pas que de cela, dit-il tristement. Tout ce que nous avons construit jusqu'ici… On ne le nomme pas parce que ces choses-là sont fragiles, et que lorsqu'on les dit elles perdent de leur sens… Mais nous ne "sortons" pas vraiment ensemble…

- Exactement petit loup, acheva le serpent en enlevant doucement les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage et qui s'étaient emmêlés devant ses yeux en sortant de sous les couvertures, nous ne pouvons pas juste sortir ensemble comme deux adolescents normaux, parce que tu es trop fragile et parce que je suis trop vieux… Parce que ce n'est pas léger ni rafraîchissant, c'est une relation intense et lourde à porter mais que nous porterons à deux…

- Alors maintenant je peux te supplier de me serrer dans tes bras n'importe quand et n'importe où? Demanda Harry recouvrant la naïveté invraisemblable qui contrastait avec l'histoire de sa vie.

Draco sourit tendrement en lui attrapant la pointe du menton.

- N'importe quand et n'importe où, répéta-t-il amusé en décelant un double sens là où le brun ne voyait qu'une chaste prière.

Il le dévora du regard, laissant son imagination dériver plus qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé le faire jusqu'ici.

- Tu ne vas pas essayer de m'embrasser là hein ? Articula difficilement Harry, ses yeux épuisés cillant dangereusement…

- En fait j'y songe sérieusement… Je suis obligé de te demander ton avis ?

- Ho… Et bien je suppose que si tu attends ma permission je resterais éternellement vierge de la bouche…

Draco rit en glissant une main sous son dos.

- On va faire un compromis mon loup… Il est très très tard et je veux que tu dormes parce que j'aime la couleur de tes yeux quand tu t'es bien reposé, entre le vert lumineux des blés au printemps et l'eau des îles là où le corail colore les flots…

- Mon poète ! Minauda Harry en l'enlaçant par le cou.

- Alors je vais seulement t'embrasser comme la première fois, ensuite tu dormiras, ça te semble correct ?

- Hum… Je présume…

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Harry ferma les yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra considérablement.

- Calme toi, je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te blesser alors pourquoi as-tu si peur de moi ?

- Tu es bête, souffla la voix hésitante du brun, je n'aurais jamais peur de toi, trop de confiance amassée dans mon cœur…

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si bouleversé à chaque fois que j'approfondis un peu les choses ?

- Je suppose que ce dont j'ai peur c'est que tu sois déçu par ce que tu découvres, murmura Harry qui commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, toi tu as déjà tellement vécu, déjà tellement connu de… bons coups ! Et moi je suis là, avec ma mine de déterré, mon corps informe, rit amèrement Harry en fermant les yeux.

Draco déposa un furtif baiser sur chacune de ses paupières et croisa ses jambes autour de la taille du brun pour le maintenir étroitement serré contre lui.

- Je ne te dirais pas ce que je devrais te dire si j'étais une personne décente, parce que l'être humain a trop souvent tendance à penser que ces trois mots sont magiques et qu'il suffisent à tout guérir… Mais ce n'est pas comme ça, je ne te promettrais jamais rien de faux avec des mots… Je t'embrasserai un jour. Tu n'auras pas le temps de trouver une excuse attendrissante comme ce soir que déjà je laisserai libre court à mes compétences linguistiques. Je veux que tu sentes combien ce qui comptes c'est la personne et non pas comment elle sait y faire… Et puis, je ne pose pas de question parce que, si c'est moi qui t'apprend à embrasser, ça ne pourra qu'être bien petit monstre, plaisanta le serpent en consolant la peau de son dos sous le pull bleu…

Ivre d'amour, la tête calée sous le menton de Draco, Harry leva les lèvres jusqu'à l'angle de sa mâchoire et y laissa un baiser satiné…

**oO0Oo**

- Draco tu… Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son parrain, il grimaça en fronçant sa bouche sur la gauche et lui offrit un regard des plus perplexes.

Severus soupira en portant une main à son front.

- Je veux dire que si quelque chose te tracassait, tu viendrais m'en parler ?

- Bien sûr oncle Sev', répondit-il en ouvrant le vaisselier.

Le pauvre professeur de Potions s'affala dans un fauteuil en observant dérouté, le soudain comportement de femme d'intérieure de son filleul préféré… De son **seul** filleul…

- Draco, poursuivit-il plus fermement, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, depuis que les vacances ont commencé tu ressembles à Bambi ! Alors qu'il y a de ça une semaine tu faisais plutôt dans le… Misanthrope comme la Bête…

- Tu sais que si tu ne m'avais pas obligé à regarder tous les Walt Disney quand j'étais gosse j'aurais rien compris à ta phrase ?

- Saperlipopette Draco ne me prend pas pour un âne!

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en versant quelques herbes dans un chaudron.

- Tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter le professeur Lupin ça t'assagit dangereusement…

- Oh… Oui bien sur, je… Remus est devenu un bon ami…

- Je n'ai plus huit ans mon parrain chéri, il y a belle lurette que vous êtes **plus** que de très bons amis…

- Ah… Alors tu… Tu savais ?

- Toute l'école est au courant, fit observer le jeune blondinet en souriant toujours.

- Ça ne te choque pas plus que ça ?

- Tu t'attendais à ce qu'en bon fils de Malefoy je sois homophobe ? Tu sais, l'amour c'est universel…

- Oui… Evidemment, mais… Là n'est pas la question ! Je m'inquiète un peu, bien sûr je n'ai jamais dit amen à tous tes agissements très peu fair-play, mais selon les dire de tes camarades tu ne te mêles plus à eux, on ne te voit plus, tu passes ton temps à t'enfermer dans ta chambre de préfet…

Draco plongea une cuiller dans le chaudron qui dégageait maintenant un délicat fumet épicé, il la porta à sa bouche et ferma les yeux en s'extasiant…

- Je suis le roi du couscous ! Allez va t'asseoir oncle Sev' au lieu de me faire subir un interrogatoire qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

Ils se mirent à table et Draco poursuivit :

- Je te rassure, ton filleul n'est pas devenu un cas social, j'ai eu disons… Quelques troubles de l'identité mais ça va beaucoup mieux et les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre. Ça va ? Tu es soulagé ? Tu vas pouvoir dormir à nouveau sur tes deux oreilles ? Quoi qu'avec un loup garou dans ton lit je doute que tes nuits soient de tout repos… Mais c'est pas la pleine lune demain ?

- Draco ! S'indigna son parrain la cuiller à mi chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

Draco rit de bon cœur et après s'être régalés, c'est toujours dans cette ambiance bon enfant qu'ils parachevèrent le repas avec une petite bouteille de Fire Whisky…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Draco rejoignait sa chambre, impatient de serrer fort contre lui le corps de son petit brun, Rogue partit retrouver son "très bon ami"…

Il le découvrit endormi sur les draps défaits de son lit, les lunettes sur le bout de son petit nez, un livre posé sur son abdomen qui se levait et redescendait au rythme de sa respiration posée et régulière. Il sourit tendrement et remonta les couvertures sur lui avant de lui retirer ses lunettes avec amour. Ses cheveux longs étalé en auréole autour de son visage sur le blanc immaculé de l'oreiller, et ses mains entrouvertes encadrant cette vision onirique à merveille… Severus ne put s'empêcher de venir se glisser à ses côtés en soupirant d'aise. Le loup garou ouvrit les yeux avec peine, les paupières encore lourdes des mots de son roman, il aperçut le visage de son vilain professeur et lui offrit son plus joli sourire…

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

- C'est à n'y rien comprendre Moony… Il était là, heureux comme un prince, il s'affairait dans la cuisine comme si c'était son élément, il m'a fait une bouffe du tonnerre, il a rit comme un enfant….

- Alors tout va bien ?

- Draco Malefoy qui fait la popote ? Qui se montre prévenant, fin et plein d'humour sans discontinuer ?

- C'est une maladie que je connais ça…

- Impossible ! Il est trop jeune pour être amoureux !

- Ne fait pas la mère poule mon chat tu veux ? Plaisanta Remus en enlaçant mollement le cou du professeur de Potions pour l'attirer à lui.

Rogue ne grogna pas plus d'avantage, et se laissa glisser dans la volupté des caresses de son "très bon ami"…

**oO0Oo**

- Tadam !

- Ron quel bronzage ! fit semblant de s'émerveiller Hermione.

- N'est-ce pas ? Ces deux semaines en Afrique m'ont pigmentairement métamorphosé ! Il ponctua sa phrase d'un minable clin d'œil et acheva de se tourner en ridicule… Avec mes splendides petites tâches de rousseur pour souligner le tout je vais être irrésistible ! Et toi 'mione, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes vacances ?

- La France comme chaque année, je ne m'en lasse pas cela dit, et puis… Papa et maman ont laissé Lee venir avec nous la première semaine !

- Alors ça y est t'es une femme ?

Ginny lui asséna un coup violent derrière la tête.

- Gougnafier ! Malotru !

- Aouch, rugit-il en se massant la nuque les sourcils froncés, ne joue pas les jeunes vierges effarouchées rebelle de mes deux, t'as pas été un modèle d'innocence…

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille se jeta littéralement sur son dos en menaçant de lui arracher le cuir chevelu sous le fou rire bienveillant d'une Hermione trop heureuse de les revoir pour jouer les sergent caporale derechef.

- Tu sais Ginny, ton frère peut bien se moquer de toi, si un jour il pousse le bouchon vraiment trop loin, viens faire un tour par ma chambre, j'ai deux ou trois scoops bien frais à te faire noter, badina-t-elle en attachant ses cheveux avec adresse.

- J'y manquerais pas, grogna l'intéressée en fauchant son frère derrière les genoux pour le voir s'étaler sur la moquette dans un bruit douloureux.

- Quelle fougue Gigi, ronronna Seamus en entrant ses sacs de voyage à la main.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser le vice que deux autres énormes valises lui atterrissaient respectivement dans le visage et dans l'estomac, le plaquant dans l'un des imposants fauteuils en cuir bordeaux. A leur suite, Fred et Georges resplendissants…

- Bonjour la compagnie !

- Fred, fit mine de clamer passionnément un Dean sortant triomphalement de la salle de bain de son dortoir, tenant fiévreusement l'infime bout d'éponge qui dissimulait son anatomie à peine aussi bien qu'une feuille de vigne. Hermione rougit violemment, peu habituée à ce genre de vision, et Ginny éclata d'un rire franc

- Ha Dean ma princesse ! S'extasia faussement le roux en tombant à genoux les mains jointes.

- A force de faire semblant, on va les retrouver en train de jouer à se brûler les genoux en copulant sur la moquette tous les deux… Murmura Ron pour lui même.

- Oh oui Fred, mon chevalier obscur, sort ta grosse épée de son fourreau… Brama Dean en portant une main à son front, les yeux mis clos la bouche entrouverte.

- Stop ! Hurla Hermione, alors que Ginny menaçaient de mourir de rire comme le voulait l'expression.

- Les hormones vous travaillent durement pendant l'hiver, grogna Georges en aidant Seamus à se libérer du poids de leur bagages.

- Les chastes oreilles de Georgine frémissent…

- Oreilles qui frémissent, écartent plus vite les cuisses ! Argua fièrement Ron en se félicitant mentalement pour sa rime… Et ce jusqu'à qu'il finisse à nouveau à terre après avoir reçu à son tour la valise dans les… Enfin, là où ça fait mal…

- Chastes oreilles mon cul ! Lança Seamus avec un sourire mauvais. D'ici à ce qu'une furie bien connue de nos fichiers n'ait pas encore trouver le moyen d'enfourner sa langue dedans…

- La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe…

- Mais Seamus n'a rien du crapaud ! Il ressemble plutôt à… un croisement entre un centaure et… une moufette ! Conclut Ginny en lui envoyant un coussin dans la figure

- Ho les mioches, c'est pas bientôt fini tout ce bordel ?

- Tiens voilà Lee, le tombeur de ces dames !

- Peuh ! Facile, moi aussi je me fais des dread et c'est parti, c'est aware, je suis in et j'te casse !

- Des dread rousses ? Ron pourquoi tu fermes pas ta gueule au lieu de dire des trucs pareils…

Hermione se jeta au coup du nouvel arrivant, l'accueillant comme il se doit avec un baiser chaleureux, sous les huées attendries du reste de leurs camarades.

- Bon allez ! S'impatienta Ginny, les cadeaux de Noël !

Et alors que tout le monde s'excitait en amoncelant les cadeaux sur la table basses avant de procéder à la distribution, Harry entra dans la salle commune…

Ils ne le virent pas tout de suite… d'ailleurs sans doute personne ne l'aurait remarqué si il n'avait pas gaiement lancé à la cantonade…

- Salut tout le monde ! … Avant de reprendre son chemin sans un regard de plus.

Un silence surnaturel enveloppa la bande de gais lurons, rompu par Georges abasourdi.

- Alors ça ! Conclut-il, il souriait ou j'ai des hallucinations !

- Merde, des hallucinations collectives, conclut Seamus en se frottant les yeux…

- En plus il a rapetissé, remarqua bêtement Dean.

- A quel point tu es mentalement limité, grogna Hermione, ça n'était pas son pull, c'est pourquoi il flottait dedans comme ça…

Puis Harry réapparu, traversant à nouveau la pièce sous leurs yeux écarquillés, un livre à la main cette fois… Il sortit sans réagir à leurs regards inquisiteurs et pesants.

- Les cadeaux… Reprit Ginny la mine éreintée, et la voix grave.

Et l'animation générale rattrapa le cours des choses, un peu altérée soit, mais ils avaient tous pris l'habitude d'ignorer Harry depuis des mois après tout… Aussi plus personne ne mentionna cet incident jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, où il fut clairement inévitable que ce sujet devait être mis sur le tapis…

**oO0Oo**

- Sale petit diable !

- C'était bien trop tentant, se défendit le brun en jouant nerveusement avec les doigts de Draco.

- Tu aurais au moins pu m'appeler! Si j'avais été là j'aurais pu te coincer contre un fauteuil devant eux et…

- Hey ! Déjà entre nous on en est pas là ! Je te rappelle gentiment que je suis Saint Potter, ne t'avise pas de descendre sous la braguette dans tes pensées vilain serpent !

- Mon loup, supplia Draco, juste pour s'amuser, je ne ferais rien de méchant, je pourrais juste effleurer ton splendide postérieur…

- Le prolongement de mon dos plat comme une limande tu voulais dire ? Corrigea Harry agacé.

- Hum… Mais moi j'aime tellement la platitude de tes petites fesses…

- Draco, sourit le brun malgré lui, t'es chiant à toujours avoir le dernier mot…

Le Serpentard le fit monter sur ses genoux et croisa ses grands doigts fins avec les siens.

- Je suis triste que tu ne m'aies même pas proposé de venir avec toi étaler publiquement notre relation qui fera la une des magazines people…

- Tu plaisantes ? L'idée d'attendre d'être à table est beaucoup plus séduisante… Le consola Harry en se mordant frénétiquement les lèvres.

Draco le fixa amoureusement, l'enveloppant de son regard arctique, savourant la découpe du profil hâve de la moitié de son être dans la lumière du jour déclinant… Apprenant par cœur les pâles reflets mauves en ondes ouatées sur sa peau ensoleillée, la livide lumière avant la nuit qui s'étalait sur son front d'enfant malade… Il était la plus belle entité que la terre ait jamais porté… Il était magnifique et gracieux jusque dans sa maladive maigreur et ses gestes tremblants, jusque dans sa malhabile naïveté…

- J'ai envie de le dire…

- Ne le dis pas !

- J'en ai très envie…

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je le lis dans tes yeux…

Le blond lui mordilla le haut de la joue en grognant affectueusement, juste avant de plonger son visage dans ce cou si petit pour s'enivrer de ce parfum si particulier… Son petit Harry sentait le lait de parme et la crème pour bébé, deux effluves qui lui seyaient à merveille selon lui… Deux odeurs distinctes qui, mêlées l'une à l'autre, donnaient tour à tour à Draco l'envie de s'endormir ou de dévorer la peau du brun jusqu'à l'overdose extatique…

- Aïe, sourit Harry en offrant pourtant davantage la peau douce de son cou au serpent.

Draco releva la tête et contempla le splendide suçon qu'il venait de lui laisser... Une œuvre d'art, songea-t-il. Il aurait du avoir honte de ce geste possessif et commun, mais loin de cette sensation, il caressa le petit cercle rougi sur l'épiderme de son loup avec le bout de sa langue... savourant ce geste d'offrande qu'il lui donnait ainsi en rejetant sa tête pour mieux laisser le dragon apposer sa marque sur son corps…

- Parfois je songe à te faire tatouer une phrase du style Propriété de Draco Malefoy sur le ventre… Mais j'ai tellement mal au cœur à l'idée de voir une aiguille effleurer ton petit abdomen doré que je préfèrerais l'écrire avec ma langue et ma salive quand tu m'en donneras l'autorisation…

Harry lui embrassa le front en souriant à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu es comme ça, souffla le blond en l'allongeant sur le lit.

- Comment ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- Si tendre… Expliqua le serpent en embrassant son sourcil levé en accent circonflexe.

- Ho… sourit-il toujours.

Draco lui mordit l'épaule, ce qui fit gémir le brun…

- Si tu pousses ce genre de nouvelles versions de ton célèbre "ho" dans des situations comme celle ci je ne donne pas cher de ta virginité…

- Encore faudrait-il qu'un jour tu trouves le juste moyen de laisser à la porte de cette chambre mon titre ecclésiastique…

- Un jour je pousserais le vice jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à tes genoux, comme ton petit pantalon, petit Potter…

- Draco ! S'indigna Harry.

- Oh oui, crie mon prénom, geignit le blond qui se délectait à le pousser jusque dans ses derniers retranchements. La liste de mes péchés ne sera jamais exhaustive, se complimenta-t-il en laissant sa main gauche divaguer à cet endroit malvenu qui paralysait le reste des facultés mentales de son loup…

**oO0Oo**

Dans la grande salle, tous les élèves voyaient leurs esprits lubriques d'adolescent fraîchement pubères frôler la surchauffe. Ils se tortillaient tous sur leur séant, animés par leur nouveau sujet de conversation, les sens exacerbés, à l'affût du moindre geste qui pourrait prêter matière à leurs idées dérangées…

Ils avaient tous très bien pu constater la main du Survivant fermement étreinte par celle du roi des Serpentards, certains étant même allés jusqu'à grimper sans gêne sur les épaules de leur voisin de devant pour mieux voir de leurs propres (ndla : c'est vite dit bande de petits pervers --') yeux ce que tout le monde chuchotait tout bas. Et tandis que quelques uns criaient au canular, et d'autres encore carrément au scandale, les plus inventifs s'affairaient déjà à coudre du bout de leurs imaginations fertiles et débridées les ragots les plus invraisemblables, en jouant à celui qui serait le plus vite colporté…

Force était d'admettre que le tableau qu'offraient Harry et Draco était des plus contrastés…

Draco l'indolent, une main négligemment enfoncée dans la poche de son large jean, le buste toujours droit et fier, sa musculature sportive artistiquement rehaussée par un tee-shirt près du corps sans être moulant… Draco l'insensible et ses cheveux longs paresseusement noué dans son dos, cette expression d'ennui profond perpétuellement figée sur ses traits féminins mais provocants…

Et puis… Dans le prolongement de son autre main, nerveusement agrippé à lui, Harry se démenait avec ses sentiments. On pouvait à peine l'apercevoir sous les flots de tissus du pull bleu qui lui tombait juste au dessus des genoux, dissimulant du même coup le petit short en toile beige qui épousait ses formes graciles… Le visage à demi caché derrière l'épaule de Draco, il se rongeait les ongles, sa main perdue dans la grande manche en laine turquoise…

L'atypique couple se figea dans l'embrasure colossale, à la mesure de la porte, affichant clairement et ouvertement la nature de leur proximité, laissant jaser l'assistance à qui mieux mieux. Le blond jaugea l'assemblée de son regard scrutateur et dédaigneux, puis il entraîna fermement Harry jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, avec dans l'idée de régler toute hostilité dès sa source. Il n'omit pas bien entendu d'offrir un sourire Colgate® marque déposée à la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore, égal à lui même, eut simplement tout le mal du monde à cacher son amusement. Emue, Minerva ne put quant à elle réprimer un sourire attendri, tandis que le professeur Lupin écrasait littéralement le pieds de Rogue sous la table en envoyant un clin d'œil charmeur aux deux garçons.

- Je ne sais pas si comme on le dit "ceci explique cela", articula Hermione en observant assommée les gestes ordonnés de Draco qui chamboulait le plan de table des Serpentards afin de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, mais, poursuivit-elle, peut-être que ce phénomène est à l'origine du sourire auquel nous avons eu droit alors que nous ne pensions plus que ce fût possible un jour…

- Alors ça, gémit Ginny, et dire que j'ai soupiré après lui pendant presque quatre années de ma vie ! Vous n'auriez pas juger bon de m'informer qu'il était de l'autre bord ?

- En fait en y réfléchissant, lança Ron tout haut, jusqu'ici Harry était un être asexué pour nous… Tu sais, le genre qui prétend qu'il a des chaussettes à trier quand on se met à parler de masturbation…

- C'est vrai, admit Dean, bien que je sois très fidèle à mon Fredounet, – l'intéressé lui envoya un baiser avec la main sous le regard hilare de Ginny – quand je lui faisais du rentre-dedans, c'était peut être gros comme une maison pour qui passait par là, mais lui restait tellement naïf, tellement sourd à l'idée que je puisse seulement être en train de le draguer que je finissais toujours par abandonner…

- En fait, acheva Hermione, même moi qui ne m'étais jamais posée de question sur la sexualité de Harry, j'avais fini par penser ces derniers mois que de toute façon, arrivé à ce stade, il ne serait jamais capable de construire quoi que ce soit de sain et de stable avec qui que ce soit…

- Mais… Draco Malefoy ! Eructa Georges.

- Et ouais ma poule, renchérit son frère jumeau en lui assénant une tape conciliante sur le dos, cette bombasse de Dray n'est plus célibataire… Encore que je ne sois pas sûr que ce soit précisément **ce** Serpentard qui ferait rougir ton slip petit bateau…

Sans cesser de fixer le nouveau couple avec curiosité, Georges enfonça prestement la tête de son double dans le plat de lasagnes, maudissant par la même occasion sa mère de lui avoir fait partagé le même utérus que ce cas de la médecine psychiatrique pendant neuf longs et pénibles mois… Car, bien qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas distinctement, ce dut être le calvaire le plus éprouvant de l'histoire Weasley…

- Ne rejette pas tes penchants sexuels sur tout ton entourage, sale polygame pluri-sexuel tordu !

- Parle bien à ton frère, il est gentil fais lui un bisous ! Gronda Dean.

Excédé, Georges quitta la table en sentant poindre une migraine grosse comme la valise qu'il avait envoyé valser sur Seamus quelques heures plus tôt après y avoir volontairement rangé les boules de pétanques de pépé Weasley.

- Je suis scié, conclut Ron en sifflant la bouteille de jus de citrouille, dans l'espoir dérisoire de noyer sa surprise dans le légume.

- Il a vraiment l'air petit et vulnérable à côté de Malefoy, s'attendrit Ginny en attrapant le bras d'Hermione qui soupirait d'exaspération.

- Quand même, ça doit être fatiguant de supporter l'orgueil de la fouine et son caractère bien trempé à longueur de journée…

- Ben écoute Harry à l'air en forme… Au delà de son aspect physique toujours aussi rachitique, c'est même écœurant de le voir rayonner ainsi à la table des persifleurs ! Lui qui fut notre emblème…

- On ne va pas se voiler la face, coupa Seamus que cette dernière remarque trop hypocrite avait blessé, Draco a brillamment réussi là où nous avons lamentablement échoué… Tant mieux pour lui, et bien fait pour nous et nos décisions à la con…

- Seamus à raison, chuchota faiblement Ginny, à lui tout seul Malefoy lui a redonné le sourire en si peu de temps… Nous avons fuit nos responsabilité un peu rapidement j'ai l'impression…

- Ça n'est pas si simple, leur expliqua Hermione, nous ne saurons sans doute jamais si nous avons failli ou non à notre tâche d'amis parce que… Lorsque des êtres comme Draco tombent amoureux, ils sont plus acharnées que dix personnes avec la même volonté que chacun d'entre nous…

- Berk, Malefoy amoureux qui pleure de gratitude au pied d'une statue de Merlin pour le remercier de lui avoir envoyer Harry… Berk, berk…

- Tu veux pire avant d'aller dormir mon Seamus chéri ? Draco qui arrache le string d'Harry avec les dents !

L'Irlandais quitta la table sans demander son reste, des images violentes lui agressant les paupières…

- C'est ce que j'aime lui faire, éclaircit Fred en illustrant l'exemple de Dean avec un claquement de mâchoire qu'il voulait sensuel.

Ginny manqua s'étouffer avec une datte en riant et Hermione recracha malgré elle son verre de lait par le nez.

C'est ce moment que choisit Lee pour venir chercher sa belle.

- Ton ex pote est vraiment un pervers de la pire engeance… Avec Malefoy ! C'est la chose la plus dégueulasse que mes yeux aient jamais vu. Quel couple mal assorti, Merlin que c'est laid !

- Ça suffit Lee, le supplia Hermione surprise par le dégoût clairement palpable dans sa voix.

- Joue pas aux cons, l'agressa Fred, tout le monde bave devant l'union quasi évidente du glacial serpent fier et hautain et de l'émotionnel lion écorché vif… T'es bien le seul à cracher sur l'indiscutable beauté du tout qu'ils forment…

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, cracha-t-il en serrant férocement l'épaule de Fred.

Dean lui planta discrètement mais néanmoins violemment sa fourchette dans la main pour qu'il lâche le jumeau Weasley. Lee lorgna son cadet avec mésestime et tira Hermione derrière lui avant de quitter la salle pour éviter d'avoir à frapper ce crétin… Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il endurait…

Pendant ce temps, Harry se dépêtrait avec toute les peines du monde de sa situation pour le moins saugrenue. Pansy Parkinson le foudroyait du regard comme s'il état en train de lui faire essuyer l'affront le plus vulgaire de tous les temps… Hum, réflexion faite, en dînant à la table des Serpentards, lui l'être le plus honni de tous les persifleurs, le grand et noble Harry Potter, accoutré du pull de son futur mari, et bien… Oui c'était de la provocation suicidaire. Mais c'était sans compter Draco qui menaçait de lui faire avaler ses petits pois par les trous de nez. A eux trois, il formait le triangle amoureux le plus biscornus que l'histoire de Poudlard eût jamais connue, à cela près qu'avec son amour à sens unique, Parkinson faisait un bel angle bancale et inutile. Troublée à l'idée de devoir aspirer des légumes par voie nasale, elle n'insista pas en se disant que de toute façon, Malefoy était trop blond, et que de plus, son père croupissant en prison, sa fortune ne voudrait bientôt plus dire grand chose…

Blaise Zabini, qui rappelons-le pour information entretenait alors une relation très… heu… physique avec nul autre que George Weasley, (ndla : Explosif… !)… Notre charmant Blaise donc, semblait pour son compte très bien s'accoutumer au fait qu'un autre Serpentard que lui fasse la monumentale embardée de s'offrir un relation avec un homme qui, de surcroît, appartenait à la maison qui était leur rivale depuis des millénaires… Il s'autorisa un clin d'œil complice avec le prince des serpents, et les deux jeunes hommes convinrent dans ce geste qu'ils en auraient sans doute de belles à se raconter… En effet, porter le poids d'un secret aussi torride s'avérant de suite une affaire bien plus aisée.

Dans le dessein d'un bilan général, Draco pouvait s'avérer satisfait de diagnostiquer une entrée en matière pour le moins raisonnable. Outre l'évanouissement de Milicent, et les rires gras de Crabe et Goyle qui ne voulaient pas comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'une blague, les autres étaient soit indifférents, soit profusément dégoûtés, soit enthousiastes (en minorité hélas)… Ceci étant, personne n'avait hurlé à leur encontre de "Au bûcher !" intempestifs. Merlin soit loué.

A une exception près, tout le monde se replongea dans son assiette, discutant avec véhémence de ce nouveau potin qualifiable de "monstre".

Une seule et unique personne avait gardé le silence à l'insu de tous dans ce brouhaha infernal. Jamais repu du spectacle vomitif qu'offraient les jeunes amoureux… Ce soir là, Malcolm comprit enfin ce qui lui avait valu une telle correction le mois précédent… Mais, de vous à moi, qui pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une seconde une telle improbabilité ? C'est entre ses dents qu'il se jura que sa vengeance n'en serait que plus délectable…

**oO0Oo**

- C'était marrant, rit Draco en sortant torse nu de la grande salle de bain de sa chambre de préfet, frictionnant vigoureusement ses cheveux avec une serviette.

Il tituba aveuglement jusqu'au lit et s'y laissa mollement tomber aux côtés d'Harry, envoyant voler ses pantoufles à travers la pièce.

Harry se dressa sur ses genoux et prit le relais en poussant tendrement les mains de Draco pour lui sécher les cheveux avec un peu plus de douceur.

- J'ai trop mangé je crois, dit-il en massant langoureusement le cuir chevelu du blond.

- Hum mm… Gémit le serpent qui n'écoutait déjà plus, transporté par les sensations magiques et délicieuses que le bout des doigts du brun offrait à son crâne alourdi par les soucis de la journée…

- Tu prends si peu soin de tes cheveux que je n'arrive pas à comprendre par quelle bénédiction de la nature ils restent aussi fluides et lisses que de la soie, constata Harry en se levant pour aller étendre la serviette humide dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revint, l'étendue anthracite ourlée de copeaux gris perle des yeux de Draco le dévorait avec impatience. Le serpent songea qu'avec les semaines, son loup était devenu plus grand, plus beau et plus fort… A moins que ce ne fût son amour ?

Harry portait un vieux débardeur noir délavé Dead Can Dance coupé au dessus du nombril, révélant le strass noir du petit anneau qu'il arborait négligemment et les récents abdominaux qui apparaissaient tout juste sur son filiforme estomac ambré… Un large pantalon en toile gris tombait très bas sur ses hanches pointues…

Le brun frissonna et croisa les bras autour de lui en détournant le regard, embarrassé…

- Mes yeux t'intimident encore, plaisanta Draco.

- Je déteste quand tu me fixes comme… comme…

- Une part de fraisier, l'aida le blond, c'est mon dessert préféré….

- Voilà exactement ! S'emporta Harry en levant les bras au ciel, je ne suis pas une… pâtisserie !

Amusé, Draco décida de jouer l'ingénu qui prenait tout au pied de la lette et il alla prestement se glisser sous les draps frais.

- Ça se passe comme ça chez les Malefoy ! Rugit Harry.

- Tu ne veux plus que je sois attentionné fier petit lion, alors soit… Tu viendras trouver du réconfort quand l'envie t'en prendra…

- Merlin je déteste encore plus t'entendre dire des choses pareilles…

Draco se dressa brusquement sur ses coudes, et lui demanda d'une voix plus contrariée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Ça t'écorche la bouche à ce point de me demander des câlins plus par envie que par besoin d'être consolé ?

Harry sursauta en constatant l'éclat de douleur qui avait traversé le regard métallique du jeune éphèbe... Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir perçu ce trouble dans sa voix, cette faille qui traduisait la possibilité qu'il ait pu le blesser…

Il ne pouvait pas envisager lui faire le moindre mal, surtout après tout ce que Draco avait enduré pour lui.

Il le rejoignit sous les couvertures et éteignit la lumière, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les yeux embués de larmes et le ventre noué… Il attendit quelques minutes dans le silence, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Puis il entendit le Serpentard pousser un soupir de désespoir à s'en fendre l'âme avant de se tourner dos à lui…

Harry se mordit la lèvre, ses idées fusant à près deux cents kilomètres heure… Il reconsidéra la situation et parvint à la conclusion qu'il n'avait hélas qu'une vie, et que certaines choses valaient la peine d'être vécues le plus rapidement possible…

De son côté, profondément désarmé, Draco s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour ne pas d'avantage souffrir de se silence lourd de sens… Mais, une petite main timide émergea de sous son corps et vint tendrement tracer les grandes lignes découpées de son torse. Il l'attrapa en souriant malgré lui…

- Tu sais comment te faire pardonner toi, pas vrai ?

Il se retourna et chercha à rencontrer le regard vert et mordoré de son petit monstre mais n'aperçut que le sommet de sa tête échevelée, le reste de son visage s'étant enfoui plus bas, contre son ventre…

- Draco, murmura la voix étouffée par sa peau et l'épaisseur des couvertures, tu sais… si je suis tellement insupportable c'est aussi parce que je passe mon temps à me battre avec mon incompétence…

- Ta… de… Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de raconter !

- Parfois je… Je te regarde, quand tu t'endors en lisant le soir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et… Tu crois que je suis assoupi, alors j'essaye de ne pas respirer trop fort, les yeux à demi dissimulés par ces draps qui sentent comme toi… Tu t'es moqué de moi si souvent, et là c'est moi qui regardais tes doigts fins remonter les petites lunettes en demi lune sur le bout de ton nez… Ta chemise est transparente avec la lumière violacée de la lune et j'ai le ventre qui se tord. Si je te regarde ainsi trop longtemps, ma tête tourne tellement vite que les couleurs dégoulinent en larmes multicolores sur ta silhouette… Et je n'arrive plus à savoir si je suis en train de respirer ou de boire ton odeur… Je sens dans le picotement de mes mains que mon corps meurt d'envie de se fondre littéralement dans le tien mais… Je ne sais même pas si tu vas aimer, ce que tu aimes, où je dois poser mes mains pour te faire plaisir… Je me sens frustré et découragé, je reste toujours là sans rien faire et j'ai… J'ai vraiment envie de pleurer…

Harry choisit cet instant pour relever enfin la tête, guettant la moindre réaction du blond avec appréhension. Ce dernier semblait en proie à une terrible lutte intérieure, il fixait les tentures vertes qui délimitaient le cœur de leur intimité, ses yeux gris s'étaient assombris, chargés de la même lourdeur qu'un ciel d'orage…

On ne s'était jamais soucié de lui, on ne lui avait jamais appris la valeur de la tendresse, les codes de la complicité, le bonheur que l'on éprouve à serrer cet être à la fois fort et fragile contre son cœur. Il était de notoriété publique que Draco était le genre de gay à s'assumer et à assumer sa réputation de collectionneur d'aventures d'un soir. Il n'aimait pas les câlins, les caresses, les mots doux, enjôleurs et surtout… Faux…

Avec Harry, rien n'était faux. Harry suintait la sincérité par tous les pores, à tel point qu'avant de s'en amouracher Malefoy avait toujours trouvé cette caractéristique écœurante au possible. Il ne connaissait pas la fourberie autrement qu'en en étant la victime. Harry était le genre d'être rare et pur que l'on ne croisait pas deux fois dans sa vie… Le genre de créature qui, si on ne la protège pas à temps, est tellement à fleur de peau que ses sentiments finissent par la dévorer et l'anéantir de l'intérieur… Le genre de petit être altérable qui se cache derrière de grands mots et de grandes choses pour qu'on ne voie pas combien il perd le contrôle sur ses sens exacerbés. Le genre qui brille si fort que l'on finit par croire qu'il est inébranlable et autonome, qui lorsqu'il tombe enfin, ne ressemble plus à rien qu'un nœud de chair et de maux qui tremblent d'étonnement. A cet instant, Draco sut qu'il était le plus amoureux des hommes, et que le projet même de devoir apprendre à aimer doucement grâce à la fragilité de cet enfant était la plus belle étape de sa pitoyable vie de fils de mangemort atrophié du sentiment, complexé du muscle de l'affection, et handicapé du cœur.

Et parce que l'un avait encore tout à apprendre à l'autre, ils ne pouvaient plus être deux personnes distinctes. Ils étaient les deux parties d'un tout qui se complétaient tant bien que mal, presque maladroitement, mais tendrement… Il y avait Harry, foncièrement bon mais que sa bonté rendait trop vulnérable aux attaques du monde, et Draco, qui ne serait jamais vraiment blanc comme neige mais dont l'amour était sans bornes. Il n'était pas juste le méchant de l'histoire à qui était permis de faire un jour la bête à deux dos avec le plus grand héros de tout les temps, il était devenu le tuteur du lierre grimpant qu'était Harry. Et quoi qu'il arrive il réalisait doucement qu'il aurait toujours un rôle à jouer à ses côtés, que sa fragilité était éternelle et que son rôle à lui était de rester l'immuable Draco qui était froid au dehors mais sage et patient dans l'intimité de leur amour hors normes (avec quelques fonctions plus pécheresses étant donné qu'Harry était bel et bien en train de le supplier à mi-mots de lui apprendre à faire l'amour, mais il n'en restait pas moins très fier).

- Je suis faible Harry, et tu ne pourras pas éternellement m'empêcher de te le dire… Si pour toi c'est un geste qui altère l'exemption de nos sentiments, pour moi c'est juste le moyen de les transcender en les voyant se réfléchir dans tes yeux quand je les formule…

- Je t'aime, le devança Harry qui s'était rapproché de lui pour l'embrasser chastement…

**oO0Oo**

- Alors cette rentrée Frédéric Norbert Weasley ? Paré ?

- Tiens… Angelina, t'es pas morte toi ?

- Ça fait plaisir de se sentir fiévreusement attendue par une horde de fans aussi acharnés que toi mon chou…

- T'es capitaine du club de sport le plus réputé de l'école, pas miraculée de la tuberculose…

- Fred ! C'est quoi cette mine de six pieds de long ? Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que c'est une peine de cœur…

- Excuse-moi, soupira le rouquin, je me suis disputé avec Dean ce matin et ça me fend la conscience, je ne trouve plus de sens à l'existence…

- Je… Heu… Marmonna l'athlétique jeune femme en se grattant le menton.

Devant sa mine déconfite, le malicieux Weasley ne put maintenir la blague plus longtemps. Il éclata d'un rire franc et ensoleillé en jetant son écharpe sur son interlocutrice enragée.

- Tous les deux ! Hurla-telle, à force de jouer à faire semblant…

- Ouais ouais, je sais, on ne me l'a déjà que trop répété, s'amusa-t-il à compléter en lassant ses chaussures.

- Bien, je vois que tu viens à la réunion de ce matin. On n'a bien évidemment toujours pas d'attrapeur, soupira-t-elle, et le match de mi janvier qui nous court après comme si les semaines étaient divisées subitement par deux…

- Alors ça ma poule, la nargua-t-il en faisant rouler ses yeux de contrariété feinte, si t'avais pas jarreter Potter comme un malpropre…

- C'était une loque Fred ! Il ne faisait plus rien, ne venait plus à aucun entraînement !

- On a tous des hauts et des bas ! Y a pas QUE le quiditch dans la vie, et si tu avais été un tant soit peu plus patiente, si tu avais laissé le temps aux choses de suivre leur cours, tu te retrouverais aujourd'hui avec un Potter frais et dispos dans tes rangs !

- Hein ! Beugla-t-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir avec tout ce verbiage.

- Mais tu débarques ma vieille ou quoi ! Si t'es pas au courant va vraiment falloir songer à remettre tes antécédents de commère à la page… Parce que si t'as l'air out au moment où THE sujet est au cœur de TOUTES les conversations, s'en est fini de ta réputation d'œil de faucon…

- Fred attention je vais te frapper… Je suis arrivée d'Australie seulement ce matin et je m'estime encore heureuse d'être en cour en ce lundi de rentrée sans que ma grand mère ait confondu janvier avec juillet alors n'agresse pas mes neurones de cette façon !

- Ha… Et bien Harry va beaucoup mieux au cas où ça pourrait t'intéresser… Annonça-t-il mystérieusement en récupérant son écharpe… Je pourrais même ajouter que musclé et fluet comme il est aujourd'hui tu pourrais facilement faire de lui un meilleur attrapeur qu'il ne l'a jamais été…

- Fred ! Coupa-t-elle en lui envoyant une claque bien sentie sur le sommet du crâne.

- Aouch ! Ah oui j'ai failli oublier ! Je ne te promets cependant pas qu'il mette la pâté aux Serpentards comme tu y fut habituée naguère jadis dans des temps reculés… (Elle le frappe à nouveau) Aïe ! Mais c'est une manie ! C'est juste pour te prévenir qu'il ne faudra plus compter sur lui pour coller une branlée du tonnerre de Merlin aux Serpentards. D'ici à ce qu'il les laisse même gagner en laissant l'attrapeur des vicieux lui rouler un patin d'enfer au beau milieu du terrain… à moins qu'il ne préfère se faire peloter sous les gradins, commença à déblatérer Fred.

- Mais… Mais Fred ! T'as fumé TOUTE la moquette de ton dortoir ou quoi !

- Tu sais, tu as raison… Peut-être que ce qu'il préfère c'est attendre l'intimité des douches ou des vestiaires après le match… Ouais ça c'est le genre de la fouine, l'ambiance homme, bœuf qui transpire et tout…

- Fred je vais à nouveau te taper, le prévint-elle en levant la main.

- Ça va, t'énerve pas… de toute façon tu verras bien au petit déjeuner, c'est vraiment hardcore de passer à côté…

- Mais bon sang, nom d'un hippogriffe de quoi tu parles !

Angelina commençait vraiment à fulminer, à tel point que Fred crut déceler une légère vapeur s'échapper de ses oreilles flamboyantes. Elle attrapa l'un des nombreux coussins en velours rouge et or qui traînaient sur le sol et enfonça violemment sa tête dedans avant de pousser un hurlement que l'épaisseur du coton atténua à peine…

La tête de Ron apparut alors au balcon de la salle commune. Les cheveux hirsutes, le pyjama à l'envers, les yeux collés il s'énerva avec la délicatesse d'un phacochère en rut…

- Est-ce que c'est un nouveau jeu pervers de faire du bruit à une heure pareille du matin ! Il reste deux heures avant qu'on ne se farcisse Flitwick pour quatre belles heures d'examens en commun avec les Serpentards et vous… VOUS bande de troufions sans respect pour le sommeil d'autrui, vous voilà ainsi hardis de troubler ma paix onirique alors que je rêvais d'un journal géant qui écrasait une araignée à tête de Malefoy toute aussi géante!

- Je pense qu'Harry le prendrait très mal… Pronostiqua Fred en sachant fort bien qu'il ne se mouillait pas trop.

- Rien à branler, grogna Ron qui retournait se coucher malgré tout.

Angelina frappa Fred qui avait baisser sa garde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça lui fasse à Potter qu'on pulvérise la tronche allongée du rongeur à coup de Times ou de tapette à mouche format poche de troll?

- Vous risqueriez de me mettre dans une rage Voldemorienne, osa le principal intéressé qui venait chercher ses vêtements restant pour les installer dans la chambre de Draco sur ordre incontournable de ce dernier.

Angelina le fixa tout en maintenant sa mâchoire pour l'empêcher de tomber au niveau de ses genoux.

- Il… Il a… Il a dit… Il a dit plus de trois mots ! Bégaya-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- Tiens t'es tout seul Harry ? Avança Ron avec trop d'arrières pensées pour que ça ne s'entende pas…

- Même pas dans tes rêves Weslaid de mes deux, cracha l'inimitable voix traînante de Malefoy qui venait d'entrer à la suite de son loup, les mains enfoncées loin dans ses poches comme à son habitude, moi vivant Potter ressemblera à Whitney Houston dans Bodyguard on est clairs ?

- Ben… Ben bien sûr ! Vociféra Angelina, la fouine qui entre dans notre dortoir au moment où on l'insulte copieusement, frais comme un gardon avec son petit denim comme si c'était la fête ! T'as peut être un sacré joli petit cul Malefoy, mais Harry et toi n'avez pas élevé les cochons ensemble alors tes familiarités tu peux te les mettre où je pense !

- Laisse mon cul où il est Johnson…

- On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble, répéta Harry rêveur en disparaissant dans le dortoir.

- Non c'est vrai, acheva Draco qui semblait lire dans ses pensées, mais on songe sérieusement à le faire avec nos enfants…

- Je dois être arrivée dans une dimension parallèle… Je sais que mémé à un problème avec son portoloin, il était peut-être plus défectueux que ce que j'avais prévu…

- Je suis désolé Angelina mais il n'y a pas plus véridique que la main de Malefoy que tu viens de louper et qui s'est égarée sur le postérieur d'Harry.

La capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch fit brusquement demi tour sur elle même mais l'insondable couple avait déjà disparu.

- Tout ! Je pouvais tout encaisser, tout envisager dans ma petite tête, même imaginer que Lee quitte Hermione pour Rogue, mais ça !

- Hey ! Rugit la jeune Gryffondor qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune, Lee est trois cent pour cent hétéro LUI aux dernières nouvelles… qui remontent à hier soir d'ailleurs !

- Je ne veux rien savoir, coupa Ron en collant ses mains sur ses oreilles dans un geste désespéré.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre depuis le balcon, derrière Ron….

- Je suis époustouflé…

- Fred, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

- Admirez cette lumière qui surgit à l'orient… Dean tu es plus lumineux, plus éblouissant que les rayons matinaux de ce soleil d'hiver…

- Fred il pleut dehors…

- Toute la compagnie de si bon matin, mais c'est un miracle ! S'extasia Neville en manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis.

- Londubat ! T'es revenu de Sainte Mangouste ma vieille ! Ils ont trouvé comment faire rétrécir tes oreilles et tes doigts de pieds au bout de deux mois alors !

C'est en cet instant d'effervescence (ndla : aussi difficile à imager pour vous que pour moi mdr) apocalyptique qu'Harry et Draco refirent surface, le premier littéralement souriant qui criait après le second en essayant malgré tout d'avoir l'air très énervé.

- Draco, tu ne peux pas emmener TOUT ça ! Je veux dire… Dray tu m'écoutes !

- Harry, tu ne retourneras pas dans le dortoir rouge et or tant que l'ambiance sera aussi… cauteleuse !

- Tu peux bien te permettre ce genre de remarque satané serpent…

- Oh ça va Wesmoche ! Tempêta Draco qui s'évertuait à l'affubler de tous les patronymes les plus biscornus possibles.

- Mais Draco si Dumbledore apprend ça qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Tu te caches derrière moi, je le stupefix bien comme il faut, on lui fauche ses bonbons au citron et on s'enfuit ! Bonnie et Clyde 2 le retour !

- Draco Marius Malfoy deuxième du nom, reprenez vos esprit et regardez moi quand je vous parle !

- Tout le monde à sniffé de la coke ce matin ou c'est moi seul qui ai l'impression de me retrouver dans du vaudeville de bas étage?

Je ne sais pas si un ange faisait sa tournée dans Poudlard à cet instant précis pour souffler une telle inspiration au Serpentard mais mué d'une céleste ambition, Draco fit passer l'immense pile de vêtement dans son unique bras droit et se retourna vers Harry… Alors, pris d'une irrépressible envie de faire comprendre à la terre entière que ce bout de chou tourmentée, complètement barré, capricieux et caractériel était l'homme de sa vie, il l'embrassa.

Là, au cours de cette minute ou chacun savait qu'il était difficile durant l'année de rassembler plus de Gryffondor en même temps dans un même salle, il prit la grave décision de se pencher vers le mètre soixante quinze de son démon pour lui faucher les lèvres amoureusement. Scandalisé, Harry écarquilla les yeux, ses mains se crispèrent dans l'air à mi hauteur entre la taille et le visage du malfaiteur, et il sentit son téméraire de cœur vouloir s'extirper de sa poitrine…Comme si la notion de temps avait était arraché de son sens commun, ce n'est qu'à retardement qu'il se liquéfia sous la soie familière des lèvre de Malefoy contre les siennes… Les neurones plongés dans un état second, le cosmos entrait directement en connexion avec ses sens dénaturés par la douceur de cette bouche. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà le blond était sorti.

Rouge d'embarras, les yeux voilés par une myriade d'étoiles, à la fois fier et penaud, voilà notre petit Harry qui se lançait à la poursuite du méchant dragon pour lui faire passer le plus horrible quart d'heure de son existence de reptile pervers...

- Comme il y va cet aspirateur, grogna Neville, avec cette fougue il finira bien par aspirer Voldemort hors d'Harry.

- Oh non j'avais oublié ça… Le fan numéro un de Potter toutes catégories confondues, surpassant même Colin Crivey est de retour ! Et voilà qu'il découvre la scandaleuse relation que son icône entretient avec le fils du plus grand ex mangemort de tous les temps…

- Ne me compare pas à ce petit voyeur de Crivey ! Je… je… J'aspire juste au bon déroulement de la vie d'Harry !

- Je parie que si t'avais été là dès la rentrée Nevillou, on n'aurait jamais pu faire de Potty la paria de l'emblème des lions…

- Vous avez fait quoi ? S'époumona le maladroit jeune homme en attrapant Ron par le col, trouvant le moyen de renverser au passage un panier en osier remplit de chocogrenouilles préalablement déballés par les jumeaux …

- T'as encore perdu une occasion de fermer ta gueule poil de carotte...

- Ginny ! Ma propre sœur qui partage mon sang… C'est pas parce que ta flamboyante crinière est aujourd'hui noir de jais qu'il faut dénigrer de cette manière l'image…

- Déjà fort peu reluisante, grinça Seamus.

- …De ton frère ! Meugla Ron outré.

**oO0Oo**

_Si les roses étaient si belles… fleuries…_

Le cœur encore bouleversé, les sens sans dessus dessous, le sourire au bord des lèvres, Harry finit de trottiner malicieusement lorsqu'il parvint aux dernières marches de l'étage…

_Rien de grave…_

Cette silhouette au bas des escaliers…

Grande et noire, cette découpe majestueuse et cette allure de corbeau… Ces cheveux bouclés couleur de cendre qui tombaient effrontément sur sa nuque imposante. Ces avants bras noueux, parcourus de veines évidentes et entrelacées, marquant la violence de ses nerfs ombrageux… Et ces grandes mains précises et rougies par le froid… Ces muscles saillants sous le tee-shirt découpé, lacéré… Cette cicatrice barrant la moitié de son visage impassible et mélancolique… Immense cicatrice qui n'altérait jamais l'envoûtement de ce faciès bien qu'elle traverse allégrement son œil droit et la moitié de sa bouche pulpeuse…

_Elles n'ont pas su… L'épine…_

- Draco… Appela-t-il dans un murmure, sentant irrémédiablement venir les larmes.

C'était impossible qu'il soit revenu, il ne pouvait pas le hanter jusqu'ici… Mais les deux gigantesques pupilles, les deux abyssaux puits de chaos se posèrent sur lui, soulignés de ce sourire suffisant qui lui glaçait le sang.

_L'improbable silhouette qui s'avance…_

- Draco… Essaya-t-il de manière un peu plus audible.

L'angoisse, celle qu'il avait presque oublié de se figurer au cours de ces magnifiques semaines, le froid imparable, les souvenirs exempts de toute joie, la douleur indescriptible et sourde dans son cœur plein d'effroi… La douleur vibrante et le plaisir qui vaporeux, s'enfuit entre ses doigts… Plus de doute et plus de méprise… Harry Potter ne peut être heureux à sa guise… Cette voix dans sa tête… Et la migraine, comme une vague lourde et nauséeuse qui déferlait à nouveau…Il se retint à la rambarde pour ne pas laisser ses jambes fatiguées se dérober sous lui…

_Imprévue dans ce silence…_

C'était un cauchemar… Son ange gardien ne pouvait pas être en train de parler avec ce souvenir lointain, ça ne voulait rien dire qu'ils se connaissent, ça ne pouvait juste… pas être possible…

- Draco, s'étrangla Harry en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Le blond leva les yeux, et réagit au quart de tour. Fidèle à son inquiétude impérissable, il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour prendre le pouls d'Harry, toucher son front et virer au blanc livide en le soulevant comme s'il eut s'agit d'un simple morceau de polystyrène.

Il daigna alors enfin s'adresser à l'inconnu…

- Vous devriez trouver tout seul, c'est l'étage suivant, tournez à gauche, vous n'aurez qu'à frapper notre Directeur à l'ouïe fine malgré son grand âge...

Harry soupira et remercia Merlin que leur rencontre ne fut qu'un simple hasard… Il serra Draco aussi fort qu'il le put. Le blond n'eut pas besoin de d'avantage pour faire état de la santé mentale déjà facile à ébranler de son loup, aussi enfouit-il brièvement mais ardemment son nez dans son cou grelottant pour l'embrasser et y apposer un sentiment de sécurité liturgique…

_Qui guette…_

- C'est inutile, souffla une voix gutturale qui fendait l'air comme une lame aiguisée, je crois que vous avez en votre possession, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, la personne la plus apte à me renseigner…

Harry leva enfin les yeux vers lui, frémissant en parvenant à la conclusion qu'un accent aussi mystérieux dans un tel endroit ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seule personne…

Le regard du brun se scella derrière un voile opaque… Comme si l'alarme de protection greffée sur son cœur raccommodé venait d'être déclenchée.

- K… Karel… Murmura-t-il douloureusement alors que Draco redescendait à la hauteur de l'étranger en le scrutant avec une violente défiance, presque trop familière...

- Et bien Draco… Inutile de jouer la comédie plus longtemps… Il semblerait que les frères Malefoy aient une connaissance commune…

_Une absence…_

* * *

Tadam! Le chapitre 3... Bon c'est une question de point de vue mais... je pense que j'ai forcé la dose sur un certain nombre de niveau, en fait pour être honnête avec moi même j'ai franchi les limites du mièvre et le résultat est assez vomitif... Berk Merlin, je ne veux pas le relire encore ou je ne publierais plus jamais rien mdr! 

Je suis humaine et comme chacun j'ai mes faiblesses... Je vous le confesses j'aime les reviews, F0e est mauvaise, F0e aime les reviews... Si l'envie vous en prends...

Bizoux troulalaïtou!


	5. Et suce mes os

**Ho…**

**

* * *

Auteur** : Fœtus 

**Titre**: Ho…

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Je pense à du PG-13 au moins, je garde des tendances cannibales sous entendues, c'est gore hein ;D ? Of course c'est une relation homosexuelle alors les étroits d'esprit : du vent !

**Pairing** :_ Oh ça va hein ! Mdr_

**Résumé** :_Le truc que je n'aime pas faire… Bon, à mon avis, la seule chose que vous ayez besoin de savoir c'est qu'Harry à un problème qui n'est plus seulement psychologique, qui n'a jamais SEULEMENT été d'ordre psychologique en réalité… A vous de voir… (XD)_

**Disclaimer** : _Et tout le toutim appartient à sa splendississime seigneurie JK Rowling qui nous a tous offert des heures de frissons et de passions sous nos couettes par tous les temps ! Merci également aux fournisseurs de pile et autre lampe de poche…_

_Hum… Pour ce qui est des personnages de Karel et Johannes, je n'ai aucun mérite, je ne les ai pas inventé et je ne peux pas me permettre de dire que toute ressemblance avec des personnes et des faits réels est parfaitement fortuite… Je doute fortement que les principaux intéressés tombent un jour sur mes écrits, même dans une vie parallèle, il est même absolument improbable qu'ils puissent deviner qui est Fœtus (Mais qui est Fœtus ?), cela dit, ils sont leur propre propriétés hein… (Entre nous ce ne sont pas vraiment des êtres surnaturels dans la vie de tous les jours, quoi que pour l'un des deux j'ai parfois des doutes…)_

**Note** Quoi ! Qui a dit que j'avais un problème avec l'anthropophagie ? Mdr ! Galéjade mise à part chers (rares) lecteurs de moi, voici enfin et contre toute attente le chapitre numéro quatre ! Je crois que c'est celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à pondre et pourtant… Merlin qu'il est mal tourné ! Parfois, je ne veux pas généraliser alors je me cantonnerais à ma propre expérience, parfois lorsque j'écris c'est un peu douloureux… Là justement ça l'était, je me demande si ce genre de ressenti à un sens profond… Mais ça va, j'aime assez ça, en fait je préfère écrire quand je ressens ça…(Tête d'auteure bizarre et psychopathe)

Si vous avez un peu de temps lisez quand même… o

**Réponse aux reviews**

**_Myschka :_** Ma beta… La clef de voûte de mes écrits mdr ! Comme d'habitude, tu as eu les réponses à tes questions en avant première… Tu as fait connaissance avec l'immortel (voix caverneuse)… Bon je reconnais l'avoir créé en toute liberté, sans gun sur la tempe1 mais je le trouve vraiment malsain… Il me fait peur… Remarque c'est pas pire que Colin, lui il me fout vraiment les jetons, je sais pas encore ce que tu vas en faire mais je veux jamais d'un ex comme ça, Harry vire parano le pauvre (Super Fred à la rescousse, en effet c'est toujours plus efficace que sa main ;D)… Pour la boulette de mon adorable Severus, je suppose que cacher une telle chose à son neveu n'était pas une solution très intelligente. Cela dit par la suite il va comme qui dirait avoir l'occasion de se rattraper, mais ces choses là ont un prix… Les autres Griffondors… Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait Merlin mdr ? Dans mon premier manuscrit Ron était amoureux d'Harry et c'est la raison pour laquelle il était si vindicatif, mais comme ça me posait trop d'obstacle j'ai avorté cette dimension de l'histoire et la haine seule m'est restée sur les bras… Elle n'est pas la pour décorer cependant, j'essaye de la modeler mais c'est à en chialer, ça m'apprendra à partir dans tous les sens na! Nevillou par contre, il a un sacré béguin pour le Survivant… Bon, je pense surtout qu'il l'admire comme un grand frère, il en est carrément fan ! Et puis Lee… Ma foi, il est simplement beaucoup plus fragile qu'il n'y paraît, même pour un dernier cycle, ces années de formatage en vue d'une guerre qui n'a pas eu lieu l'ont terriblement ébranlées, mais je pense que tu avais compris… Changement de registre complet : Je veux savoir si Draco va devenir nezheuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Tu ne peux pas me divulguer ça ? Je dirais rien à personne ? Nan parce que Lucius il me court sur le haricot à castrer d'abord sa femme puis son fils, il fait un peu frustré comme mec tout de même, j'ose à peine imaginer ce qui se passe dans sa tête derrière ce masque d'homme occupé… Et puis, même si j'aime beaucoup le couple Fred/Harry et l'insolence intelligente de Draco, je t'avoue que j'apprécie encore plus son excitation enflammée après un cours de Littérature… Il est mignon, il devient vulgaire mais on sent qu'il a pris son pied, je parie que c'était comme de la masturbation par procuration ! Mais au vue de son comportement face à l'homosexualité de ses camarades j'ai mal aux doigts et à la tête pour toi, pas qu'il soit étriqué d'esprit mais on a comme l'impression que bien malgré lui il y a un blocage… Ton chapitre 14 était tout bonnement prenant, le rapprochement de Draco avec Terry est assez touchant mais je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi… Tu me frustres tu le sais ça ? Mdr, je vais faire du yoga en attendant le chapitre 15, c'est pour pas devenir comme Lucius, il faut que j'apaise ma frustration… BiZ et merci pour ton soutien orthographique !

**_Eni :_** Salut mistinguette! Je ne sais pas si tu repasseras par là étant donné l'écart de temps entre mon dernier postage et celui-ci (ça me rend toujours triste d'écrire ce genre de choses, je HAIS mes gènes suisses), mais quand même, je mets un point d'honneur à répondre aux reviews (denrée rare pour les auteur moyen :'( ) ! Alors bon… MERCI ! Parce que… Parce que merci, c'est tout. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots ! Si tu lis ça tu verras que Lee est assez dangereux en effet, mais qu'il est surtout instable… Enfin, motus et bouche cousue ! Les Griffondors sont durs je sais bien, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le fait remarquer… A mon avis, ils ont littéralement craquer, et la seule chose à laquelle ils aspiraient après la défaite du Lord c'était de tout recommencer au calme. Dur dur quand votre meilleur ami renferme précisément la menace de l'humanité dans son corps, c'est comme le rejet d'une greffe, s'en était trop, c'était presque un automatisme de sortir Harry de leur vie, un moyen de défense, de préserver leur innocence… Hummm… Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à ta question mdr ! J'ai fait de mon mieux ! Encore merci pour tes compliments, il y en avait beaucoup et ils étaient touchants… (J'ai aimé le "peu commune"c'est le genre de qualification que je préfère o)

**_Elviera : _**Le retour de Voldy ! Haaaa Merlin non, celui là j'ai trop de démêlés avec son personnage, pas la force de le décrire il est tellement complexe, alors je me suis dit que le mieux c'était de le descendre Muhahaha ( )! En attendant, le mec aux pieds des escaliers il est pas sympa non plus alors Harry il a raison de tomber dans les vapes… Je vais t'avouer que dans le genre sado-maso, le nouvel arrivant il est champion toutes catégories, un vrai taré… Ha tu sais, je suis désolée pour la MONTAGNE de qualificatifs dans le prologue, vraiment quand je le relis, moi même je réalise que je n'y suis vraiment pas allé de main morte, mais il fallait qu'on sente l'éducation "surchargée", typiquement aristocratique de notre International Dray mdr ! Comme tu l'as (très douloureusement et au prix d'une cigarette) remarquer, je suis aux antipodes de la vague fic télégrammes, je fais plutôt dans le très lourd et très condensé, ha et très long aussi, c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai du mal à ameuter les lecteurs (snif) ! Sinon, comme tu le dis, Draco qui a voulu jouer les malins s'est littéralement retrouvé pris à son propre piège, il a cru gérer l'amitié et il a sauté la tête la première dans une histoire d'amour CATASTROPHIQUE, c'est bien fait mdr ! Voilà ce qui arrive aux vilains péteux qui ne croient plus en l'amour ;p! J'ai vachement apprécié ta review et entre nous j'aimerais beaucoup ton avis pour ce nouveau chapitre (un peu plus sombre), mais même remarque que plus haut, je ne sais pas si tu repasseras par là avec le temps que je mets entre chaque "updatage" ! Merci du fond du cœur quand même ! BizOu

**_History_** : Coucou! C'est gentil de me laisser une review sur aussi ! Tu es bien l'une des rares personnes à avoir relever l'aspect parfois un peu tendre et drôle des répliques de mes personnages. Il est vrai que le comportement de Draco, assez impulsif et nerveux, lui fait parfois faire des associations d'idées maladroites qui se révèlent amusantes pour une personne extérieure. Pour Harry et lui, ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'on peut considérer dès leur première entrevue sous le cerisier qu'ils se sont "mis ensembles", ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre à cet instant précis de leur existence (j'aime ce genre de fatalité amoureuse mdr) ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon style descriptif et que tu n'ais pas trouver le résultat trop mièvre (bien que je persiste à penser que parfois ça vire écœurant mdr), et pour Karel tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre-ci ! du moins j'espère, si jamais tu as un doute ou d'autres questions à poser n'hésite pas, tu peux laisser une review ou m'écrire à mon adresse email ! Enfin pour tes deux dernières remarques, c'est vrai qu'un mètre soixante quinze c'est déjà grand, mais si on considère que Draco plafonne bien à un quatre vingt cinq, ça rétablit l'ordre des choses, pour te donner une idée, Karel lui fait environ un mètre quatre vingt douze et Harry est le plus petit de son dortoir, alors évidemment je l'ai qualifié de "petit" héhé ! Puis, pour Blaise et Georges, ce n'est pas encore ça mais il n'y a une scène que pour eux dans le prochain chapitre, c'est là que je développerait le plus les détails de leur amusante relation mdr ! J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes interrogations ! J'attends ton avis avec impatience pour ce nouveau chapitre ! BiZ à toi !

**_Yansha _**: Salut ! bon, comme pour la plupart d'entre vous, je répond à ta review avec ferveur mais conserve mon scepticisme quant à ton éventuel repassage sur cette fic… Cela dit, même si je suis trèèèèès longue à la détente, si Merlin m'aime et qu'il fait que tu reviennes jeter un coup d'œil rapide sur ma fic, sache que j'ai particulièrement apprécié que tu relèves la culture Disney de Severus ! mdr ! Il est chou quand il s'énerve, je lui achèterais bien un costume de Mickey moi, tu cotises ? ;-) Pour Draco roi du couscous ben… Faudrait qu'il nous invite un de ces quatre histoire qu'on vérifie qu'en dis-tu ? Mais à mon avis d'ici quelques temps il refusera de cuisiner pour qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Harry… Pfff ! Si jamais tu vagabondes jusqu'ici, donne-moi ton avis sur ce chapitre ! BizZz !

**_Vert Emeraude_** : Ha… Je savais que ça m'arriverais un jour un truc pareil… En fait je suis quasi-persuadée que la moitié des gens pensent comme toi mais n'osent pas me l'avouer (tête de l'auteure qui réfléchit très intensément) mdr ! Je sais bien que mon histoire est un innommable fouillis et que parfois il est particulièrement ardu de suivre le fil de ma pensée… Qui plus est j'ai tendance à faire dans la lourdeur, c'est pas du biscuit mou pour les lecteurs mais j'écris comme ça et je ne peux strictement rien y changer, ça ne serait plus môa ! (L'auteure s'écroule à terre et pleure alors qu'on projecteur se braque sur elle, méladramatesque (F0e reine des néologisme) hein ? ;D) Cela dit, car il y a un CELA DIT, je retiens la première partie de ta review dont la consistance s'apparentait à "j'aime beaucoup ce que tu écris" et j'essaye de relativiser sur le "mais", mais (lol) je te promets d'essayer de rendre les choses moins… Moins… Moins alambiquées dirons-nous (peine perdue, ça ne sera pas avec ce chapitre mdr !) Encore Merci pour ta review !

**_Melenkoli_**: Merlin me tripote vous vous êtes donné le mot pour m'envoyer des reviews effrayantes ! Mdr ! J'espère que non quand même, ça serait pervers comme procédé… Bon, et si j'arrêtais de dire des conneries grosses comme moi… Je voudrais bien répondre à ta review avec lenteur et application mais elle se résume quand même seulement à trois mot, un point d'interrogation et une parenthèse ouverte sans rien derrière… C'est étrange, le point d'interrogation est assez loin du (pour ne pas dire diamétralement opposé à) la parenthèse sur le clavier, j'ose espérer qu'originellement tu avais prévu un truc plus consistant mais que, erreur de manipulation faisant, tu t'es retrouvée maman de ce ptit bout de review ! ;D ! Si ce n'est pas le cas et que mon adorable Immortel t'as simplement séduite au point que tu ne puisse que perdre tes mots et vouloir connaître sa nature, te voilà servi avec ce chapitre ! Et puis si c'était encore un problème d'une autre trempe, je t'invite à laisser une review (de nouveau) mdr ! Enorme bizoux à toi mystérieuse revieweuse ! J'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre !

**_Arch-nemesis's_** : Ha bon… Je me dis (oui parce que je me parle à moi même, ça t'es jamais arrivée ? Tu sais du genre tu te demandes 'tien c'est midi t'as pas faim ? Ha si maintenant que tu le dis… Bon on va manger ? Vas-y c'est moi qu'invite'), donc je disais que je me suis dit qu'est-ce que ce serait si t'avais eu le temps de m'écrire une review longue Merlin ! Celle là elles fait bien au moins vingt-neuf feuilles (je parle en rouleau de papier toilette) ! Bon bon (c'est pas possible, ça doit être un copain de Pépain, j'arrête pas…) l'immortel c'est pas Ducan Mac Leod du clan Mac Leod t'as vu (vu quoi tu me demanderas, je ne sais pas vraiment, en tout cas pas Vu puisque tu l'avais pas vu), c'est pas grave on fait tous des erreurs, moi même hier j'ai confondu le code de l'alarme de mon travail avec le numéro de téléphone de ma grande tante qui habite dans le sud là ou y a plus d'eau et que les gens meurent séchés, bref la boulette quoi… En fait, c'est entre nous hein, mais l'immortel de cette histoire… (suspence), il meurt pas ! Héhé tu t'y attendais pas avoue ! Allez avoue c'est pas grave si tu savais pas, y a plein de gens ils se seraient trompés aussi ! Bon bon (on dirait une chanson, bon bon bon bon bon bon bon bon (sur l'air de 'il en faut peu pour être heureux'))d'accord Ron est chelou comme les gâteaux de Saturnin mais faut pas lui en vouloir, vivre dans une maison avec pleins de frères et sœurs ça met la pression, après il se dit 'qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie', il devient Junky et il finit dans le caniveau… Naaaaaan ! Ouais… Bon, les Gryffondors c'est des pervers, des loubards des vrais, eux ils font des combats de fourchettes et en plus quand j'en parle on dirait vraiment qu'ils sont tous gay, il font un club gay sado maso et ils invitent Hedwige et Croutard comme ça t'as vu on les soupçonne aussi d'être zoophile, trop la classe. Bref vaisselle, je suis pas cool Buster de les avoir transformer en délinquants mais comme j'ai pas prévu de camp de redressement avec Voldemort en matrone ben… t'inquiète pas ils vont s'adoucir, un peu soupeline à l'aloe vera et tu fais tourné à 40° pendant une demi heure, et puis sinon ben… je les butte tous, mais faut trouver plein de moyens originaux de le faire alors… La barbe (mais ta barbe à daddy, je suis pas une chacal, je me permettrais pas de te la voler !). Moi Malcolm je m'en fou, c'est un gros ouf dans sa tête mais je m'en fou, il fait ce qu'il veut ce con je l'aime pas il sert à rien, en plus j'ai toujours eu le béguin pour Francis moi. Tout ça ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait peut être que j'aille travailler (qui a dit que rien de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici n'avait de rapport avec ce que je viens de dire ? je le casse en deux celui qui dit ça), ça fait chier, d'ailleurs ça serait bien si ça faisait chier que moi mais non, les patrons des usines où je fais le ménage ils chient aussi hélas, heureusement que j'ai des gants ça rend la vie plus douce. Sur cette note délicieuse (qu'est-ce que je raconte moi putain, comme si j'avais déjà mangé un la ou un ré mineur…), je m'en vais parce que une heure et demi de trajet c'est long quand même, genre tu déroules un rouleau de papier toilettes Lotus senteur mentholé je suis sûre que même ça c'est pas aussi long ! Je vais encore croisé ma voisine, le genre Priscilla qui fait des vannes à deux mornilles 'tu es comme le isme qu'on retrouve dans ta manière de faire du protectionisme !'. Je suis contente que tu biches Jamel parce que 'pourquoi tu cours ?' 'Ben parce que tu cours'. Et au fait, t'es pas dans le merde si je décide de faire s'écraser Mir sur Poudlard, je te préviens je veux une photo de toi en train de bouffer ton chapeau Muhahahahahaha ! Arrivée d'air chaud !

* * *

**¯'°º:ChapitreIV :º°'¯**

Et suce mes os 

_Tu as nourri ta plainte machinale, mécanique… _

_Tu souffres quand tu avales… _

_Tu t'ennuies, tu t'enivres… _

_Langueur !_

_Mange un ange au cœur qui t'écœure…_

_Ils passent, aveugles…_

_Abîment ton corps mou…_

_Ils tournent sur eux-mêmes, ils deviennent fous…_

_Façonne et pardonne l'animal pour juste désapprendre ce mal…_

**Eths**

- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que tu puisses réagir comme ça… Je voulais t'en parler à toi parce que tu es proche de lui, et j'ai besoin de savoir s'il nous soupçonne…

La jeune femme fut prise de vertiges et se cramponna in extremis à sa table de nuit… Que fallait-il faire dans ce genre de situation ? Se mettre en colère ? Hurler sa peine ? Crier pour comprendre, crier à en devenir folle ?

Elle entendit une voix lointaine et abandonnée répondre une poignée de mots que sa conscience ne put saisir à la volée… Cette voix pourtant… Serait-ce la sienne ? Sa propre voix ? Il lui semblait être à des années lumières de cette marre de boue dans laquelle Lee venait de lui plonger les pieds avec ses confessions…

Mais c'était bien ses lèvres qu'elle sentait bouger, sans pour autant réussir à comprendre si ces sons tellement étouffés coulaient bien de sa bouche…

- Je pense que… Qu'il ne se doute de rien…

- Mais tu as l'air triste, tu m'en veux ?

Hermione se retourna brusquement, peut-être un peu trop pour ses nerfs à vif, mais elle ne s'offrit pas le temps de chanceler. Le regard qu'elle posa sur celui dont elle avait partagé parmi les plus beaux jours de son existence se régula et se fit plus dur, presque impartial et sans appel… Presque moqueur, puis bientôt froid et sadique… La dernière arme d'une femme brisée dans une pluie de sarcasmes aiguisés…

- C'est que… Lee mon amour, je vais finir par croire que c'est maladif, expliqua-t-elle en dissimulant sa douleur derrière ce nouveau rictus qui déformait son visage, je comprends fort bien que nous ayons décidé de l'éviter, mais votre groupuscule me donne la nausée… C'est devenu la mode c'est ça ?

- Ne prends pas ça à la légère s'il te plait, c'est déjà suffisamment incommode sans que même toi ne te mettes à en rire aussi librement…

- On ne rit pas avec la mort, coupa-t-elle âprement, du moins, **moi** je ne joue pas avec la mort Lee… Tu saisis la nuance ?

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- C'est amusant il y a quelques instants j'étais perdue, et je me demandais réellement ce qu'il allait advenir de moi… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Répéta-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ce que je vais faire… Articula-t-elle, c'est ce que tu me demandes ? Tu dis ça comme si la situation dépendait de moi… J'ai fait des choses horribles ces derniers mois, nous avons tous beaucoup grandis, nos cœur se sont assombris après cet été… Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur… Sur un simple enfant ! Honnêtement Lee qu'espérais-tu en agissant de la sorte ? A quel genre d'accueil t'attendais-tu ?

- Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux de toi Hermione… Mais les choses se passent rarement comme on l'aurait souhaité…

- Ha ! Alors ça y est je comprends mieux… C'est une preuve d'amour c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire féroce.

- Ne sois pas si sardonique ! Je te laisse la possibilité de choisir ton camp, de choisir si oui ou non tu veux rester avec moi tout en sachant ce que je suis et quel est mon rôle… Les femmes passent leur temps à se plaindre de notre manque de sincérité…

- Je t'en supplie Lee, ne m'oblige pas à être grossière… Soupira Hermione au bord de la colère. Tu n'es pas le messie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de rôle ! Personne ne t'a rien demandé, la tâche ne t'es pas revenue, à aucun moment il n'a été question de désigner quelqu'un pour faire une telle chose…Vous êtes pathétiques… Mais à quoi vous attendez-vous donc ? Devenir les deuxièmes sauveurs de l'humanité ? C'est absurde, ce sont des pièces qui ne se jouent qu'en un seul acte Lee ! Cela ne vous a-t-il donc pas suffit d'assister à la déchéance du premier ! Merlin… laissez-le en paix…

- C'est trop tard… Il faut en finir…

- Et bien… Si c'était pour apprendre de telles vérités, sans doute aurais-je préféré être de ces femmes qui ne se plaignent pas et se complaisent dans le mensonge pour ne pas souffrir… Ou mieux, me couper les deux oreilles peut-être ? Après tout, comment s'appelait ce célèbre peintre qui s'est mutilé dans un accès de folie ? Sûrement est-ce moins douloureux que d'affronter la réalité…

Hermione tourna la tête et colla son front contre la vitre en respirant calmement. Son souffle chaud sur le verre glacé dessinait successivement des petites ondes de buée qui s'effaçaient pour réapparaître aussitôt. Elle contempla, lasse et fatiguée, l'étendue d'herbe verglacée qu'elle apercevait depuis sa fenêtre et suivit du regard une flopée de corbeaux qui s'échappaient sans bruit des cimes de la Forêt Interdite. Même le bruissement de leurs ailes était étouffé par le silence hivernal, la nature enveloppée dans un carcan de coton frigorifié…

Quand elle se remit à parler, la douleur avait déjà gagné du terrain et sa voix se fit si petite que Lee dut s'approcher de sa bouche pour en happer les mots consciencieusement…

- Parfois… Je rêve de tout envoyer valser, avoua-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi, de la plus infime des réalités de ma vie, jusqu'à son sens tout entier… Les histoires sans lendemain comme celle d'aujourd'hui, et le monde des sorciers dans lequel j'évolue jour après jour… Mais ça ne résoudrait rien n'est-ce pas ? Fuir je veux dire… Sorcier ou moldu qu'importe, là n'est pas le problème, tous les hommes sont les mêmes et c'est leur fourberie qui m'écœure… **Je** m'écœure Lee…

Le jeune homme la serra contre lui, amenant doucement sa tête à se poser sur son torse, il lui caressa lentement les cheveux dans un mouvement mécanique, plus nécessaire que tendre… A cet instant précis, elle était si fragilisée par les circonstances qu'elle ne trouva pas la force de le repousser… Elle ne trouva pas la force de taper sur cette montagne avec ses petits poings blancs…

- Hermione arrête de te faire du mal… La vie n'est pas un parterre de fleurs, le ciel n'est jamais tout bleu, il faut être mauvais pour se faire une place respectable et ne pas tomber…

Elle le repoussa mollement et s'éloigna en croisant ses bras autour de son estomac pour tenter d'estomper le nœud qu'il faisait et qui se serrait insidieusement…

- Vas-tu enfin me dire en quoi cela aiderait ton existence à se parfaire de tuer cet enfant… Tu vois Lee, il est l'argument incarné qui réfute ta minable philosophie… Si vraiment il suffit d'être horrible pour engendrer quelque chose de convenable dans ce monde, explique-moi comment un être aussi pur et dénué de toute arrière pensée peut justement avoir sauvé ce monde ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Grinça-t-il amèrement, mais Hermione ouvre les yeux ! Regarde le prix qu'il en paye ! Il est détruit, fissuré ! A jamais l'ombre de lui même… C'est ça que tu veux ? Devenir comme lui ?

- **Tu** ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Cracha la jeune fille dans un dangereux regain d'énergie, reprenant férocement les mots qu'il lui avait jeté au visage quelques jours plus tôt. Pourquoi Lee ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Aucun de vos agissement n'a de justification…

- Tout est de sa faute je n'y peux rien !

- C'est trop facile ! Hurla-t-elle en balançant la lampe de chevet sur le sol.

L'objet se brisa en milles morceaux sous la violence du coup, et des segments de porcelaine vinrent se nicher dans tous les recoins de la pièces avec un étrange bruit de rayure sur le sol de pierre…

- S'il avait vraiment été le héros qu'il prétend être nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui ! Explosa le jeune homme. Si vraiment il était aussi pur et bien intentionné que tu le décris, il l'aurait fait lui même, il aurait été jusqu'au bout sans que l'on ait à intervenir !

- Tu es minable, souffla-t-elle la vois vibrante de larmes, il n'a jamais prétendu être plus que ce qu'il était… Un adolescent qui cachait sa fragilité en se battant pour ses convictions… Tu sais qu'il voulait le faire, il voulait toucher la fin de cette histoire, conduire son âme jusqu'au fond, il voulait mourir pour nous, emmener l'autre dans l'abîme en même temps que ses projets pour un avenir qui ne viendrait jamais… Mais ils l'en ont empêché Lee… Et maintenant que quelqu'un a enfin compris qu'il était un être rare et précieux Lee, maintenant qu'une personne accepte de lui donner pour deux l'amour qu'il ne sait pas construire tout seul, tu vas lui enlever ça ? Il est si minuscule et vulnérable… Son châtiment est pire que la mort…

Lee tapa rageusement sur la table de travail d'Hermione faisant rouler au sol quelques un des parchemins… La mâchoire serrée, il articula d'une voix à peine audible :

- La menace est trop grande, on ne sait pas si cette histoire d'enfermement est suffisante pour nous protéger… Nous faisons ce que nous faisons pour la sécurité du peuple sorcier… Lui ne penserait jamais de façon aussi large…

Comme pour appuyer le contraste du vacarme que la porcelaine de la petite lampe bleue avait fait s'écouler dans la pièce, une vague beaucoup plus puissante de silence cette fois s'abattit entre eux comme le glas d'un instant décisif, d'une inéluctable prise de conscience…

Ce fut sûrement le mot de trop pour que la colère de la jeune femme se taise d'avantage. Laissant libre cours à tous les remords qu'elle avait enfermé depuis qu'elle reniait son meilleur ami, elle déversa sur Lee le torrent de mots qu'il méritait d'entendre, se souciant tout juste du voile de larmes qui obstruait désormais complètement sa vue…

- Tu fermes bêtement les yeux comme un mouton, commença-t-elle par murmurer la voix cassée par les hurlements qui ne s'étaient pas résolus à sortir, comme un sbire des forces du bien que tu dis servir mais que tu ne comprends pas… Tu te cherches des excuses, nous savons toi et moi qu'il est inutile de l'achever pour être en parfaite sécurité. Tu dis combattre le mal mais c'est ce que tu es ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir, tu es pire que moi qui ait refusé de lui tendre la main… Toi, tu ne veux tout simplement pas voir comme il est petit et comme la fin de tout ça l'a abattu… Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères finir Lee, je ne sais pas quel travail inachevé tu veux boucler, je ne comprends pas… Tu t'es trompé. Regarde-le au fond des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une fois cet enfant que tu veux tuer Lee… Sa mort il l'a déjà vécue, et il en était conscient, loin de mourir dignement il a enduré la douleur du trépas jour après jour pendant des mois. Laisse le ressusciter, se reconstruire ou je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrivera… En ce qui me concerne c'est terminé, je ne veux plus… Plus jamais voir tes yeux se poser sur moi…

- Hermione, implora le jeune homme.

- Tu as fait tes choix, et moi les miens, un peu tard certes, mais nous n'avons pas choisis le même "camp" visiblement… Va-t-en… dit-elle calmement en lui tournant le dos pour ramasser ses parchemins.

Incertain et déçu, l'adolescent passa le seuil de la porte avec le goût du regret sur la pointe de la langue, un goût désagréable et persistant contre ses dents, un goût métallique et familier, assez proche de celui du sang… Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait compris que la vie n'était pas belle, qu'elle n'était pas facile… Bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu ses illusions et qu'il avançait sans se retourner… Alors pourquoi ce poids au fond de son estomac ?

**0 **

**oO Oo**

-Harry… Ouvre les yeux s'il te plait…

Ho… Cette main gelée et poudreuse contre la chaleur éternelle de mon front… Se pourrait-il que tu sois fait de neige étrange archange? Merlin j'ai mal au ventre, je ne suis pas sûr que les mots que je pense soient vraiment les miens…Hum… La paume de cette main… J'ai l'impression qu'elle plonge à l'intérieur de mon épiderme, ses cinq doigts se liquéfient jusqu'à s'insinuer dans les muscles crispés de mon visage pour les détendre un à un… Elle se fond dans le brasier de ma tête, elle effleure le feu de mes tourments, elle les couvre, elle dépose le voile silencieux de sa glace sur la mort de mes pensées chaotiques…Je ne sais plus où je commence, où je finis, si ces doigts ont toujours fait la jonction de mon corps… L'ont-ils fait ?

Je veux toujours, toujours le sentir contre moi, je ne veux plus jamais, jamais qu'il me quitte…

- Harry je suis inquiet… Tu ne veux pas voir l'inquiétude se peindre sur la perfection de mon visage pas vrai ? Harry ça va jurer…

Sa voix est nouée de larmes… Et moi je suis tellement amoureux de lui que je peux les boire alors qu'il ne les a pas même encore versées… Je suis à lui, juste à lui, tout à lui…

_Quand il me regarde j'ai l'impression de sentir se souder sur moi un membre sans lequel je peux survivre, mais pas vivre… Et j'aime sa façon détournée de vouloir me faire sourire lorsque tout est au plus mal… Il se fiche de ses blessures, il n'a que faire de son état, je sens naître en lui un soulagement bien plus conséquent lorsqu'il touche du bout du doigt cette piètre victoire d'un sourire naissant sur mon visage… _

_Alors je vais ouvrir les yeux…_

_Je vais lui sourire…_

_Mais le temps viendra petit prince où tu découvriras que ton loup n'est pas beau… _

- Harry !

Draco se jeta presque contre lui, le clouant sur le matelas alors qu'il tentait péniblement de se redresser sur la tendresse des oreillers en plume. Bien sûr il mourrait d'envie de lui poser des montagnes de questions, sa tête bourdonnant au gré des évènements inimaginables qui s'enchaînaient trop vite pour être assimilés. Mais pas avant de rattraper le temps et l'espace perdu par leurs deux corps en manque l'un de l'autre. Il le serra avec une force déconvenue emprunte de déréliction mais aussi d'amour, un amour lâche et sans tenue… Toujours en veillant à ce qu'il n'ait pas mal ; fonction désormais inscrite dans son code génétique, plus machinale qu'autre chose…

Harry soupira… Et ce soupir de délivrance fut si long et si salvateur qu'il s'acheva en un gémissement de bien être à peine retenu. Qu'il était bon de se sentir vivant, de deviner sa propre consistance lorsque sa silhouette était dévorée par celle, parfaitement complémentaire, de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Tu m'as fait peur, espèce de sale gamin ! C'est pervers, c'est morbide de jouer à ça ! Ne t'évanouis plus sans me prévenir avant… Plus jamais…

- D'accord, t'as fini de parler ?

Draco releva la tête surpris et sonda avec perplexité le visage trop mince du bout de chou qui se tenait à grande peine entre ses bras…

- Heu… Oui, je… Oui, répondit-il déconcerté.

- Bien… Très bien, souffla Harry, maintenant par pitié Draco… Embrasse-moi…Supplia-t-il avec le peu de forces qu'il semblait lui rester.

Le blond le fixa ahuri, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre…

A mesure que les jours avançaient, les choses se compliquaient et semblaient s'imbriquer les unes dans les autres toujours dans le seul but de les séparer, continuellement un petit peu plus. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour protéger Harry sans l'effrayer… Pour le garder dans les plis de ses draps indéfiniment sans jamais altérer la pureté de cette magie qui s'allumait dans leurs regards respectifs lorsque les rideaux verts étaient baissés et que plus rien alors ne comptait sur terre… Il l'aimait, c'était aussi simple que ça… Il l'aimait et alors que son désir se faisait à chaque minute plus instable, menaçant de le conduire à la catastrophe, alors, enfin sans qu'il n'ait rien à faire ni à demander, voilà que ce corps impuissant offert sous le poids du sien lui proposait ses lèvres alanguies ?

Par Merlin… En cet instant, Harry était si beau, si fragile, si touchant que Draco ne pouvait se résoudre à souiller la sacro-sainte tentation qui se présentait à ses sens. Harry ferma les yeux, amusé et murmura…

- Tu es un schizophrène absolument horripilant Draco Malefoy… Tu menaces de me violer pendant des semaines, et au moment où je cède à ton charme calculateur tu te figes, les larmes au coin des yeux…

Pour répondre à l'interrogation muette que formulait le regard vert et fatigué du brun, les larmes perlèrent lentement sur les joues creuses et parfaitement blanches du Serpentard dont les traits n'avaient pourtant pas cillés.

Le plus étonnant chez lui se surprit à penser Harry…

- Non bien sûr… Pas calculateur mais avisé…

Il était parfait à un point inimaginable, parfait jusque dans le moindre plissements de sa bouche lorsqu'il riait à gorge déployée, parfait jusque dans le brouillard enfantin et grognon de ses grands yeux gris clairs le matin…. Aussi, lorsqu'il pleurait on pouvait à peine se retenir de s'extasier, de remplir jusqu'à la lie des pupilles à la fois terrorisées et enchantées par ce spectacle. Draco était à cet instant aussi fascinant que si le christ s'était mis à verser du sang de ses yeux de pierre… Comme ces statues de marbre Draco était à la fois intouchable et puissant, froid et iconique… Dans sa douleur il ne pouvait pas réaliser combien le pouvoir de ses traits figés par l'arrogance soudain submergés de tendresse étaient hypnotiques…

Alors si une émotion suffisamment intense pour effleurer son cœur de glace venait à le faire pleurer, le ciel n'aurait plus qu'à pleuvoir tout son soul pour accompagner un tel miracle…

- Tu es tellement étrange, tellement énigmatique et difficile à résoudre, lui dit Harry de sa toute petite voix en posant une main épuisée sur sa joue, essuyant doucement avec le bout de son pouce les sillons humides des perles d'eau qui venaient de s'échapper de ses grands yeux…

Draco qui s'était agenouillé sur le sol, les avants bras sur les couvertures pour être à la hauteur du visage auparavant évanoui d'Harry, se décida enfin à monter sur le lit pour s'étendre à ses côtés. Instinctivement, le brun vint se rouler en boule entre ses grands bras et enfouit sa tête dans son pull. Le rire sourd et tendre de Draco vint lécher le creux de ses oreilles…

- Tu es pire qu'un petit animal… Tu l'aimes bien le pull noir j'ai l'impression…

- En fait… J'ai déjà le bleu et ta chemise beige, rappela Harry gêné mais heureux de ne plus constater d'eau accrochée aux cils divins de son adonis.

Draco rit de plus belle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec amour. Rassuré par ce geste qui lui était devenu si familier, Harry se risqua à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait dangereusement les lèvres depuis qu'il s'était réveillé…

- Heu Draco je…

- Oui, coupa le blond, je me doute bien que tu meurs d'envie que je t'explique certaines choses… C'est amusant que tu connaisses Karel, non, enfin je veux dire, ça n'a rien d'amusant évidemment…

Il était horriblement nerveux, il attrapa son épaule gauche avec sa main droite et se redressa pour s'asseoir contre les oreiller. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et poussa un soupir que l'émotion faisait sursauter à intervalles saccadées…

Harry vint s'installer entre ses jambes pour s'adosser à son torse comme il avait subtilement pris l'habitude de le faire, attrapant aussitôt l'une de ses mains avant de jouer avec la pointe délavée de ses cheveux. Objectif atteint. Le Serpentard soupira contre sa petite nuque gracieuse, mis en confiance et paradoxalement allégé par le poids du corps d'Harry contre lui.

- Karel est mon frère…

Harry retint son souffle, abasourdi mais bien décidé à ne pas interrompre les mots de son ange gardien, par peur que le flot de ses souvenirs ne se tarissent à jamais et qu'il ne veuille ensuite plus lui ouvrir les portes du passé qui avait tellement obscurci son cœur.

- Mon demi frère du moins… Il est le résultat d'une des expériences sexuelles éhontées de mon adorable semblant de mère. Elle était folle tu sais, plaisanta Draco pour se défaire de la gravité du discours qui allait suivre, un peu nympho aussi sans doute… Pour les besoins d'une de ses enquêtes au service du mage noir, mon père est venu un jour à s'allier avec un vampire, rien d'étonnant dans le monde sorcier, leur position était claire pour tout le monde, ces créatures de la nuit avaient juré fidélité éternelle à Voldemort… Personne d'autre qu'eux ne pouvait aussi bien remplir ce type de promesse chevaleresque… Un soir il l'a amené à la maison, je m'en souviens mieux que n'importe quel épisode de ma vie, expliqua Draco d'une voix rauque en serrant plus fort la main d'Harry.

Le brun lui caressa tendrement la cuisse de sa main libre pour l'inciter à continuer à son rythme, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne le forçait pas à lui révéler ce qui s'avérait être trop douloureux, qu'il pouvait s'arrêter quand bon lui semblait…

Draco l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avec affection et posa une main rassurante sur celle que le brun venait de placer maladroitement sur sa jambe.

- Tout va bien Harry, en réalité je m'en souviens quand même nettement moins précisément que ce jour de décembre où j'ai cueilli une cerise pour un étrange garçon… A moins que ça ne soit lui que j'ai cueilli ce jour là ?

Harry rit, et le blond savoura la secousse voluptueuse des vagues de son thorax qui ondulait chaudement contre lui au rythme de son rire cristallin.

- Il venait de loin, poursuivit Draco, il venait de très loin et dès qu'il a ouvert la porte du manoir j'ai vu danser autour de lui les particules électriques de l'orage sec et gelé des pays blancs… Il venait du froid, c'était indéniable. Il aurait été inutile qu'il dise quoi que ce soit tu sais mon loup ; Du halo de lumière océane qui jouxtait la galbe tendre et sèche de son immense corps découlait un parfum salé de menthe et d'herbe… Un vieux parfum qui racontait l'humidité des grimoires, les étincelles du fer des légendes de Ragnarök... Les batailles baignées du sang rutilant du soleil couchant dans le frimas qui dévalait les landes enneigées… Les Ases menés par Odin et les morts indignes du Niflheim…

Draco s'interrompit pour caresser la mine désorientée d'Harry. Il se pencha sur lui et ses longs cheveux blonds suivirent le mouvement de sa tête en quittant son épaule pour effleurer le bras nu du Survivant. Harry frissonna et leva ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de Draco pour le supplier de ne pas cesser de parler… Le Serpentard s'amusa de constater combien son histoire avait fait briller les yeux d'Harry et poursuivit, le son de sa voix voilé par l'émotion du souvenir…

- Ses bottes… Le cuir de ses grandes bottes lacées sentait le sable noir, et à mi chemin entre la pointe et la naissance de la cheville elles étaient profondément marquées par le frottement du fer des étriers… Les peaux de bête amoncelées sur son dos plat et courageux sentaient les légendes Nordiques, légendes gelées ou fourmillaient des elfes et des korrigans… Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais, envoûtants et indomptables comme les tiens petit Harry, ajouta Draco en posant son index sur le bout de son nez. Il avait les traits fins comme coupés au couteau, parfaitement ciselés, le visage éclairé de cette pâleur pérenne qui les caractérise eux les immortels… Un long nez fin et droit, un nez fier et parfait comme la découpe de son corps… Sa bouche était toute petite, mais large et mince, si peu rosée qu'il était difficile de la distinguer dans les kilomètres de peau crayeuse de son visage. Et, lorsqu'il souriait elle dévoilait une rangée de dents précisément alignées couleur d'ivoire, libérant le son d'un rire grave qui donnait le vertige parce qu'il n'était pas identifiable… Pas… humain. Mais, tu ne pouvais te rendre réellement compte de sa différence qu'en sombrant dans les gouffres cyan qui dévoraient son faciès immobile… Au milieu de ce visage énigmatique aux nervures mortes depuis des siècles, il y avait ces deux immenses puits bleus comme les mers de son pays… La terre sauvage de l'Islande et ses paysages dépouillés qui semblent vivre d'eux mêmes, sans que vous ayez à les dompter… Des yeux si bleus qu'il me semblait y retrouver toutes les nuances de chaque bleu que j'avais rencontré dans ma vie… Artificiel ou naturel… Je n'avais pas plus de trois ans à l'époque mais je me souviens encore de la façon dont ses bras ont enserrés mon petit corps trop mince, ce petit corps que ma mère craignait tant de briser… Je me rappelle avec exactitude la froidure de ses longues phalanges blanches et le reflet de ses ongles impeccables sur mes bras osseux… Il était si puissant que je pouvais le sentir contre ma peau, comme un grésillement… Il m'a soulevé au dessus de son visage et m'a souri…

Comme lui son sourire sentait la mort, mais le charme figé de ses traits qui ne bougeraient plus jamais avait emporté mon cœur avec lui sur les immenses plaines vertes du berceau de la civilisation magicienne…

- Comment s'appelait-il ? Demanda la voix calme d'Harry.

- Et bien… Il s'appelait Johannes, c'était un beau prénom plein de serments et de mystères pour un enfant de tout juste trois ans, sourit tendrement Draco, je pense que c'est la première fois que je suis tombé amoureux, rit-il doucement, j'ai toujours été un enfant précoce…

Harry ne cilla pas mais son cœur se serra, inconsciemment il se demanda si le blond ne cherchait pas à retrouver un peu de son mystérieux homme du nord à travers ses traits qui semblaient traduire une troublante ressemblance avec la réminiscence…

- Mais bien sûr on ne tombe pas vraiment amoureux à trois ans, qui plus est de l'un des serviteurs du Lord… Et puis déjà petit j'avais tendance à chercher des bras chaud et dorés plutôt que la perpétuelle blancheur immaculée déjà tellement envahissante chez les Malefoy.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un petit baiser sur l'épaule dénudée du Gryffondor.

- Mais le vampire ne s'est pas cantonné à séduire le petit Draco ce jour là… Poursuivit-il les yeux voilés d'une pellicule opaque sur laquelle semblait défiler ses souvenirs. Aussitôt qu'il fût entré dans notre vie, ma chère mère se laissa ronger par le maléfice inexplicable que la présence de cet homme exerçait sur elle… Une semaine… C'est le laps de temps durant lequel il est resté avec nous, une semaine jour pour jour… En une semaine il a été le père que je n'avais pas eu, m'enveloppant de son regard de verre, impassible et sans vie, me faisant monter sur ses grands genoux, m'enivrant les oreilles de sa voix atone et régulière, sa voix robotique et glaciale… En une semaine il a trouvé le moyen de me donner un frère également, Karel… Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler des Immortels Harry ?

- Je n'en sais pas grand chose…

- Il en reste peu, ils se comptent tout juste sur les doigts d'une main pour être franc, leur naissance est une défaillance du système naturel, il est vraiment très rare que ces êtres voient le jour… Et sais-tu pourquoi ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Ils ne naissent que de l'union d'un vampire et d'un être humain, ou d'un sorcier en l'occurrence. Seulement les vampires sont des organismes morts, ils ne peuvent pas enfanter, c'est contre nature et aucun esprit, même le plus scientifiquement érudit qu'il fût, ne peut trouver de parade à cette tragédie… Un corps mort ne peut pas engendrer la vie…

- Mais alors…

- Oui me diras-tu, comment Karel a-t-il pu apparaître aussi aisément à une époque où l'on ne croyait plus aux immortels que pour les besoins d'évasion spirituelle des moldus… Et bien, il arrive que parfois, Mère Nature ferme les yeux sur ce qui se noue sous son regard immatériel mais sans appel. Je suppose qu'elle se sentait des affinités avec l'auteure de mes jours qui avait la main si verte, plaisanta Draco. Parfois les choses qui ne devraient pas être finissent par se conjuguer au présent, elles se font palpables et s'immiscent dans la réalité pour quitter le fugitif univers de l'imaginaire, le seul terrain en friche qui ne connaisse pas de limite… Karel est le fruit d'un amour éphémère, certainement plus mystique et physique que profond et inconditionnel. Mais le fait est que, neuf mois plus tard, une semaine après mes quatre ans, ma mère donnait douloureusement naissance à ce corps hybride qui ne manqua pas, à peine sorti de ce ventre qui n'était pas fait pour porter la vie, d'illustrer le parfait mélange entre ma mère et Johannes… Phénomène qui n'avait pas cessé de s'accentuer au cours des onze années qu'il a passé avec nous. Son corps élancé s'étirant pour atteindre les sommets de la même manière que son père, ses cheveux s'emmêlant en boucles semblables à celle de notre mère, souple et cendré, résultat atypique de la fusion d'une blondeur maladive avec l'obscurité de la nuit qui sommeillait dans les mèches coiffées par l'alizé de Johannes…

- Ho… Draco, alors la cicatrice sur ta tempe ?

- Je n'ai jamais pu supporter mon frère, j'en étais maladivement jaloux. Jaloux de ses centimètre en plus, de ses années en moins, de sa prestance, de sa force, de son calme de sa patience maladive… Alors qu'il grandissait, il a éclipsé le peu de liens que j'avais tissés à la sueur de mon front entre mon père et moi. Il avait beau être parfait, il restait un enfant de la honte, il était la preuve irréfutable que Narcissa Malefoy ne savait pas retenir ses ardeurs et qu'elle passait ses heures perdues à faire des enfants dans le dos de son mari trop demeuré pour regarder la réalité en face… Les Malefoy souillés par une aventure extra conjugale ? Mon père ne pouvait pas tolérer ça… Il s'est enfermé dans un mutisme profond, supportant pendant près de sept longues années, la présence insultante de Karel dans les murs du manoir. Il aurait pu dès lors se recentrer sur son fils unique et légitime, mais il n'a fait que devenir le monstre rétif qui me poussait au delà de mes propres limites dans l'espoir de voir ma mère réagir. Cependant c'était un combat perdu d'avance, il y avait déjà bien longtemps qu'elle avait occulté mon existence. Elle ne voyait que Karel, et à travers lui les traits du seul homme qui l'ait jamais fait se sentir vivante, un homme mort par une délicieuse ironie du sort… Alors toutes ces années je me suis battu pour être à la hauteur, j'ai étudié de sorte à toujours exceller, je voulais être le premier partout, je voulais regagner le cœur de mes parents… J'ai passé des heures à dévorer les livres qui jonchaient la bibliothèque interminable sur le mur du fond du bureau de mon père. Affalé sur le tapis à tout juste un mètre de lui, sans qu'il ne fasse la moindre remarque, que je lise les comptes d'Andersen ou les bases de la physique quantique… Je suis devenu le Draco froid, affûté et calculateur sur lequel mon père ne peut toujours pas se résoudre à porter un regard encourageant. Je ne lui en veut pas vraiment, je savais qu'il m'aimerait toujours plus que ce bâtard qui entachait sa famille. Quant à ma mère… Et bien, même si j'avais surpassé Karel un jour, je ne serais jamais un Immortel, je serais toujours Draco, le brouillon, le premier jet, l'expérience perdue… Alors j'ai mal grandi, j'ai fait souffrir les gens autour parce qu'il fallait que j'expulse mon chagrin de fils bafoué sous une forme ou une autre. C'était bon de les voir se défaire devant mes paroles toujours justes et meurtrières, j'étais… Moins seul. Je ne pouvais pas être un cas social, un enfant traumatisé qui pleure la nuit ou qui mouille son lit parce que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. Je me refusais à laisser le poids de la douleur me maintenir en camisole. La nuit de ses sept ans, un peu avant mon entrée à Poudlard, j'ai dessiné à ce cher Karel le splendide trophée qui orne son visage de long en large. Il n'a pas manqué d'hurler pour une fois… J'étais devenu complètement fou, rien ne semblait pouvoir combler le vide qui s'était creusé dans mes entrailles d'enfant, pas même les livres que j'avalais avec un appétit boulimique… Ni les expériences profondes des limites de mon corps, limites que j'explorais avec une ardeur malsaine pour me sentir vivant, expliqua Draco en caressant de vieilles cicatrices que le temps n'effaçait plus, alignées et symétriques sur ses fins poignets blancs.

- Peu importe comment… Je voulais altérer la perfection de cet enfant qui n'expirerait pas et qui m'avait volé mes parents, volé mon peu d'innocence. Je rêvais de le voir tomber en disgrâce, je voulais qu'il me frappe, qu'il hurle, qu'il sorte de son calme figé qui m'écœurait tant ! Je ne dormais plus la nuit, je me relevais souvent avant l'aube pour aller pousser la porte du bureau de papa… Alors j'y lisais, ou bien j'allais m'endormir dans la chaleur persistante de son dos que le cuir du grand fauteuil emprisonnait encore… Cette nuit là j'ai attrapé le coupe papier que papa avait laissé, coincé entre le cachet de cire et le papier jauni d'un parchemin, j'ai tiré dessus et je l'ai fait roulé entre mes doigts pour jouer avec ses reflets argentés. Je n'ai pas fait ça juste pour voir son sang couler et jubiler ensuite, je peux le jurer devant Merlin, je n'ai pas voulu en arriver là… Je me voyais comme si je m'observais de haut, comme si j'étais sorti de ce corps. Je me suis vu entrer dans la chambre ô combien spacieuse et raffinée de ce chérubin chéri par les dieux, je me suis vu lever la main pour lui porter le coup fatal et laisser le sang gicler sur moi à gros bouillons alors que je fixais sa bouche ouverte sans entendre le cri qui s'en extirpait… J'ai vu mon père entrer et son poing s'abattre sur mon visage… Il a déversé toute la haine de ses sept dernières années dans le coup qu'il m'a porté, sa chevalière s'est enfoncée à quelques centimètres à peine de mon œil gauche, percutant l'os de mon crâne avec une violence qui aurait dû me tuer. J'ai senti le sang couler sur mon visage, se mêler à celui de Karel qui séchait déjà, et mon autre moi à rejoint mon corps avant que je ne ferme les yeux… La suite je te l'ai déjà racontée, quatre semaines dans le coma. A mon réveil, pour la première fois mon père m'a pris dans ses bras, ce n'était pas une étreinte tendre mais j'ai senti qu'il me demandait pardon et qu'il me jurait que plus personne ne viendrait compromettre mon destin d'héritier, il avait pris les choses en mains et généreusement offert à Karel ce qu'il méritait. Ma mère elle, n'est pas venue me chercher à Sainte Mangouste, elle voulait que ce soit moi qui quitte la maison mais mon père à refuser d'essuyer un tel affront. Soit son seul fils biologique restait, soit il déshéritait Narcissa. Elle ne lui a jamais pardonné ça je crois... Alors finalement c'est Karel qui est parti, mes parents l'ont envoyé vivre chez ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, Etheldreda, dans l'une des résidences secondaires des Malefoy en République Tchèque…

**0 **

**oO Oo**

Le vent soufflait dans les branches décharnées du saule cogneur que l'arrivée de la douceur n'avait pas encore su refleurir… Le ciel d'encre enveloppait le parc de Poudlard, illuminant les contours effrayants de la forêt interdite par son millier d'étoiles. La traînée vaporeuse et blafarde de la voie lactée était cette nuit là si visible qu'il semblait que la nuit se mariait à l'aube naissante… Son voile d'amante impatiente abandonnée sur le velours sombre d'une nuit déjà bien avancée…

Remus attrapa la main de Severus et fixa le mince croissant de lune en soupirant de soulagement. Il leva son regard calme et fatigué vers le maître de Potion et n'eut pas besoin de lui poser la question…

- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour Draco…

- Je ne saisis pas bien l'ampleur de leur relation… Ils sont encore bien jeunes pour s'enfermer dans un amour si mordant, si égoïste…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Dois-je te rappeler que je n'avais pas douze ans la première fois que tu m'as coincé dans un placard ?

- Par Merlin ! Je les prenais vraiment au berceau ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de pervers, c'est impossible, tu dois te tromper de personne, conclut solennellement Severus avec un sourire à peine dissimulé, alors qu'il se rappelait très bien de ce premier baiser…

- Comme si je pouvais oublier… Après ça James et Sirius ont radicalement régulé le regard qu'ils portaient sur moi, cette… "trace" dirons nous, m'a tout simplement discrédité à leurs yeux, c'était extraordinaire ! Du jour au lendemain je suis devenu Remus le potentiel rival. Adieu Remus le rat de bibliothèque qui ne répondait pas à la provocation et ne laissait jamais entrapercevoir qu'une fille puisse un jour le corrompre ! Ils se sont mis à craindre pour la sécurité de leur petites amies, et ils ont fait des pieds et des mains pour trouver LA fille qui avait pu me laisser un suçon de **cette** étendue sur **cette** partie de mon anatomie… S'ils avaient su… Rit doucement le loup garou en serrant plus fort la main du professeur de Potions.

- Et bien déjà, s'ils avaient su, ils ne se seraient pas échinés à fouiller les archives des ragots féminins, répondit malicieusement Severus en réajustant affectueusement le col de Remus.

Il le fixa intensément, comme s'il cherchait à lire quelque chose de soigneusement dissimulé sous le jaune cuivré de ses yeux souligné par les récentes métamorphoses, savourant quand bien même cette altération qui gardait encore de la sauvagerie lascive du lycanthrope endormi sous sa peau…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais… Qu'en est-il avec Harry ?

- Avec le retour de Karel il refuse de me parler, et si nous venons à nous croiser dans les couloirs, il soupire de lassitude et fait demi tour… Il nous en veut et je ne peux pas le blâmer, Dumbledore accepte d'héberger le monstre qui a tenté de le tuer à notre insu pendant plus d'un mois… Je ne suis pas Sirius, je ne suis rien pour lui… Je n'ai pas le doit de faire montre d'autorité, je ne peux qu'attendre qu'il vienne vers moi…

- Je sais bien… Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu es un excellent tuteur et le gosse s'est autant attaché à la distance tendre et facile à combler que tu as tissé entre toi et lui qu'il s'était entiché de l'amour étouffant de Sirius… Là n'est pas le problème, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'un jour il reviendra en courant dans tes bras Remus… Harry est une bombe à retardement, et le moment viendra où nous ne pourrons rien faire et il expulsera les montagnes de tristesse et de douleur boueuses qui se sont amassées en lui… Cependant Draco est à la hauteur je suppose… Même si parfois le doute se fait l'hôte de mon corps, même si je n'ai toujours pas confiance en cet amour précoce et destructeur…

- Non Severus, pas destructeur au contraire… Ils se donnent l'un à l'autre ce que personne ne pourra jamais leur donner, c'est heureux qu'ils se soient trouvés, ils sont les deux êtres les plus à même de se guérir mutuellement… Je sais ce que tu penses mais il n'y a pas d'amour plus capable de se construire et de perdurer que le leur… Ils n'ont pas fini de s'aimer…

- Hum… Tu as peut-être raison… J'ai vu Karel ce matin…

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Très bien, il m'a dit en souriant qu'il nous arracherait le foie à tous avec une petite cuiller lorsqu'il en aura assez d'être retenu dans la tour et qu'il voudra sortir chercher Harry…

- Toujours aussi charmant… Et je présume que tu vas avoir le culot d'oser me dire après ça que je n'ai pas à être préoccupé ? Demanda Remus dont la voix laissait discerner un brin de scepticisme crispé.

- C'est inutile, l'animosité entre Karel et Draco est à très haute tension, et la sauvagerie de Karel n'est rien qu'une poussière dans le cosmos face à la rancune d'un Malefoy de naissance…

- Karel et Draco? S'étonna le loup garou en sursautant légèrement entre les bras du professeur de Potions.

- Ho il y a des choses qui sont restées très secrètes… Peut-être trop… Mais je serais toi je ne me rongerais pas les sangs pour le petit Survivant… Répondit Rogue et rabattant les pans de sa cape sur son "très tendre ami" pour les envelopper tous les deux dans sa chaleur.

- Au pire, Mac Gonagall rêve toujours de transformer Karel en phasme, je suppose qu'il suffirait de faire en sorte que leur chemins se croisent pour s'en débarrasser…

- Un phasme immortel, quelle expérience fascinante… Je l'ajouterais volontiers à ma collection…

- Ta passion pour les insectes me donne la chair de poule…

- Et bien alors mon loulou, on a peur des petites bêtes ? Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que la petite bête ne mangeait pas la grosse ?

- Berk…

Severus rit doucement avant d'embrasser amoureusement Remus sur les cheveux.

- Rentrons maintenant, il se fait tard… Tu trembles de froid… Je vais m'affairer à régler ça en bonne et due forme…

**0 **

**oO Oo**

- Tu as vu Harry dernièrement ?

- A mon avis tu le croises plus souvent que moi…

- Ce n'est pas aussi évident… Draco et lui restent enfermés pendant des heures dans sa chambre de préfet, les rares fois où ils daignent nous gratifier de leur présence dans la salle commune, c'est généralement à des horaires où nous sommes bien trop profondément endormis pour en jouir… Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils font pour ne pas devenir fous, cette histoire de huis clos est plus malsaine que romantique…

- Petit à petit ça va changer, je pense que l'évolution ne pourra que se faire dans le bon sens, ils sortent déjà beaucoup plus depuis que la nature de leur relation est officielle…

- Je ne pense pas que les choses vont aller en se tassant Georges… Je suis désolé de devoir briser tes illusions mon poil de carotte, mais ces idéaux d'un futur proche en rose bonbon c'est sans compter ce psychopathe de Lee…

- Il a tellement changé…

- Il peut encore changer, contrairement à ce qu'il pense aucune situation n'est irréversible, mais il faut que nous agissions vite et efficacement… Si jamais vous vous décidez à agir…

- Bien sur que nous allons le faire !

- Ne t'énerve pas… Permets-moi simplement d'en douter…

- Blaise ! Hurla Georges en bondissant de ses genoux.

Le jeune se leva à son tour et lui embrassa le bout du nez pour le calmer.

- C'est bon, tout va bien se passer, Rogue et Lupin sont au courant de toute façon…

- Rogue et Lupin seraient-ils capables d'être au courant d'autre chose que leur libido respective ? Ironisa Georges.

- Je suppose que les enjeux leur sont suffisamment chers pour ça….

- Yeah les tourtereaux ça gaz ?

- Nevillou ! Où tu vas tout pimpant comme ça, t'as une réception dans les toilettes de Poudlard ma vieille ? Une touche avec la Geignarde ?

- Plutôt embrasser le pissoir, grimaça Neville, non je vais voir Harry, j'ai pas pu lui parler depuis sacrément longtemps avec cette connerie de potion à base d'engrais moldu !

- C'est pas faux… Bon, tu sais… Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il te saute au cou. A part lorsqu'il s'agit de Draco, il reste l'enfant sauvage… D'ici à ce qu'il griffe quelqu'un ou un truc du genre… Enfin bref, respecte le périmètre de sécurité…

- Surtout en ce moment renchérit Blaise, si tu veux mon avis il doit donner du fil à retordre à ce pauvre Dray ces derniers temps…

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Hermione qui entrait les cheveux mouillés et un coton tige dans l'oreille gauche.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu s'étendre le sujet… C'est étrange venant de Draco, il est plutôt le genre de gars qui fait face à tout la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres… Un sourire chiant qui te donne envie de lui taper sur la gueule, mais un sourire quand même, c'est Draco et la "be cool attitude". Depuis qu'il est avec Harry, j'ai l'impression de partager mes cours avec un paranoïaque drogué, j'ai toujours peur qu'il ne se mette à trembler comme un héroïnomane en hypodose de poudre dans le couloir…

- D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si ça fonctionnait à sens unique, lorsqu'il est seul, ou plutôt devrais-je dire les rares fois où il est seul, Harry est tellement diminué que j'en viens à me demander comment il tient debout...

- C'est vrai, admit Blaise, j'avais remarqué également… Leur histoire ne serait-elle pas un peu dangereuse ?

- Je ne pense pas… Ils ont juste… Tu sais, comme trop manqué d'amour, ils comblent le vide laissé pendant des années à la vitesse grand V… C'est un concentré d'amour à l'état pur, alors évidemment c'est assez violent pour l'organisme…

- Bon, je vais chercher Ron, Seamus et mon crétin congénital de frère, annonça Georges, il est grand temps de régler tout ce bordel.

Neville qui avait clairement compris le message quitta la pièce à son tour, quelque peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller trouver Harry maintenant, mais soulagé de remédier à un problème d'ordre majeur.

- Moi j'ai deux zigotos à dénicher, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas en période de fornication, lança-t-il avant de sortir. Surtout retenez le quoi qu'il arrive…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette agitation ? Retenir qui ? Demanda Lee suspicieux.

- Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas mon ordure de l'année, roucoula Hermione en aidant Ginny à descendre les dernières marches sans trébucher dans sa chemise de nuit.

- Assied-toi, grogna cette dernière, où je te jure que je te refais le portrait Jordan espèce de trou du cul !

- Ne la contrarie pas, quand elle se lève elle est toujours d'humeur meurtrière…

- Bonjour les gens…

- Luna, toi aussi tu es venue !

- Non en fait j'ai simplement… Perdu le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle… Et comme il y avait du bruit dans la salle commune j'ai commencé à douter et à me dire qu'on était peut-être en fin de soirée… Mais après je me suis souvenue que j'étais réveillée depuis pas si longtemps que ça… Alors je me suis dit que peut-être j'avais trop dormi… Ou que peut-être j'avais un problème avec ma perception du temps… Vous ne m'en voulez pas au moins ?

- Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin se décider à m'expliquer qui vous voulez retenir contre son plein gré ?

- Toi pauvre tache !

- Mais, insista Luna, je peux rester avec vous ? A moins qu'il soit encore plus tard que ce que j'avais imaginé, ou alors je suis encore en train de rêver…

- Bien tout le monde se calme, gronda Hermione, Lee assieds-toi et attend sagement que la sentence du jugement des actes que tu as montés ces derniers jours te retombe justement sur la gueule, actuellement c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Luna est-ce que tu pourrais te concentrer et rassembler les molécules de ton aura trente secondes sans écouter les ondes des radis que tu as aux oreilles ? Bien… Blaise tu peux les faire entrer s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr…

- Il était encore là lui ! Hurla Lee en sautant sur son fauteuil pour se retourner, les yeux tellement exorbités que Blaise se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas arracher un morceau du dossier avec ses dents...

- Lee ta gueule, soupira Hermione, sincèrement, c'est pour toi que je dis ça… N'aggrave pas ton cas, ça va être un très mauvais moment à passer…

Blaise ouvrit la porte et une dizaine d'élèves entra dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

- Je…Montague ? Terry… Jack…

- Inutile de les énumérer, le coupa Blaise en refermant la porte, ils sont là, tous les douze, ils sont là pour t'annoncer quelque chose Lee… Personne ne criera parce que la violence ne résout rien, on compte tous sur toi pour te montrer adulte et baisser dignement la tête devant ta défaite imminente. Libre à toi de faire cavalier seul et de t'attirer notre courroux par la suite, ou bien de te joindre à nous…

- C'est absurde ! Couina-t-il en lançant des regard effrayés vers ses camarades qui venaient d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître Fred et Georges, Seamus, Ron et Dean. Lee ferma les yeux, une mince pellicule de sueur vint recouvrir son front moite et il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil avec désespoir, aspirant à le laisser le dévorer si tel était le seul moyen d'échapper à la mise à sac de tous ces mois de travail acharné… Ron songea avec amusement que subitement ses dreads ressemblaient d'avantage à des gros vers de terre gluants qu'à des cheveux empaquetés dans le souci esthétique d'une coiffure tendance, mais bien vite il se reprit, histoire de ne pas se retrouver à rire tout seul comme un demeuré sans pouvoir l'expliquer en présence de tous ces gens.

Lee acheva de pousser un cri douloureux lorsque Le professeur Lupin ferma la porte derrière lui et Rogue.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce et tous les regards se braquèrent, unanimes, sur la silhouette désormais recroquevillée et pitoyable de Lee. Severus prit la parole, fendant l'air de sa voix froide qui avait fait frissonner bien plus d'une échine adolescente…

- Monsieur Jordan… Il semblerait qu'il y a un mois et très exactement neufs jours, vous ayez pénétré dans la chambre de Potter, prétextant devoir lui remettre une lettre dont le contenu ne nous regarde en rien…

- Et dont la valeur n'est plus effective, ne pus s'empêcher d'ajouter Hermione que Rogue foudroya du regard pour son interruption déplacée.

- …Pour, évidemment sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et par conséquent avant de le réveiller, emprunter sa brosse à cheveux…

- Il voulait faire quoi avec ? Demanda innocemment Luna.

Profondément déçu que la jeune femme ait aussi rapidement détruit le climat de tension que Rogue avait fièrement établi dans la pièce malgré l'interruption de Granger, il la fit taire d'un geste agacé et poursuivit en ignorant du mieux qu'il put les quelques rires nerveux autour de lui. Si toutes les gourdes de la planète s'étaient conciliées pour l'interrompre qu'elles en finissent Merlin !

- L'heure n'est pas aux rires… Sur cette brosse vous avez prélevé des cheveux semblerait-il… N'est-ce pas monsieur Jordan ?

- Je… Non, supplia la petit voix tremblante du massif adolescent.

- Je vous demande pardon, pouvez-vous parler plus fort ?

- Oui professeur…

- Bien… Avec ses cheveux vous avec concocté la potion du sommeil éternelle, ce qui implique d'avoir utilisé malgré votre niveaux des yeux de cyclopes, d'êtes sorti malgré le règlement plusieurs fois par mois en pleine nuit pour jouir des bienfaits de la pleine lune…

- …

- Qui ne dit mot consent, se résolut à traduire Lupin pour inciter Rogue à continuer.

- Vous projetiez, une fois cette potion terminée, de la faire boire à un élève de l'établissement ? Harry Potter plus précisément… ? Tout ceci n'est-il pas outrageusement juste Monsieur Jordan ?

L'adolescent s'enlisa encore plus profondément dans son fauteuil, si vraiment c'était chose possible, comme une limace en décomposition…

C'était l'inquisitoire… Salem à côté devait avoir de faux airs de port de plaisance, façon VVF vacances…

- …

- Bien sur, moi même à votre place je sentirais la honte me dévorer, me manger les intestins et je la supplierais de me tuer, de m'achever pour payer ma rédemption… Un sorcier d'un an votre cadet, un sorcier affaibli et foncièrement, ou misérablement c'est selon,bon Monsieur Jordan…

- Si nous sommes là Lee, commença la petite voix de Katie Bell qui sortit du rang pour s'approcher de lui, c'est pour te dire que les amis d'Harry sont tous venus nous voir un par un… Et que nous avons compris que c'était toi qui te trompais et qu'il fallait que tu t'arrêtes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Tu nous avais réuni, douze élèves issus des quatre différentes maisons, tu nous avais rassemblé dans le but de former un clan qui puisse remédier à tes problèmes psychologiques… Tu nous a endoctriné avec tes belles paroles, tu nous as, avec une démagogie parfaite, amené à croire que nous oeuvrions pour le bien et nous avons été assez stupides pour croire en tes propos… Mais c'est terminé, si tu as peur, il ne faut pas mettre ça sur le compte de la survie d'Harry…

- Seriez-vous assez aimable pour me rappeler les effets de la potion du sommeil éternelle Miss Granger s'il vous plait ? Demanda Rogue visiblement irrité d'avoir recours à ses lumières, Profitez-en c'est une occasion qui ne se présentera plus à vous d'étaler ainsi votre science infuse insupportable petite mademoiselle je sais tout…

- La potion du sommeil éternel, sopor aeternam, commença Hermione d'une voix vacillante, plus communément appelée la pomme de blanche neige, plonge celui qui la boit dans un sommeil qui laisse le corps chaud mais détruit les organes, un peu à la manière du laudanum… Elle a la particularité de se diffuser dans les tissus avant d'imprégner les vaisseaux sanguins et de refroidir ses veines… Veines à l'intérieur desquelles le sang stagnera avant de coaguler, de former des caillots et d'entraîner soit une rupture d'anévrisme ou une crise cardiaque…

- Merci Miss Granger. Eh bien Monsieur Jordan… Quelque chose à ajouter ? Je tiens tout de même àmettre en lumière la souplesse et l'indulgencede ce procédéqui résident dans leprivilège que nous vous offrons en réglant cette affaire dans l'intimité hormonale d'une salle commune… Cette affaire est très grave Monsieur Jordan, et vous auriez pu finir traîné au tribunal pour magiciens délinquants…

- Je… Je suis désolé, murmura sa voix suppliante alors qu'il plongeait désespérément sa tête dans ses mains…

- C'est un bon début jeune homme, mais ça ne suffira pas , prévint la voix douce de Remus, pour commencer vous allez venir avec moi et nous allons rendre une petite visite à Madame Pomfresh… Il sera question d'un suivi psychologique sur une durée encore indéterminée, puis il faudra bien entendu que vous présentiez vos excuses à Harry… Passé ce cap, les choses devraient déjà trouver un déroulement beaucoup plus… enfin beaucoup moins houleux dirons-nous…

**0 **

**oO Oo**

Quelques jours plus tard, les événements prirent en effet une direction assez différente de celle qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'ici. Mais ils ne s'améliorèrent pas… Loin de s'améliorer, ils s'assombrirent d'avantage pour atteindre le paroxysme de la tension. La présence de Karel dans l'enceinte du château ne rassurait personne. Parvati Patil avait manqué de s'évanouir quelques jours plus tôt en le croisant dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'elle s'était relevée pour la petite commission. Bien qu'il soit allégrement défiguré, Karel était suffisamment mystérieux et charismatique pour faire soupirer la gente féminine. Avec le recul, cet engouement soudain s'expliquait par un détour psychologique assez similaire à celui des groupies, c'est surtout parce qu'elles ne l'avaient pour la plupart jamais vu et qu'elles pouvaient ainsi se permettre de coudre autour de lui un mythe personnalisé que les filles n'avaient plus que ce nom à la bouche. Brun, petit et musclé pour Angelina, excentrique et destroy pour Mandy Brocklehurst, exotique et doré pour Laura Madley… Là seule chose dont tout le monde était sûr c'est qu'il avait disait-on, une énorme balafre qui lui barrait tout le visage, partant de sa tempe gauche pour aller mourir au coin droit de sa bouche froide et sensuellement ourlée, traversant la noirceur affolante de son œil droit qui n'avait plus de paupière…

Dumbledore savait qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques semaines avant que les rumeurs ne s'envolent comme du pollen et fassent fleurir (pour la énième fois) l'idée qu'il n'était qu'un impotent parfaitement incapable d'assurer la sécurité de ses élèves. Ses élèves, ces charmants adolescents qui fabulaient sans jamais s'en tenir à la version officielle, histoire que les faits s'étoffent et gagnent en frisson, pendant que les professeurs tendus et exaspérés tentaient tant bien que mal de contenir les débordements massifs et le sentiment de panique général…

Non loin de ses bruits de couloir, assis en tailleur sur le lit de son parrain, Dracopoussa un long soupireempli d'undesespoir qui aurait déraciné le sol cogneur. Il fixa un instant l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui, gêné et raide, planté sur le sol comme i bien droit… Il esquissa un sourire bien malgré lui avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, savourant l'atterrissage incomparablement moelleux sur le traversin…

- Je t'en prie oncle Sev', je ne m'apprête pas à te demander comment on fait les bébés, décoince-toi trente secondes tu me donnes le tournis à rester là comme si tu attendais le magico bus…

Le professeur de Potion se racla la gorge en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Evidemment… Je suppose que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour ce qui est d'un éventuel cours d'éducation sexuelle ?

Draco rit franchement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il ferma les yeux un instant et la ramena à son front en soupirant...

- Je suis un Malefoy… A partir de dix ans il devient déjà important de se construire une certaine réputation dans certains domaines… Là où un père dira "tu dois être sûr de l'aimer et d'être prêt mon fils, vient en parler à papa si tu as le moindre doute", mon père à moi s'est contenté d'un "Pas avec les sang de bourbe Draco c'est sale, mais assure toi d'être le premier de ta chambrée…"

- Draco !

- D'accord ça va, je plaisantais, s'excusa le jeune homme en se redressant pour fixer son parrain. Enfin non, je ne plaisantais pas et tu le sais…

- Oui évidemment, et si ton père savait comment ça s'est passé la première fois, il se retournerait dans sa tombe… C'est une juste vengeance…

- Bill Weasley ! S'exclama le Serpentard avec un large sourire, nan, la personne la plus scandalisée ce serait très certainement ce cher Wesmoche, il faudra que je lui raconte un de ces quatre matins s'il me court sur les nerfs avec trop d'insistance… Il était doté d'un sex-appeal ce mec, j'en ai les papilles qui se réveillent ! Et dire que c'est à toi que j'ai raconté ça…

- Trop d'honneur, grogna Rogue en se remémorant les premiers rapports prématurés des nuits empruntes de stupre de son filleul, tu étais surexcité ! Ajouta-t-il en grognant, onze ans tout rond et tu jurais déjà sans vergogne à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Bill était sûrement capable de faire grimper aux rideaux même une quinquagénaire frigide… Aucune pudeur…

- Ha c'était le bon vieux temps, à l'époque où j'étais encore celui à qui l'on apprenait les choses de la vie…

- Draco, pourrions-nous arrêter la conversation ici ?

Faisant fi de l'inquiétude grandissante de son parrain quant à la tournure que prenait la conversation, Draco se plongea dans ses souvenirs en serrant un oreiller contre lui…

- Est-ce que tu te souviens d'Irvine ? Tu sais, cet étudiant étranger qui faisait un stage dans la police moldue ? Il avait les cheveux argentés et je me moquais de lui sans arrêt en prétendant que c'était vraiment un truc de lopette que de se teindre les cheveux… Il a toujours affirmé que c'était sa couleur naturelle mais je n'en démordais pas ! Un jour je lui ai demandé de me prouver que c'était bien dans sa nature capillaire et il m'a ouvert la porte des toilettes masculines en jurant qu'il allait me démontrer par a + b qu'il avait tout bonnement cette pilosité argentée sur l'ensemble du corps… Sans exception… °1

Rogue afficha une grimace effrayée et Draco éclata de rire.

- C'était génial ! J'adorais être le petit démon pervers qui n'a peur de rien !

- Pardonne-moi si je te vexe, mais ça n'a pas vraiment changé…

- Tu sais que c'est faux… C'était une belle époque mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais revenir en arrière. Je ne serais plus jamais un coureur de jupons instable, je m'y refuse…

- Ce n'est pas ce que semblait me raconter ta mine contrite quand tu es entré ici…

Le regard malicieux de Draco s'assombrit et il lança nonchalamment l'oreiller qu'il tenait à travers la pièce.

- Vous me cachez tous quelques chose. Il y a une partie importante de l'histoire qui m'échappe et je ne le supporterais pas plus longtemps… Il y a… Dumbledore et toi… Cette chose insupportable qui flotte dans l'atmosphère entre vous, cette impression immonde qui se colle à ma perception et qui me retourne l'estomac… C'est un mensonge tellement gros qu'il m'étouffe quand je respire le même air que vous… Le pire c'est que cette impression de salissure s'insinue dans ma relation avec Harry… J'estime avoir le droit de connaître le passé commun de mon demi frère et de… L'homme avec lequel je partage ma vie, de l'organe principal de ma constitution… Nous avons déjà croisé Karel, et je me suis vu forcé de ressortir de ma mémoire des choses très désagréables. Depuis, Harry s'est renfermé sur lui même et ne parle presque plus… Chose qui en soi est assez alarmante puisqu'il est déjà d'ordinaire très peu enclin aux échanges verbaux et autres démonstrations d'intégration sociale, et je sais de quoi je parle… Je veux qu'on me dise pourquoi et comment ils se connaissent…

- Ça n'est pas aussi simple Draco… Je pourrais évidemment tout te raconter sans détours, mais je te connais trop bien, et la seule chose que tu aurais envie de faire après ça, c'est de me tuer, puis Dumbledore… Et enfin, pour assouvir ta vengeance et la mener à l'apothéose de ta violence, tu irais faire souffrir Karel jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive également...

- Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver si tu ne me dis rien…

Rogue le fixa durement avant de l'attraper par le col. Surpris par ce geste inattendu, Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà son parrain l'avait plaqué sans ménagement contre un mur.

- Ecoute-moi bien Draco, ce qui va suivre n'est pas beau à entendre…

Sa voix rauque et sombre avait percuté les murs du cachot avec une dureté glaciale qui chassa sans mal les derniers éclats de rire que Draco avait versés… Ses yeux durs et froids sondèrent le jeune homme et ses lèvres pincées blanchirent alors qu'il refermait la bouche pour attendre une réponse…

Draco lui rendit son regard glacial le temps d'une infime joute visuelle, mais ils savaient tout deux qu'aucun ne céderait à ce jeu… Alors Draco hocha simplement la tête dans un signe d'assentiment.

- Ton frère est le monstre qui a été engagé par l'Ordre du Phœnix pour enfermer Harry après que nous ayons procédé à l'incantation pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. Il nous fallait une personne mauvaise, quelqu'un qui n'ouvre pas la porte, qui ne cède à sa douleur qui suintait par toutes les fissures de cette pièce étriquée sous aucun prétexte… Une personne qui s'abreuve de ses maux et qui jouisse de la souffrance qu'il endurait plutôt que d'y compatir… Mais ton frère ne s'est jamais contenté de seulement l'entendre gémir de peur en souriant satisfait derrière la porte… Seulement ça, nous ne l'avons appris que beaucoup plus tard. Bien sûr Harry nous l'avait dit, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de croire un enfant qui ne pensait qu'à mettre fin à ses jours, un enfant pour lequel tous les moyens étaient bon afin d'en finir… Par la suite nous avons appris que Karel n'était pas n'importe quel immortel, ce qui a posé pas mal de complications…

- Des… Des COMPLICATIONS ! Hurla Draco alors qu'il se dégageait avec brutalité de l'étreinte forcée de son parrain. C'est pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! C'est encore pire que si vous l'aviez tué ! Ce n'était qu'un enfant, perdu, un enfant qui voulait mourir, qui manquait cruellement d'amour, qui n'avait jamais eu d'autres repères fixes qu'un parrain mort à peine retrouvé ! Et toi, tu me parles de "complications" Severus ! Vous êtes ignobles ! Et Dumbledore… Oh Merlin je…

Draco se laissa tomber sur les genoux, son corps tremblant s'échoua sur le sol dans un bruit mat et il sentit le contrôle de lui même s'échapper de ses membres. Son menton s'abattit sur sa poitrine, sa tête plongée en avant par le poids de la lassitude. Il détestait être impuissant, comme tous les Malefoy de père en fils il aimait avoir main mise sur tout ce qui était à sa portée, il ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder sans pouvoir agir… C'était ce genre de petites choses futiles aux yeux des autres qui le rongeaient mortellement. Il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose. Harry avait souffert et il n'avait pas su être là à temps, il l'avait sauvé trop tard pour pouvoir effacer les cicatrices qui aujourd'hui ne partiraient plus, même avec beaucoup de patience. Les larmes vinrent à nouveau noyer son regard gris. Il ne put s'empêcher malgré lui de s'étonner de ce phénomène, en deux jours voilà qu'il pleurait plus souvent que dans l'intégralité de ces dix sept ans sur cette terre…

- Comment avez-vous pu… Murmura-t-il, Merlin j'ai tellement mal que ça n'en n'est plus humain…

- Je suis désolé Draco, lui répondit le maître de Potions en s'agenouillant devant lui, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais mal au point que la douleur prime sur la rage.

Il tenta de l'aider à se relever mais Draco recula violemment, un éclair de mépris traversant ses grandes orbes absconses. Comme souvent, la tempête de son cœur monta jusqu'aux reflets métalliques de ses immenses yeux qui se voilèrent…

- Ne me touchez-pas…

Le vouvoyer était la pire chose que Draco puisse faire subir à son parrain, il n'utilisait habituellement cette formule de politesse que pour cacher leur lien en la présence d'autres personnes… Draco était la seule chose qui rattachait Severus à la réalité, il était l'un des êtres auquel il tenait le plus et s'il décidait de s'éloigner de lui à cause de réminiscences douloureuses, ce ne serait pas sans déchirement.

- Vous avez laissé souffrir un enfant qui avait besoin d'être aimé plus que n'importe qui au monde… Vous n'êtes pas dans mon corps, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre tout le poids de sa peine qui s'insinue en moi… C'est comme si je pouvais sentir les cigarettes que Karel écrasait sur sa peau transparente alors que vous ne m'en avez même pas parlé…

Stupéfait, Rogue fixa son filleul sans comprendre comment un détail aussi sordide avait pu s'accrocher aux souvenirs du jeune homme. Il frissonna en le détaillant, à la fois gêné et inquiet par cet adolescent avachi sur le sol qui tremblait convulsivement en se tenant les côtes visiblement pour ne pas vomir... Loin de s'être imaginé un seul instant qu'il verrait un jour Draco s'écrouler, le professeur ne put contenir l'effarement qui menaçait de poindre sur les traits sévères de son visage. Il ne put que constater avec anxiété que la pâleur lunaire de Draco, celle la même qu'il lui connaissait depuis l'enfance avait laissé place à un blanc épais et maladif qui ne présageait rien de bon, pas plus que la sueur qui perlait sur le teint cireux de son grand front aristocratique.

Dans un geste mal assuré, Draco se redressa et se remit sur ses jambes sans accepter à aucun moment l'aide de son parrain.

- Je veux… J'ai besoin de le voir… Je dois effacer cette chose sale que Karel va vouloir faire grandir entre nous… Je ne peux pas laisser le fœtus de ce sentiment maculé d'horreur grandir dans le ventre de notre lien… Je l'aime tellement que je préférerais être mort que de vivre aujourd'hui en sachant ce que vous lui avez fait… Je veux… Je le veux…

- Bien sûr, acquiesça sourdement le professeur.

- Non, souffla Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas incertain, ne dites plus jamais bien sûr sans savoir ce que ça fait de sentir l'algie déchirante de la moitié de soi même… On ne vous a jamais arracher l'un de vos poumons à cœur ouvert Severus ?

- …

- Alors ne vous avisez plus de me parler comme si pouviez ne serait-ce qu'effleurer du bout de la pensée la douleur que j'éprouve…

Il ferma la porte sur lui, laissant dans la pièce un homme coupable et démonté, un homme qui venait de perdre bien plus que celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils…

**0 **

**oO Oo**

Draco lui attrapa le menton et le souleva nerveusement pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Articula-t-il lentement.

Dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce, Harry avait détourné les yeux à la grande horreur de Draco qui, malade de son absence, ne demandait qu'à se perdre dans le vert de ce regard qui le faisait se sentir vivre plus que n'importe quoi. Mais Harry était loin de s'imaginer que Draco puisse encore vouloir le regarder… Une seule certitude l'habitait ; celle que désormais, il savait… Draco savait… Avant même qu'il n'entre pour se jeter à ses pieds et attraper ses bras fermement, Harry avait senti l'odieuse surprise qui avait percuté le blond de plein fouet. Comment pourrait-il jamais le regarder en face à nouveau ? La seule personne, le seul homme qui lui ait vraiment offert son amour sans rien demander en retour était au courant…

- A quoi t'attends-tu Draco ? Interrogea la voix lasse et déformée du brun, tu penses que tu pourras guérir ça ? Demanda-t-il en souriant avec une indulgence fabriquée et écœurante, non mon ange pas cette fois… Tu savais que ce jour viendrait, n'est-ce pas ? L'amour éternel c'est un joli conte pour fillette. Tu ne peux rien y faire… Le dégoût va s'installer et bientôt tu voudras t'éloigner, m'oublier, partir le plus loin possible de moi et recommencer une vie légère… Une vie avec une femme et des enfants…

Les mains de Draco se défirent lentement autour des bras de son loup, les yeux hagards et le cœur comprimé dans un étau, il le regarda se lever et s'éloigner de lui en sentant la douleur aiguë du vide qu'il avait laissé entre ses bras… Ses bras qui, il en était sûr, n'existaient pourtant que pour épouser à jamais la forme de son corps… des bras qui n'étaient conçus que pour Harry…

Mais le brun ne quitta pas la pièce, il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel d'encre qu'aucune étoile ne semblait décidée à altérer…Pas une note blanche d'espoir dans le ciel ténébreux de leur désespoir…

- Je ne suis pas propre Draco…

Il marqua un pause pour se recroqueviller en position fœtale sur le minuscule rebord, et laissa durement son crâne retomber en arrière contre le granit de l'encadrement de fenêtre…

- Je salis tes bras et te fais pourrir au fil des jours qui se dispersent lentement entre mes doigts efflanqués…

Le Serpentard se leva, partagé entre le désir d'hurler la frustration qui nourrissait sa haine pour cette tirade immonde qu'Harry venait de lui cracher au visage, et l'amertume de son cœur qui se fendait de ne pas avoir sauvé l'enfant brisé qui était devant lui…

Il sentait trembler dans les muscles de sa mâchoire une rage qui ne lui ressemblait pas…

- Tu vois, constata Harry imperturbable, insensible à la rage naissante de Draco, il n'y a pas de belles histoires qui se finissent bien, pas de prince ni de princesse, pas de personne au cœur pur ni de sentiments innocents… Ton propre frère à violé ma tête… Il y a toujours de lourds secrets auxquels même l'amour de deux personnes très éprises ne peut survivre. Il viendra un matin où tu te trouveras flapi de serrer contre toi un corps souillé par des semaines de tortures… Je n'ai plus rien d'un enfant, je suis vieux, vieux et faible… Je suis fatigué et sans toi je veux mourir. Je suis devenu à ce point dépendant que je ne peux plus faire un pas sans penser que ce serait plus facile avec ta main dans la mienne. Draco, rends-toi compte que tu ne pourras pas vivre éternellement en partageant avec moi les chaînes que j'ai aux pieds…

Le calvaire des dernières heures coulait dans le sang de Draco comme un poison au galop, cette bestialité qu'il sentait pulser dans ses nerfs excités n'était pas vraiment sienne… Elle était le contrecoup dangereux de trop de souffrance concentrée dans un trop petit laps de temps… Elle était là, elle roulait sous sa peau comme une vague de venin incontrôlable et menaçait de le faire exploser. Et Harry, si fatigué et vulnérable devant lui… Le choc du contraste entre ces deux émotions vint exploser dans sa tête, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée il s'effondra sur le sol, prenant soin de s'écarter le plus possible de cet être si fragile à qui il se refusait de faire le moindre mal… Sa voix, sa propre voix luttait pour sortir de sa gorge, il fallait qu'il hurle, qu'il expulse de lui toute ce chagrin avant qu'il ne tourne à la haine et ne se déverse sur Harry… Il ne pouvait pas le perdre juste à cause de son tempérament destructeur et de sa nature violente… Plutôt en mourir…

La vérité c'était que pour rien au monde il ne voulait élever la voix sur lui, il s'était juré de ne jamais hausser le ton, juré de toujours le protéger quoi qu'il arrive, de construire autour de lui une forteresse de tendresse toujours aussi accueillante et confortable que ses bras, de lui tisser une armure faite de ses sentiments pour qu'il se protège des gens, pour qu'il puisse recommencer à grandir comme tous les enfants, avec de l'amour, du calme et du temps…

Des horreurs, des cadavres du passé et des souvenirs puants ils risquaient encore de devoir en déterrer des masses considérables tous les deux dans les temps à venir… Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de retrouver la férocité acide et assoiffée de violence qui le caractérisait avant, pas maintenant qu'il commençait à guérir.

Harry avait besoin de lui, et même si l'extrémité de leur relation était malsaine, même si la dépendance qui les liait était monstrueuse et dévastatrice, même si elle menaçait de les conduire doucement à l'heure irrévocable de leur dernier sommeil, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour eux de vivre cet amour … Il savait qu'il était hors de question de le sacrifier sous prétexte qu'il exacerbait leur possessivité respective…

Ils n'étaient certes pas comme tous les couples mais personne n'y pouvait rien. Ils se complétaient… À travers Harry, Draco avait un rôle. Il devait être fort pour deux, porter et écarter les problèmes d'Harry, les déchiqueter avec les dents un à un au péril de sa raison et avaler les couleuvres pour lui… Alors non, jamais, quelles que soient les circonstances, il ne serait froid, ni même cassant, ni approximatif et hypocrite. Et à travers Draco, Harry avait son rôle, celui de lui apprendre à ouvrir son cœur… Même si cette exclusivité délétère qui les unissait venait à le lui briser, il pourrait mourir heureux en se disant que la personne qui a crevé son cœur était la seule à qui il appartenait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas trouver comme excuse maintenant Draco le brave ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du fardeau inutile qui gît à tes pieds à présent ? Que vas-tu faire du garçon qui s'est laissé avarier entre les mains de ton propre frère ?

Même en proie à une monumentale lutte intérieure comme cela semblait être le cas actuellement, Draco s'arrangeait toujours pour que ses traits restent durs et gelés, héritage indirect de Johannes ? Se demanda amèrement Harry…

- Bien Harry… Très bien… Je ne dois pas faire d'erreur, tu avais tout manigancé petit démon… Tu pense que pour éloigner un Malefoy il suffit d'appuyer sur l'artère de sa colère ? Petit crétin, je ne suis déjàpresque plus maître de moi même… La violence encore, tu aimes l'appeler à toi, qu'espères-tu? Recevoir un châtiment de ma propre main en me mettant hors de moi? Ou savourer encore le froideur insensible des Malefoy pour constater encore une fois mon manque de sensibilité et te dire que c'est tant mieux si je ne t'aime pas vraiment parce que tu ne le méritais pas? Tu t'imagines sûrement que je me sens calme et maître de la situation assis là, immobile sur ce lit ? Je sais ce que tu penses et je sais que quelque part, t'imaginer que je puisse capituler te soulage… Si j'abandonnais, ce serait tellement plus facile pour toi. Tu rêves de retrouver le Draco frigide qui s'en ira sans un mot, sans un regard, qui te laissera mourir sans se retourner… Et moi, moi aux antipodes de tes espérances, je tombe plus profondément amoureux à mesure que tu me détruis… Et là… Là je frémis à l'idée de n'avoir personne à frapper pour déverser ma colère… Il fut un temps où, lorsque je refusais d'abandonner par un caprice odieux, l'idée de la mort, l'idée de tuer apaisait mes sens…

Harry ferma les yeux, il s'abandonna au sourire malsain qui s'étirait sur son visage et aux larmes de dégoût, contradictoires et chargées qui noyaient ses yeux verts… La fin de leur histoire ? Il la connaissait déjà… Il ne pouvait plus protéger Draco. Cet imbécile de Malefoy s'enterrait dans un amour qui défiait les lois de la lumière, un amour obèse et boulimique qui transfigurait le monde avec sa lourde laideur, profonde et indélébile… Un amour qui avale tout sur son passage… Et se fait un dessert des amants… 

- Juste pour t'effrayer Harry, pour te faire ravaler l'assurance de tes paroles qui me détruisent, je jubile presque en imaginant pouvoir te traduire mon envie de sentir la boîte crânienne de quelqu'un craquer sous mes doigts… Tu aimerais dis-moi morbide petit garçon ? Voir ton angélique Draco entacher les murs de notre chambre… Cette chambre… Ce lieu de perdition qui a modifié et réorganisé toute mon existence, qui est devenue le centre de ma vie, le point de chute de mon corps nerveux… J'y suis certes beaucoup plus serein, mais beaucoup plus faible aussi… Seulement vois-tu je n'y pense pas, alors qu'avant de te rencontrer sous le cerisier, l'idée de faiblesse me révulsait… Aujourd'hui cette chambre, chaque fois que j'y mets les pieds, envers et contre tout je renais… Je laisse à la porte les monticules d'horreurs fades et sans importances qui ont parsemé ma journée et je me plonge dans cette pièce imprégnée de toi. Est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir Harry? **Toi** et c'est tout, tout ce qui compte, quoi que tu sois, quoi que tu ais vécu, je n'y peux rien je suis amoureux du Harry que tu es aujourd'hui… C'est accablant de voir qu'en effet rien n'est parfait et lumineux c'est vrai, pardonne moi de ne pas avoir su te protéger de ça, mais il y a des choses inaltérables mon loup… Des choses sur lesquelles le temps glisse sans faire de dommage… Tu peux m'avoir menti, m'avoir fait mal, me haïr, décider de me faire souffrir, rien ne changera ça, je n'aimerais plus jamais comme je t'aime par conséquent je n'ai rien à perdre… C'est toi ou la mort…

Draco se tut l'espace d'un instant, marquant d'un regard appuyé et imperturbable ce court silence sourd et profond, pour donner plus de volume encore aux paroles qui suivirent…

- Maintenant Harry vient te faire pardonner pour ton abject comportement… Vient assumer la douleur que tu fais courir dans mes veines et contrôle-là puisque tu es son maître. Vient dans mes bras, ne me laisse pas aller tuer quelqu'un pour calmer ma rage… Si tu l'apprivoise elle se taira… Simplement si tu l'étouffes dans tes bras…

Sans attendre, sans chercher à se justifier ou même à être encore plus sauvage et plus méprisable, Harry vint alors lamentablement se blottir entre les bras que Draco lui tendait. Immédiatement, le corps du Serpentard se tranquillisa au contact du brun.

Il n'y avait rien à faire contre ça, Harry était devenu une partie de lui tellement vitale qu'une simple dispute les vidait de leur énergie avec une violence qui n'était pas naturelle. C'était physique, tout aussi physique que la fatigue audacieuse qui se faisait amante clandestine de leurs corps respectifs lorsqu'ils étaient trop longtemps séparés, mentalement ou physiquement… Ce lien était très dangereux, mais il était également devenu très difficile à desserrer…

- Tu vois ce que tu as fait ? Murmura tendrement le bond en l'allongeant sous les denses couches de couvertures qui jonchaient le grand lit. Il caressa tendrement son visage dévasté par le tourment avant de le rejoindre… Il le serra à lui rompre les os…

- Ne doute plus jamais de ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre Harry ou tu finiras par nous tuer… Je ne suis pas capable de me dresser contre toi parce que c'est comme rejeter l'essentiel de ce que je suis, tu ne peux pas penser qu'un jour je ne voudrais plus de toi, on ne peut pas se dire par un beau matin qu'on changerait volontiers de muscle cardiaque… Tu es moi et je suis toi, tu n'y peux rien… Abandonne-toi à ce seul cadeau, certes empoisonné, que t'a fait la vie…

Désemparé, à bout de force et fragilisé, le brun serra à son tour le corps de Draco contre lui comme s'il avait voulu se fondre à l'intérieur.

- Alors empoisonne-moi Draco, gémit-il en mordant doucement mais avec une violence contenue et inquiétante l'espace entre son cou et son épaule, laisse moi être tien sans que rien ne puisse effacer cette appartenance… Jure devant l'éternel que tu n'as d'autre cœur à faire battre que le mien, que tu n'as d'autres yeux à faire brûler que les miens… Je t'aime, je t'aime à l'infini, sans que mon cœur puisse cesser de s'affoler je t'aime. Pas juste quand je te vois, pas seulement quand tu m'embrasses ou lorsque tu es patient, non… Je t'aime, deux mots sans queue ni tête qui pourtant coulent dans mes veines et se sillonnent sur ma peau nue… Mon corps qui crie le tien et le réclame, qui s'éventre et se tord si tu ne te dissous pas en moi le plus vite possible… Tu es le remède de mes jours, je t'aime à en crever Draco… Tue moi si la violence habite tes mains, tue moi plutôt que de faillir à notre amour… Prend ma bouche, découd la de mon visage... Prend mes mains je t'en supplie, défait moi tout entier… Je préfère mes nuits lorsque je te rêve me déchirant la chair… Tes doigts clairs… Plutôt savourer leur caresse acérée lorsqu'ils feront de ma chair lambeaux et coupures que de sentir l'air passer entre ton corps et le mien ! Je veux ! Je veux que tu me dissèques jour et nuit, je ne serais plus que fragments de peau entre tes doigts, mon sang sur ta bouche, lacère-moi… Touche moi, pétris-moi, fais de moi de la viande… Et suce mes os jusqu'à la moelle… Alors… Alors seulement lorsque tu auras dévoré tout mon corps, je serais ta chair et ton sang… Je pourrais enfin t'appartenir entièrement… Être toi…

°1 : Pour toi Black Haru, 3

* * *

Bon, mine de rien c'est encoe le chapitre sur lequel j'ai passé le plus de temps, et pourtant il y a des passages très, voire excessivement, maladroits... Moi ça me donne envie de pleurer après toutes ces heures (nocturnes pour la plupart) passées à jouer le simulacre d'un écrivain que je voudrais devenir mais que je ne serais pas... Bouhouhouuuuuuuuuu mdr! 

Je réponds même aux menaces de morts, ma petite faiblesses c'est les reviews alors si l'inspiration vous chatouille lâchez-vous!

Bizoux troulalaïtou!

Follement, votre dévouée F0e


	6. Le Trille du Diable

**Ho…**

* * *

**Auteur** _: Fœtus_

**Titre** _Ho… _

**Base** _: Harry Potter_

**Genre** _Dur de le définir, je l'ai mis en rating R depuis le début... Il n'y a toujours rien de sexuel à proprement parler, mais ça parle d'automutilation, d'anorexie volontaire, alors... Ho, et perdez pas de vue que c'est une fic où les trois quarts des personnages sont ostensiblement homosexuels alors les moyenageux de la tête sont pas conviés..._

**Résumé** ****S_aviez-vous que Dray était musicien ?_

**Disclaimer**_ : Vous pouvez toujours essayer de vous approprier le mérite de la blondeur de Draco, il y a plusieurs négociations en cours, mais tout ce qui n'est pas à moi est à JKR… _

_La chanson utilisé pour les biens du POV d'Harry est l'exclusive propriété de Mylène Farmer et Laurent Boutonnat (Un coucou à Myschka parce que c'est sa préférée :p)!_

**Note** _: Ultime chapitre avant l'épilogue de l'aventure. Une partie d'entre vous m'a laissé entendre que je tombais dans l'incompréhensible, j'espère que la situation va s'applanir et retrouver des dimension plus accessibles avec le dénouement... Je vous avouerais que j'ai écrit quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à un cauchemar, et que dixit Orson Wells, je lui ait par conséquent donné la logique adéquate…Cela dit comme je me plais à le répéter, si vous avez besoin du moindre éclaircissement, je suis à votre entière disposition! Je vous remercie tous très chaleuresement pour l'incroyable nombre de reviews, je suis instable sur le plan émotionel et ça m'a pas mal retourné wahou 'o'! Mdr!_

_Dans un autre registre, il semblerait que le mot d'ordre des reviews soit la question que mon histoire laisse en suspend… Happy end ou pas ? C'est là que vous le saurez… La plupart était assez pessimiste, je ne sais passi vous avezvraiment eu raison, sans doute…J'aime quand mes personnages pleurent! Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'aime les faire souffrir... Mdr! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**_Sosaria_** : T'as perdu le pourquoi du comment en cours de route en le lisant ?C'est embêtant, je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça… C'est encore mon bazar intellectuel qui a fait buté un lecteur, la vie d'un auteur médiocre n'est pas de tout repos :'( Bon ceci étant, non je ne veux pas vraiment que Merlin me tripote je te rassure, je n'ai rien du profil de la gérontophile même si Paul Newman est très à mon goût :D ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, pardon de t'avoir perturbé… Je ne sais pas si tu liras la suite mais étant donné que l'histoire s'arrête ici, si jamais tu le fais, j'espère que ces deux derniers postages auront répondu à quelques unes de tes perditions ! Bizoux ! - F0e -

**_Minuitseptminutes _**: Coucou ! Alors toi, j'avais déjà lu quelques unes de tes productions, assez psychologiques, sombres, le genre qu'il ne faut pas lire dans le noir sous peine de virer dément… C'est carrément impressionnant, enfin je veux dire, c'est une question de ressenti mais j'ai eu un arrêt pour le moins brutal et inoubliable sur tes écrits. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu es bien la première personne à me dire que mes mots sont simples et francs, je pense que c'est la consécration qu'attend un auteur qui trime pour fluidifier son style… Pour la question du beta, j'ai complètement oublier de mettre mon annonce à jour sur ma biographie mais j'en ai déjà une qui s'occupe bien de moi ! Je ne sais pas si tu repasseras par là, l'histoire s'arrête avec ces deux derniers chapitres et c'est avec un immense plaisir que j'accueillerais une prochaine de tes réactions…

**_Arch-nemesis's_** : Bon… Alors, pour commencer faut débuter, alors allons-y, commençons… Je suis d'accord Lee était timbré, du genre il était pas légèrement timbré mais là, la poste avait mis le paquet (quadruple jeux de mot en un, je m'aime), mais on s'en balance (pas trop loin, j'ai besoin que tu restes lire cette rar s'il te plait) parce que maintenant c'est réglé… Je sais que je t'avais dit que les Gwiffis (à prononcer avec l'accent martiniquais) allaient très certainement s'assouplir dans un futur proche mais chemin faisant (Jeannot Lapin eut faim… Nan c'est pas ça), j'ai décidé de les punir plutôt que de leur laisser la chance de se repentir, tu verras ça par toi même dans ces deux derniers chapitres… car OUI ! Heureuse mortelle ! C'est ici que ce long périple s'achève, j'entends quelques impudents marmonner que ce n'était pas trop tôt, ils subiront le châtiment suprême (qui consiste à être attaché nu à un poteau au milieu d'un jardin publique au soleil en plein été, le corps recouvert de Pepitos)… Et puis pour l'autre dégénéré là, tu sais le gros taré qui a cru qu'Harry était un cendrier, ben je l'ai puni aussi, méchamment puni, et le pire c'est que… J'ai aimé ça… Mais le mardi soir je vais en discuter avec un autre groupe de personne, ils ont des troubles mentaux aussi et on en parle, ça nous fait du bien tu comprends… Donc heu, voilà… C'est triste c'est la fin, d'un autre côté y a ptêtre bien que moi que ça rend triste, et être triste seule c'est encore pire qu'être triste à plusieurs… Oui parce que quand t'es triste à plusieurs au moins y a moyen d'être triste ensemble, de faire une fête de gens tristes et par là même, de ne PLUS ÊTRE TRISTE… Sympa comme formule, ça vaut pas la formule big mac delux, oui oui j'ai toujours faim… Sur cet hamburger, j'espère réceptionner ta réaction face à ces deux ultimes chapitres, jtattends dans les cages de but et je passe à la review du dessous trouloulou ! KissouX

**_Kiara1589_** : Hey rebonjour toi ! J'avais peur que tu ne sois tombée dans un trou noir ou un truc du genre, je suis rassurée de te revoir parmi nous et avec un nouvel ordinateur ! Merci pour ton bouquet de compliments, si tout le monde faisait comme toi je finirais par faire péter mes charentaises, je ne pense pas écrire aussi bien que tu le dis mais (faut pas cracher dans la soupe Merlin), tu réussis toujours à dire les choses qui m'embarrasseront le mieux possible… J'ai pas l'air malin à rougir devant mon écran, ça fait pervers mdr ! Encore merci, j'attends avec impatience ta réaction quant à la conclusion de cette fic, je n'oublie pas que tu es l'une de mes premières revieweuses et que tu m'as suivi tout le long, arigatooooooooo :D! Enorme Bisoux !

**_History_** : Ouhaou… Alors ça… C'était la plus grande, la plus poussée, la plus analytique et la plus surprenante de toutes mes reviews ! Je me suis littéralement régalée en la lisant ! En premier lieu, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais pleurer (mdr) quand j'ai lu ta réaction face à ce que j'appelais la lourdeur de mon style, je crois que personne ne m'a jamais aussi habilement rassuré… Evidemment ce n'est qu'un point de vue parmi tant d'autre mais c'était si gentil, si convainquant et sincère, en réalité pour une fois j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que quelqu'un prenait la peine de me répondre de manière réfléchie et pas seulement pour me faire taire en vitesse mdr ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois t'avouer que tu as parfaitement percé à jour la psychologie de chacun de mes personnages, à tel point que je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas un pouvoir paranormal… oO ! C'est vrai que les Gryffondors ont tous fait des choses graves, il est également exact que la plupart d'entre eux sont simplement des adolescents fragiles, mais je ne suis pas adepte des happy ends et ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça, je te laisse voir ça par toi même ! Harry et Draco maintenant… Certainement les deux personnages que tu as le mieux compris, ce qui me file des frissons parce que j'avais pourtant pris soin de les construire autour d'une structure complexe et tortueuse, mais tu as été clairvoyante à un point inimaginable… D'ailleurs la fin de cette fic résume tout à fait ta description des deux caractères principaux, je te tire mon chapeau, t'as le troisième œil ! Mdr ! Tu es également l'une des rares personnes à avoir apprécié le couple Remus/Severus, j'avoue qu'au début je ne savais pas exactement où j'allais avec ces deux là mais visiblement les scènes dans lesquelles je les réunis ont retranscrit l'atmosphère que je recherchais, à savoir une pause plus légère, une touche de folie au beau milieu d'une histoire d'amour chaotique. Avant de clore cette rar, ton point de vue sur l'ultime tirade à la fin du chapitre… C'est contestable, je voulais en effet mettre à jour la dimension absolument malsaine de leur amour destructeur, mais d'un autre côté, l'amour à nu, l'amour porté à son paroxysme comme ils nous le présentent n'est-il le seul véritable amour, et donc n'est-il pas le plus pur ? C'est un cercle vicieux mdr, mais personnellement, au vingt et unième siècle je pense que ce genre d'amour est perçu comme dérangé, à la limite du supportable… Ton point de vue est peut-être trop sain pour moi, mais dans un sens nous avons autant raison l'une que l'autre. Je te laisse finir la fic et décider par toi même si tu trouves toujours leur histoire belle. Enfin, pour répondre à tes questions, je ne sais pas si l'immortel est amoureux d'Harry, c'est un enfant qui a été très malheureux, je ne sais pas quelle sorte de substitut malsain il retrouve en Harry mais il semble avoir besoin de lui de façon vitale… Il n'est pas vraiment enfermé dans la tour, Dumbledore lui a simplement demandé d'y rester pour ne pas effrayer les élèves inutilement, mais il n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête mdr ! Draco va-t-il réussir à guérir Harry ? Excellente question… Es-tu certaine qu'Harry soit celui qui a besoin qu'on le guérisse ? Et Harry va-t-il définitivement péter un plomb ? A ton avis, avec Karel dans les parages… ( je ne dois pas trop en dire alors je reste évasive pardonne-moi lol). Un Happy End ? Tout est relatif, tu verras… Qui est au courant pour l'emprisonnement d'Harry ? Littéralement tout le monde sorcier… C'est d'autant plus douloureux. Il ne sera jamais récompenser parce que les gens ont trop peur de ce qu'il renferme en lui, quant à savoir pourquoi personne ne l'a envoyer voir un psy, je suppose qu'ils ont essayé mais Harry est un garçon très persuasif et il n'aurait pas supporté l'aide hypocrite d'une personne qui ne l'écouterait QUE pour se faire bien voir auprès de Dumbledore. Pour le viol mental d'Harry, en effet Karel maîtrise assez bien la manipulation spirituel et Harry affaibli, il était d'autant plus facile pour lui de le torturer… Mais en réalité je pense qu'il est surtout traumatisé par toutes les choses qu'il a pu lui dire, des choses vraiment tordues… mdr ! Comment Draco a-t-il su pour les cigarettes… Et bien, il est relié à Harry, et au moment où leur douleurs respectives culminent, elles se rejoignent et se mélangent. Enfin, le papa de l'Immortel, le revoilou… Ta review était le modèle parfait de ce que n'importe quel auteur rêve de recevoir je te rassure, d'ailleurs je te remercie à genoux, j'ai jamais autant pris mon pieds en répondant à une personne, j'ai eu l'impression magique de discuter avec mon cerveau, c'était une expérience inoubliable et j'attends avec hâte ta prochaine réaction ! Enorme Bizoux

**_Abella_** : Saluuuuut ! Je ne sais pas si je dois te répondre en deux fois étant donné que tu m'as laissé deux reviews (se prosterne et te remercie), mais comme je veux pas faire de chassé croisé compliqué je te ferais une réponse deux en un, comme les shampoings, ça te va ? J'espère que oui parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de te consulter pour avoir la réponse… Mdr ! Alors alors… Si c'est Arch-nemesis's qui t'a filé le lien de ma fic c'est que tu viens de source sur, je dois donc prendre soin de cette invité de marque que tu constitues… Muhahaha, désolée je suis fatiguée ce soir. Tu es encore l'une de ces reviews qui font mouiller les yeux de l'auteur, parce que tu ne contentes pas de trois lignes (ho j'apprécie AUSSI les reviews de trois lignes, ne vous méprenez pas hein), mais aussi parce que j'ai senti que ma fic t'avais intéressé et que tu l'avais vraiment lu. Comme je le disais plus haut à History, vous êtes le genre de personne qui me donne son point de vue, sa propre analyse, et il n'y a rien, mais alors RIEN, de plus jouissif que de comparer et de débattre de vos idées avec mes buts originels… Quand je lis des reviews comme ça je suis tellement contente que je pourrais je vous embrasser sur les deux joues et faire une danse indienne ! Je suis désolée d'avoir fait hurler ton cerveau, et pire d'avoir joué à faire des nœuds avec ton pauvre estomacs, mais dis-toi bien que j'ai été pas mal chamboulé en lisant ta review également… Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait mettre autant de compliments dans une seule phrase ! Je ne sais pas si ce que j'écris est vraiment tout ce que tu dis mais je te remercie du fond du cœur… Quant à l'histoire d'Harry et Draco, en fait tu as tout à fait compris, s'ils sont si fragiles c'est simplement parce qu'ils essayent de s'aimer comme des enfants au premier jour au beau milieu d'un chaos où il est impossible de faire les choses aussi simplement… Merci de me comparer à un accord de guitare, ce compliment là je vais l'imprimer et le coller dans mon agenda, c'est sans conteste le meilleur que l'on m'ait fait ! Bon, c'est sur la fin que t'as failli me faire chialer, je ne pense que mon dialogue de fin soit si remuant, je ne sais pas si des gens comme moi sauveront l'humanité… En revanche, ce que je sais c'est que c'est grâce à des gens comme toi qui lisent ce que j'écris et qui s'y accrochent que j'ai envie de continuer et de faire de l'écriture mon métier. Merci à toi d'avoir apprécier bien que ce soit une fic qui soit plus douloureuse que portée sur l'amour ! Mille fois merci revieweuse traumatisante et un énorme bizoux salé de larmes de gratitude ! Comme c'est la fin, j'attends (j'exige même, me déçois pas ou je pleure) ta review pour un verdict final ! –F0e-

**_Elviera_** : Hey mon impartiale lectrice ! Comment vas-tu ? Je dois dire que je suis assez (en fait j'essaye une réponse pondérée mais je suis carrément trop contente) que tu ais pris la peine de me donner, à nouveau, ton avis. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que tu es tombée sur la tête, je m'en voudrais de recevoir une review au prix de ta douleur…oO ! Les passages poétiques dirons-nous, oui… C'est vrai, c'est l'un de mes problèmes majeurs, mais je me demande si on peut vraiment parler de problème avec seulement cette lourde négativité… Ne sois pas trop dure mdr, je sais que je tombe vite dans la description romancée mais si j'allais droit au but à chaque fois, ce ne serait plus moi. Cela dit, je t'avoue que ça ne me choque absolument pas que tu sautes les passages qui traînent en longueur, c'est une question de sensibilité, personnellement, même si j'affectionne ce style très dentelé je n'aime pas plus que ça en lire… Bon pour le monologue de Dray sur le Vampire… T'es hardcore avec moi là, lectrice sans pitié mdr ! Si tu savais… J'ai mis, allez je ne te mens pas, j'ai bien mis deux semaines rien que pour cette tirade et c'est pourtant vrai qu'elle est rébarbative… Encore une fois, c'est sans doute une question de point de vue, j'ai tellement sué pour l'écrire que j'ai fini par en être PRESQUE satisfaite. Bon quand même, le jugement de Lee et ma Luna déconnectée semblent avoir été à ton goût, sans quoi je ne sais pas avec quoi je t'aurais retenu mdr ! La dernière réplique d'Harry, elle a marqué pas mal de gens, j'y suis volontairement allé de toute ma violence muhahaha ! La connexion entre Harry et Dray, c'est le travail de toute une vie, nan bon, sans allez jusque là, c'est un travail de longue haleine alors s'il t'a plus c'est sans doute la meilleure récompense que je puisse espérer ! Je ne sais pas si je peux aller me permettre d'attendre une autre review (encore 'o') pour avoir ton avis sur ces deux derniers chapitres mais si tu le faisais j'en serais honorée, profondément comblée, et tout le toutim. En bref, tu as été la seul à avoir un avis partagé sans pour autant m'oublier au niveau review, ça m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir (tu m'as fait cogiter comme une tarée en d'autres mots) et je te dis merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! BizouX

**_Eni_** : Coucou ! D'accord, j'admets, je suis immonde… Réponse à ta question, pourquoi Dumbledore a invité Karel, et bien c'est une réunion avec l'Ordre qui l'amène ici et comme il en a brièvement fait parti, il est également convié, mais tu devrais mieux comprendre avec ce chapitre… Réponse à la deuxième question, pourquoi je ne fais pas crever Dumbledore et Karel comme des chiens, c'est à dire comme ils le méritent mdr ? Parce que ce serait trop facile (pourtant, Merlin sait que j'ai été tentée), mais tu vas voir par toi même que je ne laisserais pas impunis muhahaha ! Les Gryffondors qui protègent Harry à distance, tu es la seule a avoir relever bravo ! A vous tous mes reviewers, vous percez presque intégralement le voile de mystère de cette fic mdr ! Je suis tout aussi révoltée que toi par le comportement des gens autour d'Harry, c'était éprouvant à écrire, le laisser seul jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive c'était assez horrible mais… J'avais besoin d'un cadre cruel, de réactions typiquement humaines, de rappeler aux gens que nous pouvons vraiment réagir comme ça par peur. Merci beaucoup pour ton suivi, j'ai pris plaisir à te répondre les deux fois ! BisouX ! -F0e-

**_LadyNush_** : Salut ! Hum… La première impression que tu as eu en lisant cette fic, à savoir ne pas trop comprendre où je voulais en venir, c'est sans doute ce qui m'arrive le plus souvent. Au fil des chapitres les lecteurs décrochent parce qu'ils ne voient pas dans quoi je me lance… Cela dit je suis contente que tu ais persisté malgré tout, je suis consciente que tout n'est pas clair mais étant donné que l'histoire se termine ici, j'ose espérer que les choses s'éclaireront un tantinet mdr ! Dans un registre moins pénible (en ce qui concerne l'auteur mdr), ta remarque sur les couleurs qui transparaissent selon les scènes est importante pour moi parce que je me fixe énormément sur les atmosphères, et par conséquent je joue beaucoup sur les tons et les nuances, les lumières et les ombres. Alors si j'ai réussi à te faire ressentir ces couleurs, si je suis parvenue à te les faire voir je peux dire qu'un dixième de mon travail n'aura pas été vain ! Sinon, tu as donc le sentiment qu'Harry et Draco ne survivront pas dans un monde où l'individualisme règne en maître absolu, je suis tentée de te répondre que tu n'as pas tort mais je ne veux pas dévoiler toute la trame de l'histoire, je te laisserais te faire ton avis sur ces deux derniers chapitres. J'ai du mal à croire que tu ais comparé cette ébauche de texte dont presque rien ne sort de mon imagination à un roman gothique anglais où un récit d'esthète chinois, admettant volontiers que je lise beaucoup de ces deux genres de littératures, je suis d'autant plus flattée par la comparaison, gênée aussi mdr. En ce qui concerne la course à ce lui qui craquera le premier entre Harry et Draco, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, il est inévitable que l'un des deux explosera tôt ou tard mais va savoir qui est réellement le plus fragile… Draco l'ange gardien surmené, ou bien Harry, le vieillard usé et abusé prisonnier d'un corps d'enfant ? Enfin, ta question la plus philosophique ; Severus n'a-t-il pas raison en proclamant le manque évident de vécu d'Harry et Draco pour se lancer dans un amour aussi dévastateur ? Tu le dis toi même, lorsqu'on s'oublie soi même dans l'autre, est-on encore apte à le protéger ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas s'il y a d'âge précis pour avoir le droit d'aimer avec cette force, j'en viens même à me demander si le folie destructrice de leur amour n'est pas inhérente à ces dix sept ans qui appellent à la beauté éphémère d'un amour qui n'a pas été consumé… Je ne parle pas d'une histoire d'amour qui soit réalisable, ils se sont oubliés l'un dans l'autre à tel point qu'ils ne font plus qu'un, ils ne peuvent pas envisager que l'un ait mal sans l'autre, c'est une façon masochiste de se protéger mutuellement et symboliquement quoi qu'il arrive. Cela dit, je pense que c'est ça qui va les achever… Mais rien ne peut les assagir, ils ne savent pas aimer autrement, s'ils avaient été plus vieux, plus expérimentés dans le domaine des sentiments, la force de leur amour se serait essoufflé pour terminer dans une accalmie propre à l'amour comme nous le connaissons. Tu ne penses pas que des êtres plus chevronnés en amour auraient justement tendu à ramener le choses à des proportions plus raisonnables ? C'est parce qu'ils n'y connaissent rien qu'ils n'ont pas peur de l'entièreté ultime et transcendante de leur amour… Je souhaite avoir apporté un semblant de réponse à toutes tes interrogations, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tous tes compliments et critiques, j'espère que l'achèvement sera à les hauteur de tes espérances si jamais tu repasses par là ! BizouX ! –F0e-

**_Fliflou_** : Salut ! Alors, que je t'explique rapidement la fin… Draco a découvert que c'était son frère qui avait été engagé par l'Ordre du Phœnix pour torturer Harry durant les grandes vacances. Il est bouleversé, il en veut à son parrain de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt mais surtout, il est terrorisé à l'idée que son frère, Karel, puisse atteindre Harry et le pousser à faire une bêtise. Harry de son côté à très bien compris que Draco était au courant dès le moment où il accourt pour le retrouver, il a honte, il ne voulait pas que son seul amour connaisse toutes les horreurs par lesquelles il est passé. S'en suit un dialogue assez hard où ils se promettent de s'aimer qui qu'il arrive, où ils se jurent une fidélité et une exclusivité presque démoniaque. Bon j'espère que tu comprendras mieux avec ces deux derniers chapitres, si tu as le moindre doute n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un email je me ferais un plaisir de mieux t'expliquer ! Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments, je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait ressentir tout ça, quand je lis ce genre de review je me dis que finalement je n'écris pas pour rien puisque j'arrive à toucher certaines personnes ! Merci beaucoup ! Quant à savoir si ce sera un happy end, je te laisse voir ça toute seul ;) ! BizouX ! –F0e-

**_Marion-moune_** : Tu trouves ma fic étrange ? Mdr merci, c'est sans doute l'un des compliments que je préfère, je suis une personne étrange… Je sais que les mots entre Harry et Draco sont dur, mais ils sont à l'image de leur amour qui est vraiment violent, à croire qu'ils n'arrivent à s'aimer qu'en souffrant ces deux là… Ne soit pas trop dure avec Lee, Ron et Hermione, c'est difficile d'avoir vécu pendant des années à risquer sa vie simplement parce que tu es ami avec Harry Potter, cependant, je te rassure, même si je sais qu'ils ont des circonstances atténuantes, je ne les laisserais pas s'en sortir comme ça pour autant, je leur ai infligé la pire punition qu'ils puissent recevoir… J'espère avoir ton avis pour ces deux derniers chapitres ! BizouX ! –F0e-

**_Jessy_** : Salut la future étudiante en Terminale L ! Ta rentrée a-t-elle déjà eu lieu ? Moi je sors de Terminale, je peux te dire que j'en suis soulagée, rien de pire que l'année du bac, les profs vont te harceler jusqu'à la crise de nerf mdr ! Non, je plaisante (à moitié) mais je te souhaite bon courage et je suis de tout cœur avec toi ;)! Autrement, je suis contente de t'avoir fait perdre les mots à ce point avec ma fic, ma mission est accomplie… Mdr, je ne suis pas sérieuse, tu es trop gentille, je ne suis pas aussi douée que tu le dis, mais je ne peux pas jouer les hypocrites et force est d'admettre que tes compliments m'ont rendus hystérique mdr ! Je ne fonctionne pas comme la plupart des auteurs et mes scénarios font souvent fuir les lecteurs à cause de leur structure trop emmêlée alors je ne suis jamais aussi contente que lorsque que je lis des reviews gentilles et positives comme les tiennes ! Ne m'envie pas trop, mes prof m'ont toujours dit que la littérature n'était pas un exercice de style et que savoir écrire français n'a jamais suffit pour réussir dans la vie (trop méchaannnnnnnnnt mdr) ! J'espère sincèrement avoir ton avis pour ces deus derniers chapitres, en attendant je te souhaite bien du courage ! Merci pour tout ! BizouX ! –F0e-

**_Ness_** : Grrrrrrrrrr ! Toi tu mériterais que je te morde mdr ! Quand j'ai reçu ta review je venais juste de finir de répondre à toutes celles qu'on m'avait envoyé. Je n'en avais pas reçu de nouvelle depuis près d'un mois et je me disais que je pouvais clore tout ça et là TINTIN, je reçois un email pour m'avertir de l'arrivée d'une review ! Alors moi, complètement traumatisée, quoi mais c'est pas possible, une review maintenant ça doit être une erreur ! Et bien non… Dois-je te remettre un prix, le prix de l'ultime review de dernière minute ? Sans déconner, quelques secondes plus tard et j'envoyer le tout à ma beta sans te répondre… T'as un pouvoir magique ! Alors bon pour te remercier, je poste les deux derniers chapitres t'as vu ça ;) ? Plus sérieusement, merci pour tes compliments, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'être fière de ma fic comme tu le dis, mais quand tu m'écris que c'est un enchantement que de la lire je deviens rouge pivoine et je me dis que Merlin est trop gentil de m'envoyer des lecteurs aussi merveilleux mdr ! En espérant avoir de nouveau ton avis sur la fin de ma fic, je te fais de gros bizouX ! –F0e-

* * *

**¯'°º:ChapitreV :º°'¯ **

Le trille du diable

Une goutte de pluie vint mourir sur le col relevé de son grand imperméable noir…

Humide et compacte, elle se rassembla pour ne pas disparaître, cherchant désespérément les rayons du soleil qui la chatouilleraient avec délice pour lui offrir ces reflets aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel…

Mais le soleil était déjà tombé derrière l'horizon…

Petite imperturbable, elle s'échinait à retracer les plis du latex fatigué de ce vêtement usé par les années. Un informe manteau sans plus de couleurs distinctes… Il respirait l'histoire de celui qui le portait…

Et cette petite perle d'eau comme elle brillait sur son plastique délavé, comme elle était importante… Comme elle lui allait bien… Elle s'accrochait sur l'élastomère poncé par le temps de cet immense bout de tissus défiguré…

Le vent s'engouffrait dans la large fente qui traversait la vieille veste, de son extrémité à la pliure des genoux de son propriétaire… Le vent qui soupirait avec force… Sa respiration triste et froide sombrait dans les pans du manteau, les faisant voleter dans son sillage comme un halo gris, un souffle d'air autour des genoux robustes de la gigantesque silhouette…

L'homme leva patiemment la tête, offrant son visage tranquille aux cieux déprimés, comme pour les apaiser. Et peut-être que la sagesse que lui conférait son grand âge les tempéra, car aussitôt qu'il eut ouvert sur eux ses paupières alourdies par les siècles, ses courts cheveux bruns cessèrent leur valse folle pour retomber négligemment autour de son splendide visage allongé… Le vent s'était tout simplement mué en murmure…

L'homme porta sa main en visière sur son grand front et un mince sourire vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres pâles…

La goutte de pluie tomba du col pour s'accrocher dans son cou…

"Et si le soleil s'est déjà noyé, pourquoi le ciel m'a-t-il pleuré ? "

Johannes laissa lentement redescendre sa main, la laissant s'égarer dans un frôlement à peine perceptible sur son cou à découvert. Il alla cueillir la petite bulle perdue sur sa jugulaire qui ne… Battait pas…

Il jeta un dernier regard au vide sous ses pieds et quitta la falaise après un ultime au revoir à ses landes adorées…

**0 **

**oO Oo**

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça…

- Hum… Comment comme ça ? Avec mes yeux tu veux dire ? C'est très amusant ma biche…

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Non, mais je suis impatient que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour regarder quelqu'un sans impliquer dans la manœuvre les organes adéquats…

- Au lieu de jouer au plus malin, ne me regarde pas, tout simplement, c'est plus prudent pour nos santés mentales respectives…

- Ecoute je ne comprends pas, tu fais toute une montagne d'un rien…

- Mais tes idées sont malsaines, reconnaît-le ! Je ne peux pas… Pas dans une toute petite cabine comme ça, je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne peux pas la mettre, je risquerais de la déchirer, ce serait extrêmement gênant…

- Ce que tu peux être pudique quand tu t'y mets ! Il ne s'agit que de l'enfiler, pourquoi ça te gène tant que ça que je te regarde ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, fixe le plafond, fais quelque chose mais arrête de m'observer avec cet air lubrique !

- Je pourrais t'aider à la mettre…

- Pas question ! Je suis un grand garçon, comment je ferais quand tu ne seras pas là ?

- C'est absurde, je suis là pour l'instant ! et si tu ne te dépêches pas je vais être incapable de tenir plus longtemps….

- Détourne ton regard ! Cingla une voix qui se voulait ferme mais qui ne réussit malgré tout qu'à défier d'avantage les accords les plus aigus.

- Ça commence à bien faire ton bordel !

- Mais Blaiseuh !

- Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? Aujourd'hui, ça ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid, tu as trop tendance à hurler mon prénom pour un rien…

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là ?

- Et moi Georges, dois-je vraiment te rappeler que c'est sur ta demande que je t'ai accompagné ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas du genre à m'imposer tu le sais… Et puis je suis bien conscient que tu préfères faire ce genre de choses seul… Mais tout de même ! C'est toi qui a insisté, tu as fait ça de ta PROPRE INITIATIVE mon cœur…

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de rentrer DANS la cabine d'essayage…

- Tu en as de bonnes toi ! Comment voulais-tu que je laisse passer l'occasion ?

Georges frappa violemment son invité surprise sur le sommet du crâne.

- Tu ne peux donc pas sortir la tête de ta braguette l'espace de trente secondes ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Non, tu as raison…

Un bruit sourd provenant du mur adjacent les interrompit et Georges se vit dans l'obligation de suspendre dans les airs une deuxième claque bien méritée…

- Un problème Draco, tu t'es cogné ?

- Que nenni mon Weasmoche préféré deuxième du nom, je toque à la paroi dans l'espoir vain de vous faire comprendre que votre intempestive querelle a déjà fait fuir plus de la moitié de la clientèle…

- Les gens, grogna Blaise, il faut toujours qu'ils se sentent profusément outré par l'essence même de la vie…

- J'aime tes préceptes philosophiques Blaisinou, je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'Epicure approuve tes paroles, cela dit je reste sur la réserve quant aux idéaux de la populace… En effet vois-tu, deux hominidés qui beuglent dans une même cabine et bien… On a beau dire, ça ne rassure personne…

- Non, ça dérange, je sais mon bon prince…

- Navré de briser tes illusions mon lapin…

- Malefoy, ne répète ça à personne mais… Je suis contente que tu sois là…

- Si j'avais de quoi immortaliser cet instant… Je ne le ferais pas… C'est trop pathétique, ma carrière en pâtirait…

- Je pense que tu devrais prendre cette robe Georges (ndla : Et oui… C'est une robe qu'il essayait depuis le début bande de pervers… Mdr), maintenant passons à la caisse, je suis fatigué de t'entendre geindre…

- Merlin, je retire ce que je viens de dire, envoyez-moi un enregistreur…

- Pourquoi pas une caméra dans le dortoir des Serpentards, dans le lit de Blaise ?

- Merci pour l'information… Je note, Georges n'aime pas l'enfiler devant Blaise, il préfère faire ça tout seul, en revanche il nourrit une passion vicieuse pour les apparats féminins qu'il choisit d'après les goûts de Blaise… Après quoi ils vont dans la chambre commune des Serpentards pour… jouer au Tarot ?

- A tout hasard, ironisa Georges en replaçant le rideau derrière lui.

- Plus sincèrement, vous avez mon admiration la plus complète pour votre discrétion… Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne se soit jamais plaint depuis le temps…

- Moi non plus à vrai dire, se surprit à avouer Blaise en frottant énergiquement son menton, la voix de Georges fait dans le genre perçant, qui porte très loin, qui couvre même des kilomètres si tu veux mon avis… Les sort d'insonorisation ont beau avoir fait leur preuve, certaines nuits j'ai peur que leur efficacité ne soit dérisoire… Quand je mord Georges à l'… Aïe !

- Tu n'as pas honte ! Hurla le jeune rouquin en les dépassant pour se rendre à la caisse d'un pas furibond.

- Matte-moi ce postérieur Malefoy… Dis-toi bien que les six ans de Quidditch passés dessus sont délectablement rehaussés par une myriade de tâches de rousseur… Une constellation, ma voie lactée personnelle… Hum, et ces petites étoiles grillées par le soleil… habilement placées avec ça…

- Blaise je t'ai entendu ! Hurla la voix hystérique de Georges qui n'avait que faire des regards effarés qui éclosaient autour de lui comme des champignons atomiques.

- Hum… Heu… tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de… enfin de me raconter ce genre de choses… Je veux dire, c'est un Weasley, je suis un Malefoy, il est plus vieux que toi et je n'ai pas envie de vomir mon petit déjeuner en y repensant… Bien sur, j'ai arrêté de persécuter les belettes pour l'amour d'Harry, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'autorise à remplir mon subconscient de choses immondes qui ressurgiront dans mes rêves sous quelques monstrueuses formes !

Blaise lui envoya une tape amicale bien sentie dans le dos et Draco manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive.

- Sympa vieux, si je veux qu'on me décroche les poumons un jour je sais qui appeler, toussota-t-il.

- A ton service ma poule ! Sois pas si timide avec tonton Blaise… Après tout Harry et toi vous avez aussi vos petits secrets non ?

- Pas de cette espèce là, rit sincèrement Draco.

- Hein ? S'étonna Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

- Confidence pour confidence… Ce sont plutôt nos mots, nos maux aussi, sourit Draco, qui se font l'amour plus que nos corps…

- C'est incroyable… C'est démoniaque…

- C'est de ne pas baiser pendant plusieurs mois mon pauvre Blaisinou qui te traumatise à ce point ?

Le Serpentard l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules en le fixant avec incrédulité.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois assagis à ce point !

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça Blaise, expliqua doucement Draco en desserrant sa prise avec facilité, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, lui affirma-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

- Tu n'es pas terriblement frustré ? Demanda Blaise un brin de sadisme dans la voix.

- L'évolution de ce que nous avons construit s'opère sur un rythme bien particulier… Je ne peux pas lui forcer la main, il y a moi même encore tellement de choses que je ne suis pas prêt à lui donner…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas quoi…

Draco haussa les épaules et tira son ami jusque sur le parking devant la boutique. Agoraphobe peut-être pas, mais Draco n'aimait ni les espaces clos, ni l'ambiance confinée des corps qui se serrent et se marchent dessus pour avancer. A peine avait-il savouré le contact de l'air frais sur son visage qu'il sortit gracieusement une boîte en métal allongée de la poche de sa grande chemise bordeaux. Il en extirpa avec élégance une cigarette fine et longiligne qu'il porta à ses lèvres, accompagnée de cette lenteur nonchalante qui faisait se retourner plus de la moitié des passantes.

- Je doute qu'Harry approuverait ça…

- Les regards ou la clope ? Demanda Draco amusé en portant le briquet à sa bouche.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, éructa Blaise d'un ton bourru.

- Ne te sens pas si impliqué Blaise, la relation que j'entretiens avec Harry ne ressemble pas à la vôtre… Là où Georges te dessinerait avec art une splendide crise de jalousie magnifiquement verte pour un simple regard mal placé, Harry me serrerait le bras en se contentant de lever les yeux vers moi… Alors j'y lirais à l'intérieur cette flamme de possessivité qui me fait oublier qu'un jour j'ai seulement pu aimer les femmes…

- Tous les deux… Vous êtes si…

- Exclusifs ?

- C'est pire que ça Draco… Comment réapprendrez-vous la vie le jour où l'un des deux se lassera de l'autre ?

- Là non plus, on ne se rejoint pas, sourit Draco avec indulgence en portant sa main en coupe vent autour de la cigarette pour l'allumer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je pense que je… Tuerais Harry si jamais il montrait un signe de lassitude… Ensuite… Je mettrais fin à mes jours…

- C'est de la connerie, le rabroua Blaise pourtant profondément touché par la portée de ses paroles, merde Draco, tu réalises ce que vous faites ?

- On se détruit… On s'enterre dans une dépendance néfaste… On se piétine… Je n'ai jamais autant manifesté mon amour…

Il rangea le briquet dans sa poche et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Georges qui revenait. Ce dernier interloqué, lança un regard désespéré à Blaise qui leva les mains au ciel dans un signe de totale impuissance.

- Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer, je vais passer chercher Harry à la cabane hurlante… Je préfère y aller tout seul…

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas le laisser aller là bas aussi souvent, et aussi seul… Avança timidement Georges.

- Tu es mignon mais je pense que s'il n'y allait pas, il ne pourrait pas faire le deuil de certains souvenirs… Vous vous sentez capables de retourner à Poudlard tout seuls ?

- Même sans ta protection je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir survivre… Répondit Blaise en attrapant les sacs que Georges portait.

- Je vous laisse alors, soyez sage, essayez de faire en sorte que… Disons moins d'une dizaine de moldus ne se retournent sur votre passage jusqu'au Pré Au Lard okay ? C'est faisable selon vous ?

- Nous serons à la hauteur de vos espérances chef ! Plaisanta Georges dans un salut faussement respectueux.

- On sera gentils papa soit tranquille, ajouta Blaise avec un clin d'œil…

**0 **

**oO Oo**

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- C'est la meilleure ! Explosa Severus, quitte immédiatement ce petit air suffisant parce que je peux t'assurer que ta condition d'immortel ne te protège que de la mort, pas de la souffrance éternelle…

- Severus voyons, le réprimanda Dumbledore.

- Nous comprenons que vous ayez besoin de voir Harry… Mais modérez-vous, je ne veux pas apprendre que vous êtes entré en contact SEUL avec lui est-ce clair ?

- Mon cher Albus… Toujours si prévenant…

- Vous n'êtes hélas pas en mesure de jouer avec les conditions… Les forces qui vous encadrent vous dépassent de beaucoup trop Karel… Gardez-le en mémoire…

- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser vivre un enfant qui a défié les lois de la magie… C'est insensé que personne n'est encore réagi, l'avez-vous caché ? Comment avez-vous fait pour que lui même ne se rende compte de rien ? Il doit savoir qu'il n'est qu'une menace pour le monde qu'il a sauvé… La noirceur de son âme est beaucoup trop profonde… Vous ne le garderez pas éternellement dans vos rangs et vous le savez… Un sorcier qui se meut en vampire de l'intérieur… C'est le pire déchet, la pire hybridation que la nature ait pu inventé…

- A qui la faute ? S'écria Severus, si ces changements sont venus bouleverser jusqu'à son organisme, à qui la faute Karel ?

- Il est mon œuvre… Il est l'hideux dessein que me dicte la mémoire des Immortels… Il est ma chose, mon horreur… Il porte en lui le fruit du mal que je lui ai fait… Vous devez me le rendre ou le tuer car bientôt il ne vivra plus que pour le sang et la destruction. Vous connaissez mon père et vous savez quelle créature froide et insensible il peut être. Le temps s'écoule lentement jusqu'au moment où Harry ôtera la vie de la personne qui lui est la plus chère, il n'y a que de cette façon que les vampires savent aimer. S'il ne tue pas, ce sera simplement par plaisir, par nécessité, par besoin… Vous savez ce qui vous effraie tellement en eux ? Ils sont comme vous… Ils aiment… Ils ne sont pas mués par un désir morbide de contrôle absolu, la seule chose pour eux qui compte vraiment c'est de s'enivrer d'amour… Et vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ça, ils n'assouvissent leurs sentiments qu'en dévorant…

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes là que pour annuler votre courte mais néanmoins inoubliable entrée dans l'Ordre Karel ? Vous n'êtes pas là pour récupérer une plante que vous aviez mis graine en terre…

- Je me ferais un plaisir de défaire moi même le sort qui te mettait dans la confidence, persifla Severus.

- Je vous trouve bien léger pour aborder le secret qui fut le plus efficace de Poudlard en temps de guerre… Pardon, quoi de plus normal pour un mangemort me direz-vous ?

- Je ne pousserais pas l'effronterie jusqu'à te contredire, tu sais de quoi tu parles dégénéré mental…

- Je me fiche de vos préjugés en noir en blanc, vous les humains… Il faut toujours que vous tranchiez les choses avec une naïve rapidité de travail bâclé, et à côté de ça vous tolérez des immondices gluants et indéfinissables comme seul un Malefoy peut en créer…

- Karel, Karel… Serais-tu jaloux du lien qui unit Harry à ton frère ? Ce n'est pas beau la jalousie Karel… Quel sentiment impur dans la bouche d'un être si grand…

- La ferme ! Je me fiche de leur amour soit disant inconditionnel ! Harry le détruira quoi que vous fassiez ! Les vampires ne ressentent pas le besoin de garder l'amour éternellement, ils le consument sur place, se soûlent, et ne sont jamais satisfaits !

- Si ton père t'entendait, les vampires ne sont pas des bêtes qui se cantonnent à leurs instincts primaires Karel… Harry a besoin de Draco comme tu as besoin d'Harry… Quel triangle ridicule mes enfants… Je sais qu'il te fascine, je sais bien que l'odeur de mort déjà froide sur son corps d'enfant te bouleverse. Tu as besoin de le faire souffrir pour te noyer dans cette odeur si familière, mais des deux qui est la bête Karel ? Tu ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur l'évidence. Tu vas le faire souffrir et t'en délecter quelques temps, puis il dépérira et tu deviendras fou…

- Et alors ! Hurla l'intéressé, n'est-ce pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, se détruire ? Et vous ne leur dites rien ! Mais moi, moi j'ai le droit de me taire parce que je suis mauvais ! Ce qu'ils sont est tout aussi sale !

- Cette joute verbale n'a pas lieu d'être et elle prend fin ici messieurs…

- Enfin Albus !

- Karel, appela le Directeur en se retournant vers lui, ignorant royalement du même coup l'objection de Rogue, je vous invite à rejoindre vos quartiers et à prendre vos repères dans le château, il sera question d'une réunion avec l'Ordre au complet d'ici quelques jours, un elfe de maison viendra vous chercher… Ne jouez pas avec le feu en attendant cette échéance…

Sans faire montre de la moindre émotion, l'Immortel s'inclina légèrement et sortit de la pièce aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré, comme si jamais aucun éclat de colère n'était venu éclabousser son visage…

- Je ne comprend pas que vous soyez si indulgent avec lui…

- Avez-vous un minimum de connaissances sur les légendes des Immortels Severus…

- L'histoire ce n'est pas vraiment dans ma branche.

- Bien sur, rit le Directeur en se caressant le bout de la barbe, asseyez-vous mon grand, lui intima-t-il en le poussant sans ménagement.

Surpris par le geste, Severus n'eut pas le temps de se construire un quelconque équilibre ou de s'improviser une prise, il tomba en arrière, s'attendant au fatidique moment où son coccyx crierait grâce alors qu'il percuterait le sol. Loin de toute cette douleur à profusion, un fauteuil moelleux se matérialisa sous lui au grand bonheur de son postérieur.

- Il y a une prophétie…

Il marqua une courte pause.

- Encore une, sourit Dumbledore, qui raconte que les vampires sont condamnés à ne pas savoir comment ils ont pu apparaître et à s'éteindre par cette ignorance… A ne plus devenir que ces êtres de papier qui enluminent les contes juste bons à faire frissonner les enfants… Vous enseignez les potions, cependant je sais que vos connaissance en forces du mal vous permettent d'être au parfum des hypothèses les plus courantes… Mutation génétique d'une chauve-souris suite à une quelconque bévue sorcière, état de famine aggravé entraînant des cas de cannibalisme qui se muèrent en vampirisme, cas moldu psychopathologique lié à des traumatismes de l'enfance… Tellement d'axiomes et autres suppositions allant se perdre dans la tentation du farfelu… Vous pourriez aisément m'en faire un dossier sans pour autant conclure avec certitude de quoi que ce soit… N'est-ce pas… ?

Le professeur se tortilla sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Oui… Oui en effet, c'est l'un des grands secrets de nos deux mondes…

- Il y avait une chance sur un milliard pour qu'Harry entre un jour en contact avec un Vampire ou un Immortel, c'était vraiment très peu probable… Leur race respective s'éteint, ils ne sont plus qu'une poignée même une fois leurs deux familles réunies, ils se terrent, s'isolent pour se faire oublier… Il n'y a guère plus rien qui puisse laisser présager une nouvelle engeance d'Immortels, cependant je suppose que c'est leur traditionalisme qui les oblige à croire que tout est la faute de cette lacune originelle, et qu'en y remédiant un miracle de dernier recours se produira… C'est absurde en un sens, mais je ne peux rien faire…

- Alors ce qu'a ressenti Karel en voyant Harry pour la première fois ce n'est rien d'autre que l'espoir d'une réponse… ? Mêlé bien entendu à cette envie et cette attirance malsaine… Je ne comprends pas bien, peut être que le gamin est effectivement la clef, ce ne serait plus vraiment surprenant au fond, un trophée de plus à son palmarès du jeune héros, mais même si c'était le cas, même si c'est l'ombre d'une réponse qu'ils pourraient entrevoir, même si les derniers vampires se relevaient des quatre coins du monde pour poser leur yeux anciens sur cette réponse… Ils ont prévu de déprimer toute la population sorcière dans l'espoir de les faire se muter en vampire ? C'est ridicule et certainement pas aussi simple… Je mettrais ma main au feu que des cas de transformation comme Harry n'arrivent qu'une fois tous les millénaires, quand les astres sont favorables ou que sais-je encore ! Je ne vois pas exactement de quelle manière cela pourrait influer sur leurs destins déjà définis…

- Vous savez mon petit, une prophétie se contente rarement d'annoncer la fin de quelque chose sans en donner l'antidote, elle là est au contraire pour nous montrer la voie qui permettra de remédier à ce terme… A par bien sûr lorsqu'il s'agit des prédictions apocalyptiques… Celle ci nous explique que les Immortels parfois s'endorment mais jamais ne s'éteignent, et qu'au lendemain d'une grande bataille leur nouveau souverain s'éveillerait à la vie pour leur offrir l'opportunité de reconduire leur lignée… Je sais qu'Harry a le choix et qu'il est encore le genre de garnement intemporel qui botte le derrière des prophéties avec cette désinvolture toute adolescente…

Le directeur s'effondra à son tour dans le grand siège en forme de coupe de coquille d'œuf seventies derrière son bureau, et avec lui le poids des années semblèrent ressurgirent sur ses traits d'ordinaire malicieux malgré son grand âge… Pour la première fois depuis qu'il enseignait à Poudlard, Severus se dit en lui même que Dumbledore avait largement les yeux jaunis sur la cornée d'un vieillard de plus de deux siècles… Il le vit fermer les yeux comme si ce moindre geste pouvait en quelque chose atténuer la gravité de l'instant, puis sa voix qui s'était faite faible et tremblante comme celle d'un vieillard gâteux poursuivit…

- Je ne voudrais pas devoir assister au règne des ténèbres par une voie, et ce quelques mois seulement après l'avoir évité par une autre… Même si les Immortels sont des créatures aux idéaux d'une autre trempe encore, ils auront leur définition d'un régime politique, celle ci s'apparentant plutôt à une dictature, un tri sur le volet pour décider qui possède les capacités à devenir un des leurs et qui servira de repas… Je ne veux pas sentir le poids de cette culpabilité sur mes épaules simplement parce que j'ai failli à la tâche dont James et Lily m'avaient chargé. Leur progéniture se meurt parce que j'ai voulu prendre les choses en mains, parce que je n'en n'ai fait qu'à ma tête… De tous temps les sorciers m'ont toujours pris pour un vieux fou qui agissait de manière étrange et incohérente mais sans jamais se tromper, bien qu'on ne puisse pas expliquer par quel miracle. Mais avec Harry j'ai sévèrement trébuché… Je ne suis même pas capable d'empêcher qu'il détruise ce qu'il vient juste de sauver et de construire, je n'ai pas en mains les cartes à abattre pour lui permettre de réaliser que nous nous sommes trompés et que nous l'aimons, ce serait grossier… Je ne suis pas en mesure de lui dire qu'il lui reste quelque chose à accomplir, que ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort est mort que lui aussi, qu'il doit encore se faire une vie, que tellement de gens ont encore besoin de lui…

- Vous, certainement non en effet, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir sauver Harry.

- Le sauver ? Je doute que devenir un vampire soit synonyme de danger pour ces sens atrophiés vous ne croyez pas ? N'attend-il pas une occasion pareille comme un signe du destin ? Une main enfin tendue vers lui ?

- J'ai beau exécrer l'idée même d'encenser leur relation contre nature, je doute que Draco abandonne son précieux petit démon avec facilité… Il défendra sa propriété bec et ongles, vous devriez savoir ça… Et puis, c'est horripilant à admettre mais je pense que Potter n'a pas envie d'aller chercher d'autres mains que celle de mon filleul… Ce qui en soit vaut mieux pour moi après la boulette que j'ai commise. Nous avons intérêt à ce qu'Harry ne devienne pas un cadavre avec une paire de canines digne du Guinness par Merlin parce que nous y avons tous à perdre… C'est très dégradant de devoir le dire avec mon adorable bouche Albus, mais sans Potter je viens de réaliser que nous n'étions pas beaucoup plus qu'une merde flottant dans l'univers… Par Merlin alors ce gamin EST véritablement le nombril du monde, donnez-moi un siège…

- Vous êtes déjà assis…

- Vous ai-je déjà raconté les mille et une raisons pour lesquelles cet avorton me courrait sur le haricot ?

- Vous passez votre vie à parfaire cette œuvre Severus mon petit…

- Pourquoi les gens deviennent-ils si dépendants de lui, c'est affligeant… Ses amis, nous, Draco et même les vampires ! C'est une course à qui saisira Potter le premier ou quoi ?

- Nous n'y pouvons rien, ce gamin « niais, modeste et pathétique » comme vous aimez si souvent à le dire, est construit sur un modèle de naïveté et d'amour en perdition après lequel chacun soupire…

- Devons nous encore discuter longtemps du pourquoi Potter est-il si extraordinaire ? La migraine me gagne…

- Tout est si compliqué, soupira le Directeur en se grattant le bout de la barbe, et dire que je pensais que nous en aurions terminé avec la fin des temps. Karel ne tuera pas Harry c'est pourquoi je suis si indulgent avec lui, cependant je ne peux pas promettre que l'inverse ne se produira pas. Et ce pauvre Draco ! Il est là mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la teneur de son rôle dans cette sordide histoire… Merlin que je suis fatigué, gémit Dumbledore en retirant ses lunettes en demi-lune dans un geste mou et contrit.

Soudain, le professeur Rogue fut assaillis par l'un de ces doutes horribles qui vous fait vous ronger les ongles tant que vous ne vous n'avez pas pris la peine de le mettre en lumière, le genre de doute tout bête qui surgit, sournois et malin, et qui vos grignote méchamment la raison…

- Rassurez-moi Albus, cette prophétie vous l'avez lue ?

- Par Merlin non, rit le Directeur, c'est Miss Teigne qui me l'a miaulé un soir où elle était d'humeur bavarde, expliqua-t-il rêveusement comme s'il se remémorait quelques conversations délicieuses du temps où il faisait la cour aux femmes.

Severus se frappa le front avec le plat de la main avant de se lever pour entamer de creuser le sol jusqu'aux canalisations en répétant les sempiternels cent pas qu'il avait appris à tracer par cœur dans ses cachots, vous savez comme lorsqu'une potion coriace (ou un tas de copie de Gryffondors) lui donnait du fil à retordre.

- Il ne vous serait bien entendu jamais venu à l'idée de m'en parler plus tôt ou encore de vous enquérir plus précisément de cette prophétie étant donné l'état d'urgence de la situation ? Questionna Severus impatient en tentant de dissimuler son agacement profond sous une couche épaisse d'indulgence respectueuse.

Par les couilles de Merlin, soit ce vieil homme était véritablement sénile, soit (comme d'habitude) il était parfaitement clairvoyant et avait absolument tout prévu de A à Z… Quelque fût la réponse, dans les deux cas c'était… Effrayant…

A son tour il quitta la pièce, non sans tituber sous le poids des interrogations et de l'appréhension des recherches dans lesquelles il allait sans doute devoir se plonger.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, la poignée en bronze immobile et le bruit sec des pas de Severus quasi imperceptibles, Dumbledore balaya l'atmosphère d'un revers de main amusé…

- Vous pouvez sortir Johannes…

- Albus, eut égard pour mon seigneur j'ai toujours respecté l'art et la manière que vous aviez de brouiller les pistes mais tout de même… N'aurait-ce pas été plus simple de leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer ? Demanda le vampire en sortant des plis du mur derrière le bureau du Directeur.

- Ne soyez pas si présomptueux, sourit Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas la moindre esquisse du dénouement de cette histoire…

- Et ça vous fait sourire ?

- Je vous taquine mon grand, je crois dur comme fer en notre plan…

- Marius me pardonne, même avec mon stoïcisme face à ma propre disparition, je ne me fais pas à votre légèreté.

- Allez profiter de ce qu'il vous reste de temps pour mettre votre longue vie en ordre au lieu de babiller avec un vieux gâteux qui ne sait même pas tenir son établissement…

**0 **

**oO Oo**

Février débarqua et la douceur lumineuse de ses tendres matins avec lui…

Les couches de laines empilées sur le dos encore épargné par les soucis de l'existence des adolescents de Poudlard s'amoindrirent à une allure de croisière. Les dernières étoiles de givre qui gelaient l'architecture compliquée du château se fondirent en l'humidité perpétuelle qui lui siérait désormais jusqu'au prochain hiver, et la fumée qui s'échappait de la cabane d'Hagrid était enfin distincte du brouillard épais qui ne recouvrait plus qu'à peine l'horizon lointain… L'horizon qui s'était enfin décidé à troquer son manteau blanc contre le berceau de lumière pastelle que faisait glisser sur lui le soleil en s'étirant à son réveil...

Dans sa chambre, Draco ouvrit le vieil étuis de cuir marron qui s'offrait à sa vue en retenant son souffle. Il declipsa calmement les attaches de part et d'autre de la poignée en métal et souleva le couvercle, libérant une légère odeur de moisissure, pas encore désagréable, assez semblable à celle d'une serviette de bain abandonnée qui sent encore l'été et les corps grelottants qui se sont réfugiés dans son éponge… Du bout de ses doigts tremblants, il effleura d'abord le tissus de velours rouge bouffant et mangé par les mites qui encadrait le cadavre exquis de l'instrument, savourant le frisson des petites particules de la matière, à contre sens sous la pulpe de ses longs doigts fins… Puis, le cœur battant jusque dans ses poignets, il laissa sa main droite vagabonder sur le bois délicat et étincelant du violon, caressant le manches et les cordes détendues par les années avec une sensualité propre au musicien. Il plongea enfin cette main impatiente et émue par les retrouvailles dans le coffret, la laissa s'abandonner au plaisir de saisir l'instrument, de refermer ses cinq doigt avides et tremblants sur sa séraphique perfection et de venir coller l'incurvation de son extrémité pleine contre sa joue en poussant un gémissement.

Il pencha la tête pour perfectionner le contact entre lui et le violon, comme s'il écoutait les milliers de chuchotements secrets que le fragile instrument n'avait renfermé que pour lui toute ces années durant. Son visage ouvert au bruit sourd de ses doigts contre la cavité de bois creuse, il pencha imperceptiblement la tête… Ses longs cheveux escortèrent le mouvement avec une grâce presque triste, ils vinrent effleurer la surface brune pour enfin se refermer en un rideau de soie autour du visage en transe du longiligne musicien…

- Combien d'années déjà se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois que tu as joué ? Demanda une voix atone et profonde qui émergea du silence depuis l'épaule de Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la voix tremblante du dragon, six peut-être sept ans… A force d'étouffer l'appel de mes mains j'en ai perdu la notion du temps…

Il reposa le violon dans son cercueil et caressa ses cordes distendues du bout des doigts, lui arrachant une plainte abyssale à l'écho teinté de sang…

- Quand je suis là, mon corps jouxté à lui, dans un prolongement si parfait que j'ai l'impression de retrouver l'usage d'un membre longtemps atrophié, je me dis que le temps seul ne veut rien dire… Qu'il n'y a que dessiné en mesures sur une portée que sa valeur se matérialise à ma conscience… Auquel cas, toutes ces années qu'il a passé figé dans ce sarcophage ne sont rien de temporel ni de précis, c'est à peine si la lâcheté de ses cordes endormies en témoigne…

- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu jouer Draco…

- J'étais trop jeune quand tu es venu, je n'avais pas encore besoin de me perdre dans les affres d'un amati pour oublier la douleur de mon âme…

Le ton était tendre mais les reproches agonisant dessus décelables…

- Pas le charme fin et délicat de l'amati mon prodige, je t'en supplie à genoux, j'ai retrouvé ce stradivarius de Crémone pour le seul plaisir de tes dix doigts… Joue Draco, c'est la seule chose que je te demanderais jamais…

- Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ? Il est a moi, je le sens vibrer à distance, je croyais que ma mère l'avait brûlé, avoua le jeune homme en s'appliquant à le saisir à nouveau pour soigner l'apathie de ses cordes gisantes.

- Les privilèges négligeables mais néanmoins agréables de l'immortalité petit papillon, rit l'homme en caressant tendrement la tête de Draco, qu'est-ce que la combustion d'un bien matériel pour moi qui ne connaît pas le flétrissement des années ?

- Maintenant, avant que je ne commence Johannes, dis-moi pourquoi tu es revenu ? Tu viens pour Harry toi aussi ?

- Harry ? Murmura le vampire songeur, Harry, répéta-t-il amusé, ainsi se prénomme l'étrange jeune homme qui bouscule l'ultime génération… J'entends son nom claquer tendrement contre ta langue, et dans ta voix un carcan excessif de sécurité… Mais tout en douceur petit papillon… tu ne ressembles à aucun de tes parents…

- Je ne ressemble à personne, je suis ce qu'il fait de moi. Je ne laisserais personne me le prendre, dussé-je en mourir…

- Finalement c'est encore à moi que tu ressembles le plus, sourit le vampire en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour faire face à Draco, l'amour de ta possessivité est obscur… Mais je suis fier de toi, Marius te dirait que si les hommes ne savent pas aimer c'est qu'ils ont peur de la mort… Je ne viens pas chercher Harry petit papillon, je suis venu pour ton adorable frère. Son impétuosité me fatigue autant que l'engouement des anciens pour cette prophétie dont je suppose que tu ignores tout…

Johannes glissa une main sur sa mâchoire à jamais imberbe et un soupir aux relents de vide s'échappa de sa cage thoracique morte.

- Karel contrecarre mes projets c'est ennuyeux… Quel est le brillant humain qui a dit que l'éternité traînait en longueur, surtout sur la fin déjà ? J'aurais du penser à le remercier avant…

Draco scruta le visage complexe de son père de substitution avec impatience, dans l'espoir vain de déceler ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une lueur pour éclaircir son brouillard oral…

L'homme rit de nouveau en se relevant, déroulant comme à chaque fois sa hauteur vertigineuse sous les yeux de Draco qui ne pouvaient se résoudrent à s'y habituer.

- Ton frère, quelle platitude, quelle ennuyeuse perfection, tu aurais fait un immortel tellement plus fascinant que ce morceau de viande sans date de péremption… Prendre racine dans mon harem et manger mon odalisque, c'est d'un mal poli… Je déteste qu'on me prenne mon petit déjeuner sous le nez, et puis il s'est enfuit, un modèle de goujaterie barbare…

Le ton employé par Johannes ne souffrait pas d'ambiguïté, la situation l'amusait, ce jeu du chat et de la souris avec son fils biologique semblait simplement divertir la mise en place d'un plan qu'il avait patiemment tissé.

- Comme une note de musique, s'amusa à relever Draco en portant l'instrument à sa joue, tu es comme une note de musique aboulique et régulière, sans jamais discontinuer, que t'importe qu'autour de toi l'air change de consistance, jamais rien ne t'arrête… Toi qui ne connais le temps que dans l'immortalité, c'est cette constance pareille au La qu'on donne avant le concert qui te confère la puissance émotionnelle d'un électrocardiogramme plat…

- La Trille du Diable je t'en prie, Guiseppe Tartini et ses rêves de consécration… Il aurait vendu son âme pour un violon…

Sur ces quelques mots, Draco abandonna son bras droit à l'archet et fendit les flots du silence pour faire corps avec le bois rouge du corps poli de son instrument…

Quelques heures plus tard, il s'effondrait en transe sur la pierre irrégulière du sol de sa chambre et Johannes disparaissait…

**0 **

**oO Oo**

- Je ne comprends pas… Je suis désolé, même avec tout le respect que je lui dois je ne comprends pas. C'est tout bonnement ahurissant qu'Albus soit passé à côté… Il devient sénile ou y a de la poussière dans les rouages ?

- Ne te fais pas plus troll que tu ne l'es beau brun, le Directeur de Poudlard sait **toujours** où il va…

- Oui la théorie du fin psychologue… Alors au risque de mettre tout le monde en danger et simplement parce qu'il pressent les choses avec une acuité indubitablement supérieure à la moyenne le Directeur de Poudlard se permet de prendre les évènements à la légère ?

- Severus ne m'oblige pas à dire des choses qui vont te faire entrer dans une rage noire…

- De toute façon, je suis presque persuadé que rien ne peut pourrir ma journée plus qu'elle ne l'a été jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je serais toi, je ne parierais pas… A mon avis Albus à tout simplement confiance en Harry, et pour la prophétie, je suis désolé mais… Il la connaissait probablement, seulement il a jugé bon de te laisser la déchiffrer et par la même occasion de régler tes démêlés avec ton filleul…

- Mais il est fou ! On ne relègue pas une menace planétaire au second plan, il a un problème avec la valeur de ses priorités ? C'est complètement hors norme, ce n'est pas la mutation de Potter qui devrait servir d'occasion pour régler quelques conflits émotionnels !

- Je suis surpris que tu n'ais pas encore pesté comme un charretier contre la position centrale d'Harry au travers de la situation…

- Je suis fatigué de reconnaître que Poudlard n'évolue qu'autour et en fonction de Potter, vraiment éreinté par cette évidence…

- En attendant, ce n'est pas parce qu'Albus est désinvolte qu'il faut ralentir tes recherches, si nous ne faisons rien, il arrivera bientôt quelque chose de regrettable, quelque chose que même l'insolente légèreté du Directeur ne pourra pas éviter… Il a une fois de plus mis sur nos épaules le poids de la sauvegarde d'un monde qui joue perpétuellement sur l'arrête du ravin…

- Potter le descendant des ténèbres… Les fesses de Merlin oui ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les immortels choisissent cette époque d'accalmie pour une tentative désespérée de putsch contre les forces de la lumière ? Ils sont jetés ? Leur prophétie est un vieux parchemin calciné qui n'a pas plus de valeur que le règlement intérieur de Poudlard...

- Voilà une comparaison qui plairait à Harry. Allez courage, lui souffla Remus dans le cou en se rapprochant de lui, tu vas finir par en venir à bout…

- Bien sûr, du Sumérien, j'ai toujours mon dictionnaire de poche sumérien-anglais dans les replis de ma robe ! Soupira le professeur de Potion. Ce serait tout de même regrettable que l'humanité disparaisse parce que Severus Rogue à fait un contre sens dans la traduction d'une prophétie décisive…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as traduit jusqu'ici ? Demanda le loup garou en posant la tiédeur de sa paume sur le bras nu de Severus dont la manche ourlée révélait un tatouage disgracieux.

- Je ne suis pas très sûr de moi, ça parle d'un immortel qui renversera l'ordre des choses pour concourir à la victoire de la lumière, mot à mot la phrase clef de ce paragraphe c'est "Le traître sauvera l'astre de feu"…

- Je croyais que la prophétie parlait au contraire de la chute de la magie blanche en faveur des immortels…

- Oui mais elle offre deux dénouements qui tournent autour du caractère principal et des choix que son cœur fera…

- …

- Evidemment si je t'avais dit Aladin a acheté un fer à repasser tu m'aurais présenté le même visage perplexe…

- J'ai rien compris Sev'…

- Je sais bien, laisse tomber, rit tristement le maître de Potion, toujours est-il que plus j'avance, plus j'ai l'impression désagréable de m'enfoncer dans un bourbier dépourvu de sens précis…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé d'autre ?

- Je pense avoir mis le doigt sur le nœud principal de la prophétie, paragraphe sept, alinéa trois, "Le cœur de l'être élu se déchire comme le voile de la vérité, le traître tuera sa chair mais l'élu devra trancher"…

- Bon, prenons les choses par un bout, il faut organiser les informations. Harry est l'élu, ce n'est pas difficile de déduire que son cœur oscille entre se laisser aller à devenir un vampire et oublier toute la douleur de combattre le mal qui pourrit en lui ou se battre pour l'amour des dernières choses auxquelles il se raccroche avec le désespoir du condamné…

- Mais qui est le traître du texte ? Je veux dire, il est très peu probable que ce soit Karel, et pourtant la coïncidence est tellement grosse qu'elle brûle la fonction déductive de mon cerveau… Karel est apparu quasi simultanément à la prophétie, il est à Poudlard et cherche à atteindre Harry alors que nous n'avons pas vu de représentants de la race immortelle depuis des siècles !

- C'est impossible. Je pense au contraire que Karel est le genre de poids piège qui fera pencher la balance du mauvais côté… Imagine, le pouvoir qu'il a sur le subconscient d'Harry, laisse-le entre ses mains dix minutes à peine et il est capable d'influer sur lui de cette façon si malsaine, de le pousser au suicide simplement avec des sous entendus à demi-formulés, des gestes à peine esquissés…

- Mais qui alors ? Et de quelle chair s'agit-il ? Je ne comprends pas, le mot chair a tellement de significations… C'est comme le verbe trancher ! A prendre au sens propre ou figuré ?

- Figuré Severus je pense, on n'est pas dans la traduction d'une recette de cuisine…

- Merci Remus, je ne sais décidément pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui sans ta légendaire jugeote, ironisa le professeur de Potion.

- A ton service !

- J'ai horriblement mal au ventre, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'Albus se souvienne comment sauver le monde au dernier moment ? Il a un sérieux problème d'organisation, je vais lui acheter des post-it, ou un palm pilote, ou un mode d'emploi de la sauvegarde de l'humanité…

- Severus…

- Hum ?

- Je t'ai déjà que je te préférais taciturne et silencieux ? Demanda le lycanthrope en se massant les tempes.

Après quoi, le principal concerné se jeta littéralement par dessus la table pour assaillir son assistant traduction.

**0 **

**oO Oo**

**POV Harry**

_D'étranges rêveries comptent mes nuits d'un long voyage où rien ne vit… _

Merlin, ma tête… Je titube comme un automate endommagé, je vois flou et les murs tanguent sous mes doigts moites… La fièvre m'a reprise, elle a enserré mon corps comme une amante possessive, le sol se fait liquide sous mes pieds nus…

Je vomis mes organes alors que l'ambre de ma peau s'évapore au souvenir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Dray… Depuis trois jours c'est mon hémoglobine qui tapisse la porcelaine marbrée de son lavabo de fier petit préfet, je ne sais pas pourquoi le goût ferreux du sang ne s'en va plus depuis ce matin… Et je n'avale plus rien… C'est une étrange sensation, j'ai l'impression que mon corps rejette les aliments et qu'il me crie quelque chose, qu'il appelle à ses besoins une faim inconnue de mes sens…

Les cauchemars se rapprochent de plus en plus, je n'ose plus fermer les yeux par peur de voir les corps enchevêtrés dans la découpe rouge de l'horizon carbonisé. Je ne comprends pas ce que je vois, pas plus que le chemin que prennent mes jambes alourdies par l'anémie, je ne sais pas d'où sortent ces visages familiers dénaturés par la mort… Je marche nu sur la pleine déserte où se dressait Poudlard, ma digne école dont il ne reste plus rien que d'insignifiantes ruines à peine distinctes dans les dernières volutes de fumée, noires et toxiques… Je suis vide et je ne respire pas, il n'y a pas d'air… Les corps blancs sur le sol forment des angles si peu naturels et je sens naître en moi la satisfaction de savoir qui les a brisé et pourquoi…

J'aperçois Dray, il est encore plus beau figé dans ce sommeil éternel et mon amour se décuple comme si l'avoir tué était la seule issue pour le posséder pleinement et définitivement…

Je sens qu'aimer par la mort me sera plus facile, que je n'aurais plus à souffrir de me demander s'il restera à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin… Je sens pulser en moi le plaisir d'ôter la vie avec amour et sensualité, et le goût du sang ne m'écœure plus, il prime et chevauche celui du vide…

_D'étranges visions couvrent mon front, tout semble revêtu d'une ombre…_

Je continue de marcher sans jamais m'étonner de l'absence du vent dans l'herbe, du murmure de la forêt qui avait accompagné chacun de mes réveils dans ce monde, du simple bruit de ma respiration auquel j'avais pris l'habitude de me référer… Je savoure le chaos autour de moi et me laisse aspirer dans la lourdeur du rien qui a remplacé la vie du monde qui, comme une pendule, s'est arrêté…

Seule perdure, l'âme noire qui colle à vos pas lorsque le soleil décroît, mon autre moi fugace et inconstant, ses gestes simiesques et parallèles aux miens… Je la vois s'enrouler autour de moi, quitter la platitude de sa vie qui dépend des jeux de cache-cache qui caractérise le soleil, je la sens s'élever et alors que l'astre disparaît, je la vois me faire face et entrer en moi… Pour la première fois depuis la nuit des temps, au lieu de sombrer comme lui derrière la ligne qui marque la fin du monde, elle s'étend et recouvre tout… Désormais elle ne lui cédera plus sa place…  
_L'étrange goût de mort s'offre mon corps, soûle mon âme jusqu'à l'aurore…_

Et j'ai faim… Faim d'amour et de vie qui ne coulent plus en moi, que j'ai sacrifiés pour le bonheur de mon cœur trop longtemps resté malade. J'ai besoin de mordre dans la mollesse palpitante et fragile d'un corps vibrant de la peur que je ne connaîtrais plus, besoin d'aspirer les gouttes de soleil encore minutieusement réfugiées entre les pores d'une peau que la chaleur du jour n'a pas totalement quitté… Besoin d'étouffer avec mon amour rutilant et affamé, de m'enivrer de sang, de les boire avec l'intensité des amants qui font l'amour, de connaître cette béatitude qui est la seule que je puisse encore substituer à un semblant de vie… Alors je laisserais se diffuser en moi le liquide doré, comme une jonction au corps de ma victime… Suspendu pour l'éternité à sa chair qui frémit encore sous la pulsation décroissante de ses veines. Je savourerais de dévorer la lie, la lie qui tourne mes sens aiguisés, celle qui menace de m'achever et de m'emporter tant elle est intense, celle qui perfore mon être comme l'œil du cyclone dans les tréfonds de mon excitation, et je décolle, je ne suis plus, je me divise, j'explose et je suis tout… Je suis le cosmos, je suis le monde, l'ombre qui recouvre les cadavres beaux et froids, je suis plein…

La main décharnée du pouvoir d'aimer par la mort s'est saisie de moi maintenant…

- Petit Harry, tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus…

La main a fermement enserré mon épaule, elle exerce une pression possessive sur mes os encore fragiles et me fait pivoter pour que je lui fasse front…

- Lâche mon bras Karel.

- Tu es un peu plus épais…

Il ose plaisanter en soulevant mon tee-shirt pour palper la peau sous le tissus. Dans ce geste qui aurait pu paraître anodin, il laisse suinter toute la lourde perversité qui lui est propre, volumineuse et appuyée. Il sait pertinemment que j'ai peur de lui, que son simple toucher électrise ma peau et me rebute, me plonge dans les affres de souvenirs douloureux où tout n'est que larmes et blessures… Il aime ma nostalgie qu'il avale et interprète comme un masochisme lui étant du…

Je recule violemment, effrayé par la tournure que menace de prendre les évènements. Je le fixe avec une profonde expression de dégoût et ramène une main sur la base de mon tee-shirt pour le tirer vers le bas avec frénésie. Je le mets au défis d'oser encore me faire essuyer l'affront de ses jeux corporels et pervers… L'espace d'un court instant, l'immortel semble étonné par mon geste de rébellion, puis à l'étonnement succède l'expression d'un étrange amusement…

- Et bien Harry… Je ne comprends pas, ça n'avait pas l'air de te troubler lorsque ton albinos te manipulait comme une vulgaire poupée…

Il s'approche, frôle délibérément mon corps qu'il aime menu et tremblant pour instaurer entre lui et moi ce climat de malaise qu'il aimait à cultiver. Tétanisé par l'épaisseur de ses membres qui fendaient l'air froid du château, j'ai à peine le temps de percevoir les mouvements lourds et inévitables de ce corps qui se presse lentement au mien. Karel profite de ma faiblesse pour se pencher et me souffler dans le cou, balayer ma peau moite de son souffle putride… Formulant son invitation impure, sale comme l'inceste… Je frissonne au simple souvenir de l'extrémité rougeoyante de ses roulées qu'il éteignait sur mon dos, et je sens mon estomac se révulser encore, mes tripes me hurlent de me vider là sur le sol...

- Harry… Harry… Harry… Murmure-t-il à quelques millimètres à peine de mon oreille.

Puis il se redresse et glisse une de ses gigantesques main dans le dos grêle de l'enfant malade que je suis, sa large paume gelée mangeant quasiment l'intégralité de la largeur de mes reins pointus.

Il y a un court silence durant lequel l'aliéné d'immortel me pousse contre un mur, puis, je laisse la bile brûlante et acide remonter mon œsophage presque avec plaisir et je lui crache brusquement au visage. Le corps courbé par l'effort, les membres ankylosés, je profite de l'infime effet de surprise pour m'éloigner de lui…

- Je ne suis pas ta pute Karel ! Ne me touche pas…

Ce sont les dernières barrières qu'il me reste, les mots… Bientôt ils trahiront ma faiblesse et la petitesse du pas que je m'échine à ne pas franchir depuis des mois, ce simple pas qui me sépare de la facilité et du réconfort que l'on éprouve à céder aux supplications de la grande faucheuse…

- Je suis étonné, je n'arrive pas à croire que mon frère t'ai perdu de vue assez longtemps pour que tu puisses quitter son champ de perception… tout cela sachant que votre école est mon nouveau terrain de chasse…

- Par Merlin Karel, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire là ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu me manquais peut-être…

Et il se rapproche à nouveau. Acculé dans le renfoncement qui abritait autrefois une armure vide, il place ses bras tendus de chaque côté de ma tête et colle son front contre le mien.

- Ôte-toi de là.

- Ça va calme-toi, une réunion avec l'Ordre rien de plus…

Me calmer. Je veux d'abord qu'il recule, ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres… Il ment très mal, mais ça m'est égal, je ne veux pas vraiment savoir pourquoi il est là finalement. Je le lui dis je crois… Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Je réalise que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir de quitter la chambre de Draco. Il… Il vient de me gifler. Je porte une main à ma pommette échauffée et malgré moi, je souris.

- Petit pédé arrogant…

- Et après le mort vivant, tu es jaloux de ton frère ?

C'est à son tour de sourire, je suis en terrain miné, il a onze années de vie chez les Malefoy pour me faire l'étalage des points sombres de la vie de Draco.

- Les Malefoy hein ? Si j'avais su que tu avais une attirance incontrôlée pour les fils d'enculé j'aurais demandé à Lucius une reconnaissance de paternité…

- Si mon dévolu avait pris la sale manie de se porter sur les individus de cette engeance Karel, je te rassure tu aurais sans doute été le premier au courant, je n'aurais jamais su te résister…

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Il m'attrape par le col et me soulève du sol avec cette facilité inhumaine, la même que celle avec laquelle il avait pris l'habitude de me briser les os du bras comme un simple bout de craie…

Il perd son légendaire sang froid le beau Karel, ses mâchoires roulent sous sa peau et j'en viens à me demander si ses globes oculaires ne vont pas déserter leurs orbites respectives pour rouler à mes pieds… Ho mais il faut dire que j'ai mis le doigt sur une corde sensible visiblement, j'ai sali papa, le grand papa…

- Pardonne-moi, nonobstant le fait qu'il t'ait donné la vie, c'est vrai que ce devait être un homme bien… Selon les dires de Draco il avait la prestance des immortels lui. Je ne dis pas ça pour attiser ta jalousie, il s'avère qu'il préfère son fils spirituel à la chair de sa chair… Après tout… Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'un être auquel tu t'es attaché te préfère Draco…

J'ai senti ses doigts se refermer sur mon cou et il n'a fallu que quelques minutes avant que le sol ne se fondent dans les murs, avant que les contours de ce que mes yeux avalaient ne se fassent instables et confus… Je voyais des tâches mauves danser devant mes yeux mais j'aurais pu vous expliquer qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment saisissable, qu'elles étaient coincées derrière ma cornée comme une saleté derrière une lentille de contact. Mon souffle s'est fait court et mon esprit s'est embrumé, s'est aminci, fait superficiel comme un gaz volatil… J'ai pu voir les choses ralentir et les couleurs se mélanger. C'était comme si peu à peu mes oreilles et mes yeux s'étaient retournés sur eux mêmes, comme s'ils fonctionnaient de l'intérieur et s'étaient mis en veille…

J'ai entendu le remous agité de l'hémoglobine qui venait irriguer mon cerveau, le battement sourd, violent et périclitant de mon cœur qui résonnait dans les moindres recoins de mon corps… J'ai senti ma nuque pulser sous le renflement croissant et décroissant de mon lobe occipital… Je n'avais plus vraiment mal nulle part…

Je te demande pardon Draco de ne pas avoir été assez fort à cet instant précis.

Mourir….

La solution réside-telle dans ce simple dénouement ? M'est avis que ce serait trop simple, et moi, je suis plutôt un garçon compliqué.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Pour la première fois depuis des mois je prends le temps de le faire, et voilà que ce temps si précieux me glisse entre les doigts. Il est en train de me tuer et je peux entendre mes pensées se mélanger comme on écoute la radio entre deux villes lorsque les stations se confondent les unes aux autres… Des fragments de ma vie ses dernières semaines comme durant mes dix-sept ans d'existence se brouillent, incohérents, vibrants… C'est comme un feu d'artifice de mots et de douleurs.

Ça y est je ne vois plus rien maintenant, je suis incapable de définir le nombre de secondes, de minutes peut-être même, qui se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois que l'air est entré dans mes poumons…

C'est très étrange d'être encore conscient, de percevoir encore mes globules rouges qui galopent sous ma peau et mon cœur dont le rythme décroît, mais de sentir déjà l'immobilité de ma cage thoracique que plus rien ne soulève… Mon corps à l'extérieur possède déjà la rigidité cadavérique…

Et après ce chaos organique, une grande ligne bleue et constante dont ma tête… Elle bourdonne je crois, comme le néon d'une vielle lampe de sous-sol ou, je ne sais pas… Un appareil électrique sous tension…

Et je pense à toi. A toi et à mon incapacité à être maître de la situation…

Le peu de cohérence qu'il me reste me ramène les bribes de souvenirs de tes mains sur mon corps, de la chaleur de tes bras, de tes grimaces dédaigneuses, de tes yeux froids et cruels qui ne pleuvent que pour moi, de la rigole d'inquiétude qui se creuse sur ton front les matins où mon corps cède à la fatigue et refuse de tenir debout…

Et pour la première fois, même si ça ne suffira pas à me sauver, c'est triste mais pour la première fois je me dis que tous ces souvenirs c'est ce que je veux… Que je veux enfin quelque chose, je le veux vraiment, de tout mon être…

Je veux vivre pour te voir vieillir.

Je ne veux plus mourir…

Statistiquement, par un sordide coup du sort, ou plus logiquement pour me punir d'être ce que je suis, j'aurais du mourir là, maintenant, dans ce couloir… Mais, Merlin sait comment, peut-être une simple pensée de toi a-t-elle ce pouvoir, je suis parvenu à faire couler assez de volonté dans mon genoux pour le lever avec cette vitesse et l'écraser avec cette violence contre sa dignité.

Ça n'est pas le moment de rire, pourtant l'expression de douleur et de rage peinte sur son visage abîmé chatouille la glande de mon hilarité avec une puissance psychotique. Le rire du fou lorsque, du bout de sa pensée tordue, il effleure la compréhension, la perspective que pour lui rien ne sera jamais pur… Une pause, un simple exercice de mon esprit pour ne pas oublier de me relever et de continuer. Une liesse, crise de jubilation psychotique, un leurre d'une seconde et demie pour électrifier mon corps mou et me rappeler à l'ordre… Passer cette alacrité, d'avoir mentionné ton nom me fait osciller Draco, et je n'ai pas la force d'appréhender notre prochain face à face, j'ai honte de ma faiblesse et malgré moi la facilité de tout abandonner s'impose encore, elle est toujours plus forte… Alors je commence déjà à me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas laissé Karel finir ce qu'il avait entrepris…

Après ça, je ne sais pas vraiment par quel miracle j'ai traîné ma carcasse jusqu'à la chambre de Draco… Je me souviens seulement du contact gelé et métallique du robinet d'eau froide de la douche contre ma paume halitueuse, je l'ai tourné… Puis j'ai frotté mon cou pour enlever la présence persistante de ses doigts secs et possédés, j'ai frotté pour enlever le péché de ses mains sur ma peau, je me sentais entaché et flétris, tellement sale… J'ai frotté jusqu'à ce que j'en saigne et que je sente ma peau s'effriter sous l'incessant mouvement de friction frénétique…. J'avais mal, j'avais si mal de me souvenir de ses mois passés à attendre un geste, un mot qui ne soit pas avilissant, qui ne soit pas violent, qui ne soit pas… douloureux. Je me suis laissé tomber sur le sol carrelé vert et argent et puis… Plus rien…

L'eau gelée sur mon corps allongé, et puis… Plus rien.

Fin du POV 

**0**

**oO Oo**

- Tu… Tu vois Harry souvent alors ?

- Merlin non Ron ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde se persuade d'une telle chose ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce que je suis le meilleur ami de Draco qu'Harry est moins sauvage avec moi, je n'arrête pas de le dire à ton crétin de frère...

- Le crétin de frère vient d'entrer dans la pièce, pas de chance pour toi Blaisinou tu vas devoir te trouver un autre lit dans lequel passer tes longues et solitaires soirées d'hiver…

- Georges, mon chat quelle surprise toi ici ?

- Epargne moi la feinte attitude, c'est ma salle commune, qu'y a-t-il de plus surprenant, ta présence ou la mienne Blaise ?

- Tu sais bien que je m'emporte vite depuis le temps…

- Hum, acquiesça Georges visiblement moyennement convaincu, ceci étant, de quoi vous parliez à l'instant ?

- Ronald Weasley me demandait des nouvelles de son ex meilleur ami…

- …

- …

- C'est ce que l'on appelle communément l'inéluctable gros blanc… Et ben alors les Gryffounets, seriez-vous arrivés dans la phase des remords, la phase post-réparations ? Personnellement, je suis tenté de dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt…

- Blaise tais-toi…

- Les non-dits ça n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé, je suis un Serpentard, et de toute façon je n'aime pas le thé, je préfère la vodka.

- C'est juste que, commença Ron d'une voix rauque, ce mec qui est arrivé en début de semaine, Karel je crois, il ne me dit rien qui vaille, il cherche sans arrêt à croiser Harry, il est malsain et…

- Et ça te ferait bien chier de supporter que ton pote souffre encore pendant que toi t'es là les bras ballants… Parce que tu supporterais mal de croiser ton reflet tous les matins dans la glace en te disant que peut-être à deux reprises tu aurais pu lui éviter la douleur mais que tu as préféré fermer les yeux…

- On est tous dans le même cas de figure, Neville est à bout de nerfs, il a cassé la gueule à Malcolm Baddock qui disait qu'il allait faire passer l'envie à Harry d'aimer les hommes… Seamus et Ginny en parlent souvent aussi, et rares sont les fois où il n'est pas obligé de la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer… Les rouge et or sont à fleur de peau, chuchota Georges.

- Vous êtes seuls responsables et je devrais fermer mes oreilles à vos mea culpa suintant la détresse, c'est un appel à la compassion… Et entre vous et moi, vous n'en méritez pas une once… Mais cette putain de situation a fait entrer la santé de tout le monde en état de décomposition avancée, Hermione a complètement craqué, même Angelina pète son câble, vous êtes en train de crever à petits feux les lions alors je vais vous donner un bon conseil, remuez-vous le cul avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Pour tout le monde…

- Blaise à raison, annonça Ron d'une voix faible, on était une famille… Est-ce qu'une famille fait ça ? Est-ce qu'elle fait du cœur de son foyer un vulgaire renégat ?

- On est tous vraiment trop cons, murmura Neville qui venait d'entrer, il y a déjà longtemps que nous aurions du avoir cette conversation, tenir ces propos…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris de fuir, je crois qu'on en avait trop vu, on était au bout du rouleau et il nous fallait un justificatif à tout ça, il fallait qu'on trouve une manière symbolique de tourner la page pour tout recommencer plus légèrement, comme n'importe quel ado…

- On s'en fout de vos états d'âme, maintenant que c'est fait, c'est fait. Vous ne retournerez pas en arrière, d'une part parce que c'est très dur et d'autre part parce que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on construit sa vie… Ce serait trop facile, vous devez faire face à votre égoïsme maintenant…

Ron ferma les yeux lorsque Blaise prononça ces dernières paroles. Il porta une main à son visage pour en dissimuler la moitié et bloqua l'air dans ses poumons avant de s'enfermer dans ses réflexions. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait dans le fond ? Pas dans le fond des choses mais dans le fond de son corps… L'absence d'Harry… Que signifiait ce vide pour lui ? C'était creux et doucement brûlant, on s'engourdit peu à peu avec le temps, la douleur s'évapore et laisse place à une torpeur figée et ralentie… La vie devient comme… En noir et blanc, les choses, les gens se meuvent comme des ombres dont la résonance est vide de sens. On s'enivre du quotidien, au jour le jour c'est bien, on ne sent presque plus rien… C'est comme…

Une fracture ouverte…

On regarde la plaie béante et rouge avec curiosité, c'est une curiosité mal placée, on regarde la blessure comme si elle ne nous appartenait pas, et pourtant on sent le sang s'échapper… Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'écoule on ne ressent plus rien, et c'est presque agréable cet engourdissement étranger, celui qui cède à la douleur de perdre un membre parce qu'on a n'a pas agis assez tôt et que la meurtrissure s'est trop infectée…

C'est ça… Perde Harry

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire à la personne à laquelle on tient le plus après lui avoir lâché la main ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron… J'ai beau être des serpents, je n'ai encore jamais fait ça…

**0**

**oO Oo**

- Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! C'est un mode d'écriture cunéiforme et l'incurvation des deux clous pour le mot immortel va tantôt vers l'extérieur, tantôt vers l'intérieur, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une maladresse répétitive au gré du hasard et pour chaque paire j'ai traduit immortel sans prêter attention à l'importance des bases courbes du mots ! C'est… Merlin, j'ai confondu l'utilisation plus tardive et moins rigoureuse de la langue assyrienne, dont le babylonien est un des dialectes les plus récents de Sumer…

- Severus ! Hurla hystériquement le lycanthrope assis en tailleur à ses côtés dans un sursaut autonome, ne refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai regardé tes lèvres bouger sans réussir à définir un seul instant l'identité de ce qui en découlait, j'ai failli devenir fou et croire que je ne comprenais plus l'anglais…

- Regarde, s'impatienta le professeur de Potions en lui collant un vieux grimoire poussiéreux sous le nez, c'est pourtant simple, pour chaque dessin en forme de huit allongé sur deux clous nous avons traduit "immortel", je… Ce n'est peut-être pas important mais, si tu fais plus attention, ils ne sont pas toujours identiques… A dire vrai, ils se présentent sous deux formes, regarde, là et là…

- Incroyable, souffla Remus en collant presque son nez contre la vieille page jaunie, j'ai sous estimé le pouvoir et la finesse de l'éloquence de ces pictogrammes… Mais que veux dire le duplicata trompeur ?

- Et bien, vers l'extérieur, c'est "immortel", et vers l'intérieur c'est… "vampire"…

- Severus ?

- Hum ?

Le loup garou porta une main grise de poussière à son front et soupira.

- Je… Je ne veux rien avancer mais, comment… Prenons les choses avec des pincettes, les rouages de cette immense machinerie ne se mettront en place - ou pas - qu'à partir du moment où Harry aura décidé quel est son camp, c'est à dire, les mots se coincèrent un instant dans sa gorge puis il poursuivit faiblement, dès lors qu'il aura décidé de devenir ou non un des leurs…

- A priori en effet…

- Bien, dans ce cas, il n'y a absolument, AB-SO-LU-MENT aucune raison pour que d'ici là un anthropopithèque aux canines mal limées se manifeste ou sorte de son profond état de léthargie dans lequel il est plongé depuis des siècles ?

- Non bien sûr, ils s'éveillent mais il faut replacer ce terme dans le contexte, j'entends par là que leurs organes sont à nouveaux lentement irrigués rien de plus et… Oh Merlin…

- Quoi ?

- Le… Le père de Karel…

- Severus, c'est le seul qui soit debout et en état de se fondre dans la masse ?

- Okay, je crois que… Je pense qu'il faudrait avertir Dumbledore le plus vite possible, les choses vont s'accélérer, il faut commencer par éloigner Harry de Karel, lui offrir le maximum de chance de faire le bon choix…

- Non, plus précisément le formater pour choisir ce qui est bon en notre sens…

- Remus…

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça mais une fois de plus, il doit agir en fonction des autres, je sais qu'il n'y a pas à hésiter et que l'enjeu est trop important Severus, je le sais…

- Allez viens là, murmura le professeur de Potions en invitant le loup garou à se reposer contre lui, ça va aller, c'est bientôt fini…

Remus ne se fit pas prier. Le maître de potions étant déjà de nature très peu enclin aux démonstrations affectives, il se contenta de savourer la tendre étreinte qu'il lui offrait avec un naturel déconcertant.

- Si je résume, marmonna sa voix étouffée par le tissus de la robe noir de Severus, c'est une histoire un peu oedipienne ?

- Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, un complexe inversé ? "L'immortel tueras sa chair par amour pour celle qu'il n'a pas eu"… C'est une phrase qui prend tout son sens puisque nous savons qu'ici immortel est en réalité vampire… Johannes est le traître du texte c'est indéniable, celui qui est sensé sauvé l'humanité et empêcher Harry de sombrer dans le piège de l'amour accessible de Karel… Karel, Karel qui n'est autre que son fils, sa chair, et Draco l'enfant qu'il n'a jamais eu… C'est compliqué, ils ont tous les quatre leurs comptes à régler, et leur puissance leur vaut de régler ça à pile ou face sur l'arrête de la sauvegarde de notre monde…

- Je ne veux pas que le Harry si petit que j'ai vu grandir devienne une créature dénaturée par le sang…

- Chut, nous n'en sommes pas là, il est encore temps Remus, le calma Rogue en caressant brièvement ses cheveux, mais il faut agir vite, plus vite que Karel…

**0**

**oO Oo**

POV Draco 

Tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas…

Il n'y avait pas de longue lettre tachée de larmes sur la petite table en bois, il n'y avait pas de portes entrouvertes qui puissent m'indiquer le chemin de son désespoir, il n'y avait pas d'odeur pharmaceutique, pas de traces de sang séché ornant avec un art presque tribal une lame émoussée…

Il n'y avait pas de silence lourd de sens, pas de nuages qui passaient sur le soleil à cet instant précis, pas de volume étouffant dans l'atmosphère…

Alors je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu ne pas voir à quel point il était au bord du gouffre. Si vraiment je suis fait pour lui, pourquoi ai-je l'espace d'un instant cru qu'il était en train de remonter, de nager courageusement jusqu'à ma main ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas plongé avec lui au risque de mourir noyé par sa douleur ? Pourquoi, pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu de pressentiments ?

Les gens tendent à croire que lorsqu'il arrive quelque chose de très grave à la personne pour laquelle on serait prêt à donner sa vie, on ne peut que le ressentir… Alors je ne l'ai pas assez aimé Merlin n'est-ce pas ? Je ne comprends pas, comment pourrais-je l'aimer plus fort ? Je sais, je suis un amant violent, jaloux, paranoïaque, possessif et instable, je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner qu'il s'en aille pour un autre mais… Est-ce que ce n'est pas ça l'amour, le véritable amour ?

Vous prêchez tous la tolérance comme si elle était la clef de voûte du sentiment divin, la tolérance entre autre, et tous ses faux semblants comme la confiance, le respect du libre arbitre… A force, je me demande…Vous ne vous sentez pas mal à l'aise de toujours faire des promesses qu'à peine le millième d'entre vous pourront tenir plus de quelques années ? Vous ne vous sentez pas fatigués ? J'en voudrais à Harry s'il pouvait tolérer qu'un jour mon bonheur soit ailleurs que dans ses bras…

Laisser partir l'autre lorsque l'on sait qu'il sera plus heureux ailleurs, c'est ça l'amour ? Je vous en prie, c'est d'un commun…

Pour moi, l'amour c'est de mourir lorsque le sentiment s'éteint, par respect pour lui on se doit de s'éteindre avec, non ? Pourquoi le monde s'échine-t-il à tout construire sur des bases hypocrites ?

Mais Harry ne comprend pas ce que je lui dis, vous lui faites tellement, tellement de mal avec vos préceptes idéalisés. Il pense qu'on ne peut faire l'amour qu'avec ce genre de fondations heureuses et pures… Il ne comprend pas… Ça n'est pas là du tout que réside cette pureté à laquelle il aspire. Pourquoi, pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à le corrompre, il est si facile à briser, si fragile…

Il pense toujours que nous ne pourrons que nous faire du mal et il trouve que c'est… sale. Il a peur de me décevoir, en permanence, il se prend la tête pour ce type de choses qui jamais ne m'effleure… J'aime avoir mal avec lui, mais ça non plus il ne le comprend pas. C'est pourtant facile, à travers ce petit bout j'ai enfin le sentiment d'être vivant, d'être entier… Et que le bonheur réponde présent ou non m'importe bien peu, je l'ai lui et tous ces facteurs extérieurs n'entrent plus en ligne de compte…

Dans le fond le bonheur c'est quoi ? Vivre de sa passion ? Sauver des vies pour se sentir utile, courir les œuvres de charité ? Expérimenter la douleur physique sous toutes ses formes ? Voyager ? Une maison, un mari, un chien, le restaurant une fois par mois et trois gosses ? Très peu pour moi, je n'aime pas les enfants, je n'aime qu'Harry, je n'aime rien d'autre que lui… Je n'ai pas d'autre passion, je ne suis pas masochiste - seulement égoïste, chacun sa religion -, je ne nourris aucun intérêt pour le genre humain et je ne serais pas triste en regardant les informations quand je rentre chez moi pendant les vacances, tout ça… Je m'en branle Merlin tu m'entends ? Alors quel est celui qui a défini le bonheur ? Je l'attends… Très bien… Il ne vient pas ? Je vais te le redéfinir moi le bonheur, le bonheur c'est Harry t'as compris Merlin ? Je me fiche pas mal de savoir qu'il n'y en ait qu'un sur Terre, j'en ai strictement rien à balancer ! Je serais le seul à être heureux voilà tout… Et puis si ça ne vous va pas comme ça, trouvez-vous votre Harry de substitution et oubliez-nous…

Alors putain Merlin, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Merlin regarde, je n'ai pas envie de prendre tout ça sur mon dos et de me dire que c'est encore ma faute ou je vais craquer… J'ai besoin de te cracher dessus toi la grande et vénérée mémoire de Merlin… T'as voulu que ce soit lui qui sauve le monde et maintenant tu le colles comme une masse de viande en putréfaction sur le carreau de ma salle de bain ? Enculé de Merlin, tu sais ce que ça me fait à moi de rentrer le soir et de trouver son corps bleu inerte et mouillé sur le sol ? Tu ressens Merlin comme j'ai mal, comme je te vomis ma haine au visage ? Je suis trop las pour crier, je viens te le dire sale homophobe, moi je veux pas le bonheur, je veux que tu nous oublies… Et tant qu'à faire, oublie nous dans un no man's land avec de l'herbe c'est tout ce que je veux… On s'allongera lui et moi et on attendra. Pourquoi tu fais ça à l'un de tes propres anges enfoiré, comment est-ce que tu peux le laisser s'arracher les plumes en regardant sans rien dire ?

Chut Merlin, ce tintement tu l'entends ? Le bruissement léger des tapisserie de ton fier château qui se recroquevillent sous les flammes, comme une feuille morte…

Il est l'heure de se secouer, c'est toujours trop tard quand les gens se relèvent… Je vois d'ici ses amis avec leurs mines repentantes et dévastées… Mais il est trop tard pour demander pardon petits enfants, vous n'avez pas été assez sages, c'est votre paresse, votre lenteur qui vous punira… Oh oui mes respectables et honnêtes petits lionceaux, mes chairs infantiles emmaillotées de rouge et d'or, le bois de vos lit se racornit pour mieux exploser dans les flammes déjà. Je devine vos visages apeurés, tellement de projets qui s'emmêlent dans vos pensées, tellement de choses ces derniers jours que votre peau brûlée en quelques secondes au premier degré n'a pas la capacité de comprendre pour s'en sortir indemne…

Lent, oh c'est lent… Votre monde s'écroule, pensez-vous seulement à nous en cet instant ? Vous vient-il à l'esprit que ce bûcher n'est que la réponse adéquate à votre cruelle entreprise ? La vengeance indirecte d'un petit garçon auprès duquel vous avez voulu vous racheter trop tard ?

Trop tard…

Pourquoi je reste à genoux me demandent les murs qui ont revêtus cet instable et dévorant manteau rouillé ? Si je veux qu'ils me croquent ? Tu ouvres les yeux mon ange, la fumée noire dessine déjà des sillons ternes sur ta peau, je lis la peur dans tes yeux… Non, tu ne veux pas toi… Mais rendors-toi, bientôt nous serons loin…

Je sens ma raison m'abandonner doucement pour voguer vers d'autres rivages… Tout ne peut pas finir ainsi, où sont les happy ends avec lesquels vous nous avez engraissés des hivers durant ?

J'ai trouvé Severus mon ami, mon parrain, pour toi, pour vous tous une surprise spéciale, conçue sur mesure, j'entends déjà crépiter au loin l'ignition de votre culpabilité… Prenez mes jambes, je les offre aux flammes si c'est pour l'éloigner de vous… J'avance et la douleur ne compte pas, ne compte plus, il est dans mes bras, il respire…

Je n'ai que faire de mon corps, que faire de vos excuses, vous devrez vivre avec ce souvenir de Poudlard, un brasier vide de nous… Nous n'alimenteront pas le feu de votre bêtise, nous avons trop donné et déjà…

Nous ne sommes plus parmi vous…

* * *

Voilà petits lecteurs, ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre (y en a-t-il seulement un qui mérite cette qualification? mdr... Cela dit, patience dans le prochain ça lime),mais si vous voulez donner votre avis, ne serait-ce que pour critiquer, je suis ouverte aux joutes verbales! Let's the fight beggin! Mdr!

Bizoux Troulalaïtou!

-F0e-


	7. Les Bancs de Poudlard

**Ho…**

* * *

**Auteur** _F0etus_

**Titre** : _Ho…_

**Base** : _Harry Potter_

**Chapitrage** : _Epilogue, c'est donc là que l'aventure se termine…_

**Genre** : _Jusqu'ici c'est une question qui restait assez litigieuse, mais c'est officiel, mon épilogue est **citronné, lemoneux** ! C'est à dire pour les novices que dans ce chapitre ce sont deux hommes qui s'unissent, et je n'ai pas seulement esquissé des silhouettes dissimulées par une couverture, c'est précisément décrit. Âme sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir, j'annonce du _!**R**! _bien mérité !_

**Couple** : _Merlin, je suis à court de blague là…_

**Disclaimer** : _Roooo la belle affaire, bien sur que je ne permettrai pas de me faire de l'argent sur le dos de JKR ! ;)_

**Résumé** : _Epilogue, ou quand Draco fait un complexe…_

**Note** : Et voilà, c'est terminé, ma fic s'achève ici, Merlin sait que j'aurais eu du mal à la chier… mdr ! J'attends bien évidemment vos réaction en masse, qu'elles soient bonnes, mauvaises, désintéressées ou mitigées. C'est un choix de fin, je pense qu'il n'était pas prévisible étant donné que j'ai moi même complètement bifurqué au dernier moment ! Mon épilogue ne ressemblait absolument pas à ça en début de semaine dernière mdr !

**_Remerciement spécial _**: A Myschka, ma beta lectrice, ma première revieweuse… Je ne sais pas si tu auras le temps de laisser traîner ton œil aguerri sur cette petite note particulière mais je tenais vraiment à te remercier du fond du cœur pour ton aide orthographique et ton soutien tout au long de l'aventure Ho… ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là pour corriger le passé simple de mon verbe rire ou encore l'accent circonflexe de mes bien sûr… Alors pour toi, un bizoux spécial, pas la même teneur, pas la même consistance, je t'ai bouffé de ton temps comme une sangsue et tu n'as jamais rechigné mdr ! J'espère te lire encore pendant des années, et qui sait t'acheter en librairie un jour et dire aux gens à côté de moi "Hey, quand j'étais jeune elle corrigeait mes fautes d'orthographe cette auteure de talent"… :D ! Bref, tu l'auras compris, il n'y a pas maintes façon de dire merci à quelqu'un, j'ai beau y glisser artifices et apparats, la meilleure façon de te montrer ma gratitude c'est encore de la formuler… Alors, Myschka, merci pour tout… -F0e-

* * *

**¯'°º: Epilogue:º°'¯**

Les bancs de Poudlard…

A quoi penses-tu en cet instant mon ange ? Raconte-moi, dis-moi quel regrets acides trottent derrière le miroir de tes yeux verts…

Est-ce que tu penses encore à tes amis, ces êtres dépourvus d'appréhension qui n'ont jamais exigé ton pardon ? Est-ce que l'espoir sans réponse qu'ils aient pu un jour en avoir le dessein te hante encore mon loup ? Est-ce que les nuits où tu frissonnes tu les imagines encore, plus grands et plus forts, assis autour d'une table et se remémorant avec un chagrin subtilement blessant les temps où tu étais parmi eux ?

Je n'ai jamais cessé de me poser myriade de question dès lors que ta main a fondu dans la mienne ma petite énigme… J'ai beau chercher comme un forcené, j'ai beau t'aimer, les interrogations demeurent…

Est-ce que tu m'en veux Harry ? Harry, mon Harry… Regarde-moi… Est-ce qu'au fond de toi même tu me reproches de t'avoir arraché au monde ?

Certains matins, j'ai la vague impression d'avoir enlevé le seul fils légitime de la terre et du ciel, le seul enfant qui soit si pur et si fragile que ses parents le rappelaient à eux. Et moi égoïste je ne voulais rien entendre, ni la supplique du ciel qui pleurait sur mon dos et me réclamait l'âme de son descendant, ni les grondements maternelles et frustrés de la terre qui se disputait ton corps avec le mien…

Je ne voulais rien donner de toi, je te voulais à moi seul, tout entier, pour l'éternité…

Te souviens-tu mon ange il y a dix ans ? Il y a dix ans dans cette autre vie que mes souvenirs entretiennent à peine, il y a dix ans lorsque nous commencions seulement à nous aimer mon loup…

Je ne me souviens plus du nom de personne, ni même de l'endroit… Seul résonne contre ma cornée la réminiscence optique de la nuit où tout s'est terminé…

Tu étais froid, tellement froid que j'ose à peine y songer… Mon petit amas de neige qui s'écoulait lentement sur le carrelage, indistinct de l'eau qui fuyait au goutte à goutte du robinet… J'ai cessé de respirer, j'avais la dérisoire impression que si j'économisais mon souffle, peut-être cela permettrait-il d'en avoir assez pour toutes les minutes où le tien t'avait abandonné… Qui t'avait fait ça mon loup, rappelle-moi ? Il était grand et il n'avait… Qu'un seul œil, un cyclope, il sentait la mort et… Je me souviens à peine, il voulait la même odeur sur ton corps, je ne le supportais pas. Je me souviens avoir invoqué Merlin pour lui faire peur, le menacer, le faire chanter… Je me faisais rire, moi qui n'ai jamais cru en rien… J'ai enlevé tes vêtements trempés, cajolant ton corps qui était redevenu si souffreteux ces dernières semaines, tu n'avais pas le droit de partir sans moi, je savais que tu le savais, j'avais tellement confiance en toi… J'ai cru devenir fou…

Tu faisais le même rêve depuis des jours, des jours que je ne comptais plus et que tu remplissais en agonisant silencieusement entre mes draps… Tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant, en sera-t-il jamais autrement ? Je maudissais le destin et ta candeur excessive, je maudissais les cernes qui soulignaient tes grands yeux et les cauchemars décousus qui cavalaient sur ton oreiller… Encore aujourd'hui lorsque tu as peur, ta seule défense reste de répéter mon prénom comme une litanie religieuse, tu le murmures tant et si bien qu'il est encré sur tes lèvres qui n'auront jamais plus d'autre saveur que celle des miennes… Et tu m'appelais incessamment, me réveillais en pleine nuit pour pleurer contre mon ventre et souffler contre ma peau des fragments de mots disloqués dans lesquels je discernais un château calciné. Tu tremblais si fort, la fièvre montait en toi et parvenait à te faire hurler des heures durant, elle faisait affluer le sang avec une violence telle que le bout de tes doigts alternait rouge et blanc au rythme des pulsations de ton cœur fragile… Ton cœur qui m'appartient…

Si tu avais su mon loup n'est-ce pas ? Nous vivions dans ce château je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi… Comment aurions-nous pu deviner que ces rêves nous dessinaient la fin ? En quelques heures tout avait brûlé, le château, le cyclope et son père mais nous… Nous étions déjà loin…

Je sais que tout ça te paraît distant et étranger mais souviens-toi mon loup, cette nuit là tout à changé… J'ai soulevé ton corps nu dans mes bras décidés, tu respirais, imperceptiblement mais tu le faisais, et malgré la situation j'étais fier de penser que pour le temps de quelques expirations, c'est mon propre souffle qui se logeait dans tes poumons… D'une nouvelle façon encore, c'est à travers toi que je vivais…

Tu m'as supplié de ne pas t'en vouloir et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes avant de te dissimuler sous ma cape, je t'ai juré que tu ne souffrirais plus et au petit matin, lorsqu'il a fallu faire état des pertes humaines, nous avions déjà depuis longtemps disparus.

Comment ai-je pu marcher jusqu'à la mer, t'en souviens-tu ? C'était impossible, j'avais sacrifié les deux piliers de mon corps pour nous extirper du cœur de ce foyer hurlant, alors comment… Ma mémoire me fais défaut, donne-moi ta main, pose là sur mon front, aide-moi à me souvenir…

Aujourd'hui, exactement dix ans plus tard, je réalise que plus les années passent, plus mon esprit occulte cette existence dans laquelle je t'ai vu souffrir, et je me demande encore…

Est-ce que tu m'en veux Harry ? Est-ce que tu penses encore à eux ? A ces doucereux qui n'auront plus jamais l'occasion de connaître l'absolution de ta bouche… Pardonne-moi mon ange, je t'aime encore si fort, tous les jours d'avantage…

**0**

**oO Oo **

J'entends la lourde porte en bois de notre maison grincer, tu es rentré… Je perçois un bruit sourd suivi d'un silence amusé et puis… Sans préavis tu exploses en une nuée de jurons robustes qui s'exaltent enroulés dans ta voix basse et féminine. Je souris et devine déjà l'hématome qui apparaîtra sur ton petit front doré en fin de journée. Mon doux rêveur, mon Icare qui ne fait attention à rien, combien de fois déjà la poutre du montant supérieur de la porte a-t-elle goûté l'affront de ta tête qui ne tient pas en place ? Tu avances lentement vers mon fauteuil en massant la rougeur qui s'étale déjà fièrement à la racine de tes cheveux, et malgré moi je fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude et te supplie de venir t'agenouiller plus près pour que je t'ausculte. Le clignement de tes yeux qui s'habituent graduellement à la pénombre me fait sourire, tu repousses ma main gentiment le temps d'allumer la bougie sur le guéridon posé à ta gauche et reviens vers moi, tendrement tu replaces sans attendre ta tête au creux de mes genoux qui ne ressentent plus rien…

Tu me demandes avec une grimace charmeuse pourquoi cette porte à été construite à ma hauteur et non à hauteur d'homme, et je te rappelle gentiment que tu es le seul bâtisseur de cette maison. Tu sens vibrer la note de grisaille dans ma voix et me demande pardon, mon abrutis fini… Je devrais être celui qui passe mes journées à coudre des excuses tout autour de toi sans jamais discontinuer, et ce qui m'est arrivé n'est qu'une moindre punition…

J'entends les larmes poindre au coin de tes grands yeux sapins, j'entends les flots lacrymaux se battre avec toi pour ne pas couler et je détourne les yeux en te rappelant d'une voix rauque que je n'ai plus la prétention de te forcer à rester, que je ne suis plus l'amant tyrannique qui jouait à te rendre mal à l'aise… Tu te redresses et viens effrontément t'asseoir à califourchon sur mes moignons de jambe déformés et inutilisables, tu desserres le frein du fauteuil roulant et, avec la puissance facile que tes bras ont acquis depuis que nous vivons ici, tu nous fais rouler jusqu'à la chambre. Tu me murmures que les temps ont changé, tu mords délicatement le sommet de mon oreille en susurrant avec espièglerie que désormais c'est toi l'homme de la situation… Déjà dix ans mais je me sens toujours aussi impuissant que la première fois que j'ai perdu mes jambes. Il y a longtemps j'étais un jeune garçon arrogant et mal dans sa peau qui avait besoin de se sentir supérieur, désormais je n'ai plus rien pour cacher mon mal-être.

Le fauteuil bute enfin contre le lit dans un bref sursaut et ton ventre se presse au mien dans geste souple que tu t'amuses à faire durer.

Dix longues années que les rôles se sont inversés…

J'entends ton rire sucré de courtisane lécher ma conscience et je m'offre au joug de tes doigts, non sans résister les premières minutes, gêné par mon infirmité…

Tu rejettes ta tête en arrière avec sensualité et ton dos se cambre arrachant une plainte grinçante au métal de mon fauteuil. Tu poses tes deux mains à plats sur mon torse sur développé et les fais glisser jusqu'à saisir mes hanches robustes… J'ai tellement honte de ce corps difforme qui autrefois fut si harmonieux…

Tu te relèves et hisse mon corps sur le milieu du lit avec délicatesse. Tu grimpes et t'installes avec aisance sur mon bas ventre en t'étirant comme un chat, tu fais voyager tes doigts impatients sur mon visage crispé par la honte avant de les laisser se perdre dans la jungle peroxydée de mes longs cheveux…

Je sens tes lèvres venir recouvrir désespérément les miennes, mais je ne peux pas céder, je n'arrive pas à me détendre, moi qui suis aujourd'hui si laid, monstrueux… Mais tu souffles sur ma peau et secoue doucement la tête en souriant. Tu caresses la courbe de mon crâne avec tendresse et me supplie d'enrayer la turbine dans cette tête dérangée, tu me dis que tu ne m'as jamais tant aimé qu'avec ce tronc musculeux et ce ventre trop dur…

Je rougis et tente de fuir ton regard brûlant et téméraire, j'ai tellement peur que tes mots ne soient qu'une couverture pour me rassurer… Mais tu retiens mon menton sans pitié et parle plus fort pour m'obliger à t'entendre. Tu devines ce que je m'imagine et cela te rend fou. Alors tes jambes autour de mon corps se font plus pressantes, tu ondules lascivement du bassin dans l'espoir de me faire succomber, tu me dis aimer mes jambes atrophiées qui ne s'animeront plus jamais. Tu te penches plus près et me chuchotes que cela te fait jouir de toujours devoir me prêter les tiennes, que tu aimes la sensation perverse et enivrante de ne faire qu'un avec moi…

Ta voix se réchauffe encore, se précise. D'une main tu attrapes mon pull à l'encolure alors que l'autre se glisse déjà en dessous pour réveiller mes points faibles… J'entends ta voix rauque me dire que mon torse blanc et noueux te fait bander comme jamais, cette voix qui m'ordonne de me laisser convaincre alors que ta main droite quitte mon col pour conduire la mienne jusqu'au cœur de ton organisme qui vibre sous ma paume hésitante.

Ma respiration s'accélère et je perds pied, je me décale de la réalité sans pourtant comprendre comment des mots si crus peuvent s'échapper de ta petite bouche vermeille…

Tu parachèves ma lente agonie en me soufflant que j'ai donné mes jambes pour ta vie, et que dès lors cette vie m'appartient, que rien ne t'excites plus que de savoir que je détiens le pouvoir de te donner la mort quand bon me semble… Tu es fou, complètement, définitivement dérangé…

Tu arraches mon pull maintenant en hurlant presque que mon malaise en lui même ranime ton corps de façon bestiale, que si je m'imagine te punir en te gardant près de moi alors tu veux bien être masochiste et que la faiblesse me sied avec la même vulgarité juste et sexuelle que la nudité…

Tu te repais de mon prévisible silence alors que tes dix doigts prestes et urgents s'affairent déjà à annihiler l'entrave métallique de la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon. La voix brisée par la douleur, je te dis que je t'aime, que je te demande pardon et que je ne comprends plus comment les rôles ont pu un jour s'intervertir de cette façon. Tu me réponds avec une surprenante douceur cette fois que ça n'a pas d'importance, qu'il n'y a que toi pour observer ma vie, pour la contempler dans toute la splendeur de sa déliquescence et pour voir son rythme couler au ralenti. Tu m'expliques que cela te fait jubiler, que je suis ton prisonnier, que je ne pourrais plus jamais t'abandonner et que tu aurais de toute façon fini par devenir fou et me les couper toi-même ces jambes si fonctionnelles…

Tu gémis presque alors que ta voix m'avoue que tu ne souffrirais pas qu'un autre puisse succomber au charme ensorcelant de la fragilité de mon handicap…

Dans ta bouche et à travers tes yeux, ma paralysie m'apparaît belle et en accord avec moi même. Alors, pour la énième fois en dix ans, je comprends pourquoi je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi.

Je me sens amoindri mais dans tes bras que m'importe ?

Alors, le temps d'un temps qui dure longtemps, je m'oublie dans les affres de ton amour en espérant secrètement t'avoir fait ressentir la même ivresse lorsqu'il y a dix ans de cela tu étais le petit garçon morbide qui ne voulait plus compter les jours de la semaines.

Je n'ai pas parlé à haute voix. Pourtant tu me murmures en fauchant de furtifs baisers dans la coquille de mon oreille :

« Je ne serais jamais capable de te rendre ne serait-ce qu'un centième de l'amour dont tu m'as drapé dès l'heure où tu m'as cueilli sous le cerisier… »

Après cela, les mots nous sont superflus et, si nos voix interagissent encore c'est pour un concert de gémissement, toute une gamme de soupirs divins, les arpèges sourds et veloutés de nos doigts sur nos peaux respectives…

Je sens la pression de ton corps sur le mien se faire plus lourde, ce corps qui s'imprime au mien avec un pouvoir sans égal… Tu n'es vraiment pas sage aujourd'hui Harry…

Et voilà que tu entames ta vertigineuse descente, tu n'es pas très consciencieux, tu laisse mon jean et mon caleçon là, nonchalamment à la pliure de mes genoux…

Je suis si… sensible, si facile à faire frémir depuis que mes jambes n'existent plus pour mon esprit, l'instrument de mon crime vers lequel le sang afflue est seul au monde, plus aucune autre partie alentour à laquelle me raccrocher. Tu soupires d'anticipation alors que je commence seulement à réagir et à te répondre…

Même après toutes ces années, j'ai encore terriblement peur de te briser. Ma main tremblante avance vers ta peau avec une incertitude qui te fait grogner de frustration. Tu n'attends pas, tu l'attrapes brusquement et la conduit sur l'une de tes hanches étroites. Aussitôt, mes réflexes tactiles me reviennent, je l'épouse cette hanche tant aimée, je la caresse, attrape sa jumelle et me calque à ton mouvement de balancier… Je sais, tu me le dis chaque nuit, je sais que tu aimes danser sur mon ventre comme une princesse orientale et sentir la chaleur de mon corps vrombir contre l'étroitesse de ton pantalon que je me refuse à défaire… Mais ta patience a des limites, je fais traîner les choses trop en longueur. Tu pousses un rugissement animal en t'extirpant toi même de ce pantalon qui t'encombre et je ris doucement en t'aidant à enlever ton pull, comme à un enfant capricieux. Tu es si beau Harry…

Et moi ridicule, mon pantalon à mi-cuisse, mes chaussettes qui ne tiennent plus sur mes pieds déformés, je ne mérite pas ça… Tu l'entends, je ne l'ai pas dit mais tu l'entends. Tu te redresses, me fixe avec lubricité, tes cheveux charbonneux et épais en friche autour de ton visage doré et félin… Tes yeux luisent, ils suintent une luxure qui n'a ni dieux ni maîtres, tu me dis que je ne devrais pas penser toutes ces choses, que ça te rend fou… Tu caresses ma virilité du bout des doigts et je m'arque violemment, mon dos quittant le contact moelleux des couvertures pour quelques instants durant lesquels mon corps et santé mentale s'envolent. Tu me murmures que je suis puissant mais que j'ai tendance à l'oublier, que tu vas rappeler cette puissance à mes sens…

Joignant le geste à la parole, ton corps fin, nu et athlétique ondoie une dernière fois contre mon bas ventre avant de venir s'empaler de lui-même sur mon désir à la verticale. Tu es fou, sans préparation aucune, sans me laisser le bonheur de te voir porter graduellement à ébullition. Je ferme les yeux et les oreilles, appréhendant ta douleur comme si elle allait être mienne mais tu te contentes de pousser le même long gémissement que celui qui t'échappe lorsque tu te glisse dans l'eau chaude du bain. A peine ai-je rouvert les yeux que ta langue mutine et sur le bout de mon nez, elle descend la gouttière des anges et rentre dans ma bouche que je ne savais même pas ouverte. Tu es tellement étrange et moi tellement perdu, suis-je réellement en train de te faire l'amour Harry ? Ta langue effleure mes dents avant de ressortir puis de rentrer à nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois. Elle attrape la mienne pour la rassurer, la pétrir, l'enlacer. Enfin ta bouche s'éloigne, tu poses tes deux mains sur mes flancs, épouse le dessin de mes côtes et prend appuie sur mon torse pour t'élever imperceptiblement… Tu penches la tête sur le côté, ferme les yeux et mords ta lèvre inférieure, je brûle… Mon sexe comme un fœtus dans sa matrice savoure la chaleur organique de l'étroitesse délicieuse et maternelle de ton intérieur…

Doucement tu t'engages sur la route de notre nirvana commun, jamais tu n'accélères, tu viens toujours lentement… A ton rythme tu perfectionnes le mouvement, montes et redescends avec habileté, mes mains trouvent le chemin de l'extrémité de ta tension et s'en emparent. Tu rouvres les yeux brusquement et ton regard de prédateur m'avale, me demande plus. Tes mains qui toujours prennent appui sur moi voyagent sur ce torse blanc, elles aspirent ma peau…

A l'instant même où j'imprime un mouvement précis et tendre sur ton désir, tu ne tiens plus et ton visage viens trouver refuge dans mon cou. Je fais éclater des milliards d'étoiles dans ta tête et tu ne gères plus rien, tu ne sais plus comment exhorter le plaisir, tu laisses ton corps te guider… Tu commences à lécher ma carotide, sinuant merveilleusement jusqu'à ma clavicule que tu mords alors que je joue des pouces sur l'intérieur brûlant de tes cuisses. Tu dévores mes mamelons en dégustant mes tremblements et maintenant, tu te retires presque entièrement de moi pour mieux revenir et me sentir plus profondément.

Juste avant de venir entre mes mains avides alors que je viens entre tes chairs embrasées, tu balances le poids de ton corps en arrière et viens prendre appui sur mes cuisses pour savourer le plaisir sous un angle différent…

Et tu avais raison, la vision de ton corps incliné jouxté au mien me fait me sentir comme maître d'une galaxie entière où tes orbes verbes sont mes planètes, tes pores flamboyants de sueur mes étoiles et ta semence ma voie lactée… J'observe les intrépides gouttes de ton plaisir dévaler ton ventre plat et encore candide avant de fermer les yeux et de retentir en toi…

Avec la légèreté d'une plume, tu te laisses mollement tomber sur mon corps, mêlant amoureusement ta moiteur à la mienne. J'essaye de me retirer de ton corps désormais repus mais tu protestes avec violence et capture ma taille dans tes bras… Tu flattes encore mes cheveux, mes hanches quelques instants avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Sieste fatale au sein de laquelle je te rejoins une éternité plus tard, avec la sensation ineffaçable de ton corps littéralement branché au mien… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Je sers tes reins pour que ton corps embrasse le mien et ferme enfin les yeux…

**0**

**oO Oo**

C'est ici que tout s'achève, et comme j'ai endossé la responsabilité du prologue dix ans plus tôt, c'est avec un autre plaisir que je reprend le flambeau pour clore notre histoire…

Le sable caresse le sable à perte de vue, le terre nue et grise, le décor hivernale mais l'atmosphère humide et suave… J'aime tout ici, je suis heureux d'y finir mes jours, même diminué de moitié.

Harry soupire, relève et réajuste la couverture sur mes genoux avant de déposer un baiser tiède et long sur mon front blanc et noble. Ses yeux me disent je t'aime et les miens répondent j'aime Merlin. Je préfère Harry mais en cet instant je bénis Merlin…

Ce fils de chien galeux m'a pris la moitié de mon corps, mais tout à un prix en ce bas monde et ce n'est que peu cher payer, le principe de l'échange équivalent… En retour du présent de mes jambes comme presses-livres il m'a offert près de cent kilomètres carrés de verdure où ne résonne que l'absence de toute vie sur l'île natale d'un célèbre vampire que je vous laisse percer à jour. On dit qu'il a péri dans l'incendie d'une célèbre école sorcière il y a dix ans… Je ne vois vraiment qui pourrait être cet hérétique, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Harry enlève son polo rayé beige et bleu et prend ma main pour la poser sur son ventre, allongé à la perpendiculaire de mon corps, la tête posée sur mes jambes mortes et anesthésiées pour l'éternité…

Je me penche doucement vers lui, il sourit car il sait l'effronté, pour le punir je capture son sourire entre mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, je ressens, je m'envole…

Au moment précis où je regagne la planète Terre, on entend le bêlement mélodieux d'un mouton, Harry explose de rire et je rouvre les yeux. Son souffle chaud vient s'écraser en rafales sur mon visage, il repousse une longue mèche de mes cheveux qu'une autre vient aussitôt remplacer…

Il me dit qu'il m'aime, que je suis beau, m'appelle mon bébé et guide ma main jusqu'à son cœur qui bas la chamade, encore… Même dix ans après…

Les larmes menacent de nous engloutir, déjà elles voilent ma vue, je prend sa main et la conduit à mon cœur qui s'affole, encore… Même dix ans après…

Je m'étais trompé sur l'amour, c'est encore plus douloureux… C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai fini par céder, comme tout le monde… Une faiblesse commune à tous les êtres humains, moi compris aujourd'hui.

Les bancs de Poudlard, je les laisse à un autre trou du cul, moi j'ai Harry, je l'aime et il suffit à mon bonheur…

* * *

Je vous fais tous d'énormes bizoux monstrueux, je vous remercie pour TOUTES vos gentilles (ou moins gentilles) reviews, je vous remercie simplement d'avoir été là et d'avoir réagi... En attendant de retrouver peut être quelques uns d'entre vous sur la prochaineproduction de mon cerveau(je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite à construire une fic autour de l'univers deFake, Saiyuki, Fruit Basket ou Nana...)Arrivée d'air chaud mes cocos!

Allez vas-y Barnabo!

-Follement F0e-


End file.
